


bite me

by happilylarry



Series: bite me [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Nick, Alpha Zayn, Angry Harry, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mean Harry, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Pregnant Louis, Pregnant Niall, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Submission, Werewolf AU, Werewolves, cynical harry, rude harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 93,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylarry/pseuds/happilylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is so very different from the abo I had already written out.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is so very different from the abo I had already written out.

Being groomed for alpha was hard enough. Now, mix in moving to a completely different location and losing three of his pack's omegas to outsiders, and you've got a disaster. Or, so it was in Harry's eyes. He was told not to worry; they weren't his omegas and he wasn't the alpha yet. But he did worry. Their pack was under attack and he had no idea why, and when he found a suitable mate, the problems that his stepdad faced would be his. 

 

Joy.

 

Now, moving to Alaska was not his idea. He was against it wholly. Instead of facing their problems, they were running. When it came to fight or flight, he was always the fight, living up to his alpha status, even though it didn't help his reputation. He was so cliched as an alpha-strong, tall, and angry all the time. His looks may get him omegas all of the time, but none bothered to stay. Frankly, none were worth it, either. 

 

His mother had sat him down time after time and explained that he would just know when he met his mate. She said that it was worth the wait, and going around tarnishing his reputation with airhead omegas would get him in trouble one day with the one omega that would matter. He would always scoff and say that if he he hasn't already found his omega, there was no hope for him. 

 

He got pitying looks from the pack elders, especially their wives, because ideally, he would already have his omega right now, and ideally, they would be having their first of many pups. Realistically, he was almost twenty-one, single, and in six months, the pack was to be his, ready or not. That's why it was so crucial for him to get an omega and knock them up. 

 

No, he wasn't too keen on having babies, but it was expected of the pack leader to have at least one male offspring. But, he believed in tradition, and tradition was that the omegas were kept around for mating, having babies, and keeping the house. But, of course, times have changed and now omegas were kept for general companionship and they were sought after highly. 

 

It went against everything he believed in. Omegas were to be seen and not heard. Omegas were to cook and clean and raise the pups and provide a home. Maybe it was his belief in this that always made the omegas scamper after they got whatever they wanted from him. Oh well. He just needed to find an omega that honored their own and knew their place. 

 

-

 

Sitka, Alaska was not at all what Harry expected. He expected to see people with guns walking around, snow falling, and bears roaming around freely, cohabiting with the population. Well, he wasn't entirely wrong. It was snowing. Lightly, but it was still snowing. But he didn't see any bears or guns. Yet. 

 

If it were up to him, he would not have chosen Sitka. Anchorage, maybe. Juneau, even. But Sitka? It wouldn't have even been in his top five. Hell, Alaska wasn't even in his top five. He would much prefer Maine or something on the coast. Washington or Oregon. But Alaska was too cold for him, even if he had the body temperature of a furnace. He didn't like all of the snow. 

 

His pack mates seemed to love it, though. Or they just liked watching their omega try to make a snowman, smiling like fools. Love-struck idiots. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at the sight. It didn't go unnoticed, and soon, Liam, his oldest friend, was by his side, bumping their arms together. 

 

"What's wrong?" Liam asked, his breaths hitting the space around them in puffs of white. 

 

"Doesn't feel right here." Harry answered truthfully. One of his main goals was to find an omega, a decent omega, and there was no way he would ever find one in Sitka, Alaska. 

 

"You're just not used to all of the cold." Liam said. "And trust me, you'll find an omega." 

 

"But what if I don't, Liam? Then what?" Harry kicked at the ground angrily, scattering powdery snow everywhere. "I can't take the pack in six months with no omega. I'll be a fucking joke."

 

"Harry, mate," Liam clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it. "Your stepfather wouldn't ask you too if he didn't think you could do it. What's the rush, anyways?" 

 

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I don't need an omega." His inner alpha was screaming at him. _Of course we need an omega, you idiot! We need someone to love and protect!_ He pushed the thoughts away and turned to his mother and step-father, who were gathered around all of their luggage. They had to take a tiny ass plane to get here, and honestly, Harry had no idea how their pack fit on such a small machine. 

 

When Robin and his mother finally sorted everything out, it was time to get into the large all-terrain vehicles that were waiting for them and drive to God-knows-where in the woods. Maybe they would drop him off and kill him. A guy could dream. 

 

They passed trees upon trees before they finally reached a large cabin. It looked to have three stories and honestly, it was pretty nice for being in the middle of nowhere. The air was colder and crisper when he stepped out to help with the luggage, which made him think that they were close to a mountain, or maybe he was just crazy. Could be either. 

 

On the inside of the house, fireplaces were already roaring and it was toasty enough to make Harry shed his coat and scarf and hang them up. He was pleasantly surprised to see that the cabinets and fridge were already stocked full, and the house was completely furnished. The inside wasn't nearly as big as the outside made him think, but it was cozy and he already felt better. 

 

Walking through the house, he was in awe. Large windows and tall ceilings, plush furniture, and rustic paintings. There was a staircase, but he couldn't be bothered to walk up it, mainly because Robin called for a meeting. Even with their whole pack in this one room, it was still big. 

 

"There have been many, and I mean many, questions about what we've done." Robin began, standing in front of the fireplace, addressing the pack of alphas and omegas. "The reason we chose Sitka is the same reason we left Cheshire. Our omegas are in danger, and there is a pack here that is having the same problem." 

 

"So we came here to put them in even more danger?" Nick, an alpha and one of Harry's friends, spoke angrily. Even though he had no omega, he was not one you wanted to deal with if you were caught trying to harm an omega. 

 

"Let me explain, Nicholas." Robin said calmly. "We're going to help the other pack, and they're going to help us. We're going to band with the pack, and we're going to mate within. Their unmated omegas are going to go with our unmated alphas, and vice-versa. We're an extremely strong pack, as are they. It just makes sense, you guys." 

 

"So," Niall, Liam and Zayn's omega, lifted his hand and spoke. "Are we all going to be living here?" 

 

Robin shook his head. "No. This is our meeting place, you should say. Behind this cabin are more cabins, smaller cabins. Each mated alpha will get one, and that's where they'll live." Several people raised their hands, but Robin continued with a knowing nod of his head. "And until you get mated, you will be living here. There are several rooms here, don't worry. We hope to have all of you mated and moved in within two weeks. Quick, I know, but it's the only thing we can do to ensure the safety of our omegas." 

 

A burst of murmurs waved through the crowd of mated alphas and omegas, while the unmated looked uneasy and a little scared. Harry stood and started to leave the room, but was stopped by his mothers hand on his arm. 

 

"Robin and I would actually like to talk to you, dear." She said quietly. Behind her, Robin dismissed the rest of the pack to their cabins out back, letting them fight it out which ones they got. 

 

"So, which room will be mine?" Harry asked, eyes flitting towards the ceiling. 

 

"Actually," Robin said. "You'll be in a cabin. One of the largest out there, too." 

 

Harry frowned. "Why?"

 

His mother took a breath before speaking. "Because you're going to be living with an omega." 

 

It took Harry a moment to process his mothers words. "Wait, what?" 

 

Anne nodded. "He's a lovely omega from the other pack, Harry. He's absolutely darling."

 

"You've _met_ him?" Harry was beginning to get angry. 

 

"Yes. Harry, calm down." Anne pleaded. "We're not forcing you to mate him-"

 

"I think you are! Why else would you want me to live with him?" Harry shouted. "I don't need a fucking omega-"

 

"Bite your tongue." Robin said. "You are to be living with him and that's final." 

 

Harry bit back his retort. It wouldn't do him any good to argue. He simply squared his shoulders and nodded before turning on his heel to where his other pack members scampered off too. He came to glass French doors and opened them, welcoming the cold gust of wind. It was a welcome change from the fire that got hot fast. 

 

From where he stood, he could see a cluster of pretty decent cabins. He assumed all of them were claimed but one-the one that he would be living in with that omega. There was a small, red flag flapping in the wind from where it was taped to the door of the cabin, so he made his way to it. The snow crunched underneath his boots and froze his toes, and the wind whipped his curls around his face and crept into the fabric of his sweater. 

 

He was careful walking up the slippery, icy steps of the cabin. Knocking himself out was not on his agenda today. Making sure that this cabin was fit for him was, though. The porch was alright. There was a swing off to the side and a welcome mat. He rolled his eyes and scuffed his shoes on it before opening the door. It was unlocked, which posed a problem. There was no way in hell that he was having an unmated omega stay here if the door was never locked. 

 

But, he could remedy that situation, so he tucked it into the corner of his mind and closed the front door behind him. He was standing in a little foyer, complete with another welcome mat. He would have to get rid of those pronto. He kicked off any excess snow and stepped into what was the living room. The fireplace was going in here too, and Jesus, didn't anyone care that it could easily spiral into a fire? 

 

There was a TV mounted above the fireplace and a couch sitting a few good feet away. An armchair was sitting on either side of the couch, cocked diagonally to face the TV. Each piece of large furniture had a knit blanket tossed decoratively placed over the backs. There were a few end tables with admittedly beautiful lampshades, and ornate rugs were spread out.

 

He turned to face the large bay window, compete with a reading nook. It was pretty neat, actually. The walls on either side of the window were bookcases, giving whoever was sitting in the nook access to a book. It could be his favorite part of the house already.

 

He continued through the house, stopping to stare into the small dining area before walking to the kitchen. It was nice. It had up-to-date appliances and it smelled like apple cinnamon. The cupboards here were stocked, as was the fridge. A coffee pot and a microwave sat off to the side, unplugged, and there was a tea kettle perched on top of the stove. There was a window above the sink, complete with red checkered curtains.

 

It was all a bit too...homey for him. He walked from the kitchen and entered the room off of the living room. It was a bedroom, a nice one at that. King sized sleigh bed, nightstands on either sides, a large window to the side, a trunk at the end of the bed, dresser against the wall. The bed looked comfortable enough to sleep on, and he was tempted too, but he wanted to check out the bathroom first.

 

The bathroom was off of the bedroom, and it had a floor-to-ceiling shower, a double-sink with a large mirror, cabinets, a toilet, and was stocked with necessities. Necessities being things to help an omega through heat and an alpha through his rut. He had to admit, Robin and his mother sure did think of everything.

 

He was just walking back out into the bedroom when he heard a knock on the door. It was his mother, so she came right on in and shivered. He saw her assess the place as he flopped down onto the plush leather armchair.

 

"Oh, this cabin is just so cute!" She exclaimed, smiling widely.

 

"It'll do." Harry mumbled.

 

His mother sat on the couch and faced him. She took a deep breath. "Harry, love, I know you're upset about the omega situation, but we have a reason."

 

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Oh? And what is it? Making me live with an omega, hoping that we'll fall in love, and boom! When it comes time to take over the pack, I'll already have a mate?" 

 

"No. Ideally, that would be perfect. But no. You see, it's a male omega. His name is Louis, and he's darling, Harry. Absolutely precious. Anyway, a few weeks ago, their pack went under attack, and Louis was the target. All of the alphas were fighting, so no one was there to protect him. They drugged him and tried to take him, but thankfully someone got them in time. The drug sent Louis into an unnecessary heat and a prolonged one at that." Anne looked horrified while talking about it. 

 

"Why did they do that?" Harry asked. He had an inkling as to why they did, but he wanted to hear his mother say it. 

 

"The drug made more than one egg drop at a time, and with the heat lasting more than a week, they were going to take turns-" Anne looked sick. "Breeding him. With more than egg dropping, he could have had multiple pups at once. With a litter greater than two, it can cause the omega serious harm and even death. When I talked to Louis' mother, Jay, she said that when the alphas in question were going to do it, they were going to keep Louis and use him to expand their pack."

 

"If they were looking for more alphas, they wouldn't have gotten any." Harry said. He remembered learning about that. 

 

Anne shook her head. "If they were strong enough alphas, Louis very well could have produced more than one alpha pup. If you pair a good omega with a strong alpha, the chances of a male, alpha offspring are higher than normal." 

 

Harry shuddered at the thought of an omega, chained to a wall, being forced to have litter after litter of pups. Even though he thought omegas should stick to their duties, they deserved to be doted on while pregnant. It was the least an alpha could do. 

 

"So, we want him to come here. You can protect him, Harry. He needs you." Anne pleaded. She was a strong omega, never one to beg for anything, but here she was, a sincere look on her face, pleading her alpha son. Harry couldn't say no. 

 

"Alright. I guess so." Harry slumped his shoulders and his mother smiled. 

 

"I was hoping you'd say that." She stood and brushed her pants off. Harry gave her a suspicious look. 

 

"Why?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer. 

 

"Well, Jay wanted to move him as quickly as possible because they fear that another attack may be underway, and well...they're on their way." 

 

"What?" Harry stood. "Mother, did you trick me?" 

 

Anne shook her head and reached up to cup Harry's cheek. "Of course not, love. Of course not. Now, make yourself presentable. They'll be here any minute." Anne gave him an award-winning smile and walked over to the door. "We're meeting them in the great cabin, so hurry up." And with that, she was gone. 

 

Harry stared at the door, dumbfounded. It felt as though his mother had tricked him, but he could now understand why she wanted to have him stay with the omega. Who would do such a thing to an omega? It made him sick to think about. 

 

After a few minutes of aimless wandering around the living room of the cabin, he finally began his trek to the great cabin. The snow had started falling quickly and it was thick, making him blink dozens of times to clear his eyes. He was just thankful that they had a fireplace and food, just in case they got snowed in, which was a great possibility. 

 

He entered through the same French doors he had gone out of and closed them behind him. He shivered involuntarily and kicked the snow off of his shoes. There was laughter from the living room of the cabin, so he went towards it. He saw a man and a woman standing in close proximity, talking to his mother and Robin. There were a few little girls scattered across the room, sitting on furniture and talking to one another. 

 

But the thing that caught his attention most was the sweetest scent he had ever encountered. He was drawn towards it. It was a delicate scent, feminine and soft, with undertones of something warm. It made his heartbeat quicken and his eyes scanned the room but came up empty. His inner alpha pushed him to find the source, but he squashed the thought down and made his presence known. 

 

"Harry! There you are!" Anne rushed over towards him and grabbed him by his arm, tugging him towards the little group. "Jay, Dan, this is my son Harry. Harry, this is Dan, the alpha of the pack we were telling you about, and this is his wife, Jay."

 

He shook their hands. "Pleasure to meet you both." 

 

Dan nodded once. "Strong handshake." He complimented. Jay agreed with him. 

 

"Harry has agreed to protect your son, Jay." Anne said, causing Jay to sigh in relief and almost sob. Her reaction made Harry question the omega. Was her relief because Harry was a strong alpha who was willing to keep her son safe, or was her relief because Harry was the _only_ alpha who would keep her son safe? Just how bad was this omega? 

 

"Really," Jay took his hands in hers. "We owe you so much. Louis is very...wary around alphas, and it was so difficult to find one who would be willing to make sure he stays safe. He's so special to us, you have to understand that. He's not like any other omegas." 

 

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He'd heard his mother say that about every omega he'd tried to date.  _Give them a change-they're not like any other omega you'll find!_ Instead, he smiled at her. "It's the least I can do. Speaking of, where is he?" 

 

Jay looked around. "Oh, he's around here somewhere. He's a wanderer," She said fondly. "Will that bother you? He's just a curious little thing, he means no harm." 

 

Anne jumped in. "Of course not! Let the poor boy look around, Harry'll go fetch him later. Tea?" 

 

Anne distracted Jay with a cup of tea, and Robin was talking to Dan about something serious. Harry could tell by the way their voices were lowered (even though he could hear every word), and by the way their faces were pinched. The little girls were no huddled on the couch together, reading a magazine about something. 

 

Harry deemed this a good time to look for the omega. He inhaled once and began to follow the sweet scent. It lead him to the second floor library, where the door was pushed open and the scent was overwhelming. He stepped in and looked around. 

 

There was a small boy sitting curled up in a chair near the window, a book on his lap, chewing his lip. He looked captured by the book, and Harry couldn't help but stare. That is, until his alpha made his presence known. 

 

The boy looked up, his blue eyes piercing Harry's green ones. For a second, Harry forgot to breathe. The omega was breathtaking. Bright blue eyes, smooth complexion, sharp cheekbones, button nose, golden brown hair, and candy pink lips. The omega just stared. After a few moments, the omega opened his mouth to speak, and the sweetest sound Harry had ever heard sounded through the room. 

 

"Are you going to protect me?" 


	2. Chapter 2

_Are you going to protect me?_

 

The omega stared at Harry with uncertainty. Maybe Harry should answer soon, instead of staring like a fool at the omega. The omega who had yet to stand up and greet him like an alpha should be greeted. There was no submission, no acknowledgement, just blatant disrespect. Harry would protect the omega, but he needed to be shown respect. 

 

His alpha sent out a low growl. It was a growl of dominance and one that demanded submission from any and all omegas in his presence. He watched in satisfaction as the omega scrambled up, sending the book tumbling to the floor. The omega bent down to pick it up, to right the situation, but another growl made him panic. 

 

He didn't know what to do. His inner omega was terrified of doing something wrong; of making the alpha so mad that he refused his protection. He tossed the book back onto the chair and scrambled over to Harry, hands shaking and heart pounding. When he was standing two feet in front of Harry, he calmed down drastically. The powerful scent from the alpha enveloped him and eased him. 

 

He blinked up several times at the alpha, startling to see that the alpha was staring back. The stare didn't make him uncomfortable or uneasy. He was so thankful that he felt safe in this alpha's presence already. 

 

He opened and closed his mouth several times before gathering the nerve to speak. "Can I, um, can you tell me your name?" He twisted his hands together. 

 

"You're speaking to me?" Harry barked. "Without being addressed?" 

 

He expected the omega to bow his head or whine pathetically. What he didn't expect was the omega snapping his head up and snarling. 

 

"You can't speak to me like that." The omega crossed his arms and cocked a hip. Harry raised an eyebrow. So he had a sassy omega on his hands. And, let it be known that Harry had a weakness for sass, even though it went against everything an omega should be. 

 

"Oh?" He asked, a half smile gracing his lips. "Why not?" 

 

The omega turned his nose up. "You're not my alpha." 

 

Harry chuckled lowly. "Yes, little one, but I am protecting you." He said. "Omegas generally tend to respect the ones taking care of them." 

 

The omega huffed. "My name is Louis, and I don't need taken care of." 

 

"Saves me the time and energy." Harry growled. Sass was cute, disrespect was not. And this omega was being ungrateful to Harry, and he was not going to stand for it. "You think I want to protect you?"

 

Louis opened his mouth to respond, but four bodies appeared in the doorway. They both turned to see their parents. Anne and Jay were staring at them worriedly, and Dan and Robin were giving their sons scathing looks. Harry assumed they could smell the tension. 

 

"Everything alright?" Jay asked, addressing Louis and only Louis. 

 

Harry watched as the omega nodded his head. "We were just talking. Harry's promised to never let anything hurt me." 

 

Harry frowned and looked down at Louis, who was smiling shyly at his mother, who was giving them a loving, caring stare. So he now had to take care of an omega who lied, too? Uh-uh. No way. 

 

But one look to his mothers warning glare made him sigh and keep his mouth shut. He had to admit, it was a great deal they had worked out between the two packs. Joining their strongest forces was a smart idea. 

 

The four adults turned to head back downstairs, and Louis followed. Harry trailed behind the omega, eyes roaming over his body. Now, Harry could appreciate a nice body, and this omega had one. He was curvy like no other, with hips to die for. Harry knew that this omega was probably the most fertile thing to roam the earth, he wasn't stupid. And _sweet Jesus_ , the ass on this one. Harry almost drooled at his thighs. He could picture those thighs wrapped around his head as he did unspeakable things to Louis. 

 

He knew that even though he was to be protecting this omega at all costs, the option to mate and breed him was still present. He already had everyone's blessing, apparently, and the chances of him claiming this omega were already sky high. 

 

By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs, Harry was growing embarrassingly hard in his jeans. He was just thankful that his sweater was long enough to cover it. He stood right behind Louis, one hand hovering over the small of his back, just in case. 

 

He watched as Louis' parents pulled their coats on. "I look forward to the next pack meeting." Dan said, clapping Robin on the back. "I trust that your pack will take good care of the omegas we provided?" His eyes flickered towards Louis, and Harry felt himself stepping forward to crowd against Louis. 

 

"I give you my word," Robin answered truthfully. "We don't hurt omegas here." 

 

Which was true. They prided themselves on cherishing and treasuring omegas. They had severe consequences otherwise. Omegas kept their alphas grounded. They provided homes and love. They carried the children and raised them to be right. 

 

Anne gave Jay a hug with promises to keep in touch. Jay turned to Louis and tugged him into her arms, squeezing him tightly and murmuring in his ear. Harry wasn't sure that he was supposed to hear it, but he did anyway. 

 

_Make sure he treats you right._

 

It was funny to Harry. But he understood. Jay wanted Louis to be taken care of, and Harry would do just that. He wasn't a total dick. When Jay was done hugging Louis, she turned to the four girls who were still perched on the couch, waiting patiently. 

 

"Let's go girls." She said. "It was lovely to meet you all, and please, don't hesitate to ask for anything." 

 

Anne smiled at her. "Same to you. I'll walk you all out." 

 

That left Louis and Harry alone in the room. He turned and looked up at Harry. That was another thing Harry liked. Short omegas. It made him feel even more protective, and who didn't love a good height difference? 

 

"Can I see our house?" Louis asked politely. Harry wanted to bite him right here, but he could do nothing but nod. 

 

"It's my house." He said, making his way to the French doors. "You're a guest." 

 

"Then treat me as such." Louis responded. It wasn't snarky or sarcastic. It sounded like a genuine request. Harry didn't answer. He just opened the French doors and stepped out into the blustering wind. The sun was sitting low in the sky and the temperature had dropped drastically. He could hear Louis' teeth chattering and he could feel the boys' body temperature lowering. 

 

The walk to the cabin was slowed, due to the amount of snow on the ground. It went up to Harry's ankles, but on Louis, it was up onto his calves. When they finally reached the cabin, Harry ushered Louis inside, only because his instinct told him that the omega he was to take care of was freezing cold and he needed to warm up fast. 

 

He closed the door and kicked his boots off next to Louis small shoes. He turned and entered the living room, walking over to the fireplace to warm his hands. Louis was walknig around, looking at things happily. 

 

"These curtains are the best," Louis said to Harry, running his small, thin fingers down the dark curtain of the bay window. "And I love this window. You can see the snow fall!" 

 

"Generally what windows are for." Harry muttered. Louis ignored him in favor of examining the couch. 

 

"This is great. Seems comfortable." Louis deemed. "Where's the kitchen? Oh, never mind. I can find it." 

 

Harry watched as Louis disappeared into the kitchen. A few moments later, he decided to follow. Louis was standing over the stove, putting the kettle on. He didn't look up when Harry entered the room. 

 

"Tea? I'm boiling the water now, and I hope there's some Yorkshire around here." Louis opened and closed the cabinets before coming across a box of tea. "Aha! Here we are. Are you hungry? Why am I asking, of course you are. Tell you what," Louis turned to face him. "You can go sit, relax, get out of those clothes, and dinner will be ready shortly. I assume you like meat?" 

 

Harry nodded. "Don't poison me." He suggested. 

 

"Don't tempt me." Louis replied. "Now, leave my kitchen." 

 

He did as Louis asked, leaving the kitchen to go sit on the couch. He propped his feet up on the coffee table and flicked the TV on. He turned it to a sports station, one covering American football. Ten minutes later, Louis appeared in front of him holding a cup of tea and a pair of sweatpants. 

 

"I warmed them up in the dryer. Makes them cozier." Louis explained, handing Harry the tea and unfolding the sweatpants. He wanted to bury his nose in the article of clothing and breathe in Harry's scent, but that would be weird, so he simply sat them on Harry's lap. He left as quickly as he came. 

 

Harry took a sip of the tea and stripped his jeans off, letting them fall to the floor before tugging the warm sweats on. Louis was right-they were cozier. He sat back down and kicked his feet up again, nursing the cup of tea.

 

-

 

He wasn't sure how he didn't notice it before, but something smelled great, and his growling stomach led him to the kitchen, where Louis was peeling potatoes over the sink, staring out at the rapidly falling snow. He turned when Harry came in. 

 

"Do you want these mashed or roasted?" He asked, holding the spud up. "Actually, I can put these in next to the roast. That makes them better, don't you think?" Louis sat the potato down and slid on a pair of oven mitts. He pulled a pan out of the oven and sat it down. "What other vegetables do you like?" 

 

"Cabbage?" He said, watching as Louis placed potatoes around the roast, making sure to cover them in the juice drippings. 

 

"Did you know," Louis slid the roast back into the oven. "That cabbage can protect you from radiation therapy? It also prevents cancer and it's good for your heart." He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a head of cabbage. "Anything else?" 

 

"Broccoli." Harry sat down on a stool, propping his elbows on the counter to watch Louis cook. It stirred something inside of him, something he'd never felt before. He wanted nothing more than to bite Louis, mark him up, get him pregnant. He would love to see Louis in the same position he's in now-cooking dinner-but only pregnant, and maybe a few children running around. 

 

"Broccoli protects your skin from UV light, and it detoxifies your body." Louis mentioned, pulling out broccoli as well. "Helps reduce the risk of cancer. I just have to steam it right." 

 

Harry was about to speak, but a knock on the door interrupted. It was Liam, Zayn, and Niall, they didn't bother waiting for Harry to let them in. They barged right in and made themselves comfortable. Or, rather, Liam and Zayn did while Niall followed his nose to the kitchen. 

 

Zayn made a shocked face and pointed to the kitchen. "Is that him?" He asked in a whisper. Harry sat down in an armchair and nodded. Zayn smirked and leaned back against the couch. "I knew it. It feels like a home in here."

 

"He's only staying until I find a mate. Then, he's going to be someone else's burden." Harry said. 

 

Liam frowned. "You aren't going to mate him?"

 

"Nope." Harry popped the 'p' and crossed his legs. 

 

"Mate, seriously?" Zayn asked in disbelief. "Why not?" 

 

"I don't want him." Harry shrugged. "Simple as that. He doesn't seem very subordinate, and he talks back." 

 

"Yeah, that's because omegas have feelings and thoughts and emotions, and they express them, just like we do." Liam rolled his eyes. "Besides, he's making you dinner. That's, like, perfect." 

 

Zayn nodded. "When we come home and Niall has dinner ready for us, it's, I don't know," He shrugged and looked at Liam. "Perfect?" 

 

Liam couldn't help but smile and nod. "It really is. Niall takes care of us. Don't you want that?" 

 

"Eventually. But not with him." Harry answered, effectively ending the conversation. They sat and watched football for a good while before Niall came in, sitting right between Liam and Zayn. Harry watched from the corner of his eyes as the two alphas welcomed their omega, cuddling up with him. 

 

He did want that, but eventually, like he said. Just not with Louis. His thoughts of mating the small omega could very well be his primal instinct. He was an alpha and Louis was a good looking omega. It was nature to want to do things like that when there were no other omegas around. 

 

A throat being cleared brought him out of his thoughts. Louis was standing in the doorway, fidgeting with his hands. "You're more than welcome to eat," He said to Liam and Zayn. Niall hopped up and made his way to the dining room, but Louis stayed. "Um, there's really not much to drink besides tea and I think there's some beer in the back?" 

 

"Anything's good, Louis." Liam smiled warmly at the omega. Harry could physically see the tension melt from Louis' small frame, and the omega, no longer afraid of the other two alphas, smiled. 

 

"Gotcha." He disappeared back into the dining room. Harry stood, but Zayn caught his arm. 

 

"What are you going to do when he goes into heat?" Zayn posed a very good question. Louis smelled absolutely delicious right now, so how would he smell when he was in heat? 

 

"I'll talk to my mother about suppressants." Harry shrugged. Liam gave him an incredulous look. 

 

"Are you kidding?" He asked, blinking once. "Heat-control is frowned upon, you know that. It damages the body, mate. Fucks it up." 

 

"Then, I don't know." Harry growled. "Why are you two bugging me about this? I'm not fucking mating him. Now, let's go eat before I loose my appetite at the mere thought of mating him." 

 

Liam shrugged and led Zayn into the dining room. Harry took a deep breath and counted to ten before following. The dining room looked so vastly different from when he had seen it earlier. The table was covered in a deep red tablecloth and there was a candelabra lit in the center. Dishes of food surrounded it, and the window was open, and the snow falling made it seem ten times more homey. 

 

It made Harry's skin crawl. 

 

He sat down at the already plated food and lifted his fork. Niall was digging in already, and Liam and Zayn were complimenting Louis on the food. Louis simply blushed and looked down at his own plate, which looked like it was made for a bird compared to the three alphas. 

 

"Harry?" Louis turned to him. 

 

"What?" Harry said gruffly. 

 

"Is it...do you like it?" Louis seemed so unsure of himself. He was seeking Harry's, an alphas, approval. 

 

"I've had better." He replied. He ignored the way Louis' face fell and he tried to ignore his inner alpha, who was ripping him a new one.  _You dick! We love it! Tell him we love it. This is the best meal you've had in forever, you giant prick. Now look. You've hurt his feelings. Asshole. Smell that? That's his sadness. How could you treat the mother of your future children like that?_

 

Harry sat back and ate while watching Liam, Zayn, and Niall give Louis compliments upon compliments about the food. Louis let each one roll off of him, not believing them. The only opinion that mattered to him was Harry's, and Harry hated it. He picked at his food until he could find a good time to escape to the kitchen, carrying his plate with him. He scraped the food into the garbage disposal and rinsed his plate off to stick it in the dishwasher. 

 

He listened to the conversation in the dining room. Even though he couldn't hear the words very well, the voices were angry and hostile, and they were raising. Just as he was about to step closer, and hand landed on his back, making him shriek. It was only Niall. 

 

He placed his hand over his heart and stared at the blonde boy. "You scared the shit out of me!" He squeaked. Less than a second later, three alphas appeared, looking ready to fight to the death if they had too. 

 

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, eyes raking up and down Louis' body, making sure he was fine. Louis nodded slowly. 

 

"Niall just scared me, is all." He said, trying to regulate his breathing. Liam and Zayn still looked around the kitchen for any possible threats before nodding. Harry kept his eyes on Louis. "Really, I'm fine. You guys can go and relax, now." 

 

"We want to help clean up, actually." Zayn said, nudging Liam. 

 

"Yeah, of course. It's the least we could do." Liam nodded. 

 

"No, no, I made the mess. Honestly. And you're guests. So, get out." Louis began to shoo them into the living room, even Niall. 

 

"He's a pushy little thing, isn't he?" Zayn laughed, sitting next to Niall on the couch. Harry took the armchair, again, and kicked his feet up. 

 

"Cute, though." Niall provided, looking at Harry. 

 

"And a great cook." Liam said. 

 

Harry groaned. "Seriously. Stop trying to sell me on him. I don't want a mate, and certainly not him. I don't find him attractive in the least bit." It hurt him to lie. Zayn looked uncomfortable all of a sudden, and Liam's face straightened and Niall looked towards the window. 

 

"Um, I was just coming to ask-" A voice sounded from behind Harry. Of fucking course he would hear Harry say those things. "Um, never mind." He retreated back into the kitchen to finish cleaning. 

 

"You fucking idiot." Zayn snapped when Louis was gone. Niall rubbed Zayn's arm, tracing over his tattoos. "You are so fucking dumb, good God." 

 

"Hey!" Harry defended himself. 

 

"That was really rude, Harry." Liam shook his head at Harry. "You're being an asshole tonight. You know that?" 

 

"Guys, I'm really happy we're friends and I'm happy that I've given you the right to speak freely to me, but don't forget, I'm going to be pack leader soon, and I might not be so generous with my allowances." Harry growled, growing angry. 

 

"Just calm down." Liam said, standing. He helped Niall up. "It's getting late. We'll talk to you tomorrow, Harry." 

 

Before they left, Zayn shot Harry a look. "Don't be any stupider tonight." He said. Harry rolled his eyes and made sure that they door would stay latched shut. Without the extra presences, the cabin was quiet, save for the muffled sound of Louis in the kitchen, cleaning up the wonderful food he'd prepared.

 

Harry debated on whether or not he should go in and help, but he decided against it. If he was going to listen to Zayn's advice, he'd have to stay away from the omega until he got his head straight. Instead, he sat back down and kept his eyes trained on the television, listening to Louis in the kitchen. He knew the precise moment the boy was done because he heard the sound of what was probably a dishtowel being dropped onto the counter and a sigh.

 

And he was right, because a few seconds later, Louis appeared in the living room.

 

"Um, I'm going to bed now." He hesitated behind the couch before grabbing the blanket from it. 

 

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

 

Louis looked down at the blanket and then back at Harry. "I get cold easily and the room is-"

 

Harry shook his head and stood. "That belongs on the back of the couch." Harry reached for the blanket and took it out of Louis' hands. He laid it back over the couch. "You'll be fine."

 

Louis opened his mouth and closed it before nodding his head and turning on his heel to leave the room. Harry watched him go before turning to click the TV off. He should be going to bed soon, too. The pack alphas were going out to make sure the land they were on was safe. It was going to be cold and dangerous, but it had to be done.

 

He entered the bedroom and began to pull down the thick blankets. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that his luggage was put away. Louis must have put everything away when he wasn't paying attention. As much as he hated to admit it, Louis was a great omega so far. Cooking and cleaning, and he even took care of Harry (warm sweatpants and hot tea, anyone?).

 

He pushed all thoughts out of his head and laid in bed, turning the lamp off. He ignored the faint scent of sadness still lingering and tried to go to sleep. He tossed and turned, trying everything he could, but to no avail. After laying in bed for an hour, he climbed out and made his way to the kitchen. He expected Louis to be sleeping on the couch, but he wasn't.

 

Harry was confused. Where was the omega? He searched around the house until he came to a small doorway. He hadn't noticed it before, and he pulled it open. His arms were greeted by cold air. He looked up and saw a staircase. He frowned and walked up it cautiously. He didn't know that this house was two-stories.

 

But it was, barely. There was a small room, holding only a twin bed and a small dresser. Harry saw the small omega sleeping on the bed, covered only by a thin sheet. Now he understood why Louis wanted the blanket from the couch, and he felt like the biggest piece of shit to ever walk the planet. He knew Louis must be freezing. Omegas didn't have the body temperature of alphas.

 

The guilt was so overwhelming that he found himself crouching down beside Louis and shaking the boy awake. Finally, after some sleepy maneuvering and a curse from him, he had the omega in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist as he carried him downstairs. If there was something that he discovered about Louis on the way down, is that he was so very cuddly. 

 

He laid the omega down in the bed and made sure that he was covered up before laying on the side next to him, keeping his distance. Just because he carried the cold omega down here and was laying in the same bed doesn't mean he wants to cuddle or anything. He wasn't attracted to Louis, nor did he want to mate him. Right? 

 

Wrong.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry got up bright and early the next morning. He had to lift Louis off of his chest and tuck the boy back under the covers before stepping into the bathroom to take his shower. He would be gone the whole day and maybe even longer, and he would probably be too tired to take one when he got back. So, here he was at five in the morning, standing under the hot spray. 

 

When he got out, he expected to see Louis still sleeping soundly. Instead, he got the smell of something great under his nose and humming from the kitchen. He followed the noise once he got dressed, towel-drying his hair. Louis was standing over the stove, yawning into one hand and flipping something with the other. A steaming cup of tea was sitting on the counter, and somehow, Harry knew it was for him. 

 

"Why aren't you still sleeping?" He asked, lifting the cup to his lips. Louis turned to him, and he wasn't at all prepared for the sight of a soft, sleepy Louis, and quite honestly, it took his breath away. 

 

"Makin' you breakfast." Louis croaked, his voice thick with sleep. "Gotta leave early, don't you?" 

 

"Yes, but seriously. I can feed myself." Harry protested. "You need your sleep." 

 

Louis shook his head and cracked some eggs into a pan. "D'you want sausage and bacon?" He asked, walking over to the counter where he'd set both out. When Harry didn't answer, he picked them both up and carried them over to the pan. "Both, then." 

 

"Louis-" Harry began, tapping his fingers against the warm ceramic of the mug. 

 

"Harry." Louis put the bacon and the sausage in the pan and Harry listened to them sizzle. "I know you're going out today and I know you'll be gone all day. Cold and starving is what you'll be if you don't shut up and sit down." 

 

Harry blinked at the tiny omega who just told him off, basically. Sassy Louis must be a thing in the mornings, and to be honest, he wasn't totally against it. So, he sat and watched as Louis cooked. 

 

"All these carbs will keep you warm," Louis said as he transferred the eggs, bacon, and sausage to a plate. He slid them in the warming oven so that they wouldn't get cold, and he put a few slices of bread in the pan, sliding them through the bacon and sausage fat to fry them. "Did you know?"

 

Harry nodded. "Yes, I did know. But thank you." Harry said.

 

Louis just hummed and pulled the curtain back that was over the window of the sink. "It's still snowing, you know. Do you have the proper gear?"

 

"I've got a body temperature of one hundred and four. I think I'm good." Harry said.

 

"Frostbite doesn't care, you know." Louis muttered. "Wear gloves. And extra socks." 

 

Harry didn't reply. He kept watching Louis make his breakfast, sliding some beans onto the plate next to the sausage and adding the fried bread to the top. He added a sliced tomato on top and sat the plate down in front of Harry with a muffled yawn.

 

"I know it's not much, but eat up. I'll go set out your socks and such. D'you have a scarf?" Louis asked, standing dangerously close to Harry, who nodded. "Great. Eat it all, I mean it."

 

 Harry stared down at his plate. Louis referred to it as 'not much', but the omega had gotten out of bed at five in the morning to prepare him a full fry up. It was much. It was so much. And, it was good. So very, very good. Louis certainly had a gift, and before he knew it, he had eaten the whole plate, scraping the rest of the beans into his spoon and gulping it down with tea. 

 

"Great!" Louis chimed from behind him, entering the kitchen holding two scarves. "Wear both?" 

 

Harry just nodded. He couldn't even argue with Louis right now. This omega was everything. He accepted the scarves when Louis handed them to him and retreated to the bedroom to get dressed in his warmest gear. And, as per Louis' request, he doubled up on socks and tucked a pair of gloves in his jacket pocket. By the time he re-entered the kitchen, it was cleaned and Louis was sipping tea over the sink. 

 

"I'd pack you a lunch, but I want it to be hot, and it's almost zero degrees out..." Louis trailed off.

 

"I think I can sway everyone into coming back for a few minutes to eat here." Harry said, thinking quick. And when Louis smiled brightly at that, he had to think of ways to bribe the pack to come back to the camp for lunch. He had to do it. 

 

"Great. I still have some roast left, and was just thinking of how good it would be on a sandwich. With gravy on top? Sounds good, yeah?" Louis asked, walking over to Harry. He handed a bunch of small packets to the alpha. "Crack those and stuff them in your pockets. Back pockets, front pockets, jacket pockets, and inside of your shoes. They're these little warmer things I found in the cabinet." 

 

"Oh," Harry looked down at them. It was such a thoughtful thing for Louis to do-actually, all of it was. Breakfast, telling him what to wear, these warmers...all of it. He was feeling taken care of and he kind of liked it, which surprised him. He'd always thought that if an alpha needed taken care of by their omega, it meant that they weren't really an alpha, that they had no trace of masculinity. 

 

But actually, it was the opposite. He had someone that cared enough about him to make sure he was fed and warm. He would have never thought to eat that much food to keep himself warm, and the hand warmers? He didn't know they even made such a thing. But maybe that's what omegas are for-to remember the good things and help their alphas out. To keep them safe even if they couldn't do it physically. 

 

"And," Louis broke him out of his thoughts by handing him a thermos. "Tea! Made just the way you like it." He placed his small hand on Harry's back and ushered him towards the front door. "Don't you dare lose that thermos and if you can't come home to eat lunch, that's fine. Just catch something and kill it, maybe. But if you do come home, just know that the fire will be going and I'll be waiting right here with a cup of tea and a plate of sandwiches." 

 

Harry wanted so badly to lean in and kiss those pretty pink lips senseless. But, he had warming packets in one hand and a thermos in the other. Louis opened the door and shivered at the cold gust of wind that greeted him. 

 

"I think they're all out there." Louis said, poking his head out the door. "Torches? It looks like you guys are going to go plunder a village." He stepped back inside. "Remember, crack those and stuff them where you want to be warm. And keep your scarf over your ears. If you don't, you're so much more susceptible to ear aches."

 

Harry nodded and stuffed the warmers in his coat pocket. He tugged on his gloves and situated the thermos in his arms. "And what are you going to be doing all day while I'm plundering villages?" He asked, aware of the fact that he was...bantering? flirting?...with Louis.

 

Louis cracked a smile. "Definitely going back to sleep. Then, I might knit or something. The house needs cleaned." Which was a lie. The house was impeccable, thanks to Louis. "Oh! We've got books. I may read." He looked out the door and chewed on his lip. "Alright, time for you to go. They may be getting impatient with you."

 

Harry let Louis push him out the door and into the cold, dark morning. He turned back and yelled through the howling wind, "Go back to sleep! I don't want you staying up; you've hardly gotten any sleep."

 

Louis nodded and gave him a thumbs up. "Be safe, please!" Louis hollered back before closing the cabins doors, leaving Harry alone.  

 

-

 

"We aren't going to find anything." Zayn grumbled as he blinked the snowflakes out of his eyelashes. His stupidly, ridiculously long eyelashes that Liam adored. 

 

"Well, we're not stopping until we know we're safe. We're keeping our omegas safe." Robin said, scanning the horizon. "We can go further, and we will."

 

Harry rolled his eyes at his stepfather's dramatic words. It was good that Robin wanted to keep their omegas safe, but this was the second time that they'd transformed back into their human form, and if he had to do it again, he might cry. Turning from a human into his wolf sucked, to be honest. It hurt; the pain getting so bad from the shifting bones and stretching muscles almost making him want to throw up. 

 

Which, would be bad, because he wanted to keep the lunch he had eaten inside of him. It was a great lunch, and he was glad that he'd talked the pack into eating back at the camp for a few minutes. And true to his word, Louis handed him a warm cup of tea as soon as he stepped in the door, and less than a minute later, he was wolfing down the sandwiches Louis prepared. And when he left ten minutes later, he found himself almost reaching for the omega to plant a big kiss on his lips, but recoiled as soon as he realized what he was doing. 

 

But Louis, being blissfully unaware of Harry's internal struggle, simply gave Harry a pat on the back and made sure that he was filled up before he left again. Damn omegas. Always so sweet and kind and gentle, making strong alphas like Harry question their willpower. In the end, Harry left, replying to Louis'  _be careful!_ with a grunt and an unnecessary slam of the door. 

 

As soon as everyone was done eating, or attempting too (they were alphas and ten minutes isn't enough time to eat as much as they would like), Robin led them out past the thick horizon of trees and into unknown territory. It was crucial to make sure that there were no threats for miles, and miles was an understatement. 

 

They ran until they reached Juneau, which was ninety three miles away. Harry's wolf was aching, and he would wager a great sum of money to bet that everyone else's was too. Robin was ridiculous, and when they'd ran into a different pack, Harry had to break up an impending fight between his stepfather and the other packs alpha. He had to remind Robin over and over again that of course there would be territorial alphas there. They were on their land, for God's sake. 

 

They eventually left in worse moods than they had started the day in, and they'd finally gotten everything sorted out with the land and the alphas. Zayn was whining to Liam and Nick and Ed were almost asleep on their feet, as was Harry. But, he had to admit, even though Robin was a bit ridiculous, he took the safety of his pack very seriously, and if keeping the pack safe meant scouring ninety three miles of land, then so be it. 

 

And now, Robin wanted to go further. And Harry wanted to scream. But, instead, he pulled Robin to the side. 

 

"Robin, we can't go any further. We've nearly just been in a fight with another pack. We have to go back. Night is going to be falling soon, and we've traveled ninety three miles away from the camp." 

 

Robin shook his head. "I'll scour Alaska in its whole if I have too, Harry, and you know this. This is what being a good alpha is. Making sure that there are no threats to your pack." 

 

Harry held back a scream. "Robin, don't get me wrong because I think it's great, but do you think that going ninety three miles away from our camp, our omegas, is safe? That in itself is putting them in danger. The only way to keep them safe is if we're there to protect them, and don't deny it because you know I'm right." 

 

Robin stared at him for a few moments before nodding his head. "Alright. You're absolutely right. We do need to get back. Tell the others." 

 

Harry sighed in relief and nodded. He was more than happy to change back into his wolf one more time, but the others, not so much. He didn't blame them, mainly because turning to and from your wolf excessive amounts in a short period of time was a bitch, but they had to do it if they wanted to get home before it was completely dark. So, after everyone was done moaning and groaning, they shifted and home they went. 

 

-

 

Harry nearly fell into the house, he was so exhausted. His bones and feet ached and he just wanted to sleep forever, but Louis had other plans. After helping the alpha to the couch, against Harry's protests (because he's a strong alpha who does not need help from an omega), he began to feed him some of the best soup Harry had ever eaten in his life. 

 

"It's caramelized leek," Louis boasted proudly when Harry had accidentally praised the soup out loud. "With maple glazed bacon. Good, innit? Nothing like a good bowl of soup to warm you right up." 

 

"I don't need warming up," Harry snipped. "My body temperature is-"

 

"One hundred and four," Louis finished. "I know, I know." 

 

Harry sent the omega a sharp look. "Don't interrupt me." He said, standing up. He had eaten enough soup to last him until breakfast, and he was getting more agitated the longer he stayed up. "I'm going to bed." 

 

Louis was speechless, so he nodded. "Um, alright. Okay. Goodnight." He stood up slowly, watching Harry close the bedroom door. When he was sure that Harry was sleeping, or at least couldn't hear him, he let out a shaky breath and began to clean the food up. Harry hadn't even eaten half of the bowl, but the alpha was tired and probably more than cranky, so he didn't hold it against him. 

 

He'd made progress with Harry today, he felt. As an omega, he thrived in the approval he got from alphas, and not just any alpha, his alpha, Harry. Or, at least that's what every fiber of his being told him. Harry felt like his alpha, acted (sometimes) like his alpha, and he truly enjoyed doing things for Harry. 

 

He didn't have to get up at five o'clock this morning to make Harry breakfast, but he wanted too, and he wanted Harry to be full during his trip today, and when Harry came back for lunch, Louis was preening in the attention Harry gave him, complimenting him on the sandwiches before leaving once more. He found himself wanting to cook for hours just to make Harry compliment him again, and he felt the need to make the cabin clean for Harry. 

 

He'd never sought after any alphas approval until he met Harry, and they'd only known each other for two days. But two days was enough time to get to know a person, and sadly, he knew enough about Harry to know that the alpha didn't feel the same way. Overhearing Harry's conversations and watching the way Harry acted around him confirmed it. 

 

Harry was just making sure nothing bad happened to him, and that's probably the extent of their relationship.

 

-

 

Waking up in a warm, comfortable bed after a good nights sleep was one of the best feelings in the world. Waking up without the admittedly missed presence of an omega was not. Harry could confirm that in a nanosecond. And after using the bathroom and brushing his teeth, he discovered that Louis was sleeping soundly on the couch, half-covered in the thick, fuzzy blanket and still clutching a book. 

 

So, he must've fallen asleep while reading, Harry determined. He tried not to stare too long, but it was hard not too. Louis was precious, and that was the only word that would do the omega justice in this situation. His delicate features were relaxed in his slumber, his eyelashes casting shadows across his cheekbones, his lips slightly parted. Harry could watch him sleep all day, but unfortunately, fate had other plans. 

 

And those plans were Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, and Niall Horan banging on the door, nearly sending Harry into cardiac arrest and making Louis jump awake. Normally, Harry would sense another alpha coming from a mile away, but he'd been too consumed with watching Louis, and now the omega was scared because of his negligence. 

 

He strode to the door and threw it open angrily. "You've just scared my omega, you idiots." He whispered menacingly. 

 

The two alphas simply lifted an eyebrow each and gave Harry a look. Niall seemed unfazed as he brushed past Harry to join Louis on the couch. 

 

"Your omega?" Liam asked, pushing Harry aside and stepping inside the warm house. He and Zayn toed their shoes off and went to stand by the fire. 

 

"Bloody freezing out there." Zayn complained. "Nearly froze to death walking the thirty feet from our cabin to yours." 

 

Harry rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch. Wasn't there just an omega here a few seconds ago? Sure smells like it. The sweet, lingering scent invaded Harry's senses and made him relax further into the couch. 

 

"Are you listening to anything we're saying?" Liam snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face to get his attention. 

 

"What?" Harry blinked up at him. Liam rolled his eyes. 

 

"So you weren't. Good to know." He said. "Anyway. Zayn and I were asking if you were going to go and see if you can charm any omegas that are living in the pack house?" 

 

Harry frowned. "Um, no? Why would I?" 

 

"Because you'll need an omega eventually..." Zayn elaborated. "And there are some nice looking ones. Couple of guys, a handful of girls." 

 

"No thanks." Harry said. "I'm not in the market for an omega right now." 

 

"Sure you're not." Liam replied. "What about-Louis!" 

 

Harry frowned at the way Liam said Louis' name, but caught on because Louis walked in, holding a tray with tea on it. 

 

"Hope you all haven't eaten," Louis says as he pours the tea, handing a cup to each of the alphas. "I've got breakfast on." 

 

Zayn took a sip and shakes his head. "We haven't." 

 

Louis' face split into a smile. "Great! Should be done soon." He turned to Harry and handed the alpha a cup. "Hungry? You didn't eat very much last night." 

 

When Louis said that, Zayn waggled his eyebrows and Liam smirked at Harry, who accepted the cup from Louis and gave the omega a tight smile. "I could eat." He said. He got a beaming smile in return. 

 

"Great! Well, like I said. It should be done soon." Louis left the tray on the coffee table and headed back to the kitchen. As soon as he was out of earshot, Liam and Zayn sat on the edge of the couch and grinned like idiots. 

 

"So, he's making sure you're well fed now, huh?" Liam asked sweetly. 

 

"Yes," Zayn nods. "How romantic. Wife him up already, Styles." 

 

Harry rolled his eyes and sipped the tea-which was made just the way he liked it, and how could Louis possibly know that? Oh well. Omegas had a sense for the things that their alphas like. "No thanks." He answered to Zayn's wifing up comment. 

 

"But just a few minutes ago, you referred to him as  _your_ omega. Make up your mind, Harry." Liam crossed his legs and stared pointedly at Harry. "Because if he finds out that all of this trying is all for naught, he's going to march straight to the pack house and start looking for an alpha." 

 

"And what is  _all of this,_ " Harry quoted. 

 

Zayn almost groaned at how utterly blind Harry was. Instead, he waved his hands around at the clean cabin, the tray of hot tea, and to the kitchen, where Louis was making breakfast. "This! The cleaning and the cooking! He's doing what every omega does in the presence of a suitable alpha. He's trying to make you realize that he can provide a home and make you safe, you tit." 

 

Harry furrowed his brow. "No, he's being a guest. And omegas are always doing things like this." 

 

Liam actually slapped his forehead. "No, they don't. You should see our cabin. It's a fucking mess already. Niall doesn't clean it, ever." 

 

"Hey," Niall whined from the doorway. Liam turned and blushed. 

 

"I'm sorry, darling. I love you." He apologized.

 

Niall blew him a kiss.  "It's time for breakfast anyway." 

 

 

-

 

After breakfast was eaten and the dishes were done, all five of them sat around the living room in a somewhat uncomfortable silence. Niall was sitting in between Liam and Zayn, and Louis was sitting on the armchair, facing Harry from across the coffee table. 

 

"So, Louis." Liam broke the silence. Louis looked up from the magazine he was flipping through. 

 

"Yes?" 

 

"Tell us about yourself. We never really got to know you." 

 

Louis closed the magazine and tucked his feet under himself. "Well, I'm nineteen, I have four younger sisters, we're all omegas. Um, I graduated school, haven't decided on furthering my education, and that's about it." 

 

Harry crossed his legs and leaned back in his seat, staring at Louis. "But tell us how you were sent to live with us." 

 

Zayn looked at Harry. "Don't, mate." 

 

"No, come on. I want to know. I want to know why I have to...take care of you." Harry sent him a cocky grin and Liam glared at him. 

 

"Um," Louis pushed his fringe away from his face. He looked uneasy. "Can we talk about something else?" 

 

"Yes," Liam said at the same time Harry said, "No." 

 

Louis looked between the two alphas, torn. He wanted to listen to Liam, but his instinct was to listen to Harry, who was staring expectantly at him. He swallowed hard and began to talk. 

 

"Um, I was almost...taken," He said quietly. "So that's why, and I don't want to talk about it anymore." 

 

Niall nodded and Zayn shot Harry another look. "You don't have too, Louis. We can talk about something else." 

 

Harry leaned forward. "Yes, lets. Let's talk about _why_ you were almost taken." 

 

Louis stood up and faced Harry. "I don't have to tell you anything, you know. You're not my alpha, and you're rude and I hate you." And with that, he stormed off, grabbing a hoodie and stuffing his feet into his shoes. He shot Harry one last look before stepping out into the cold morning air, slamming the door behind him. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so douchey harry is almost gone i promise


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost five am and cant sleep, so here you go!

After nearly freezing as soon as he stepped outside, Louis found himself walking to the pack house, anger coursing through his body. Everything was so confusing. He thought that he was making progress with Harry. How stupid of him to think that. Harry wasn't interested in him, he'd made that clear when he insulted his food, and his looks, and the reason why he was here in the first place. He just wanted to go home. 

 

The pack house seemed relatively empty, but he smelled a strong, woodsy scent, which told him that an alpha was near. He wasn't drawn to the scent because he'd grown so accustomed to Harry's, but he stepped further into the room and saw a tall, lean, alpha sitting alone at the kitchen counter, head in his hands. 

 

"Uh, hi." He greeted, watching as the alpha snapped his head up. 

 

"I thought I smelled an omega." The alpha said, holding his hand out and smiling. He had a strong nose and a quiff. "I'm Nick, and I'm assuming that you're Louis?" 

 

Louis nodded. "That's correct. Um, are you alright? I noticed that you seemed kind of sad." 

 

Nick shook his head. "I'm alright. Nothing I can't handle." He scanned over Louis, and Louis would be uncomfortable, but Nick seemed harmless. "But you must be cold, let me make you some tea." He stood and made his way to the stove. 

 

"No, I can make it." Louis protested, curling his frozen fingers to try to get some circulation going. "Really. Besides, I'm the one who nearly froze himself." 

 

Nick shook his head and led Louis to a stool, making the omega sit down. He stripped out of the jacket he was wearing and draped it over Louis' shoulders. "Now, how do you like your tea?" 

 

Louis shrugged and put his arms through the sleeves of the warm jacket. "Just a bit of milk and sugar." He replied, pulling the sleeves over his hands to warm them up. It was unusual (and kind of nice) that Nick was making sure that he was warm and comfortable, and it surprised him to see that there was an alpha who was willing to do things for an omega, instead of making the omega do them. 

 

It was a nice change of pace from Louis doing everything. And, Nick wasn't a bad looking alpha. He was about as tall as Harry was, and his hair was sort of curly, and he had a nice, mature face. He seemed like he treasured omegas and actually cared for them. 

 

Louis was brought out of his thoughts by a cup of tea being sat in front of him. He smiled sheepishly and lifted it, warming his fingers. "Thanks." He said to Nick, who was sipping his own cup of tea. 

 

"No problem. You looked like a popsicle." Nick laughed. 

 

"I'm used to it, sort of. I've lived here for quite some time." Louis told him. "It's a nice place, just not for an omega."

 

Nick nodded his head. "I sometimes forget that omegas don't have the body temperature of alphas."

 

"Kind of sucks," Louis laughed. "But you get used to it."

 

"So, if I may ask, why were you outside without the proper gear?" Nick asked. He leaned against the counter and cocked his head. 

 

"Harry was getting..too personal and I didn't want to talk about it." Louis told him. 

 

"Ah," Nick sipped his tea. "Harry is...persistent." 

 

"And rude." Louis said before he could stop himself. He panicked a little. "Please don't tell Harry I said that."

 

"I won't, but you know that you're allowed to say what you want, right? And do what you want?" Nick asked. "You're not bonded to anyone." 

 

Louis nodded slowly. "I know, I guess I'm just..."

 

"Waiting for someone to mate you?" Nick finished for him. 

 

Louis nodded again. "Is that stupid?" He asked. "I mean, I'm doing my best to prove that I'm a good omega, but I guess I'm not." 

 

"Hey, come on now." Nick sat his hand on top of Louis'. "I think you're a pretty great omega, and I've only known you for ten minutes. Harry's just difficult. He's probably the most _alpha_ alpha to ever exist. He's always been that way. So don't be so hard on yourself."

 

Louis stared down at his half empty cup of tea, which had now gone lukewarm. "I guess you're right." He said. 

 

"Damn right I'm right." Nick said haughtily. "Hey, listen. I know that it's ridiculously early right now, but later, me and some other pack members are going to go to town. You know, have some fun, get out of the house for a few hours. Want to come?" 

 

Louis shrugged. "I don't know..." 

 

"Oh come on, you'll have fun. And if you don't, then...I don't know. But come on. What's the harm?" Nick persisted. 

 

"You're right. Okay, I'll go. But you need to come by the cabin and get me when it's time." Louis said. He really did need something fun to do, instead of cooking and cleaning for Harry, who was ungrateful. "But now I should get back. I've left Niall, and I actually like him."

 

Nick walked him to the door and opened it for him. "Alright, see you later," He said. "Keep the jacket, wouldn't want you to freeze on the way back." 

 

Louis stepped out and waved to Nick. The sky was still dark and the wind was still freezing, so he pulled the jacket around himself tighter and tucked his face into the collar to protect himself from the harsh wind. He walked back to the cabin quickly, teeth chattering and toes cold. He slid on the steps up to the door, and he made a mental note to salt them or something. 

 

He stepped in the cabin and closed the door behind him. He toed off his shoes but kept the jacket on. He was fully prepared to go and sit by the fire until he could feel his appendages, but Harry had other ideas. He was soon crowded against the door by the large alpha.

 

"Why do you smell like an alpha?" Harry demanded lowly, pressing his face deep into Louis' neck and breathing in the unwanted scent of Nick.

 

"Because I was with one," Louis breathed, turning his face, giving Harry access to his throat. The alpha pressed his nose against the soft skin and growled lowly. The only alpha Louis was supposed to smell like was him. Harry was fighting the urge to sink his sharp canines into the soft flesh of Louis' neck and make the omega submit. Instead, he took one last whiff and jerked back, gazing coldly at the omega, who cowered at the look.

 

"Harry, mate." Liam appeared in front of Harry, pushing the alpha back a few steps. "Lay off. You're scaring him."

 

But Harry really wasn't. In fact, Louis missed the attention; missed having Harry so close to him. It was no secret to him that Harry was a protective and jealous alpha, and he liked that. It made him feel safer, knowing that no matter what, Harry would always be watching him or thinking about him.

 

"It's fine, Liam." Louis spoke. "I'm alright. He doesn't scare me."

 

Liam looked at Louis hesitantly before dropping his hand from Harry's chest. "Don't do anything stupid." He warned the alpha before walking back into the living room, where Niall and Zayn sat, trying not to look interested in the alpha and omega seemingly about to battle it out.

 

"Who were you with?" Harry gritted out, clenching his fists.

 

Louis brushed past him. "Nick. He's very nice, and I'm going to town with him and some others tonight. He invited me."  He could hear Harry growl behind him, and he almost faltered, but brushed it off in favor of kneeling next to the fire. He couldn't help but think that if he and Harry were here under different circumstances, it would be a lovely place to take Harry's knot. 

 

"You're not going." Harry decided. 

 

"And why not?" Louis stood and faced Harry, looking up at the tall alpha. 

 

"Because I said so." Harry stared down at him, piercing green eyes full of fire. "I am your protector and you aren't going anywhere without me." 

 

Louis shrugged and knelt back down. "Then come with us." 

 

"You bet I'm coming with you. I'll be damned if I send you out with a pack of alphas." Harry sat in the armchair and crossed his arms. He wasn't really mad at Louis; he had no legitimate reason to be. But it still irked him that Louis challenged him like that. 

 

"Great!" Louis turned and beamed at him, a complete three-sixty from his attitude just a second ago. "I think we're leaving around dinnertime." 

 

-

 

A few hours later, Harry and Louis stepped out into the freezing wind. Almost immediately, Harry could hear Louis' teeth chattering and he watched as the omega tried to bury himself in the coat and scarf he was wearing to preserve warmth. Harry wanted to wrap Louis up in his arms, but it seemed useless because Nick had a running SUV less than ten feet away from their cabin. 

 

He let Louis get in first and subtly checked that he was buckled in safely. These roads were a bear to navigate, even in an all-terrain vehicle with snow tires, complete with chains. Once he himself was sitting next to Louis and buckled up, he looked around at who was with them. 

 

There was Ed, and Liam and Zayn, Niall, Nick, who was driving, and Ben. Harry got uneasy for a moment because there was one unmated omega and three unmated alphas. He knew that Nick and Ben wouldn't dare do anything, and he wasn't going to be compromising Louis' innocence anytime soon, but it never hurt to be aware. 

 

"Ready to go, children?" Nick turned his head and grinned at the passengers. "Try not to have too much fun, Harry." 

 

Harry scowled. "Fuck off." 

 

From there, everyone was quiet, deciding that looking out the windows to make sure Nick was driving properly was more important than talking to each other. It was a bit worrisome, because they were driving down the side of a small mountain, and there could be ice and God knows what else. For that reason, he felt himself scooting a bit closer to Louis, just in case he had to throw his body in front of the small omega. 

 

When they finally reached town, they decided to get out and walk, parking at a small shop. Niall voiced his opinion that it wasn't fair that they had to walk because the majority was alphas who weren't even affected by the cold. He eventually lost the battle, much to Louis' sadness. 

 

They walked until Louis was sure his toes had frozen off, and just as he was about to turn to Harry and beg for warmth, Nick said something and pointed to a building. It was a science museum. They all shuffled inside, mainly so that Niall and Louis could be warm again, but they quickly found interest in it. They watched salmon swim around and looked at other types of fish. 

 

Harry liked the salmon hatchery and the touch tanks the best, and Louis held a starfish, even if it was only for a few seconds before he got grossed out and put it back. There were tons of weird looking critters, but they soon found themselves growing tired of looking at fish. 

 

They headed for the giftshop, and to their delight, there was food as well. Niall and Louis sat down at a table, wiggling their fingers and toes and giggling while doing so. The alphas were ordering the food, even if the only options were soups and sandwiches. It was still food, and they were still hungry. 

 

They headed to the table where Niall and Louis sat and placed the food down on the table, dishing it out. Harry sat a styrofoam bowl of soup and a saran-wrapped sandwich in front of Louis and told him to eat every bite. Louis didn't even argue because he was so hungry he could eat a horse. He pulled the lid off and grabbed a plastic spoon, dipping it into the thick liquid. 

 

He tried to ignore how close Harry was sitting to him, their thighs pressing together. It didn't seem to bother Harry like he thought it would, and it was kind of nice to feel a little bit of warmth coming from the harsh alpha. He felt safe sitting so close to Harry. 

 

Niall caught his eye from across the table and winked, which made him roll his eyes. Niall thought that they would be the perfect couple, despite Harry's coldness and Louis' quiet demeanor. He'd voiced this thought to Louis more than once, each time receiving an eyeroll. Niall was crazy. 

 

But, he had to admit. His Irish friend wasn't so crazy. He'd pictured him and Harry together on multiple occasions. He had to admit that were were aesthetically pleasing. He was short and cute and Harry was tall and handsome. They just fit. It made sense, but only to him and Niall, it seemed. 

 

An elbow nudged him, making him draw his gaze away from Niall. Harry was looking down at him pointedly. "Eat up." He instructed. "I know you're hungry." 

 

Louis lifted his spoon once more. "How do you know?" He asked. 

 

Harry lifted an eyebrow but indulged him. "First of all, you eat like a bird at every meal, and second of all, I just know." He pushed Louis' sandwich closer to him. "So don't argue, just eat." 

 

Harry wasn't being rude or mean about it, which made Louis think that if Harry used that soft, quiet voice with him every time they spoke, he would do anything for the alpha. Except he already did, so. But, because Harry was being so nice to him, he unwrapped the sandwich and began eating. 

 

While he was chewing, he directed his attention to the conversation the alphas were having. Nick was talking about their recent trek into the unknown, a sour look falling on his face every now and then. He was about to turn back to minding his own business when Liam spoke to Harry about it. 

 

"Glad you settled things between your father and that one pack." He said, pointing his own spoon at Harry. 

 

Ed nodded. "Yeah. I didn't fancy getting into any battles there and have to limp ninety three miles home." 

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "We would have won. That was a small pack. You really expect Juneau to have a bigger pack than ours?" 

 

Louis jerked his head up when Harry mentioned Juneau. That's where the alphas who tried to take him came from. And there were a lot of them. They were big and looked rough and not the kind of people you want to mess with. 

 

He tugged on Harry's sleeve until the alpha looked at him. "Did you say Juneau?" 

 

Harry nodded slowly. "Yes. Why?" 

 

He didn't loosen his grip on Harry's sleeve; finding comfort in the soft, warm material. And, it gave him an excuse to touch Harry. "That's where the alphas who tried to take me are from." He said quietly, but alphas had superior hearing, so the whispering was in vain. Every alpha at the table had heard it. 

 

Harry's face turned into a frown. "How do you know? Did they stop and tell you?" He really didn't mean to sound condescending, but he truly wanted to know how Louis knew the location of his would-be kidnappers. 

 

Louis let go of his sleeve and tucked his hands under his thighs. "I'm not stupid, you know. And the only other pack is in Anchorage. That's five hundred miles from here. No one in their right mind would travel five hundred miles to steal an omega." 

 

He watched as Harry's eyes flickered over his form slowly. "I wouldn't be too sure of that, babe." He said, finally dragging his green eyes up to meet Louis' blue ones. Innocence swam in those deep blue eyes and he wanted nothing more than to shove everything off of the tables and to just take Louis. But, he couldn't. There were more important things at stake. 

 

Louis frowned at Harry's words. "That was rude." He chastised. "I'm more than just a body." 

 

"I know," Harry replied. "And we'll talk more about this Juneau thing later." The rest of the alphas at the table let out disappointed groans, causing Harry to look at them fiercely and snap, "This matter concerns none of you and is to be discussed only between me and my father. Other than that, you would be wise to keep shut about this whole thing." 

 

Did Harry just defend him? He thinks so, if the warming sensation in his belly was anything to go by. It felt good to have Harry on his side for once. It felt damn good. So far, Harry wasn't being so bad. He was bearable and Louis enjoyed being near him. He just hopes it will last.

 

-

 

Louis woke up just as he was being lowered into a warm bed. He let himself be tucked into the thick blankets before speaking up. It was Harry who was making sure he was comfortable and warm, and the alpha jumped when Louis spoke. 

 

"You can sleep in here," Louis offered quietly. Harry was standing near the door, having been on his way out to sleep on the couch. He turned and faced Louis. 

 

"Uh, no. You're the guest, and I'm supposed to be making sure you're being taken care of." Harry replied. "And I think that sleeping in a warm bed rather than the couch can be chalked up to that." 

 

Louis sat up on his elbows and mustered every ounce of courage he had. "No. You're sleeping here." He said without his voice quivering. He was proud of himself. And by the way Harry was looking at him, he was proud too. He pulled the blankets back and Harry slid in next to him. He waited until the alpha was situated before turning to face him.

 

"I know you said that we would talk about  the Juneau pack later, but can later mean tomorrow and not right now?" He pleaded, curling his hands underneath his chin and staring at Harry. 

 

"Of course." Harry complied. "Whenever you're ready." 

 

And, what? Who was this Harry? Louis was certain that if he would have asked this question this morning, Harry would have made a smart-ass comment and he would have definitely made Louis tell him about it right then and there. But now? He was being gentle and soft, but strong and protective, just like an alpha should be. Louis liked this Harry, and hoped that he would stay longer. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Harry blinked his eyes open slowly. There was no sunlight streaming through the window, partially because there was a curtain and partially because it was winter in Alaska. He could tell that it was early afternoon, maybe. But he can't ever remember sleeping this late. There had to be a reason. Maybe it was because he was so warm and comfortable, or maybe it was the omega sleeping next to him. 

 

Louis was curled up on his side, with his nose pressing against Harry's bare bicep and one hand dangerously close to Harry's hip. He watched Louis sleep for a few minutes. He looked so peaceful and he was the most beautiful creature Harry had ever seen in his life. Sweet, but he stood up for himself. Most omegas Harry knew were doormats. They never stood up for themselves and just let people walk all over them. But not Louis. 

 

He'd gotten to witness firsthand yesterday when Louis stood up for himself. He stood up to Harry and raised his voice, and normally that would piss Harry off. Omegas weren't to defy the alpha taking care of them, and Louis had. But he watched as Louis stomped out after saying those things to Harry, and he was a little impressed and a lot proud. But of course, as soon as Louis slammed the door, he was pounced on by Liam and Zayn. 

 

They'd lectured him and made him almost feel sorry for himself. He never felt sorry for himself. He was a strong alpha, and yet, this tiny little creature was challenging him and he felt...complete about it. He'd apologized to Liam and Zayn and even told them that he was a little turned on by the way Louis talked to him. They didn't understand why he pushed Louis like that by asking him all of those personal and horrifying questions. 

 

He'd shrugged, not really having an answer. Maybe it was because deep down, he was a dick. Maybe it was a defense mechanism. Whenever he found himself getting close to Louis, he'd always cock it up somehow. He really had to stop doing that. 

 

But then Louis came back smelling like a different alpha and _wearing_ said alphas jacket. Harry saw red. Louis was supposed to smell like him and only him. No one else. He was so close to burying his teeth into Louis' neck when Liam stepped in, angering him further. And then Louis had the nerve to talk about going out with the alpha, and Harry would be damned if he left Louis alone with an alpha that wasn't him. 

 

He'd had fun with Louis last night, and even though the boy was pretty quiet throughout the outing, he saw bits and pieces of his personality. The way he marveled at the touch tank in the museum, the way his eyes concentrated on reading a plaque giving information about something, but most importantly, how he'd kept by Harry's side the entire night, even falling asleep on Harry's arm on the ride home and then demanded that Harry sleep next to him. 

 

He was glad that he slept next to Louis because it was the best nights sleep he'd had in a long time. He could curl his body around Louis' and they fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces. But then again, it always felt right when an alpha and an omega were supposed to be together. It just made sense. 

 

And now, here he was, staring like creep at Louis, who was stirring from his sleep. Harry watched as Louis snuffled and scrunched his face up before stretching his arm out, letting it flop down onto Harry's thigh. He blinked his eyes open and yawned. 

 

"Awake?" Harry asked him. Louis nodded and pulled the thick blankets up to his chin. 

 

"I suppose we have to continue the conversation from last night?" He asked, eyes flitting up to Harry's. 

 

Harry nodded and propped himself up against the headboard. "Yes. I need to know everything about how you think that the pack that tried to hurt you." 

 

"I _know_ , Harry." 

 

"Then how do you know, Louis? It's important that I know." 

 

Louis huffed and rolled onto his back. "Well, first of all, Anchorage is five hundred miles away, and there's a pretty big pack there, but there's no way that they would ever know about me. Juneau is ninety miles away and we've met them countless times. It just makes sense." 

 

Harry nodded slowly, thinking about what Louis said. "And do you think that they'll come back?" 

 

Louis shrugged. "You met them, and from what I heard, it wasn't a pleasant meeting. That means they know there's another pack here, which means that they'll more than likely come here to check you guys out, which means they'll find me." 

 

"They won't find you. I'll protect you, don't worry." Harry looked down at Louis. "And besides, we don't know if they'll come here or not." 

 

"You don't know that." Louis bit his lip. "If they do come here, you'll have to talk to them. You're going to be pack leader in a few months. They'll smell me on you." 

 

"Look at me," Harry ordered. He didn't speak again until he was staring into Louis' blue eyes. "Nothing, and I repeat, nothing, will happen to you as long as I'm here. Don't worry so much." 

 

Louis sighed and sat up, the blankets pooling at his waist. "What if something does happen, though?" 

 

Harry shrugged. "Then we fight. Simple as that." 

 

"I don't want anyone getting hurt." Louis mumbled. 

 

"Don't worry. No one is getting hurt." Harry promised. "Especially you." 

 

-

 

The next afternoon, everyone in the pack was assembled in the pack house living room, talking quietly amongst themselves while waiting for Anne and Robin to speak. Harry was sitting next to Liam and Zayn, while Louis and Niall were sitting across the room next to some other omegas, Perrie and Eleanor. They were both mated, and they were pleasant to talk too. 

 

After a few minutes of waiting, Robin cleared his throat, silencing the room. "Great. Well, first of all, congrats to you lot for blending so well with the Tomlinson pack. It means so much to us and them, really. But, we've got some business to discuss. As most of you know, a few days ago, there was a rather ugly run-in with a pack from Juneau, and we've just received word from them, and after talking for a few minutes, we've come to a conclusion." 

 

Anne stepped forward and addressed the group. "Every alpha in this room must be mated before the week ends." She spoke. Immediately, tension rippled through the group. So many of them were still unmated,  and Louis didn't dare look over at Harry out of the fear that the alpha might be staring back at him. 

 

"I know it must seem sudden," Robin said. "But there are many reasons behind it. First of all, the amount of unmated alphas and omegas we have is ridiculous. It's a sign of weakness within the pack. Second of all, Harry, you'll begin training shortly. As in, less than twenty-four hours." 

 

Harry frowned. He was already going to train to take over the pack? There must be a reason behind Robin's request. Usually, he started two months before he had to take over, not six. He was nowhere near ready. 

 

"And," Robin continued. "We've changed the rules. You have to be mated before you take my place." 

 

Another ripple of chatter broke through the group, and Harry didn't dare look over to where Louis was sitting. He kept his eyes focused on the jumping fire in the fireplace. He sensed Louis' discomfort and it made his skin crawl. He knew that Louis was staring at him, and he knew that Liam and Zayn were staring at him as well. 

 

"Now, you all may go." Robin dismissed the group, and they dispersed quickly. Harry stayed back, running the words he wanted to say through his head. He had to be calm about this, even though he wanted to shout and growl and protest. Once the last alpha and omega left the room, Harry stood and crossed his arms. 

 

"I'm glad you stayed back, Harry." Robin said. "There are a lot of things we need to talk about." 

 

Harry snorted. "Clearly."

 

Anne frowned. "Harry," She warned. 

 

"No, mum. Why do I have to be mated before I take Robin's place?" He turned to Robin and asked the same question. "Why do I have to be mated? A few weeks ago, I was told that I didn't have to be mated, and now I do? Why?" 

 

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "First of all, I don't know what I was talking about when I said that you didn't have to be mated. Of course you have to be mated. It's a sign of a weak pack if the alpha male isn't bonded and mated. And, it gives me peace of mind knowing that you're focusing on the pack matters. I know that you can get hotheaded easily. Having a mate and a child will ground you." 

 

Harry blinked in disbelief. "A child?" He cried. "I don't want a mate, nor a child! I've never wanted a child." 

 

Anne stepped forward and put her hand on his arm. "Harry, darling. Don't you think this is for the best?" Her tone was soothing, but it didn't help at all. 

 

Harru shook his head. "No, I don't. I've got the best interest of the pack at heart. I always have and I always will. Isn't it my decision to choose whether or not I want to ruin my life by mating and breeding an omega?" 

 

"It doesn't ruin your life, Harry." Robin spoke. "And you'll see that once you make a connection with an omega." 

 

Harry rolled his eyes and slumped down in a chair. "Doubt it." 

 

Anne crouched down next to him and rubbed his arm affectionately. "Honestly, Harry. An omega is a special creature. And what about Louis? He's a wonderful person, and aren't you two getting along? Don't you want to mate him? He'll make an honest man out of you." 

 

Harry growled. "I don't want to mate anyone. Not Louis, not anyone." 

 

Anne sighed and stood back up. Robin wrapped his arm around her and they both stared down at Harry. 

 

"We're sorry you feel that way about Louis," Robin said. "We thought that would be the easiest."

 

Harry frowned. "Easiest what?" He asked. Robin looked behind him and waved his hand. Harry turned and narrowed his eyes. 

 

"Harry," Anne said, stepping towards the tall, blonde omega. "This is Taylor." 

 

-

 

"What exactly are you saying?" Liam asked, his face masked in confusion and concern. 

 

As soon as Harry had been introduced to Taylor (he hated that name), he rushed back to his cabin, hoping to be alone. Of course, the fates hated him that day, and he came home to Louis singing softly in the kitchen while cooking and Liam and Zayn sitting on the couch, watching television. 

 

He looked behind himself to make sure that Louis hadn't entered the room before speaking once more. 

 

"I'm saying," He huffed. "My mum and Robin expect me to mate this omega by the end of the week. They want me to mate and breed her."  

 

Zayn frowned. "But what about Louis?" 

 

"I told them I didn't want Louis." Harry replied. "Actually, I think my exact words were, 'I don't want to mate anyone. Not Louis, not anyone'." He groaned and fell back into the chair. 

 

Liam patted his knee in a friendly manner and gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm guessing the reason you're so upset is because you really do want to mate Louis?" 

 

Harry bit his thumbnail and stared pathetically across the room, watching the snow fall from the large window. Did he want to mate Louis? He did, but there was no way that he would be able too. First of all, he's made it clear to the boy in more ways that one that he wasn't interested, and Louis wasn't even his type. But who was he kidding? Louis was so his type. Short, curvy, sassy, beautiful. He had this air about him that said,  _I can take care of myself_ , but also  _I want to be protected_. 

 

Harry could protect him. He'd already gone over so many scenarios in his head where he had to protect Louis, and each one was more satisfactory than the last. He was a strong, strapping alpha and he could protect his own. Too bad his own wasn't Louis. Soon, it would be Taylor. He tried to envision himself helping her, but he could never finish the scenario. However, he found it fun to picture Taylor and Louis needing help at the same time, because the way he pictured her face when he rescued Louis was priceless and never failed to make him smile.

 

Louis made him smile. 

 

It wasn't a big revelation. In fact, he's pretty sure that Louis could murder his entire family and he'd still smile for the boy. He would drop to his knees and bow down to Louis if the boy asked, and there was no one else in the world he would do that for. Louis was special to him, and he just didn't know in what way. He had to figure it out soon, though, because he had four days to get his shit together.

 

-

 

"Are you okay?" Louis asked him later that night. Harry was laying on the couch, arms folded across his chest, and he was staring up at the rafters of the ceiling. Louis was folding up a fleece blanket that Niall had dragged down from an armchair. 

 

He was still pretty focused on the fact that he had to be mated in four days, and he didn't even know this person existed until today. It was a major step for him, and it freaked him out. He didn't want to mate a tall blonde. He wanted to mate a short brunette. He couldn't tell Louis that, though. No, that would just throw everything off, and quite possibly ruin whatever friendship they had. 

 

He stayed in his own mind for the whole day, only answering Liam and Zayn with little grunts and nods of the head, not even hearing what they were saying. It was frustrating, he knew, but there was nothing he could say without spilling everything. And now, Louis was talking to him, and he couldn't bring himself to answer. 

 

"Hello? Harry?" Louis stepped towards Harry, frowning in concern. The alpha had been off all day, and it bothered Louis that he couldn't help. He would try though. "Are you alright?" 

 

Harry finally looked over at him and nodded once before turning his focus back up to the ceiling. He heard Louis huff in frustration and he cracked a small smile. He turned back to the omega and spoke. "I'm fine." 

 

Louis kept himself busy, laying the blanket back over the armchair and rearranging magazines on the coffee table. He didn't spare Harry a glance. "I can tell that you're not." He said. "I can physically sense it, so please don't say that you're fine." 

 

Harry stared at the omega for a moment. Louis could feel that something was off with him, and Harry couldn't help but feel that they were made for each other. "Alright, you're right. I'm not fine." 

 

Louis stopped what he was doing and sat on the edge of the couch, pushing Harry's legs out of the way. "So, tell me why." He suggested. "Maybe I can help?" 

 

 _Only if you'll mate me,_ Harry thought. He shook his head. "I don't think you can help with this." 

 

"Well, tell me anyway. It never hurts to talk about what's bothering you." 

 

Harry sighed. "I'm supposed to mate an omega this weekend." He said. He heard Louis suck in a breath and he could hear Louis' heart rate picking up. Louis was nervous. 

 

"Oh?" Louis croaked out. 

 

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Her-" He ignored the way he could feel Louis' whole demeanor change at the mention of the female omega and continued, praying that something would strike him dead.  "Her name is Taylor." 

 

Louis nodded his head jerkily. "I see. Well, do you like her?"

 

Harry looked over at Louis, who was staring at the crackling fire in front of them. "No. But it's something I have to do." 

 

"Do you have to do everything?" Louis asked quietly. Harry didn't have to ask to know what he meant. Louis wanted to ask if Harry was going to have sex with her and eventually produce an heir. He swallowed hard and nodded. Louis looked down at his lap. "I see." 

 

"But," Harry said. "If you don't want me too, I won't." He knew that saying that was a huge risk, and it could end horribly, but he had to do it. 

 

Louis was quiet for a few seconds before looking at him. "Why wouldn't I want you too?" His voice was so quiet that even with his superior hearing, he almost missed it. His heart plummeted and it felt like ice was growing. So Louis didn't like him. That's all he wanted to know. 

 

"I see," It was Harry's turn to be stoic. "Then I guess you'll be moving out soon."

 

Louis nodded and stood up. "I guess so." He said. He didn't look at Harry as he walked into the bedroom hastily. He closed the door, but even that couldn't buffer the sadness that Harry felt radiating from him. It was times like these when Harry cursed his distant personality and his lack of properly communicating, but it had always helped him get over things like this, and it was sure as hell helping now. 

 

Now, if only the feeling of emptiness and overwhelming sadness would disappear, that would be great. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you all will so kindly redirect your attention to chapter 4, you will see a lovely hate comment from 'H'  
> it was good for a laugh
> 
> I tried not to hate on taylor swift too much in this chapter. i'm not a fan of hers (i haven't been since she was in country).
> 
> thought i would give you guys this little chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter may be triggering. nothing graphic, just someone standing above another unconsenting, unaware person, undoing their belt

Louis was giving Harry the silent treatment. Okay, so maybe not. But he was avoiding the alpha, and it was bugging Harry. All of the progress he thought that they had made was wasted. Which sucked, because he really, truly liked Louis. He'd known the omega for a week and he was already so attached, so not talking to the boy on a daily basis was hard. 

 

But, he figured that Louis needed his own time to think about things. Or at least, that's what he told himself. He kept telling himself that Louis was actually torn up about the whole thing and that's why he was avoiding Harry, but until they learned how to properly communicate with each other, he had to believe Louis when the boy said that he was fine with Harry mating Taylor. 

 

Louis might be okay with it, but he wasn't.

 

-

 

He had two days to mate with Taylor, and he wasn't sure that he would be able too. So far, he had just gotten over not gagging when being in the same room as her. Her perfume was overwhelming and it mingled with the scent of too much hairspray. Harry hated it when omegas wore artificial scents. It messed with his nose and confused his alpha. He also hated her laugh. It was loud and sounded fake. It wasn't like Louis' laugh, which was music to his ears. 

 

His mother and Robin knew that he was struggling to mate her, but they encouraged him to give her a chance. At their suggestion, he invited her over to his cabin and suggested that she make dinner. At the opportunity to impress him, she jumped right in and began to cook, chopping and simmering and cooking. Harry was concerned that Louis would throw a fit at the disarray that was his kitchen. 

 

The food she made was bland and tasteless, yet she yammered on as if she was a world class culinary master. She wasn't, and Harry was so close to telling her that, but she couldn't stop talking about how good of an omega she was and how great her food was, and that she would make Harry so happy.

 

It was annoying and he had to put a stop to it. He waited until she started complimenting his outfit before snapping, "Sucking up to an alpha is a little desperate, don't you think?" 

 

She wore a stunned expression. She opened her mouth to speak. Harry tried not to focus on how her ridiculous red lipstick was smeared on one side and was gooey in the corners of her lips. "I'm sorry?" She asked. 

 

"I said, sucking up to an alpha is desperate." He said louder. 

 

She batted her eyelashes. She had a mascara clump in the corner and Harry looked away. "I'm not sucking up to an alpha. I'm sucking up to _my_ alpha." 

 

Harry almost gagged. "I'm not your alpha." The fact that she had even addressed him as such made his stomach turn with nausea. She opened her mouth to say something, but someone walked through the front door. Harry could tell by the fresh and warm scent that was now overpowering Taylor's stench that it was Louis. The scent covered him like a blanket and made his alpha want to curl up and sleep. The scent also made him want to pop his knot right away. 

 

He saw from the dining room that Louis was flipping through a magazine he was carrying, and he had a little brown bag in his hands. He was bundled up in one of Harry's sweaters (Harry almost died right there) and a scarf. His cheeks and the tip of his nose was pink. 

 

"Excuse me," Taylor honked from the table. Louis glanced up at her before returning to the magazine. He toed off his shoes and sat down on the armchair. Harry bit his lip to stop from laughing at Louis' disrespect for the other omega. Taylor cleared her throat. "Excuse me." She said louder. 

 

Louis sighed and sat the magazine down in his lap. He turned his head towards Taylor. "What?" 

 

"You're interrupting something." She rolled her head towards Harry and smirked. Louis looked at the table with raised eyebrows. 

 

"Doesn't look like it." Louis responded. "Now, if you're done annoying me, I'd quite like to read this magazine." 

 

Taylor made an appalled face and turned to Harry. "Are you going to let him talk to me like that?" She asked. "I'm to be your mate and you're allowing another omega to insult me?" 

 

Harry so desperately wanted to tell Taylor to stick it where the sun don't shine, but he couldn't. His mother and Robin would be furious at him, and he really needed to be mated in two days. So, he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. 

 

"Louis." He said. Louis turned to face him, ignoring the magazine. It made Harry's heart twinge. "You need to apologize to," He almost gagged. "My mate." From the other side of the table, Taylor preened. Louis looked confused and a little sad, but he shook his head. 

 

"No." He said. He tossed the magazine onto the coffee table and stood. "I was about to make dinner. Are you hungry?" 

 

Harry wanted to say yes, in fact, he was about to say yes when Taylor jabbed his arm with her bird fingers and pointed to the full plates of food still on the table. So, instead, he did the hardest thing he would ever have to do, it seemed. He stood up and faced Louis. 

 

"Do not tell me no." He said. His alpha was gearing up for a rumble, but not against Louis. He wanted to turn around and tell Taylor to get lost. 

 

Louis stared up at Harry. "You're not the boss of me." He sniffed. 

 

Harry growled and he saw the way Louis' body started to cower away. He was angry now, not at Taylor, because she was so far out of his mind, but because Louis was disrespecting him and he was Louis' alpha, dammit. He should not be disrespected. He stepped forward and grabbed Louis' slight shoulders. If he wanted too, he could crumple Louis' frame like a piece of paper, but he would never, ever harm Louis. 

 

He could feel Louis quivering and he could smell his fear, and something sweeter laying under that. It really fucked with his senses because he had an urge to bury his face in the omegas neck and inhale the intoxicating scent. He noticed Louis' flushed cheeks and heavy breathing, and his bright blue eyes were glassy. 

 

He sniffed once and got his confirmation. Louis was about to go into heat, and Harry's anger was triggering it. He squeezed his fingers into Louis' shoulders, making the omega squeak and claw at his chest. 

 

"Make her go away," Louis whined, breaking away from Harry's grip and burying his face into Harry's chest. Louis was still coherent and would be for possibly the next few hours until his heat finally overpowered his senses. 

 

Harry wanted to turn around and tell Taylor to leave, but he couldn't without going to his mother and Robin first to explain what was happening. He couldn't knot Louis like this, no matter how much he wanted too. So, he pushed Louis away. The end results were heartbreaking. 

 

Louis whined and tried to wrap his arms around Harry. When Harry pushed him away again, Louis' lower lip wobbled. "Bad?" He asked. "I don't want to be bad." 

 

From the table, Taylor sighed. "Can you just please make him go away?" 

 

Harry turned and snapped at her. "Can you shut up?" 

 

She rolled her eyes and fluffed her straw-like hair. "Sure. Just make him go away." 

 

He turned back to Louis and stared down at the omega. "Louis, you need to leave." 

 

Louis whimpered and shook his head, but he took a few steps back anyway. His scent was stronger now and Harry could almost smell the slick the boy would be producing soon. He watched as Louis looked around the room confusedly before tumbling to the door to open it. He had taken his winter gear off when he got into the house, so he was completely unprepared for the weather outside. Even his hot, flushed skin wouldn't deflect the harsh temperatures. 

 

When Louis was gone, Harry turned back to see Taylor smirking and fanning herself. "I think his heat is setting mine off." She cooed. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Get out."

 

-

 

_Bad. You're a bad omega. Your alpha doesn't want you. He has someone else. Bad bad bad._

 

Louis stumbled through the heavy snow, his feet and ankles already soaking wet and freezing. He didn't know where he was going. He thought that maybe the pack house would be a safe place to go, but his sense of direction was thrown off and he ended up tumbling over a fallen branch. His hands and knees were now frozen as well. He whined, which was a bad idea, because more than likely, every alpha in a five mile radius could hear it. 

 

He lifted himself up and looked around blearily. He could see something tall and brown in the distance. The pack house, maybe? But before he could take a step towards it, a large hand grabbed his bicep and turned him around. 

 

It was an alpha, he could tell from the strong, harsh scent, but it wasn't Harry. And he wanted Harry. He tried to jerk his arm away but the alpha grabbed his shoulders and inhaled. 

 

"You're just a tasty little thing, aren't you?" The alpha asked. "What are you doing wandering out here alone? And in such a delicate situation, too." The alpha trailed a finger down Louis' flushed face. "Do you need an alpha?"

 

Louis shook his head and tried to jerk himself away once more, but the alpha gripped his chin, more than likely leaving bruises. It was getting harder for Louis to say no now, his heat quickly progressing. 

 

"Answer me!" The alpha barked. His voice was firm and made Louis' ears ring. He was using his alpha voice, and every fiber of Louis' being was telling him to yell for help, but he was frozen. He had to nod his head. 

 

"Yes." He answered meekly. It wasn't entirely untrue-he really did need an alpha. But he wanted Harry, not this brash, stinky alpha. 

 

The alpha laughed cruelly. "Good little slut." The alpha said, knocking Louis to the ground. "I'm going to have fun with you.

 

 

-

 

As soon as Taylor left, Harry grabbed his coat and shoes, meaning to go find Louis. But as soon as he opened the door, he stepped back. His mum and Robin were standing there, and beside them were two more people. Alphas. 

 

"Harry!" Anne said, ushering everyone inside. "We just came by to-where's Taylor?" She asked, looking around. 

 

Harry sighed. "She left. What did you want? I really need to do something." 

 

"Oh yes." She turned to the two alphas behind her. "This is Siva and Max. They're another pack and decided to visit us!"

 

"There are two more of us, but one is still in the pack house, and the other got a little side tracked." Siva spoke. He and Max had an awful look in their eyes, one that made Harry's alpha go on full alert. 

 

"How nice." Harry said. "Where are you from?"

 

Max smirked. "Juneau." 

 

Harry's blood ran cold. There was now no doubt in his mind that it was these two and the other two that were after Louis. He could see it and he could smell it. And Louis was out there alone, in heat. He would do something to detain these two, but he needed to find Louis. 

 

He stepped around them and ran to the door, flinging it open. He could hear his mother shouting something at him, but he couldn't be bothered to care. He needed to find his omega. He sniffed the air, trying to pick up Louis' scent, but before that happened, he heard a distressing sound. It was undoubtedly Louis. He ran towards the sound, dropping all logical thoughts. 

 

The sound brought him to a small clearing behind the pack house, where Louis was kneeling on the cold ground. An alpha was standing above him, unbuckling his belt. Harry saw red. He let out a howl that shook the trees and barreled towards the alpha, knocking him to the ground. He wrapped his hands around the alphas throat and squeezed. 

 

"How dare you?" He seethed. "How dare you even think about hurting my omega?" 

 

The alpha underneath him squirmed to get away, but Harry was stronger and faster. This alpha had tried to hurt Louis-to take away something that would damage the boy so beyond his imagination. Just thinking about it made him sick. His instincts told him to kill the alpha below him, to not even spare his pathetic life, but a commotion to his left stopped him. 

 

It was Robin, and he was followed by Liam and Nick, two of the pack's stronger alphas. As soon as they were close enough, Harry let go of the alpha, squeezing his neck one last time before turning to Louis. He knew that his eyes were red and that he looked positively dangerous, but Louis reached out for him anyway. If that didn't seal the deal, then he doesn't know what will. 

 

He dropped to his knees beside Louis and wrapped his arms around the shivering boy. He tried radiating as much heat as he could, trying to get the boy warm. Louis sniffled and latched onto Harry tightly, whining into his ear. 

 

Harry looked over at Robin, who was tying the strange alphas hands together. Robin took one look at Louis and nodded. He was giving Harry permission to take care of Louis. He was glad, too, because he honestly would raise hell if he wasn't allowed too. 

 

"Can you stand?" He asked Louis, noticing the blue tint to the omegas lips. "Never mind that." He was going to carry Louis back. His mate wasn't going to be in the snow more than he had too, and he was already half frozen. This was a big problem for Harry. He needed to get Louis warm and fast. 

 

He lifted Louis up and held him close, letting out a few rumbles to soothe the shaking omega. Louis was whining and trying to unbutton his coat to get him naked. Harry grabbed his hand and held it. 

 

"Hold on, love." Harry whispered, sighing in relief when he saw their cabin come into distance. "We're almost home." 

 

" _Home_ ," Louis whimpered. Harry realized referring to their cabin as their home made Louis happy. He vowed to never call it anything else. In his arms, Louis was wiggling around, trying to get onto the ground. Harry held on tighter; there was no way he was letting Louis down into the freezing snow. 

 

"Hush," He said into Louis' ear. He carried Louis up the last few steps of the cabin and opened the door. "We're not doing anything until you're warm."

 

Louis whined and bit Harry's neck gently. Harry squeezed him briefly before sitting the omega down on his two feet. Immediately, Louis dropped to his knees and dug his fingers underneath Harry's waistband, trying to unbutton his jeans. He was quick, popping the button before Harry could yank his hands away. 

 

"No," Harry said. Louis shook his head and tried to pull Harry's jeans down further. Harry gripped his hands and shook his head. "No, Louis." He said again. Louis looked up at him through glassy eyes and flushed cheeks. 

 

"Need you." Louis whined, sitting back on his haunches. 

 

"I know, baby." Harry kicked his shoes off and laid his coat down on the couch. He was going achingly slow, and his body yearned for Louis'. He just wasn't so sure how this would affect their friendship, if they even had one. 

 

Louis stood up on shaky legs, almost collapsing. His body felt like a live wire. His skin was heated and his heart was pounding. He could feel the slick seeping out of his hole steadily, and it was making his underwear stick to him uncomfortably. He pushed his own pants down, along with the sopping underwear. He knew that the second Harry got a whiff, he would get his brains fucked out of him, and he was right. 

 

The air changed, and Harry could now smell the sweet scent of Louis' slick in the air, making his nose twitch and his cock grow hard. He let out one mighty rumble before scooping Louis up and hauling him to the bedroom. He dumped Louis on the bed unceremoniously and stood over him, breathing hard. He watched as Louis blinked up at him in a haze, whining and beckoning him forward. 

 

Harry leaned over Louis, supporting his body with his hands beside Louis' head. "Do you want this?" He had to get Louis' consent. He didn't want to be with the omega and then have him regret it. It would kill him. 

 

Louis nodded and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, rutting against him. "Need it," He breathed. "Need  _you_." 

 

That was all Harry needed to hear. He pulled back, ignoring Louis' protests and shucked his jeans and briefs off, tossing them behind him. He pulled his shirt off over his head and dropped it to the floor. He could feel Louis' gaze on him, burning him up, and sure enough, the boy was staring and drooling. He leaned back over and pulled Louis' pants down to his ankles. 

 

The boys cock rested on his tummy, dribbling an obscene amount of precome. Harry licked his lips and dropped Louis' pants to the floor before shedding the boy of his shirt. Once they were both naked, he pushed Louis up and the bed and laid in between his legs. He hauled Louis' smooth, tan legs over his shoulders and inhaled the sweet, rich scent of his slick. 

 

The smell was heavenly, but the view was magical. Harry let out a rumble at the sight of Louis' hole clenching around air, and the slick practically pouring out of it, making the backs of his thighs and his cheeks sticky and wet. Above him, Louis whined and grabbed a handful of Harry's curls, yanking sharply. 

 

"So impatient," Harry muttered, leaning in closer and inhaling once again. The scent was intoxicating. It made him feel like he could cut through steel with his cock. It also calmed him down and riled him up at the same time; something only a mate could do. 

 

" _Please._ " Louis begged. Harry sunk his teeth into the firm swell of Louis' cheek and the boy whimpered. 

 

"You want my tongue, love?" He asked gruffly. He knew that he was teasing, and it was driving him crazy that he wasn't inside of Louis already, but he wanted to take his time. Honestly, he could service Louis like this for the rest of his life. 

 

"Yes, Harry," Louis tugged at his hair again. "Please, need your tongue-" He let out a high pitched whine as Harry finally sunk his tongue into Louis' hole. The taste overwhelmed his senses and exploded on his tongue. He lost all pretenses of being gentle and _lost it._  He gripped Louis' hips tighter and dove in, licking messily around Louis' rim, trying to lick up the copious amounts of slick. 

 

The noises Louis was making only drove him crazier, and he began moving his jaw, properly eating Louis out. He did it as if he was a starved man, and he couldn't stop if he had too. When he got the slick off of Louis' thighs, he suctioned his mouth against Louis' slick hole and began to suck with earnest. He felt Louis lock his ankles around his neck and arch his back, allowing Harry more access. 

 

He dipped his tongue into the hot rim, feeling it clench around his tongue. It only made him shove his face deeper, trying to push his tongue in further. He could feel the slick pumping out around his tongue, soaking his chin. It made him wild with desire. 

 

He ate Louis out for a few more minutes. The noises pouring out of Louis' mouth were music to Harry's ears, and he wanted them to keep coming. He wanted to make Louis louder, so he slid in two fingers alongside his tongue. He would have started out with one, but he knew that Louis could take it, and he was right. Louis howled above him and began to rut back on his fingers. 

 

It didn't take long before his fingers were dripping with slick, just like his chin. He pulled back and looked up at Louis. His head was thrown back and he had one hand in his hair, tugging, and the other was resting on top of Harry's head. His cock was still full and red, but he had a pool of come resting underneath his bellybutton. He had gotten off, but it wouldn't be enough. 

 

He kept pumping his fingers while he shifted his body up to almost lay on top of Louis'. The boy opened his eyes and whined. His blue eyes were glassy and he had tear tracks running down towards his ears. His cheeks were red and he was biting his lip. 

 

"What do you want?" Harry asked, angling his fingers to nudge against Louis' prostate. The boy moaned out, eyes locked with Harry's. 

 

"Your _knot_ ," Louis whimpered. "Need your knot-fill me up," He gasped as he came again with Harry's fingers resting on his prostate. Harry watched as he shivered a few times, working himself through the orgasm. " _Harry_ -" 

 

"Sh," Harry said, pulling his fingers out. Louis whined at the loss, but quickly began moaning when he felt the tip of Harry's large cock at his hole, prodding and catching at his rim. "Gonna take care of you." He promised. He meant it, too. He would always take care of Louis. 

 

He watched Louis' face as he pushed in, popping the head of his cock through the tight, slick ring of muscle. Instead of scrunching his face up in pain, his expression was a relaxed one and he sighed in relief. He wasn't in so much pain anymore. As Harry pushed all the way in, Louis' legs tightened around his waist and his body relaxed further. Once Harry was settled, balls heavy against Louis, he leaned down and nuzzled his face in the exposed column of Louis' neck. 

 

He felt Louis' hand run up his side and back down again while the other rested on top of the skin of Harry's knee. Harry planted a few long, sucking kisses to the sides of Louis' neck, marking his smooth skin up beautifully. He kissed up Louis' neck, trailing his tongue up the heated flesh before settling on Louis' soft pink lips. 

 

What he intended to be a sweet kiss quickly turned filthy, which was fine with him. He moved his hips as he moved his fingers to Louis' jaw, squeezing as he licked into the boys mouth. He held his hand there as he bit and sucked Louis' lips raw. He increased his thrusts, loving the little puffs of breath from Louis hitting his own lips as he literally punched the oxygen from the boy. 

 

Louis locked his ankles around Harry's waist and squeezed his thighs around Harry's hips, dragging his fingernails down the broad expanse of Harry's back, making sure to leave angry red marks. He was in ecstasy; his whole body was engulfed in the pleasure only Harry could provide for him. He had already had two, about to be three, orgasms and he felt nowhere close to relief, but with Harry still moving inside of him, he felt at ease. He felt that they could take their time and he would be fine. 

 

" _So tight,_ " Harry grunted in his ear. "So _warm_ and _all mine_." 

 

Louis locked eyes with Harry, staring into the deep emerald depths, and nodded. He sucked in a shaky breath and replied, "Yours." It was a promise, for sure. He wanted Harry so badly. He wanted to mate with Harry, he wanted to give Harry pups, he wanted to make a home for Harry. And he wanted Harry to let him. He knew now, with Harry buried deep inside of him, that it would be hard for the alpha to resist. 

 

Harry dropped his head onto Louis' collarbones and began to move frantically, pounding into Louis. He wanted to pop his knot and bite Louis, but first, he had to make sure Louis was taken care of. He wrapped his hand around Louis' cock and pumped, reveling in the throaty noises Louis made. He knew Louis was close by the way he jerked his hips along with the movement of Harry's hand, and sure enough, a few seconds later, he came with a muffled cry, burying his face in Harry's curls. 

 

As soon as Louis came, he lifted his head and attached his mouth to the side of Louis' neck, right at the junction. He licked over the skin, tasting the sweetness. He could feel his knot expanding, catching on Louis' rim. He was so close. With a few more thrusts, he came with a howl, popping his knot and biting down at the same time. 

 

He could vaguely hear Louis' cry through the fog in his mind. He could feel himself filling Louis, pumping him with come. He felt the way Louis shuddered after another orgasm, and he felt Louis' heartbeat. He could feel everything, and he loved it. His body was attuned to Louis' now. He felt a surge of protectiveness for Louis fill his body. Everything he would do from here on out, he would do to protect Louis. 

 

They were mates now. He had an omega. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i would have written the smut way more graphic, but i had forty minutes to be at work and i wanted to give yall this chapter before i left


	7. Chapter 7

_visuals_

_[living room](http://www.aspenleafinteriors.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/11/118202-e26df736fe47bb41fcf8a74539a4c728bec74630.jpg) _

_[kitchen](http://adashouse.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/unique-cabin-kitchen-design-in-kitchen-cabinet-ideas-for-a-cabin.jpg) _

_[bedroom](http://www.goldeneagleloghomes.com/log_home_plans/images/Photo_Albums/Ponderosa/Ponderosa_00937.jpg) _

_[bathroom](http://www.lansingnc.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/cabin-decor-bathroom-accessories.jpg) _

 

 

Because he had an alpha to help him, Louis' heat only lasted for four days. Without an alpha, it could last six, which was excruciating. On the fifth day, Harry woke up first, completely blissed out and sated from the sex marathon he had just endured. The room smelled like come and the remnants of Louis' heat still permeated the air, but it was the most pleasant smell. 

 

Louis was dead to the world next to him, completely exhausted. He had done nothing but take Harry's knot for the past four days, and that was tiring work. Harry's knot was no joke. He was cleaned off and snuggled up in one of Harry's sweaters, courtesy of Harry himself. He couldn't let Louis sleep covered in come, even if it did mark his territory. Louis' hair was messy and the redness of the bite had worn off. Now it was just two perfect marks, nestled right where they belonged. 

 

So why was he freaking out? He mated the person he wanted to be with. He'd knotted the person he wanted to be with. He wanted to come back to the cabin every night and see Louis inside of it, doing whatever he wanted. He wanted to wrap his arms around Louis and curl up behind him. Maybe it was the fact that he was expected to produce an heir from this mating and he didn't want children? 

 

Yeah, that's it. Robin and his mother expected Louis to be pregnant, and there was no doubt in Harry's mind that Louis was pregnant. He'd produced enough come to knock everyone in America up, it seemed. The thing is, he couldn't see himself with children. They were loud and messy and exhausting and so much work. Of course, he would have one child and that would be it. He needed someone to carry on his name. 

 

The problem was, he had a feeling that Louis wanted loads of children. He knew that omegas craved to produce pups. It was the one thing that they could do to prove their commitment to their alpha. And the motherly instinct that omegas held; sooner or later, Louis would be begging for pups. It was all so confusing, and while he wanted to give Louis everything he possibly could, children were not high on his list. 

 

Beside him, Louis stirred. He watched as Louis kicked his legs out, stretching them as he reached his hand out. He made a happy noise when he came in contact with Harry's chest, and he rolled over and curled up as close as he could. Harry knew that Louis was probably going to be asleep for a few more hours at least, having just quit their sexual acts seven hours prior. 

 

Unable to sleep any more, Harry removed himself as best as he could without waking Louis. He closed the bedroom door behind him and dug around for his phone, knowing that it was in his jacket pocket. He found his jacket thrown on the floor beside the door and fished his phone out. He shot a quick  _i just mated come quick_ to Liam and sat his phone down, waiting.  _  
_

 

Liam and Zayn were there in less than three minutes, which was a new record for them. Harry let them in and they stared at him expectantly and a little angrily. As far as they knew, Harry took Louis back to the pack house and came to the cabin to mate Taylor. 

 

"So," Harry began, flipping his phone between his hands. Liam crossed his arms and Zayn just stared at him. "I mated." 

 

"Yes," Liam said. "We're aware." 

 

"Where is she?" Zayn asked. "You didn't already kick her out, did you?" 

 

Liam sniffed the air. "It still smells like sex in here." 

 

"I'm not that much of a jerk that I'd kick my mate out." Harry defended himself. But he would definitely kick Taylor out. But not Louis. Never Louis. He'd wrap the boy up and snuggle him to death, but he was a big, strong alpha and he'd never admit that out loud. 

 

"Not so sure about that," Liam muttered. Zayn nudged him. 

 

"Sorry," Zayn apologized on Liam's behalf. "He was just sour that you didn't mate with Louis." 

 

"Yeah, why didn't you?" Liam asked, sitting down. "You two were perfect for each other." 

 

Harry nodded. "I know we are." He agreed with Liam. 

 

"Is he still in the pack house?" Zayn asked, looking out the window and staring at the pack house, looming in the distance. "That's rough, mate." 

 

"Seriously," Liam said. He shook his head. If he was going to be Harry's friend, he had to support him no matter how stupid he was. "So, how's Taylor?" 

 

Harry shrugged. "I don't know." 

 

Zayn frowned. "What do you mean?" 

 

"That's why I called you two over here." Harry said. "I need to tell you something-" 

 

"Harry?" Louis' voice came from the bedroom. The door was opened and the omega was standing there, rubbing his eyes. It seemed appropriate to coo, so that's just what Harry did. He stood up and walked towards the bleary eyed vision in his sweater and tight leggings. 

 

"Hi, love." He greeted quietly, leaning down to plant a kiss to Louis' forehead. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and snuggled close. Zayn and Liam were watching with wide eyes and open mouths. 

 

"What-" Liam said. 

 

"How-" Zayn gaped. 

 

Harry led Louis over to the chair and sat down, lifting the omega onto his lap. Louis made himself comfortable, curling up. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and met eyes with Liam and Zayn. 

 

"Does this answer any future questions?" He asked, smiling smugly. He had an omega now, and a damn perfect one at that. Who wouldn't be smug? 

 

"Sort of." Zayn admitted. "But how?" 

 

"Well, long story short, I pretty much saved his life and we came back here and-" 

 

Louis put his small hand over Harry's mouth. "Don't say anything derogatory," He chided. He was smiling, though. "Make it sound lovely." 

 

Harry kissed Louis' palm and nodded. "It was lovely."  _Incredible. Mind-blowing. Mesmerizing. Fantastic. Magical._

 

Louis nodded affectionately, confirming to Liam and Zayn that it was in fact lovely. It was everything he wanted, but that would be too cheesy to disclose, no matter how good of friends they'd came to be. He'd let Harry tell the story while he talked to Niall. 

 

"Where's Niall?" He asked Zayn. It was odd for Liam and Zayn to go anywhere without their omega. 

 

"Sleeping." Liam told him. "It's just seven in the morning." 

 

Louis raised his eyebrows and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "Oh." He said. "So it is. I'm going to go and talk to Niall." He tried to stand from Harry's lap, but was quickly pulled back down. 

 

"I'm not so sure I want you walking around still smelling like your heat." Harry frowned. It was a legitimate concern. He had no idea what other unmated alphas might do if they caught a whiff, and never wanted to find out. Call him overprotective, but he was doing his job ensuring that his omega would be safe. 

 

"Harry's right, Louis." Liam came to Harry's line of defense. "You're still coming out of it. It would be safer for one of us to go and get Niall and come back here." 

 

Louis perked up. "Can you do that?" He asked, wiggling in Harry's lap. Despite having great stamina, his cock had been through so much these past few days, and he let out a little groan. "And we can make breakfast!" 

 

Zayn and Liam nodded and stood. "We'll be back in about twenty minutes, give or take." 

 

"Walk safe!" Harry said, not bothering to get up and follow them to the door. He had a lapful of sated, still-sleepy omega and he was damned if he'd ruin that. Liam and Zayn waved as they walked out the door, closing it tightly behind them, lest it be blown open by the unforgiving wind. 

 

"I'm hungry," Louis whined, nosing along Harry's throat. "You smell good." 

 

"You smell better." Harry told him. Nothing smelled better than Louis. Nothing at all. 

 

"Can we make breakfast?" He asked, blinking up at Harry. It was painfully obvious that he was just coming out of his heat. His eyes were still unfocused a bit and his skin was still warm, and he clung to Harry like a lifeline. 

 

"I'll make breakfast," Harry told him, standing with Louis still in his arms. "And you can sit in here and relax. You've been through so much. Don't want to overdo it." He deposited Louis onto the couch and covered him with a blanket. Louis whined but made no move to get up. Harry smiled to himself and lit the fireplace, knowing that the trio coming back would appreciate it, as well as Louis. 

 

"Can I have some tea?" Louis asked. He was curled up next to the arm of the couch, knees to his chest, covered by the blanket. He had messy hair and sweater paws and Harry's heart melted. 

 

"Course you can." He promised, dropping a quick kiss to Louis' forehead before going to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He put a teakettle on the stove to boil the water and he began to dig out ingredients. He was going to make sure Louis ate a lot because during the four days of heat, Louis barely had time to eat a granola bar and drink water before he was gagging for it again. 

 

He pulled out the pork sausage and the bacon, eggs, and a few potatoes to peel and dice up. He didn't get very far in making breakfast before Louis came in and stood beside him. He could feel Louis' eyes on him as he fried the bacon. 

 

"Something you need?" He asked, turning to crack some eggs into a separate pan. 

 

"Wanna help." Louis said, sipping some tea. He knew that Louis was a delicate person all around and one of the ways Louis showed people was by ignoring the fact that coffee existed completely and drinking hot tea in the morning for breakfast. 

 

Harry knew that telling Louis to go back to the living room would be futile, so instead he handed the boy a peeler and directed him to the sink, where the potatoes lay. "You can peel those, love." 

 

Louis nodded and set about determinedly to peel and wash the potatoes good. He never did anything halfway.  He made sure that the potatoes were clear and free of any skin before handing them to Harry to chop up. They switched tasks, and Louis started scrambling the eggs and frying the bread. 

 

True to their word, when breakfast was almost ready, Liam, Zayn. and Niall came back through the door, shivering. They shed their coats and walked over to the fireplace and stood in front of it, huddled together.

 

Harry put everything on two trays and handed one to Louis. "Set this on the  coffee table." He instructed. Louis nodded and steadied the tray in his hands. Harry followed with the second. 

 

Niall was sitting on the floor in between his alphas. Louis was sitting with his back to the fireplace, handing out forks and knives. Harry sat the other tray down and sat down beside Louis. 

 

Niall raised his eyebrows but kept quiet. Louis assumed that Liam and Zayn told him everything. He would have to explain further later. 

 

"Everything looks great." Liam complimented, forking two sausages and putting them on Niall's plate. Zayn did the same, only it was eggs and potatoes. 

 

"I helped." Louis said proudly. He sipped his tea while Harry filled his plate with too much food. 

 

Harry nodded in confirmation. "Yes you did." He kissed Louis' cheek and handed him the full plate. "Now eat." He was serious. Louis had been practically starved of all nutritious and hot foods for the past four days, and Harry was going to make sure that the omega made up for it. He was also going to make sure Louis had a good nap in soon, but that's a different story. 

 

Louis nodded and wordlessly picked up his fork. Harry watched as he scrambled the potatoes around before stabbing some and lifting them to his mouth. Once Louis had chewed and swallowed he was satisfied and could now eat his own breakfast. 

 

-

 

"So," Anne said, folding her hands into her lap and staring up at Harry. After breakfast, he had made sure Louis was asleep before heading over to the pack house to tell his mother and Robin what had happened in the past four days. "This is a pleasant turn of events." 

 

Robin nodded from where he was sitting behind his mahogany desk. "Can you tell me what changed your mind?" 

 

Anne clapped her hands. "He looks like a persuasive one." She had a delighted look on her face when talking about Louis. She was happy that Harry had found a delightful, honest omega. But Harry had a hesitant air to him, which worried her. 

"Actually," Harry rubbed the back of his neck and sat down. It was awkward enough talking about his mating habits with his stepdad, but downright humiliating doing it in front of his mother. But, she had no qualms and actually encouraged him to do so. "It was seeing that other alpha almost hurt him. And he was in heat, and I really couldn't help myself." 

 

Robin took off his reading glasses and looked serious. "You did get his consent, right?" He had a right to be concerned. Any alphas who didn't get consent were exiled right away. It was not something they took lightly. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes, I got his consent. Before we ever did anything, even after we did things. He was more than happy to wake up this morning with a mate, trust me." He tried not to smile too fondly at the remembrance of Louis this morning, sleepy and ruffled and attaching himself to Harry. 

 

"So, what's the problem?" Robin asked. He pressed his fingertips together and formed a triangle with his hands. 

 

Anne uncrossed her legs and stood up. "It's about having children, correct?" She ventured a guess. She knew that Harry wasn't fond of having children of his own, and would only have one child to carry on the family name. 

 

Harry nodded. "I mean, forgive me, mother, but I knotted him quite a lot, and there wasn't exactly any protection being used." His cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he was talking about his knot in front of his mother.

 

Anne sighed and sat back down, smoothing down her slacks. "Harry, love. I know the thought of children repulses you in some way, but it's an old world rule. You have to bear at least one male. Some get lucky and have a son first, others have daughter after daughter before the male is born. You just never know." 

 

"That's what scares me." Harry admitted. "What if he gets pregnant from this and has a girl? I know that he's aware of the traditions and customs, so he'll want to keep trying. I don't want to be the bad guy and say no." 

 

"That will break tradition, Harry." Robin spoke. His forehead was crinkled and he looked at Harry in concern.

 

"What happens if I break tradition?" Harry asked.

 

Robin sighed. "I don't know, son. I need to look into it. No one's ever broken it before. Usually everyone is fine with bearing children." 

 

 _Not me,_ Harry thought glumly.  _Not me._

 

-

 

"So, do you think you're pregnant?" Niall asked. He has absolutely no personal space, nor does he respect boundaries. Hence, him asking Louis if he was pregnant right away. He had come over after Harry left. Louis pretended to be asleep so that he could call Niall and gossip, which was one of his favorite things to do. Plus, he had to divulge Niall in the dirty details. 

 

Louis shrugged. He was sitting cross-legged on the bed, facing Niall. "Maybe? I don't know. But there was a lot of come." 

 

"How many times did he knot you?" Niall asked. 

 

"Every time. And we went at it at least fifteen times a day. I was insatiable." Louis blushed when he admitted that, but Niall was an omega too, so he knew exactly what Louis went through. 

 

"Oh," Niall made a sad face. "I heard once that an alpha fails to produce a knot when their mate is already pregnant." 

 

"But," Louis interrupted. "I can't possibly be pregnant already. We only made love for four days." 

 

" _Made love._ " Niall laughed behind his palm, which made Louis frown and throw a pillow at him. 

 

"What?" He asked, crossing his arms. "What's so funny?" 

 

"Nothing," Niall chucked the pillow back over to Louis. "It's actually sweet that you see it that way. I just assumed because Harry is such a hard-ass that he would have just fucked you quick and dirty." 

 

Louis tugged down the collar of his shirt and pointed to his bond mark. "He bit me though. We're bonded now. Mates." 

 

Niall nodded. "I know. But you know how Harry is. Rough around the edges. Just doesn't seem like the type to  _caress_ in bed, you know?" 

 

"Well, he did plenty of caressing. And he was so sweet." Louis praised Harry proudly. It made him so happy talking about his mate that way. 

 

Niall looked over his shoulder. "You know he's not here, right? You don't have to kiss ass when he's not here." 

 

Louis harrumphed and threw the pillow back at Niall. "For your information," He said. "I like talking good about Harry. It makes me feel good." 

 

Niall  _aah'd._ "Oh, what it's like to have a fresh bond." He said dreamily. 

 

"Oh, fuck off." Louis rolled his eyes. 

 

"Such a vulgar word from such a pretty mouth," Came a deep, strong voice from the doorway. Niall and Louis both turned and saw Harry there, leaning against the door frame, watching them. Louis squeaked and burrowed himself underneath the blankets while Niall scooted off the bed. 

 

Harry stepped into the room after making room for Niall to leave. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared down at Louis, who had curled up and pretended to be asleep. It was so fucking cute he might die. 

 

"I know one little omega who's supposed to be napping," He spoke, rubbing his thumb across Louis' cheekbone. 

 

"Mmm," Louis hummed, eyes still closed. He cracked a smile, though, because he couldn't help but smile when Harry was around. 

 

"Can you explain to me why you weren't sleeping?" Harry tugged the blankets down to expose Louis' torso. The omega curled in on himself even further and turned his back towards Harry. 

 

"I just wanted to talk t' Niall." Louis replied, voice muffled by the pillows. He reached his hand out behind him and flailed it around before making contact with Harry's chest. He made a pleased sound when he hit the broad, firm torso. "Cuddle me, please." He demanded. Harry, despite being the tough, no-nonsense alpha he was, almost cooed at the request. He kicked his jeans off and slid into bed behind Louis. 

 

"Did you and Niall have a good talk?" He asked, nosing at the soft skin behind Louis' ear. 

 

"Uh huh." Louis replied, turning to face Harry. He tangled their legs together and stared up at the alpha. Harry could see the exhaustion in his eyes. The past four days were catching up to him. 

 

"You need to sleep now, love." Harry said, and he left no room for discussion. Nothing would make him happier right now than if Louis slept for a good few hours. Nothing at all. So, he made sure that his omega was comfortable and warm, and began rubbing his sides. 

 

"Will you stay with me?" Louis asked, right on the cusp of sleep. 

 

Harry nodded and kissed the back of Louis' neck softly. "Always." He promised.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a thing for louis in leggings SUE ME
> 
> short but here you go!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited, as per usual   
> short though

During the next few weeks, Harry panicked. Although he would never admit it or even show it, he was truly panicking. He kept watching for the signs of pregnancy, always keeping his eyes trained on Louis while the omega cooked, watching to see if any foods made Louis sick. He always woke up early and waited for Louis to run to the bathroom to throw up, and he waited for any mood swings. 

 

Nothing happened. He knew he was being weird, and he knew that Louis could tell. He was more distant around Louis, which killed him because he wasn't doing it intentionally. He was just worried that the omega was pregnant, and that was scary. He didn't want babies and he hasn't even told Louis yet. So, that;s why on the fourth week of being strange, he woke up in the morning, took a deep breath, and told himself that today was the day that he would tell Louis everything. He figured four weeks is enough time to wait and see if a pregnancy was happening. 

 

Unfortunately for him, once he woke up, he couldn't fall back asleep. And, unfortunately for him, that was the morning that Louis woke up with a start and darted towards the bathroom, barely falling to his knees before throwing up. Harry could only stare at Louis' hunched figure in shock.  _Are you kidding?_ Of all the days. But then again, it could just be the flu. He knew of a few other omegas in the pack who had just gotten over the illness. 

 

That was the thought that got him out of bed and moving towards the bathroom, kneeling behind Louis, who was dry-heaving pathetically, his body shaking. 

 

"Poor baby," He rubbed his hand up and down Louis' back in soothing, circular motions. "What's gotten into you?"  _Please don't let it be a baby, please don't let it be a baby._  

 

Louis coughed and shook his head. Harry listened to him dry-heave a few more times before the omega was finally done, slumping back in Harry's arms. His skin was clammy and he was whining miserably. He felt Louis' forehead, sending a silent  _thank you_ when he found that it was warm. So it might just be the flu. 

 

"Let's get you back into bed." He said, lifting Louis up into his arms. He held the omega up as he brushed his teeth and sipped some water, barely keeping his blue eyes open. Once Louis was finally ready, he carried his ill omega back into the bedroom and sat him down safely on the bed. Once Louis was burrowed under the covers, Harry laid next to him. 

 

"Tired," Louis whined, curling up next to Harry, as close as he could possibly get. Harry could do nothing but wrap him up and kiss his forehead. 

 

"Sleep now, darling." He instructed, casually running his fingers across Louis' tummy. It didn't _feel_ pregnant, but then again, he had no idea how it was supposed to feel. 

 

"Stop," Louis said roughly, eyes closed. He pushed Harry's hand away from his stomach. "Just wanna sleep." 

 

Harry took his hand away and settled it on Louis' hip instead. He didn't want to agitate the sick boy any more than he already was. For now, he just needed to focus on Louis while he was sick, rather than worrying about a baby. 

 

-

 

It turns out, the flu was going around, and there were a few omegas throughout the group sick, including Louis. Harry was thankful that he had a strong, alpha immune system when he saw how pathetic and whiny Louis was. He meant that in a good way; being sick makes anyone pathetic and whiny. He's sure that if he could get sick, he would be the biggest baby ever. 

 

He tended to Louis as much as the boy asked. He ran errands to the little clinic they had set up on the grounds for fever reducer and he made Louis endless cups of hot tea and rubbed his back while he got sick over the toilet. He would carry Louis back to the bed each time and make sure that he was warm and comfortable before laying behind him and rubbing his stomach until he fell asleep. 

 

He knew that Louis was coming out of it two days later. His fever was down and he could keep some food down. He was still in the stage where he wanted to sleep all day, buried under the blankets for hours. Harry let him do so, and he went about his day. He would check on Louis every so often, each time never failing to bring a smile to his face. Louis would wiggle his way to Harry's side of the bed, where he could smell Harry's scent. 

 

When he was done checking on Louis for the day, he began to get ready for another pack meeting that would be taking place that night. He was eager to see if all of the unmated alphas and omegas had done as Robin said and mated. He certainly had. 

 

He was just about to sit on the couch when there was a knocking at the door. Before he could stand to go see who it was, it opened. Liam trudged in, followed by a pink-cheeked Niall, followed by Zayn. They kicked the snow from their shoes and hung their coats up. They made themselves at home on the couch, kicking their feet up and snuggling up together. 

 

Harry's nose twitched. There was something off, but he couldn't quite place it yet. It wasn't bad, it was just different. He took a seat in the armchair and crossed his legs, staring at the trio. He watched as Liam and Zayn sniffed the air, wrinkling their noses. 

 

"Is Louis sick?" Liam asked, looking at the closed bedroom door. 

 

"Yeah. He's got the flu. Should be getting over it here soon. He's been sick for a few days." Harry replied. He saw Liam tighten his hand on Niall's thigh and pull his omega closer. He looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "What's up?" 

 

Zayn shifted and couldn't keep the smile off of his face. When Liam saw Zayn's grin, one of his own blossomed. They sat there smiling like idiots before Niall rolled his eyes. 

 

"Ignore them." He said, sitting up. "They're just excited that they're going to be daddies." 

 

Zayn and Liam beamed while Harry looked between them. "Niall's pregnant?" He asked the two alphas. He was surprised that they didn't break their necks with how hard and fast they nodded. 

 

"Yes," Liam cooed, rubbing his hand across Niall's stomach. "When we," He pointed to himself and Zayn. "Couldn't... _perform_ like we should have been able too during Niall's last heat, we took him to the clinic right after, and apparently, whenever your omega is pregnant, you can't knot." 

 

Harry grimaced. Hearing Liam talk about his knot was disturbing. "Congratulations, and how pregnant are you?" He asked Niall, who laughed. 

 

"Usually, the phrase is 'how far along', but I think the doctor said-" 

 

"Eleven weeks." Liam and Zayn finished for him, grins stretching across their faces. Harry rolled his eyes at the painfully adorable trio. It was exciting that Liam and Zayn were finally settling down. He knew that they had always wanted children, but the moving around their pack always did made them halt their plans. Now, apparently, they were staying in Alaska for awhile, so it seemed right to start creating their family. 

 

"Eleven weeks ago, we were in Cheshire." Harry pointed out, a smile on his face. Liam nodded. 

 

"We had to do the math, but yeah. We discussed that. Apparently, we dismissed all of his early symptoms due to the moving and everything. We just figured that it was stress." 

 

"How did you not smell the change?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "I could smell it when you walked in." 

 

Zayn shrugged. "I have no idea how that slipped by us. Usually, if a bond is strong enough, you notice the changes, but I guess during the move and coming here and being around all new scents, it threw us off." 

 

A small cough from behind the closed bedroom door caught his attention. Liam and Zayn must've heard it too, because they sent sympathy looks to the wooden door. Harry listened carefully, hearing the sounds of Louis moving around. A few seconds later, the door opened and Louis peered out. Harry held his hand out and beckoned Louis to him. Soon, he had a lapful of sick boy. 

 

"Feeling better, love?" He asked, pressing the back of his hand against Louis' forehead and cheeks. They felt cooler, but they were still warm. He'd take his temperature later. He waited until Louis made himself comfortable, tucking his feet between Harry's thigh and the arm of the chair and tucking his head in the crook of Harry's neck, before speaking once more. "Niall has some exciting news." 

 

Louis perked up. "Really?" He asked. "What?" 

 

The mention of the exciting news, Liam and Zayn grinned once more. Louis looked between the trio, waiting for a response. Niall cleared his throat and put a hand on each of his alphas thighs. 

 

"So, listen to this," Niall began. "I'm pregnant." 

 

While Harry knew that Louis loved the thought of children and having some of his own, he wasn't prepared for the sheer joy that radiated off of Louis. The boy bounced up and down, clapping his hands. "That's so great!" He cheered. "How far along are you?" 

 

"Eleven weeks is what the doctor said." Niall replied. 

 

Louis grinned and leaned back against Harry. He grabbed his alphas hand and threaded their fingers together. "You're starting your family before me!" He pouted. "I had this whole big plan that we'd be pregnant together." 

 

Harry stiffened beneath the excited boy. This conversation took an unexpected and unwelcome turn. He made the mistake of glancing up at Liam. The look his friend was giving him sent chills down his back. He knew that it wasn't fair to Louis to let him keep believing that there was a chance to start a family. He knew that he had to come clean soon.

 

-

 

"Can you believe Niall is pregnant?" Louis asked him later that night. They had spent the rest of the day celebrating with Niall, Zayn, and Liam, and now they were getting ready for bed. It was a long day for Harry. The thought of him telling Louis that he didn't want children was plaguing his mind. 

 

He shook his head and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Not really. But I've known that Liam and Zayn have been wanting to start a family for quite some time." 

 

Louis sighed wistfully and stood in front of a mirror, assessing himself. "I can't wait until I have babies." He said. Harry's stomach swooped uncomfortably. He was not ready to tell his mate of only six weeks that he didn't want children at all, but he had too. 

 

"Um," He wrung his hands together. "Listen. About that." 

 

Louis turned to him concerned. "About what?" 

 

"The whole baby thing." Harry elaborated. "That's not going to happen." 

 

Louis frowned. "What are you talking about?" 

 

Harry stood and began pacing. "I don't want children." He said. "Not now, and not ever. I don't mean to sound like a complete tool, but the thought of having pups makes me cringe." 

 

Even though his expression was cold, Louis' bottom lip was trembling. "Why not? Why don't you want to have babies?" 

 

He shrugged. "It's never something I saw in my future." 

 

Louis took a deep breath. "So you don't want a son, I take it? Or a daughter? Someone to hold and love and teach? Someone to cheer you up when you're sad? You don't want to come here and hear the pitter-patter of little feet running to greet you?" 

 

"I honestly don't." He sounded like such an asshole, but there was really no way to tell this to his mate without sounding completely harsh. You couldn't sugar coat this. You just couldn't. 

 

"So what am I supposed to do then?" Louis asked, crossing his arms. "I'm only nineteen, Harry! Having my mates pups is something I've looked forward too forever, and now.." He trailed off, gazing down at the carpet. 

 

Harry stepped forward. "Louis..." 

 

"No," Louis stepped back. "I think I just need some time." 

 

Harry nodded and let the hand he was holding out drop to his side. "Alright. That's fine. I guess I'll sleep on the couch?" 

 

"There's a perfectly good room upstairs." Louis said, not meeting his eyes. 

 

"That doesn't have heating, but never mind. Goodnight, love." He walked out of the room quickly, pressing a small kiss to Louis' forehead before closing the door behind him. It physically hurt him to leave Louis alone when he was upset, but his omega requested to be alone, so he would honor his wishes. 

 

He made his bed on the couch and laid down, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't think he was being unreasonable. They hadn't even said that they loved each other yet. A baby seemed ridiculous before then. He wasn't opposed to giving Louis exactly what he wanted, but he had to draw the line somewhere. But he didn't realize that this line would push them further apart.

 

-

 

"Goddammit." Harry muttered, kicking his shoe off angrily. He watched with mild satisfaction as it hit the wall and dropped to the floor with a thump. He's been in a perpetual bad mood for the past two weeks, which is when he last talked to Louis. He knew that his omega was actively avoiding him, and it pissed him off. Louis was talking to everyone but him. 

 

"Okay, mate?" He heard Nick ask behind him. He was in the pack house, searching for his omega to do nothing but yell at. He turned and shook his head. Nick held his hands up in mock surrender. "Damn, calm down." 

 

"Have you seen-" 

 

"Louis? Yeah, he's in there with Niall." Nick said, opening a cabinet and bringing a box of something down from it. "Seems pretty upset, too. What did you do?" 

 

Harry gritted his teeth and shook his head. "Nothing." He left the kitchen before he could yell at Nick. His parents were nowhere in sight, but Niall and Louis were in the living room. Louis was measuring Niall's stomach with a tape measure, a broad smile across his face. Harry stopped to watch. 

 

"You've gained half an inch!" Louis said happily, holding his thumb to mark the spot on the tape measure. "Congrats! Your baby is growing so big and strong." 

 

He could feel the joy and warmth radiating from Louis, and although it melted his heart, he still was so angry at Louis. He watched as Louis flipped open a small bound journal and wrote something in it-probably a baby book for Niall. He waited until Louis was done before making his presence known. 

 

"Hey, Harry." Niall greeted, tugging his shirt back down over his stomach. 

 

"Harold." Louis didn't even glance in his direction, which made him angrier. 

 

"Stop." He snapped. Although alphas were discouraged from using their voice against an omega, Harry was willing to suffer the consequences. He watched as Louis went rigid. Niall excused himself awkwardly. When the other omega was gone, Harry stepped up next to Louis, who was shying away from his touch. "Look at me." 

 

It must've taken so much for Louis to say no, but he did, shaking his head and looking at the floor. 

 

"I said, look at me." Harry said louder. Louis cringed, so his voice must be ringing in Louis' ears. Louis shook his head again, and Harry was nearing the end of his rope. He clenched his jaw and was sure that he was sending anger through their bond, which is something that he would feel guilty for later. "So is this it? Are we not talking to each other anymore?" 

 

By the time Louis had opened his mouth to reply, Harry was seizing him by the shoulders. His fingers were gripping tightly and Louis was sure that he would have bruises. His best bet was to deflect Harry from his anger, which is exactly what he did. He lashed his hands out and curled them around Harry's waist, squeezing them once, and even though Harry was holding him, he managed to squirm himself so that he was flush with Harry. He made a mewling noise deep in his throat and settled his nose against Harry's clavicle. 

 

That seemed to do the trick, because Harry didn't hesitate before pulling him even closer, weaving one hand through Louis' hair and wrapping the other tightly around Louis' waist. 

 

" _Baby,_ " He mumbled, taking a deep breath, inhaling Louis' sweet scent. "What's been going on?" 

 

Louis trembled slightly before answering, his words muffled by Harry's broad chest. "I just needed some time."  It was a pathetic excuse, and they both knew it. But he had to work through what Harry had told him. Was he really wanting to spend the rest of his life with someone who never wanted kids? 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short because i can't bear to write anymore :(
> 
>  
> 
> i referenced american horror story murder house in the beginning  
> catch it? its pretty damn clever

As soon as Niall began showing, even the littlest bit, Louis was in full baby fever. He tried to act as oblivious as possible, but everyone saw right through him. Liam and Zayn played along, mainly because they would love to see Harry have a baby. They thought it was just what Harry needed to level him out. And, they thought it was funny to see the way Harry flustered every time Louis mentioned something about being pregnant. 

 

Although Harry was against having his own pups, watching Louis attempt to sway his decision was entertaining. He never let it go too far though, because it would just be cruel to play along. And he wasn't going to be cruel to his omega.

 

-

 

When Niall hit his eighteenth week, they found out that they were having a girl. Liam and Zayn were over the moon, and Harry was happy for them, he really was, but he couldn't help but think that he would be disappointed if it were him. A girl meant that they had to keep trying for a boy. Niall was excited too, and the trio spent more and more time at Harry's house, just talking. They wanted to spread the joy everywhere they went. 

 

They were all getting ready to go into town to buy more supplies and groceries and such. Niall was balancing a cup on his little tummy, and Louis was in the bedroom, staring at his stomach in the mirror. Harry had caught him doing that more often than not lately. He didn't mind, because as long as he got to see Louis' smooth, tan belly, all was fine. 

 

"Harry?" Louis turned to his side and leaned back a tad, pushing his stomach out. He huffed before pulling his shirt back down over his stomach. 

 

"Yes?" Harry asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Louis walked over to him and stood in between his open legs. 

 

"What do you think of the name Nora?" He asked, tapping his fingers on Harry's shoulders. 

 

"For what?" He asked, furrowing his brows. 

 

Louis hummed. "Niall is thinking of that name for his baby. Zayn wants Moira and Liam wants Fiona. Niall is having a conniption." He giggled. 

 

Harry sighed in relief. They weren't talking about baby names for them. Phew. "Well, I like Fiona, but Nora sounds good. But can you see a little baby being called Nora?" 

 

A grin stretched across Louis' face. "That's what I said! I think Fiona is a baby name, and a little girls name, and a young woman's name. Nora is a good name for women, not little teeny babies. And Moira? Old maid, right there." 

 

"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked. 

 

"Anything." Louis replied, sitting on Harry's knee. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and smiled up at him. He got lost for a few moments, staring into the deep, beautiful pools of Louis' blue eyes. By the time he opened his mouth to speak, Niall was knocking on their bedroom door. 

 

"Liam is getting irritated!" Niall shouted through the door. "Let's go!"

 

Louis kissed Harry's cheek and stood up. "Ask me later, yeah?" 

 

Harry nodded. It could wait.

 

-

 

 Honestly, Harry had no idea why this was a good idea. Standing awkwardly in the baby section of a small store was never a good idea, and with Louis, who was bound determined to get pregnant, it was even worse. He could hear Liam and Zayn in the next aisle, discussing the importance of nursing the baby once she's born, and he could see Louis cooing over a small blue onesie with teddy bears on it. 

 

He was wildly out of his element and it showed. It wasn't uncomfortable, per say, but it wasn't something he enjoyed; another sign that he shouldn't have children. But then, looking over at Louis, who was now leaning over a small cream colored bassinet, looking at the interior, he felt guilty. Louis just looked the role of the perfect mother, and Harry  _had_ to give him pups, he just had too. 

 

But he couldn't! He just couldn't bring himself to even  _think_ about sex without a condom. He knew that as an alpha, there had to be some primal instinct to just take Louis and bed him until he was swollen with his puppies, but so far, the thought of having children always made him uneasy. And even though by the pack laws, he had to produce a male heir, he would try his hardest to avoid it until he couldn't possibly anymore.

 

-

 

"Harry!" Louis' voice broke him out of his uneasy staring of the many different types of diapers. Leak-proof. Swaddlers. Easy mobility. It's a damn baby that weight seven pounds. Where is it going that requires easy mobility? 

 

"Yes, love?" He turned to face the exuberant omega heading towards him, holding a little pamphlet in his hands. 

 

"There's a photographer here and she gave me this!" He shoved the glossy brochure in Harry's hands. "She said that it's for when we have our baby! A free newborn photo session! How great is that?" 

 

He stared down at the paper in his hands. There was a smiling baby on the front cover, and his stomach gave an uneasy turn. The baby was cute, but what bothered him was that Louis was talking about their baby as if they were going to go and conceive it right away. 

 

"And she asked me why I'm not pregnant yet, and I could only just shrug my shoulders!" Louis laughed, running his fingers over a package of diapers. "I think I might want to do cloth diapers. What do you think?" 

 

Harry could only stare at Louis dumbly. 

 

"These are a bit expensive. I don't want to spend all of our money on diapers when we can get cloth ones for so much cheaper. Organic ones, even." Louis mumbled. He was deep in thought of buying diapers for their non-existent child. 

 

"We won't be spending _any_ money on them." He finally said, folding the brochure and stuffing it into his coat. 

 

"Well, not really, no. I'll have a natural, home birth, and nurse, of course. But we'll still need a bassinet because they'll sleep in our room. And then there's bottles and a pump for when you have to get up and feed him. And clothes, Harry. Silly boy. We can't have a naked baby, although I remember your mother telling me that you used to rip your clothes off at the most inopportune times." 

 

Louis clicked his tongue and grabbed Harry's hand. "Calm down, love. You look as if you've seen a ghost." 

 

-

 

After a grueling day in town listening to nothing but Louis talk about their baby, Harry was more than happy to flop right into bed and welcome sleep. But, of course, his little firecracker of an omega wouldn't let that happen. He ignored Louis' poking finger and feigned sleep. 

 

"I know you're awake." Louis said from beside him. A jab to his lovehandle made him squawk and lift his head, frowning at Louis, who was smiling. 

 

"What?" He asked sleepily. 

 

"Well, I was just thinking. Do you think our baby would have curly hair and green eyes?" He laid back on the pillows and jerked his shirt up, prodding at the smooth skin of his little tummy. "I hope so. I would love another little Harry running around." 

 

"Love-" 

 

Louis' eyes lit up. "Harry! We can name him Harry!" He clapped his hands. 

 

"Love, there is no baby to name." Harry said, laying back down. 

 

"I know, silly." He rubbed his tummy fondly. "I would know if your baby was in here." 

 

Harry sighed. "Louis, baby. I'm willing to do anything to make you happy, but this is one thing I can't do." 

 

"But why?" Louis turned to face him, chewing on his bottom lip. "You have to produce an heir. Please, can't we just try?" 

 

Harry shook his head. "No. We're too young. You're nineteen, for God's sake." 

 

Louis frowned. "So? This is something I want more than anything in the world. I want your puppies, please. I want them to grow inside of me. I want to give you-" 

 

"Stop." Harry said sternly. "Please. I don't want you making yourself crazy about this. It breaks my heart when you talk about it." His tone was pleading. "Let's just sleep and we can talk about it later." 

 

Louis sighed and nodded his head. Harry opened his arms, but watched as Louis turned to sleep on his side of the bed, not in Harry's arms. He waited exactly nine seconds before he scooted up behind the boy and wrapped his body around Louis' smaller one. 

 

He waited for a few minutes before kissing the smooth skin behind Louis' ear and squeezing his hand. 

 

"Does it bother you?" He whispered in Louis' ear. 

 

"Does what bother me?" 

 

"That Niall is having a baby?" 

 

Louis was silent for a moment. "Why would I be bothered by something that brings people so much happiness?" 

 

It was quiet after that, and Harry liked to think that he was beginning to understand where Louis was coming from. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short because honestly i can't write anything more without thinking about Zayn :(


	10. Chapter 10

Harry's patience (as well as his willpower) was wearing thin as time went on. Niall was growing bigger everyday, emitting a protectiveness from both Zayn and Liam, and Louis was increasing his baby talk. Harry couldn't even start a conversation with his omega lest it be turned around. It was frustrating, so he ceased all conversation with Louis, hoping he would catch on. 

 

He didn't.

 

-

 

"If," Louis announced to Niall one evening. "Harry and I have a boy, we're going to name him after Harry." He had a proud look on his face. 

 

"And if it's a girl?" Niall asked, setting his plate on his round belly. He liked using it as a table. 

 

Louis frowned. "I don't think it will be a girl. Have you not seen Harry?" He gestured to the alpha, who was rounding the house, sweaty and shirtless. He had just gone running, and Louis was salivating. His curls were wet with sweat and pushed back into a bun, and his torso was shiny, and his tattoos were on proud display. 

 

"And?" Niall rolled his eyes. 

 

"And,  _Neil,_ " Louis rolled his eyes right back at his friend. "That man has  _nothing_ but male sperm, I'm sure of it." 

 

"Yes, but you have omega eggs." Niall reminded him. "What if your children are small, short, little omegas?" 

 

Louis climbed up onto the couch and crossed his arms. "I am  _not_ short!" He cried. Behind him, he heard the house door open and close, signaling Harry was inside. "If anything, everyone else is freakishly tall." 

 

Niall laughed and removed the plate from his stomach, setting it on the coffee table. "Whatever you say." 

 

Louis made a face. "Harry, tell Niall that-" He turned to talk to his alpha, but he was met with an empty room. A few seconds later, he heard the shower start. "Oh. Well. If he was still in here, he would tell you that he suffered from a genetic malfunction in utero which in return made his limbs grow to the size of tree limbs." 

 

Niall cackled and held his stomach. He was cut short by a gasp and he stood quickly. 

 

"What?" Louis asked, staring at his friend. "What happened?" 

 

Niall stared at his stomach in shock. "Yeah, but-" He reached for Louis. "Come here." He placed Louis' palms on the side of his stomach and waited. Soon, Louis felt a small thump against his hand. 

 

"Oh my gosh, Niall!" He breathed. He crouched down and stared at the spot his hand was occupying. "She kicked! She's kicking!" 

 

Above him, Niall was grinning like crazy, thinking about telling Liam and Zayn the great news. Louis was happy for Niall, he really was, but feeling Niall's baby kick made it more real that he wasn't going to ever experience it. 

 

-

 

Harry was going crazy. He was pretty sure that his blood pressure was through the roof and his hair was graying. And it was all because of Louis and this damn baby talk. He understood at first, because he was taking something away from Louis, but he had long since thought that Louis would be snapping out of it. He still wasn't picking up on the fact that Harry now avoided him completely, and Harry was at the end of his rope. 

 

Zayn and Liam had noticed two hours after Harry first began dodging Louis, and Niall picked up on it four days later, but here they were, two week later, and Louis was still blissfully unaware. The final straw for Harry came a week later, when his cousin Gemma and her husband Ashton needed to go to Washington and couldn't take their nine-month old daughter, Delia. 

 

Of course, Louis volunteered to take the child, and four hours later, Harry was holding a screaming baby in her carrier while his cousin and Ashton drove out of sight. Louis was holding her bag of stuff, waving to the retreating vehicle. Once they were gone, he turned to Harry and Delia. 

 

"I have no idea why you're still standing out here." He said to Harry, walking past him to open the door. "Making the poor darling watch her mother and father drive away is just torture, really." 

 

Harry rolled his eyes and followed Louis into the house. Delia was still screaming, flailing her hands and feet. Harry sat the carrier down and unbuckled the little baby girl. She looked at him with big, wet eyes. 

 

"Pick her up, for God's sake," He heard Louis say from behind him. 

 

"I know," He replied sharply. He lifted the baby up and as soon as she was in his arms, her crying ceased. Louis cooed and stood in front of him and the baby. 

 

"Look who loves their uncle Harry." He cooed to Delia, making her giggle. She kicked her feet out and stared up at Harry. He couldn't help but crack a smile, which made her eyes widen. He stayed still as her hand prodded his dimple. 

 

Louis absolutely melted at the sight, literally clutching his chest. Harry didn't miss how Louis' eyes were brightened by the baby, nor did he miss the way Louis was so attentive to her. When Louis had her back in his arms, it was like watching his future. It was weird to see, because it was Louis with his cousin's baby, not one that he physically put inside of Louis himself, but it was a baby nonetheless. 

 

Watching Louis with Delia didn't make him want pups of his own, but made him realize how much Louis wanted them, and how it would make him so happy. And it might be selfish of him to think, but he really hoped that having Delia for the week would silence Louis' attempts to make him want a baby. 

 

-

 

Three days later, Harry was starting to really understand why he never gave having pups of his own a second thought. His sleep was important, dammit, and it should be treated with respect. But, Delia had other plans, apparently, and crying well into the night was the biggest one. 

 

It was the third time that night she had woken up screaming her little head off, and Harry was starting to get frustrated. He laid as still as he could in bed, willing her crying to stop. He could feel Louis slip out of bed and seconds later the bedroom door shut. The crying was reduced to whimpers and it was now muffled, seeing as Louis went into the living room to calm her down. 

 

He must have fallen back to sleep, because he never felt Louis rejoin him in bed. He woke up, however, a few hours later to Louis nudging him tiredly. 

 

"Your turn," Louis mumbled, eyes still closed. 

 

Harry just grumbled and shrugged Louis off, rolling over. It didn't deter Louis, who kept prodding him. 

 

"Seriously, get up." He said. "She's hungry." 

 

"Stop it. I have to get up early." Harry grumbled, shrugging Louis off once more.  He heard Louis huff and get up. 

 

"For God's sake." Louis mumbled, lifting Delia out of her bassinet. He found out that she didn't need any food, but a diaper change. He quickly remedied the situation and rocked her back and forth. She went quiet and her eyes slipped shut. He carried her over to the bed and laid down with her on his chest. 

 

-

 

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was pleasantly surprised to find the house quiet. Delia wasn't crying, which made him immensely happy. He stood and turned and took in the sight on the bed. 

 

Louis was laying on his side, one hand underneath his head and the other resting on Delia's stomach. They were both sleeping soundly; the picture of perfection. He stared for awhile, drinking in the sight of Louis and Delia. It was no secret that Louis was good with children, and he just wishes that he could bring himself to want children.

 

-

 

When he arrived home later in the day, he had a frown on his face and anger in his soul. It had just been a shitty day in general, and he couldn't wait to just sit on the couch and not move for hours. But of course, his feet led him to the kitchen, where he heard Louis puttering around. 

 

It was now mid March, and the snow was melting and the sun was shining on everything. The rays of the sun were filtering through the window above the kitchen sink, where Louis was standing. A warm, delicious smell was wafting through the house, telling him that Louis was baking something. He could hear splashing and Louis giggling, making him wonder what was happening. 

 

Louis turned to look over his shoulder, a broad smile gracing his face. "Harry, quick, come here-" He reached his hand out and motioned for Harry to come over, which he did. When he was standing behind Louis, he looked over the smaller boys shoulders and into the sink. Delia was sitting in the water up to her bellybutton, giggling like mad, showing off her small, shiny, white teeth. Her hair was spiked into a soapy mohawk. 

 

Louis let out a giggle as Delia splashed her hands in the soapy warm water. "Isn't she cute?" Louis asked, bopping her on her little button nose. She let out a shrieking noise and slapped the water again, smiling. 

 

Harry couldn't help but smile. "She is, love. Adorable." He put his hands on Louis' waist and rested his chin on Louis' shoulder. "What's in the oven?" 

 

"Made you some cookies." Louis said, cupping his hand over Delia's eyes as he rinsed her sparse hair. "Figured you'd had a bad day." 

 

Harry looked towards the oven before kissing the side of Louis' neck. "How'd you know?" 

 

Louis tapped the side of his throat, where their bond mark rested. "Felt it. You were very unpleasant today." 

 

Harry snorted. "You weren't even around me."

 

Louis drained the water in the sink and lifted Delia out, handing her to Harry. "Hold her for a moment. I've got to fetch the towels out of the dryer." He said, turning to go into the small laundry room off of the kitchen. "And I felt like I was around you all day!" He shouted. "You really ought to watch that. It hurts me when you're angry. Literally. The bond hurts." 

 

Harry stood in the kitchen, holding a dripping wet baby at arms length, rolling his eyes. "Sorry, love." 

 

Louis returned, holding a thick, gray towel. He wrapped Delia up in it so that only her head was peeking out, and handed her back to Harry. "I know you're still... _coarse_ , but simmer it down." He requested, slipping on an oven mitt and pulling the oven door open. He pulled out the cookie sheet and sat it on the counter. He turned around and leaned against the counter, staring at Harry. 

 

His alpha was standing next to the sink, his arms wrapped around Delia, who was nodding off in his arms. He didn't look uncomfortable with her at all. Maybe all of this baby nonsense was in Harry's head. He just needed Harry to see that. 

 

"Why have you been acting weird, love?" He asked, meeting Harry's green eyes. 

 

"I haven't." Harry lied, adjusting Delia so that she was resting her head against his shoulder. 

 

"You have." Louis said. "And I won't push it anymore, but it's concerning. So, please, talk to me." And with that, he turned back around to scrape the cookies up from the hot sheet to place them onto a cooling rack. 

 

"Alright." Harry nodded, but he didn't dwell on the subject. 

 

"Can you dress her?" Louis asked. "Her diapers are in the bedroom, and she's got a romper and socks in here." 

 

Harry nodded and left the kitchen. He laid Delia on the bed carefully, minding that she was almost asleep. He diapered her quickly and lifted her back into his arms, without the towel. Her skin was warm and she jerked in his arms before settling her head on his chest. He felt her sigh and relax against him. 

 

Louis came in, holding the romper and socks. He took one look at Harry and Delia and almost collapsed. Harry looked at him in concern. 

 

"You just look...normal." Louis explained, taking Delia out of Harry's arms and dressing her quickly. Once he had slid the purple socks over her feet, he laid her down in the middle of their bed, surrounding her with some pillows. "Holding her, I mean." 

 

"So I don't look normal regularly?" Harry raised an eyebrow. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry's wrist, tugging him out of the room. "I mean," He led them into the kitchen and held out the plate of cookies. Harry took one. "It looks natural. You holding a baby. Granted, she's not your own pup, but still." He shrugged and poured Harry some milk. "It's a second nature to you, I think. She's so calm with you." 

 

"It's just because she knows me." Harry said, sitting on a stool. 

 

"She's nine months old, Harry. She doesn't even know herself." Louis replied, breaking a cookie in half, then tearing off another piece to eat. 

 

"Still. I don't know why I'm so good with her." He shrugged. "It's probably just because she's not mine." 

 

Louis frowned. "So, if it were your pup, you'd be...bad with them?" Louis crossed his arms. "Wouldn't change them or cuddle them? Harry, that makes no sense."

 

"Maybe not to you." Harry snipped. "But it does to me." 

 

"And how would I know that?" Louis dropped his cookie on the counter. "You never share anything with me. I'm always trying to guess what's in that thick head of yours." 

 

"Has it occurred to you that I can't tell you anything without you elaborating some crazy story about babies?" Harry snapped. 

 

Louis narrowed his eyes. "So me wanting babies is crazy?" He stepped closer to Harry and raised his voice. "Me wanting to start a _family_ with my  _mate_ is crazy? Are you being serious right now?" 

 

"Actually, yes." Harry stood up, but kept his distance. One thing he hated was lording over Louis; making him seem smaller and weaker. He hated it. He could assert his dominance in other ways, not scaring Louis. "This relationship is a two way street, Louis. There has to be give and take."

 

"And it seems like I'm the give. You just take and take, Harry. What do I get out of this?" He didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "Nothing, that's what. Am I supposed to sit here and just live my life with only you?" 

 

Harry was fuming. "You can do things, Louis. That's not what this relationship is about!" 

 

"It's  _not_ even a relationship!" Louis shouted. "You  _bit_ me during our first time together! You couldn't even control yourself for one-" He stopped talking and inhaled sharply. He met Harry's eyes. "Harry, I'm sor-" 

 

"Save it." Harry growled. He turned on his heel and left the house, slamming the door behind him. Louis tried to follow, but by the time he'd wrenched the door back open and ran onto the front porch, Harry was gone. 

 

-

 

Harry still wasn't back for his and Delia's early dinner, which they ate on top of a blanket in the backyard. Delia ate a squeeze pouch of applesauce and half a jar of mashed peas, and Louis had half a turkey sandwich and some slices of green peppers. He couldn't eat hardly anything because he was so worried about Harry, but he managed to split half of a soft cookie with Delia before scooping her up and taking her inside. 

 

Even though it was March, the nights were still chilly, so he lit the fire and spread a blanket down in front of it. He sat down with Delia and they read some books, the ones with the spots children could touch and feel. She was fascinated by the stories and the pictures, and she kept giggling every time she touched one. 

 

It wasn't long before the sun began to set and Delia grew tired. He fed her a bottle of milk that Gemma had pumped, changed her diaper, and put her in the middle of their bed, making sure that she couldn't roll or crawl off. He had time to kill before he would be tired, so he did what he did best: clean. It seemed to be the only thing he was good at, besides cooking. 

 

He was the poster child for the standard omega, it seemed. He wanted the whole nine yards, as every good omega did. He wanted to provide a comforting atmosphere for his alpha, and he wanted to provide a litter of pups for his alpha, and he just wanted to make his alpha happy. It was confusing to him because he didn't know why Harry didn't want any of that. 

 

Maybe it was him? Maybe Harry just didn't want that stuff with him. It made sense, really. They seemed to always piss each other off when Louis first came here, and then Harry bonds with him at the first sign of his heat. It must have been Harry's animalistic side. It was the only explanation he had. And he noticed that Harry had been so distant these past few weeks. Maybe he didn't want to be bonded to him? It all made sense now.

 

Harry wasn't the problem. He was.

 

-

 

Worrying was something that came natural to him. He worried about everything, and seeing as how Harry had stormed out earlier, he was making himself sick. It was his fault that Harry had walked out, and he wanted to apologize, but Harry wasn't answering his phone calls. He had half a mind to walk to the pack house and see if he was there, but it was one in the morning and everyone would be asleep, and he had Delia to take care of, and he didn't want to parade her in and out. 

 

So, he made himself comfortable on the window seat and watched for any signs of Harry. His eyes grew tired the more he sat there, but he pinched himself to keep awake. He drank some tea and ate some cookies, and when Delia woke up, he rocked her back and forth, calming her down and tending to her needs. She fell asleep in his arms, and he put her back to bed, planning on staying up longer. 

 

He poked the fire and dusted the shelves on the wall, looking outside every few seconds to see if he could spot Harry's figure, but no such luck. Harry was gone, and it looked like he wasn't coming back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, a little update on my strict oneshots. they will be posted soon! im working on a few different prompts now (damn you stripedandbowtied-yours is going to be hella long!) and hoping (HOPING) that they'll be up soon.

Harry wasn't stupid. He wasn't some big, brutish alpha with his brain in his knot. He rarely let his alpha show, and when it did, he was either angry or trying to protect someone. He knew exactly what he was doing with Louis when he did it, and if Louis wasn't okay with that, he should have told Harry the moment it happened. Instead, he waited weeks, and now, Harry had to figure out the best way to break their bond, 

 

It was all too much for him to think about, so he stripped himself of his clothing and let his wolf take over. The ache of transforming from human to wolf was long gone, and he was thankful, because damn, it hurt. The bones shifting and breaking, the skin stretching, muscles popping, fingers and toes elongating. He was used to it, welcomed it, even. It gave him something to focus on; the pain physical rather than emotional.

 

They had been here for six months, so he was more than acquainted with his surroundings. The woods no longer seemed daunting and haunting, but mysterious and welcoming. He broke off into a run, weaving in and out of trees, and over fallen branches and logs. He was a large wolf, larger than average, and his fur was a deep, dark brown, much like his hair, and his eyes were a bright green. 

 

He knew he was intimidating in his wolf form. It was something that made him proud. He was large and powerful and he could tear anything or anyone apart. Right now, all he wanted to do was sink his teeth into something and rip its throat out, pretending that it was Louis. 

 

Wait. 

 

No, that was right. He had such a burning hatred for Louis right now. How dare the omega question his authority? Louis had no right, absolutely no right whatsoever, and yet he did. The hatred he had for the smaller boy coursed through his veins. He needed to cause a bloodshed, and he needed too now.

 

-

 

It felt like he was on fire. Waking up and tearing at his neck, Louis opened his eyes to make sure that the room was not on fire. It wasn't, and neither was he. But his bond mark had a searing pain, and he couldn't figure out why. It just burned like hell and made him whimper in agony. He stumbled out of bed and tried not to wake Delia. Once the bedroom door was shut, he searched for his phone, one hand pressed tightly to his bond spot as he did so. 

 

Once he found it, he tried to call Harry, but was sent straight to voicemail. Another wave of burning pain coursed through his small body and his knees went weak. Gripping his phone, he made his way over to the couch and attempted to dial Niall's number. After a few tries, he finally got it right. He tried not to cry out in pain as it rang. 

 

Finally, Niall picked up. "Hello?" His voice was groggy and Louis felt bad for waking him up, but he felt like he was dying. 

 

"Niall?" He croaked out, scratching at his bond mark. 

 

"Louis?" Niall asked, more alert. He heard rustling sounds, and then a deep voice. So Liam or Zayn must be awake. 

 

"Need help," He gritted his teeth and held his phone tighter. "H-h-hurts." 

 

Some more rustling, and then Zayn's voice came over the phone. "Louis?" He sounded concerned, and Louis felt a pang in his heart because Harry should be here. Harry should be the one concerned about him. "Are you okay? What's going on?" 

 

"On fire," Louis let out an involuntary whimper when what felt like another flame licked up his neck. His whole body was shaking now, and he didn't know whether to feel cold or hot. "N-need help?" 

 

He could hear Zayn curse. "Stay right where you are. You're at home, yes?" He didn't wait for an answer. "We'll be there in a minute." 

 

Louis nodded and let his phone drop to the floor. He curled up onto the couch and whimpered. He squeezed his eyes shut and willed his body to stop shaking. No such luck. He was so out of it that he didn't hear his door open, but it didn't surprise him that Liam and Zayn rushed right over. 

 

He felt a hand on his forehead and heard a hissing noise. "He's burning up." Liam muttered, picking Louis' phone up off of the floor. "Louis? Where's Harry?" 

 

Louis cracked an eye open. "Left me." He shook once more and closed his eyes again, this time because he was crying. "I-i said some bad things and he l-left." 

 

Zayn frowned. "Louis, are you cold?" He noticed that Louis was shivering, yet his skin was damp with sweat. When Louis nodded, he covered the small omega with the blanket off of the couch. 

 

Niall sat down at the end of the couch, right next to Louis' feet. He looked up at Liam, who had his phone pressed to his ear and a stern look on his face. He must be calling Harry. When he got no response, he growled and tossed his phone onto the nearest armchair. That's when he noticed Louis absently scratching at his bond mark. 

 

"Hey," He grabbed Louis' arm and brought it away from his neck. "Don't do that. It'll only hurt worse." 

 

"Hurts." Louis whined, trying to push Liam's hand away. When that happened, Liam gripped his hands tighter and growled lowly. 

 

"Stop." He commanded. It was rare for Liam to use his alpha voice, but in this case, it was needed. He let go of Louis' hands only when he knew the omega was going to stop, and he did. Louis tucked his hands underneath his thighs and closed his eyes.

 

A small cry was heard from the other room, and Zayn went to go investigate. He returned a few seconds later with Delia, who was crying. 

 

"You still have her?" Niall asked. "I thought Gemma and Ashton were back?" 

 

Louis shook his head and ignored the throbbing pain in his neck. "No. Three more days." He managed to say. "She's-can you feed her?" 

 

Zayn nodded and headed towards the kitchen. He assumed everything was in there. Niall rolled his eyes at the expression on Zayn's face. He loved the man to death but he couldn't figure out where bottles were kept. He turned his attention back towards Louis and Liam and kicked his feet up. This was going to be a long night.

 

-

 

At four in the morning, Louis tried to claw at his throat some more, resulting in Liam holding his hands in a tight grip while Zayn pressed an ice pack directly over the bond mark. At five in the morning, he tried to escape their clutches and go find Harry. He managed to get as far as the front steps before collapsing down them, resulting in a bruised cheekbone. At six in the morning, with Zayn holding Louis down, Liam shred his clothing and went after Harry.

 

-

 

Harry's smell was easy to find. He had a thick, rich scent that would normally blend in, but because they had known each other for so long, Liam could detect it from miles. Which is exactly where Harry was-miles from their home. He was in his wolf form, sitting in the middle of a clearing, finishing off the carcass of a deer. There were many more dead animals lying around him, but the one that shocked him the most was the bear. 

 

He approached and let out a low growl. Harry's head snapped up and he bared his teeth, ready to attack. When he saw that it was Liam, he shook his snout and stood up, stretching. His fur was matted in blood and he was still dripping some of it. 

 

Liam pawed at the ground and jerked his head towards the trees where he had emerged. He was telling Harry that it was time to go home. He figured that Harry wouldn't go easy, but he didn't think that Harry would downright refuse. After a few unsuccessful attempts, he finally transformed into his human self, standing stark naked in front of Harry. 

 

He knew that Harry could understand human speak, so he made his point. "You're hurting Louis," He began, watching as Harry circled the ground a few times before settling down onto the carcass of the bear. "Physically. And emotionally. Whatever you're doing, you need to stop." When he got no indication that Harry had heard him, he sighed and turned towards the trees. 

 

"Oh," He stopped once more and faced his friend. "Don't make him wait days before you decide to come home. I honestly don't think that he can handle it." 

 

-

 

When morning broke through the trees, Louis sat up from the couch and rubbed his eyes. Had he actually gotten sleep? The burning sensation was gone from his bond mark. The only thing remaining were a few deep, red welts where he had scratched at it. 

 

Delia was slumbering comfortably on Zayn's chest, and Niall was in the bedroom, snoring softly. Liam still wasn't back yet, which meant that he could make a clean getaway. He slid his shoes on at the door and opened it quietly. Once he was outside, he hurried his way to the smallest cabin in their circle and knocked on the door. 

 

"Yes?" A beta opened the door. She was wearing a white coat and a warm smile. 

 

"Do I need an appointment?" He asked, shifting from one foot to the other. 

 

She frowned. "For what?" 

 

"Birth control?" 

 

She smiled and stepped aside. "Of course not. Come on in." 

 

-

 

Once Louis was situated onto the small plastic bed, wearing a papery hospital gown, she began to ask him questions. 

 

"When was your last heat?" She asked, a black pen poised over her clipboard. 

 

"Um, five months?" 

 

"And you're on a cycle of every six months?" She looked at the calendar when he nodded. "So, we can expect to see your heat in the next month or so. Birth control can effect heats, depending on what you get. There are suppressants, which eliminate your heat altogether, and there is simple birth control. It's just a pill that you swallow every day, and you will have heats with it. You just won't get pregnant." 

 

"What are the effects of heat control?" He asked, swinging his legs. 

 

"I'm against it because it damages an omegas body. Eliminating a heat can have horrible side effects, the main one being permanent infertility. It's a shot that you get every six months, and it hurts quite a bit." She told him. 

 

"I guess I don't want that one." He said. "I guess just give me the regular birth control." 

 

She nodded and stood up to rifle through some drawers. When she had found what she was looking for, she turned and handed him a little blue slip. Inside of it was a pack of pills. 

 

"The seven white ones in the middle are to be taken during your heat. Those are the strongest in the pack." She informed him, 

 

He nodded and stood up. "Do these have to be taken at the same time everyday?" 

 

"Try too. If you're an hour or two late, it won't make you pregnant. But just try to keep on schedule with them. I can't tell you how easy it is for people to get sidetracked and forget to take them." 

 

He shook his head and watched her leave the room so that he could change his clothes in peace. "Believe me," He muttered, tossing them onto the bed. "I won't be forgetting."

 

-

 

When he returned home, Liam was just coming out of the kitchen quietly. Zayn was still asleep on the chair, and Niall was still in the bedroom. When he closed the door, Liam sent him a confused look. 

 

"Where'd you get off to?" He asked, sitting near Zayn's head. He ran his fingers through his mate's black hair to wake him up. Delia was the only one that stirred, and she blinked her eyes open. 

 

"I'll take her." He said, stepping over to lift Delia out of Zayn's arms. He thought he had successfully dodged Liam's question, but no such luck. As soon as he stepped inside of the kitchen to make Delia a bottle, Liam practically cornered him. 

 

"You didn't answer my question." Liam said, crossing his arms. 

 

"I went for a walk." He said, which wasn't untrue. He did have to walk to get to the doctor. He set about making Delia her bottle and he passed her off to Liam. "Feed her and I'll make breakfast. I have a new muffin recipe I'm aching to try."

 

He didn't realize that Liam was staring at him wistfully until he was done whipping the batter and pouring it into muffin tins. "What?" He asked, shifting feet. 

 

Liam shook his head and removed the empty bottle from Delia's lips. "I just don't understand why Harry doesn't want a family with you." He had a sad smile on his face, and Louis wanted to ask about Harry, but he didn't want to hear what Liam might have stumbled across when he found the alpha. So, he kept his mouth shut and slid the muffin tin into the oven. 

 

"Well," He said, bringing out all sorts of jams out of the refrigerator. "Not his fault." He hoped the tone in his voice was stern, because he really didn't feel like talking about his inadequacy as an omega. And to his luck, Liam was silent.

 

-

 

Harry still wasn't back when Gemma and Ashton came back three days later to pick up Delia. He let the baby go sadly and stubbornly, and only smiled when Gemma promised that whenever she needed a babysitter, she would call him first. 

 

Liam and Zayn had gone back to their own cabin, only coming round to stay with Louis at night. Niall had set up camp on Louis' couch, much to his alphas disdain. Niall was very pregnant and they hated not being near him during the day. One snap from Niall quickly got them over it, though. 

 

Louis had been on his birth control for four days now, and he felt sick to his stomach whenever he looked at the pills. He hated taking something so unnatural to prevent something so natural, but if it would make Harry happy and come back to him, then he would do it. 

 

The only problem was that they made him sick. And he hadn't told anyone he was on them, so they were stumped. He passed it off as the common flu, but it was nearing April and he was fooling no one. He got headaches with them, severe nausea, although he never threw up, and dizziness. He just assumed that they were side effects and they'd wear off quickly. 

 

He made himself busy, cleaning the house and baking all sorts of treats. He made sure that everything was shiny for Harry if he returned. And when he was done cleaning, he would bake and cook all of Harry's favorites, hoping that in some way, Harry would smell the food and come rushing home to envelope him. 

 

No such luck.

 

-

 

The nights were the hardest. He had no one to snuggle up too, he was no one's little spoon anymore. He would lay awake and listen to either Liam or Zayn snore from the living room, wishing Harry would come back. Countless times, he's sent pleas through their bond mark, but Harry must have rejected them because all he got in return was a quick, sharp burn that lasted a few seconds. His bond mark was no longer a symbol of their commitment towards each other. It was a symbol of Harry's hatred. 

 

Sometimes, he would sneak past the alpha sleeping on his couch and wander around outside, using the light of the moon to guide him to the edge of the trees that surrounded their camp. He's thought about turning into his wolf and searching for Harry that way, but he was so small and he would easily be taken advantage of, or seriously hurt. Maybe even killed. 

 

He was careful around the treeline, knowing that any rogue bear or other wild animal could appear at any given moment. Honestly, the thought of being confronted by a bear wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He imagines that he would just let the bear tear him limb from limb. That'll show Harry to leave him. 

 

The thought of Harry coming back to camp to find out that he's been killed sickens him immediately. He gets sick right there, doubling over and bracing his hands on his knees. Then, he gets an even worse thought. What if Harry never comes back at all? What if he's been laying dead somewhere for the past four days? What if he's completely abandoned Louis? 

 

That thought makes his stomach swirl. He'd rather Harry be dead, because if Harry abandoned him, it means that his alpha is still alive, completely okay with the fact of starting a family with someone else, while Louis is falling to pieces alone. 

 

He can't stand that thought. He would die if he found out that Harry was with someone else. With one more look through the treeline, he sighed and made his way back to the cabin to pack. He needed to leave, and soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically what happened to louis is that harry was being this crazy alpha and hurting things and because their bond is so strong, harry sent waves of hatred, i guess, through it directed towards louis, which hurt him. he wanted louis to feel his pain so he tried to make it hurtful as possible, not knowing that because louis is an omega and more delicate, it would hurt ten times more
> 
> eek pls dont hate


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to incorporate more of harrys pov
> 
> trigger warnings: nightmares and talk of miscarriage
> 
> this chapter may be confusing in bits so if you are confused, just shoot me a comment and ill explain it

Robin and Anne knew of Harry's disappearance, if you could even call it that. They were furious with him, but there was nothing they could do. They knew that sending out a group of alphas to bring him back would only end in disaster, and they knew that Liam had already gone after Harry. They could only wait for him to come to his senses, but it needed to be soon, because Louis was packing up to leave. 

 

When they first heard that Louis was going back to live with his parents, they were saddened and concerned. He didn't look the best. In fact, he looked horrible. His hair was messy and his eyes had dark circles under them. He shook like a leaf and his hands trembled. They knew that a straining relationship was hell, and they knew that the bond between mates could suffer with distance. 

 

In this case, distance didn't make the heart grow fonder. It made it weaker.

 

-

 

 

He hadn't spoken to Louis in eight weeks. It was bad enough that the omega had bothered him with baby talk, and now that he was actually pregnant? Harry was furious at him. How could Louis go and get pregnant and then keep it from him? He figured their bond was better than that, but apparently not. He finally had to scare the confession out of Louis, who sat trembling while he uttered the two words Harry had never wanted to hear.

 

"I'm pregnant."

 

Those two words made Harry's world crumble around him. How could they have been so careless? He wore condoms, and they had gone and put Louis on birth control, which he took every morning under Harry's watchful eye. It made him think that Louis had gotten pregnant on purpose. After Louis had confessed it to him, he went into their bedroom and dumped out the box of condoms, holding each one up, examining it for holes. He found none, of course.

 

After he yelled at the omega some more, he completely shut him out. He refused to talk to Louis. He felt so betrayed and lied too. They were supposed to be open and honest with each other, and Louis had been hiding the fact that he was holding a sixteen week fetus inside of him.

 

That's right. _Sixteen weeks._  Louis had been pregnant for sixteen weeks, eight of which he didn't even bother telling anyone, and that was unacceptable. So, he punished Louis by not talking to him. He kept an eye on the omega every now and then, and watched as he moved. 

 

It was painfully obvious that Louis was pregnant, even though he was barely showing. He always kept a hand pressed to his lower abdomen in a gentle cradle; protecting it. it was the only thing he ever saw Louis do because a few seconds after looking at the boy, he had to look away. Anger still coursed through his veins. 

 

The nights were especially difficult because they both liked to spoon, and now Harry kept his back towards Louis, ignoring the shuffling about Louis did every night, trying to get comfortable. Only when Louis finally relaxed and drifted off to sleep did he allow himself to turn and stare. He stared at the frown that was permanantly etched onto Louis' face. He stared at the swell of his tummy and the hand covering a small fraction of it. 

 

But tonight, it was different. He didn't get to turn around to stare at Louis because his omega was already up, shaking him awake. Tears were falling freely down his face. His lower lip was trembling and he had one hand on his stomach. 

 

The hand that was shaking Harry's shoulder was covered in sticky blood. 

 

Harry doesn't think he's ever moved as fast as he did that night, pulling back the covers to reveal a bright red mess between Louis' legs. It was a blur after that. He knew that he lifted a shaking Louis into his arms and hurried his way to the doctors cabin, holding Louis as close as he could. He remembers banging the door open and startling the doctor, who was going through her files. 

 

He remembers yelling at her too, demanding that she do whatever she could to help. She helped, of course she did, but there was nothing she could do. With rubber gloves stained red, she shook her head and apologized to him, saying there was no way to prevent it. 

 

She had made Harry stay in a little closet of a waiting room while she extracted the fetus from a sedated Louis. It felt like hours before he was able to see Louis again, and all he could do was pet his soft, feathery hair as he woke up from the drugs. 

 

When Louis asked about his baby, the doctor only shook her head. "I'm so sorry," She said. "But you've lost your son." 

 

Harry remembers the punching sensation he felt to his chest. It felt as if his heart was falling and his ribs were closing around his lungs. It was hard to breathe. Louis only cried harder, squeezing Harry's hand as hard as he could. Harry could only stare at her.

 

"A-a...son?" He asked, the words forcing themselves out of his mouth. All this time, he'd been so cold and ugly towards the person who was carrying his  _son_. A baby boy. His first son. 

 

The doctor nodded. "Yes." She went on to talk about what might have caused the loss and said that she would explain more about fertility after loosing a child and the best way to go about having more children along the way. But Louis could only shake his head at that. He didn't want anymore babies. Not if this one caused so much heartache. 

 

Harry's lost the only chance of him having a son, and it was all his fault.

 

-

 

"Daddy?" A soft voice woke Harry up. He blinked his eyes open and tried to focus his sight. When he did, he saw a small boy, maybe two and a half, staring at him with wide green eyes. A halo of unruly brown curls surrounded his head, and his cheeks were plump and rosy. A cheeky grin stretched across the toddlers face when he saw Harry open his eyes. "Daddy!" 

 

"Uh, hey?" Harry asked, sitting up. He was laying in bed of his cabin, and the toddler was sitting right next to him. 

 

"Woo awake!" The toddler clapped his hands together and squealed happily. Harry cracked a smile at how the toddler pronounced it 'woo' instead of 'you'. "Wet's go!" 

 

The toddler grabbed his hand and tried to pull him along. Seeing the little boy struggle to get off the bed, he stood and lifted him up, balancing him on his hip. The toddler immediately rested his head on Harry's shoulder and stuck three fingers in his mouth. 

 

"Momma mad." The little boy said around his fingers. "Say, Edward, go to woom!" 

 

Harry had no idea what the little boy was talking about, or even who the little boy was, but he nodded his head like he understood. He opened the door to the bedroom and stopped short. Taylor was sitting on the couch, filing her nails. His jaw dropped. There was no way in  _hell_ he mated with Taylor. No way. 

 

"Um," He said, causing her to lift her head up. As soon as she saw that it was him, she rolled her eyes and went back to filing her nails. "You're not-?" 

 

"Me want momma!" Edward, apparently, said, trying to shift himself out of Harry's arms. He readjusted Edward and held the boy out towards Taylor. She made a face. 

 

"I'm not that little monsters mother!" She cried. Harry furrowed his brows. He looked around the cabin and saw stacks of boxes everywhere. There were blank spaces (lol) where pictures used to be and everything was bare. He was so confused he could cry. 

 

"Then what are you doing here?" He asked. 

 

She rolled her eyes and pointed to the boxes. "I'm moving in." 

 

Before Harry could answer, Edward was kicking his little legs against Harry's stomach. "Want momma." He whined. Harry must have looked flustered, because Taylor jerked her head in the direction of the kitchen. 

 

"In there." She said. 

 

"Right," He nodded and made his way to the kitchen, scared of who he might find. Taylor in his living room was enough of a shock. But, he made himself walk into the kitchen, which smelled like sugar cookies. The smell was familiar, and actually, so was the short, curvy, brunette standing in front of him. 

 

"Momma!" Edward shouted, causing Louis to startle and turn around. His face split into a grin. 

 

"Didn't I tell you to go to your room?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow but taking the boy out of Harry's hands anyway. Harry's eyes were glued to the swell of Louis' stomach.  

 

"Did." Edward pouted. "But Daddy woked up. Bring me here." He curled up in Louis' arms and closed his eyes. Louis rolled his eyes and stood on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Harry's cheek. 

 

"Did Daddy wake up or did you wake him up?" Louis asked, but he was looking at Harry. 

 

"Um. Both?" He asked. Why was he standing in the kitchen with his son and pregnant omega? Why did he suddenly have two babies when he had just lost one? "Quick question." 

 

"Hm?" Louis asked, carrying Edward over to the counter and sitting him on top of it. He handed the toddler a bowl of cut up grapes and turned to Harry, scratching his nails gently over the swell of his stomach. 

 

"Why is he alive?" He asked, pointing to Edward. Louis gasped and stared at Harry in shock. 

 

"What?" He asked. "Why would you say that?" He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to the side. "What would make you say that?" 

 

Harry stared at Edward, who was staring at them intently. When he caught Harry's eye, he smiled, showing off his white teeth and dimples. He shrugged. "Because you just had a miscarriage." He replied. "And I didn't know if I should bring that up because you probably don't want to talk about it, but-" 

 

"Wait a second." Louis stopped him. His features softened. "Did you have a bad dream? Doctor Jergens told us about that, but I honestly didn't think you would ever have them. Baby, I didn't have a miscarriage. Edward was healthy, you remember. A full eight pounds, nine ounces. Remember? He was born three weeks early? Made me bigger than Jupiter, that one." 

 

"I don't-" Harry looked down at Louis' belly. "What about that one?"

 

"Healthier than ever." Louis promised. He took Harry's hand and pressed it against his stomach. Harry felt a fluttering motion. "He's kicking, do you feel it? Missed his Daddy, I think." 

 

"He?" Harry asked. "Another boy?" 

 

Louis nodded. "Mhm. And his name is  _not_ going to be Julian, so stop trying to persuade me." 

 

"But why would we have him?" Harry looked from Edward back to Louis. "I already have my son. Why would I want another baby?" 

 

Louis laughed. "Are you kidding me? Three days after Edward was born, you were begging to knot me again. You've got baby fever worse than I do." 

 

Harry frowned. "Are you being serious?" He asked. This was all so confusing. He  _wanted_ another baby? After he already had his son? "What changed my mind?" 

 

Louis grabbed Harry's hands and threaded their fingers together. "I made a comment about how if you got me pregnant, I'd literally always be full of you, and you snapped. Took me right on the laundry room floor. I had to lay there for an hour until your knot went down, and the whole time you kept mumbling about what I had said." 

 

Harry blushed and Louis laughed. 

 

"You're quite the animal." Louis said, standing up on his tiptoes to give Harry a kiss to the cheek. "And now you've woken this one up." He smiled down at his stomach. 

 

"Can I?" Harry asked, motioning to Louis' belly. 

 

Louis held his hands out. "Go for it. It's your son." 

 

Harry nodded and got down on his knees. He took a deep breath and lifted up Louis' shirt. The tan skin of his tummy was stretched to accomodate the seemingly large baby inside of him, but it was still smooth as ever. His belly button was poking out, and all he wanted to do was grab a marker and draw a smiley face on it. But, he settled for placing his palms onto the sides and watching. 

 

"If you talk to him, he'll kick." Louis suggested, and that sounded like the best thing Harry's heard in a long time. 

 

So, he  cleared his throat and let his heart do the talking. "Hello, baby. I don't really know what to call you besides that. Apparently, I can't call you Julian because Momma doesn't like it. So I'll just call you baby, because that's what you are. My baby. And I haven't even met you yet, and you probably look like an alien, but I love you. A whole lot.  A ridiculous amount, even. And I really hope that you love me too." He finished. He hadn't realized that he felt so strongly of this baby he didn't even know existed. 

 

The skin underneath his palms nudged and he smiled. "He's kicking me!" He cheered, pressing his lips to the soft skin. When he had successfully covered each inch of Louis' stomach with kisses, he stood up. "Why did I not want this?"

 

Louis smiled and looked over at Edward. "You said the same thing after he was born." 

 

-

 

Harry woke up with a start. He blinked and looked around, searching for either Louis or Edward, but all he saw were trees and animal carcasses. He wanted to cry when he realized that it was a dream. He needed to get to Louis and fast. He needed to grovel at Louis' feet and then knock him up. He needed Louis to be pregnant yesterday. 

 

Ignoring the dead bodies around him, he sprinted off through the trees. Even though he was emotionally and physically exhausted (fighting and killing bears was no joke), pure adrenaline was what got him to the place where he'd left his clothes. He shifted quickly, ignoring the snap of his bones as the mended together. Once he was in his human form, he slid on his briefs, ignoring the fact that he was covered in blood. 

 

He picked up the rest of his clothes and hurried through the camp, ignoring the gawking people he passed. He had a look of determination on his face, and he dared someone to stop him. He heard someone shout after him, but he ignored them. That wasn't enough to deter them, because a few seconds later, Liam appeared in front of him. 

 

"Move." He growled. All he had on his mind was Louis. 

 

Liam shook his head. "What in the hell happened to you?" 

 

"Killed some bears. Now move." 

 

"Harry," Liam sighed. "What are you doing?" 

 

"Going to my mate. Gotta get him pregnant." Harry grunted, trying to move past Liam. 

 

"You can't." Liam said, stopping with a hand to his bloody chest. 

 

"And why not?" Harry stopped and glared at Liam. 

 

"Because you fucked up, Harry." Liam almost shouted. "You left him alone for  _five_ days. You hurt him and you doubted your bond."

 

"I'll apologize. I just need to see him." He tried once more to move past Liam. No such luck. 

 

"He's leaving." Liam blurted. Harry paused and looked at his oldest friend. 

 

"What?"

 

Liam sighed. "He's leaving. He's already packed. He's going back home. He talked to your parents about breaking the bond and everything." 

 

Harry's nostrils flared and he shoved past Liam, knocking the other alpha back a few feet. Louis was  _not_ leaving. Oh no. He needed to talk to his mate. He walked faster, seeing his house come into view. 

 

"I'm sorry!" Liam shouted behind him. He ignored Liam and made his way to his cabin. He saw a Jeep parked in front of the house with the back hatch open and some suitcases stacked there. He growled in his throat, which alerted Niall, who was walking down the steps, carrying a box. He stopped and stared at Harry with his mouth open. 

 

"Where is he?" Harry asked with a glare. He wasn't angry at Niall, no, he was angry at the fact that Louis was leaving. Niall was silent as he pointed into the house. Harry nodded his head and moved past Niall, not caring about the filthy state he was in. The house was pristine and smelled like fresh laundry, which was a welcome smell after the week he had. 

 

Louis was in the kitchen, staring out the window above the sink. Harry didn't even bother saying anything to make his presence known. He just walked right behind Louis and whirled the boy around. 

 

Louis gasped in surprise when he felt himself being jostled around. But when he saw who it was, he frowned and struggled to get away. "Let go!" He protested. He tried to jerk out of Harry's grasp, but being an omega, he was significantly weaker. 

 

"Stop." Harry growled, pushing himself into Louis' personal space. He needed them to be close. When Louis stopped struggling, Harry buried his nose in Louis' neck and inhaled deeply, letting Louis' scent wrap around him like a blanket. " _Mine._ "

 

Louis began struggling again. "Not yours." He grunted, trying to push Harry away. He was getting filthy and Harry's smell was making him sick. 

 

Harry rumbled and held Louis tighter. He nipped at the bond mark, wary of the fading scratches. "You." Nip. "Are." Nip. " _Mine._ " He let his sharp teeth graze over the mark once more before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. Louis stilled and almost went limp. The bite calmed him significantly. Harry could feel how soft and calm the bite made Louis, and he literally felt the tension melt away. 

 

When he pulled away, he rubbed his hands up and down Louis' back. "Baby," He said softly. "My precious little mate. I am  _so_ sorry. I love you so much." He knew that the one little apology wouldn't even begin to make up for his shitty behavior, but he hoped it was a start. 

 

"Harry," Louis whined, torn between tucking his face in Harry's chest or slapping him square in the face. And because he couldn't do either, he simply looked up at Harry and frowned. 

 

"Sh," Harry pleaded. "Let me talk. Please?" 

 

Louis hesitated but nodded. Harry was thankful that he was being given the chance to speak. 

 

"My sweet love," He cradled Louis' cheek in his hand. "You are the most important thing to me in the world. I would  _never_ in a million years hurt you, and when you said that I couldn't control myself when you had your heat, it made me sick. I thought I had hurt you and that you didn't want it. I felt like an animal. I need you to know that I would never intentionally harm you, okay?" 

 

Louis nodded and he continued. "When I first ran away, it was because I couldn't stand being near you. Not because I didn't love you, but because I thought you hated me. So, I ran. And I was so angry at myself, and I took it out on you." He thumbed over the scratches on Louis' neck. "I didn't think it would hurt you this much. But our bond is so strong that it did. And finally, Liam had to come and tell me to stop, that I was hurting you. I wanted to come back right then, but I figured it would make things worse. So I stayed."

 

He took a deep breath. "I had a dream last night. Two, actually, but one scared me to death and the other made me happier than I've ever been. I was so sad to find out that it wasn't real." 

 

"What were the dreams?" Louis asked. He was still embraced in Harry's sweaty, bloody arms, and if that wasn't a sign of his love and commitment, Harry didn't know what was. 

 

"I can't bring myself to say the one that scared me. Just know that it hurt you so badly and I never want to see you go through that." He exhaled slowly at the thought of his dream. He couldn't get Louis' heartbroken face out of his head. 

 

"Okay. The second one?" Louis prodded. 

 

"The second one, baby, the second one." He smiled at that. "I woke up to our son staring at me. It freaked me out at first because he looked so much like me it wasn't funny, and he was talking, God, was he talking. And he led me out of our bedroom and I thought i had mated with Taylor, but then he took me into the kitchen and there you were, six months pregnant with our second son." 

 

Louis' face lit up and Harry wanted to keep that look on his face all the time. 

 

"Then what?" His omega asked brightly. 

 

"Then, I knelt down in front of your swollen tummy and talked to him. I told him that I loved him so much. Because I did. I do." 

 

Louis eyed him. "What are you saying?" 

 

"Baby, have my babies." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS IF i'd write larry with daughters


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy? 
> 
> no smut. i apologize but my yoga left me so tired and i could barely finish this chapter as it is

Being caught in a heated make-out session wasn't their proudest moment. With Louis sitting on the counter and Harry between his legs, it was safe to say that they were making a horrible mess. One that would need gallons of bleach to clean up. But, they didn't care, and they didn't stop when Liam and Zayn burst through the door, followed by a waddling Niall. 

 

At least they weren't killing each other, which is what Liam and Zayn were afraid of. But, they were concerned about Louis, who was getting messy with animal blood, and because omegas had weak immune systems, they didn't want him to get sick. So, they did what they had to do: pull them apart. Liam almost lost his hand when he wrapped it around Louis' arm to pull him away, and Zayn nearly caught an elbow to the face, but they successfully pulled the two apart. 

 

"You need to shower." Liam told them. Harry wasn't paying him any mind, and he was trying to get near Louis again so he could destroy the omega right on the kitchen floor. So, Liam had to resort to a different tactic. "Louis will get sick. He needs to shower and get all of the blood off of him."

 

Harry, who was in a lustful trance, blinked slowly at Louis, eyes focusing on how he had blood smeared across his face and on his clothes. "Shower." He muttered. "Now. Don't wanna get sick." 

 

Zayn nodded and slowly released Louis. "That's right, Harry. Can you help him get clean?" 

 

Harry nodded, and Liam stepped away from his friend. They watched as Harry enveloped Louis once more before dragging him into the master bathroom. They heard him muttering about getting Louis nice and clean so that he wouldn't get sick. Once they were gone, Liam sighed and faced the mess before him. 

 

Zayn wrapped his arm around Liam's waist and kissed his shoulder. "I'll start bringing Louis' things in from the car. You clean?" 

 

Liam nodded. "Sounds good."

 

-

 

"Harry," Louis giggled, trying to dodge Harry's insistent lips. "Gotta get clean." 

 

They were standing in the shower, underneath the warm spray of the water. The blood had washed off of them and swirled down the drain in brownish-red trickles. Now, Louis was trying to lather up a loofah to scrub them both clean, but Harry could not keep his hands to himself. 

 

Harry nipped at Louis' throat and squeezed his ass with both hands. "Am clean. Gotta get you pregnant." 

 

Louis giggled again and stepped away. "After we're clean. I promise." He raised the loofah and waved it around until Harry's hazy eyes focused on the bright pink of it. 

 

"Clean." He muttered, looking at his body and then Louis'. He nodded forcefully and took the loofah. "You're still dirty. Can't let you get sick. Need t' take care of m'baby." Harry began running the loofah over every bare inch of skin he could see, making sure that Louis' soft, tan skin was free of any dirt or blood. 

 

"There we go." Louis praised, turning around so Harry could clean his shoulders. "Take care of me so well. Good Harry." 

 

Harry grunted behind him. "Good Harry." He confirmed, lathering more body wash onto the loofah. 

 

It was funny to see Harry like this; in his lust-filled haze. He literally had one thing on his mind and that was to get Louis pregnant. But it was also warming and reassuring in a way. It made him feel safe and loved. In this state, Harry had nothing on his mind but Louis-whether it was to knock him up or defend him against one hundred wild bears. 

 

-

 

Louis' panting and closed eyes gave Harry no indication on whether or not he was sated, so Harry, mind still foggy, moved his hips just a fraction, which caused a knee-jerk reaction from Louis. His eyes flew open and he let out a whine. 

 

"Stop moving." The small omega ordered. He was covered in sweat and come and he was tired. And Harry pulling on his knot was not helping  _at all._ "I'm serious. If you move your knot again I swear-"

 

Harry nipped at Louis' bond mark, and then soothed it with his wet, pink tongue. "Hush baby." He said, thrusting shallowly. He got a sharp pinch to the side, which made him blink and growl down at Louis. 

 

"Just me." Louis promised. Harry's thought was that there was another alpha in the room, trying to get him off of his delicious omega. "Calm down, love." 

 

"Gotta get you pregnant." Harry repeated for the twelve-hundredth time that day. 

 

"Harry," Louis stopped his alpha from thrusting again with a hand to his groin. "If I'm not pregnant right now, then there is something wrong with _you,_ not me." 

 

Harry blinked slowly at Louis' hand, which was positioned right between the laurel tattoos he had, nestled right in his pubic hair. When he saw what Harry was staring at, he scratched his fingers through the coarse hair and waited. The reaction was immediate: Harry thrust his hips to get himself deeper into his omega. He watched as the muscles in Harry's stomach rippled. 

 

Louis bit off a whine and tried not to get hard again at the feeling of Harry's come flooding his insides. If he got hard again, Harry would do something about it. And he literally could not stand another orgasm. The four Harry had pulled out of him within an hour had already made him boneless. 

 

"Harry," Louis shoved weakly at his alpha. "I'm tired." 

 

If Harry heard him, he gave no acknowledgement and continued to lick over the bond mark. So, Louis had to try a different approach. 

 

He whined from deep in his throat and shifted. "Don't feel good." He nestled his face in the crook of Harry's neck and breathed hotly against the warm flesh. With the new physical contact and the high pitched whine, Harry knew that there was something wrong with his mate. He just couldn't quite figure it out in his fuzzy brain. 

 

"Baby?" He pulled his head back and nosed at Louis' cheek. "Hurt?" 

 

Louis let his hands skim the soft skin from Harry's shoulders to his elbows, resting them there as Harry hovered over him. He nodded and whined again pathetically. He knew that it wasn't right to make his alpha believe that he didn't feel good, but he was three seconds away from sleep and he wanted to be in a more comfortable position-one that involved him under the warm blankets. 

 

"Don't feel good, Haz." He whimpered, thanking God for the acting classes he took as an elective. Harry sat back as much as his knot allowed and stared down at the perfect human that was his mate. 

 

"Sick?" Harry probed, shoving his hands gently under Louis' back. With some maneuvering that impressed Louis, Harry finally managed to turn them so that Louis was laying on his side, with Harry right behind him. As if his knot would let him go farther than that. 

 

"Thank you." Louis kissed Harry's palm and closed his eyes. Behind him, he could hear Harry shuffling around, and the small tugs of the knot at his rim confirmed that Harry was reaching for something. Just as the tugging became almost unbearable, it went away and Harry pulled a thick blanket over Louis, tucking him in as best as he could. 

 

"Good?" Harry asked, nosing along the hairs at the back of his neck. "Warm?" 

 

Louis nodded and heard Harry huff. The hairs must be tickling Harry's nose. "Great. Thank you." 

 

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis and pulled him closer. "Anything," Harry grunted lowly in his ear. "Anything for you. Love my baby so much." 

 

Louis held Harry's arm around him even tighter and smiled. "Love you too, Haz." 

 

-

 

Six hours later, when Louis was finally able to get away from Harry's pawing hands and lock himself in the bathroom, he stared at himself in the mirror. He was the most perfect vision of fucked out. His hair was a complete mess, and his tan skin was littered with bites and marks and Harry's fingerprints. His eyes were a little glassy and his cheeks were flushed, but his ass hurt like hell. 

 

Omegas were meant to take knots. Their bodies could expand and do all sorts of other biologically weird stuff that would hurt a beta or an alpha. But having had a knot in and out of his hole for the past six hours really takes a toll, and Louis was feeling it. He didn't even turn in the mirror to look at his ass, he just made his way straight to the shower and stepped inside. 

 

Since he had washed his hair earlier that day, he was mainly in the bath for a scrub down to ensure that all traces of spunk were off of him. Of course, it would be futile because Harry's come would be leaking steadily out of him for the next few days, more than likely. It was just his luck that he had a brand new package of pads under the sink. They would finally be put to good use. 

 

Outside the bathroom, he could hear Harry whining about something, and a few seconds later, a knock sounded at the door. 

 

"Louis?" Harry's voice came through, loud and clear. 

 

Louis sighed and shut the water off. "Yes, Harry?" He stepped out onto the bathmat and grabbed a plush towel. 

 

"Can I come in?" 

 

"No." Louis replied, drying himself off. The noise Harry made almost made him unlock the door. _Almost_. 

 

"I promise I won't knot you anymore." Harry said. He was probably slouching against the door, leaning his head against the wood and pouting miserably. Alphas never liked to be away from their omegas after an intense knot (or twelve). 

 

"I'm almost done, Harry. I promise." Louis wrapped the towel around his waist and took one last glance in the mirror before unlocking the door and opening it. Harry must've been standing right up against it because he almost fell straight onto Louis. 

 

"Better?" He asked, wrapping his large hands around Louis' waist, fingers inching towards the edges of the towel. 

 

"Yes." Louis answered, skirting around his handsy alpha. He walked over to the dresser, knowing that Harry was following closely behind him. He pulled out a pair of pink panties and turned to face Harry. "Can you do something for me?" 

 

Harry nodded immediately, stepping closer to Louis. "Anything."

 

Louis smiled sweetly. "Great. I really don't feel like cooking, and I want to rest a bit. Could you drive to town and pick something up? There's a place that makes a great pizza. Pick a few of those up and some sides and I'll invite Niall and the bunch over." 

 

Harry nodded slowly, but he was focused on Louis sliding his panties up over his smooth, tan legs. He was easily distracted when it came to Louis. But then again, who wouldn't?  He was delicious. 

 

"Haz, hello?" Louis shoved his legs into a pair of Harry's sweatpants and waved his hand in front of Harry's face. 

 

"Sorry, love." Harry said, focusing his eyes on Louis' face. "You said pizza?" 

 

Louis nodded and tugged on one of Harry's worn shirts. "Yes. You know my favorite." 

 

Harry did know his favorite. He'd known three days after Louis moved in with him. It was one of the first things he'd discovered about him. "And you're going to invite Niall and them?" 

 

Louis crawled up the bed and Harry stared shamelessly at his ass. "Yes. I'm going to nap for a little bit, though. You've worn me out." 

 

Harry let out an involuntary rumble. He was proud that Louis walked with a little limp, and that he sat with hesitancy. He ached because of Harry. He smiled and Louis rolled his eyes and held his arms out. Harry obliged the boys silent request and wrapped his arms around Louis. He pressed his face into Louis' neck and inhaled. 

 

When Harry didn't move for a solid two minutes, Louis brought out the big guns. "Harry, hey, 'm hungry." He whispered, pushing Harry's too-long but ridiculously attractive curls around. "Gotta feed me."

 

Harry grunted and held onto Louis tighter. Louis fought an eyeroll. Harry was just being affectionate and he really missed Louis, and Louis couldn't be mad at him for that. 

 

"What if I'm pregnant?" He asked, burying his fingers in Harry's curls. "Can't let your baby go hungry." 

 

Harry shook his head fiercely. "No. Gotta feed my babies." He pulled away and slid off of the bed. "Pizza? Good for baby, I know it is." He kept his head down as he searched the room for a pair of his ridiculous boots. 

 

"Hey," Louis said, making Harry jerk his head up. "I love you."

 

The smile that stretched itself across Harry's face was priceless. "I love you too."

 

-

 

The small nap he took really refreshed him. No longer was he dazed and tired from the endless orgasms Harry insisted he have. Instead, he was bright eyed and chatty, pouring a bottle of wine evenly between four glasses, waiting for Harry to come waltzing back in with the food. He was starving, and he was about to eat his own hand. 

 

Niall, who was nearing his seventh month, was sipping on his ginger ale while grumbling about Liam and Zayn getting to drink. They took hesitant sips because every time they lifted their glasses to their lips, Niall glared at them. 

 

"So," Louis said brightly, taking a big sip of his wine. This may be the last time he's able to drink, so he was getting all of it while he could. "Niall. Have you chosen a name yet?" 

 

At the mention of his baby, Niall brightened up. "We're still thinking. Much to their disdain." He pointed over to Liam and Zayn, who were frowning. 

 

"I just don't see why you won't take any of our suggestions." Liam grumbled. 

 

"You suggested Whitney." Niall glowered at him. "I will not name my daughter  _Whitney_." 

 

"What's wrong with Whitney?" Louis asked. 

 

"When you think of a girl named Whitney, what do you think of?" Niall asked him. 

 

Louis leaned back in his chair and thought. "Someone with bleached blonde hair, and fake nails, definitely fake nails. Also, fake tan?" 

 

Niall nodded and smiled in triumph. "Those are all of the things I said." 

 

Zayn and Liam grumbled. They really wanted Niall to take their names into consideration, but ultimately, all they could do was suggest. Omegas, because they did the carrying and the birthing, made all of the decisions regarding the baby. 

 

"I'm going to call Harry," Louis stood and went to look for his phone. Just when he found it, the front door opened and Harry breezed through, arms full of food. Niall clapped his hands eagerly and Zayn stood to help his friend. 

 

"Sorry, sorry," Harry said, placing some boxes onto the coffee table. "They messed up the order twice." 

 

Louis made his way over to Harry and tucked himself under his alphas arm. "Did they get it right then?"

 

Harry kissed the top of his head and nodded. "Wouldn't leave until they did. Got a few free sides for all of the trouble." 

 

Louis placed his palm on Harry's stomach and patted it. "Good. I'm hungry." 

 

"Well, we can't have that." Harry shook his head and sat down in the armchair closest to the coffee table. He pulled Louis down on his lap and reached for a piece of pizza. Niall was helping himself to some pasta, and Liam was passing out plates. Zayn was handing out napkins. 

 

"So, I see that you two have made up?" Liam asked, sitting down on the floor, leaning back against the couch, where Niall was sitting comfortably. 

 

Louis nodded. "For the most part." He scooped some pasta onto his plate and grabbed a fork. "There's still some stuff we need to talk about."

 

Harry looked at him in surprise. "Really?" He thought everything was okay between them. 

 

Louis rubbed Harry's thigh comfortingly. "Nothing bad, baby." He promised. 

 

Harry nodded and stuck his own fork into Louis' pasta. If Louis said it was nothing bad, then it was nothing bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im finding it more and more difficult to write zayn as time goes on. like, its only been a week and a half since zayn left but it feels like so much longer with all of this NB bullshit. you know?
> 
> also, i will never write a louis who doesn't wear panties. sorry not sorry
> 
> no offense to any whitneys lol


	14. Chapter 14

After Liam and Zayn escorted Niall home, each cradling a box of some sort of leftover, Louis could finally talk to Harry. So, after he and Harry cleaned up the mess and stored the leftovers in the fridge, they got ready for bed. It was one of Louis' favorite things to do with Harry; just sitting in their bed and talking about their days and what was on their mind. He felt it made their bond stronger. 

 

So, he cleared his throat and leaned against the pillows, watching as Harry roamed about the room wearing nothing but his tiny little tie-dye briefs. Louis rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness that was Harry. 

 

"You've got to get rid of those atrocious underwear." He said, causing Harry to pause and look down at his crotch. 

 

"Why?" He snapped the band and began moving again. "I like them."

 

"Well, I don't particularly want to peel those off of you if we're about to make love-" 

 

Harry's eyes brightened. "You want to do it?" He asked, sliding his thumbs under his briefs and shoving them down his legs. "Okay!" 

 

Louis held his hands up but kept his eye on Harry's cock, which seemed to perk up at the mere mention of sex. "Is it always like that?" 

 

Harry looked down and smiled at it. What was Harry Styles? "Yes. He's always ready to go when you're near. I can just think of your name and  _boing_! He's awake." 

 

"Oh my God, stop talking." Louis covered his ears. "Just get in bed. And put your briefs on. I don't need to wake up with Harry Jr. in my-" 

 

Harry jumped on the bed and covered Louis' mouth with his hand. "Don't name him Harry Jr! That's what we're naming our first son." 

 

Louis poked his tongue out and licked Harry's hand, but it had the opposite affect. Harry just grinned and waggled his eyebrows. So, he shoved Harry's hand away and pinched his nipple. "That's what we need to talk about." 

 

Harry's eyes widened. "Are you pregnant?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "No. Probably not, anyway." 

 

Harry was confused. He'd just spent the past day knotting Louis. Surely he was pregnant. "I don't understand." 

 

Louis sighed and began. "When you left, it really hurt me, and it put some horrible thoughts in my head. I didn't really blame you. I thought that you didn't want children with  _me,_ so I went to the doctor and she started me on some birth control." 

 

He stopped talking, mainly because Harry pulled him into his lap and snuggled him close. He allowed Harry to nip and suck at his bond mark until he could feel the love and the  _sorry's_ that Harry was pouring through. 

 

"No more birth control." Harry demanded, practically cradling Louis to his chest. "None." 

 

Louis nodded in agreement. "I know, love. It was making me sick anyway." 

 

Harry shook his head, his springy curls hitting Louis' cheek. "Throw them out. Don't need 'em." 

 

"What happened to my big, bad, alpha?" Louis questioned when Harry laid down, still cradling Louis to his chest. 

 

"Still here," Harry promised. "Just focused on keeping my baby safe and happy." 

 

The answer made Louis very happy. He snuggled up to Harry's broad chest and closed his eyes. "Love you, Harry." 

 

Harry's arms tightened around him. "I love you, baby." 

 

-

 

A month and a half later, Louis still wasn't showing any signs of pregnancy. 

 

Just fucking kidding. 

 

He wasn't sure he was pregnant, but if the throwing up every morning gave any indication that he was, he ignored it. Throwing up wasn't something he was fond of, and he liked to ignore that specific symptom. The other symptoms weren't so bad. Sure, the running to the bathroom every fifteen minutes to pee wasn't ideal, but he'd take that over throwing up. 

 

His aching nipples weren't so bad either, especially when he was alone. But when Harry, who had a heavy kink for sucking on them, was around, it was all he could do not to push Harry away and yell at him. It wasn't Harry's fault his nipples ached. 

 

Oh wait. Yes it was. Harry's the one that knocked him up. And a quick trip to the doctors would prove it.

 

-

 

Seven weeks pregnant. What in the hell. How could he be seven weeks pregnant and only have known for two? What was more surprising was that Harry couldn't smell the baby or the fact that he was pregnant. It was ridiculous. Babies and pregnancies were ridiculous. But he couldn't squash the feeling of love and joy he had, and he couldn't keep his smile off of his face. 

 

He wanted to tell Harry so badly. Part of him wanted to tell him in a cutesy, romantic way, but the other half wanted to jump on Harry and break the news. He was finally pregnant. Something he'd wanted for his whole life, and now Harry was excited about it. His life couldn't be better. 

 

Finding Harry wasn't difficult. All he had to do was follow the shouting he heard. He could recognize Harry's deep baritone voice mixed in with Liam's, and he could hear Zayn's quiet murmuring mixing in. 

 

The alphas were outside in the sunlight, of course. They were standing in a makeshift boxing ring, each practicing some form of boxing. Harry was throwing punches and kicks to a heavy punching bag, and Zayn was standing a few feet away, holding his hands up while Liam hit his palms. 

 

He watched at the side for a moment before sliding under the thick bands around the ring. "Harry!" He shouted, effectively getting his alphas attention. Harry turned and sauntered over to him, wearing nothing but a pair of black basketball shorts and shoes. His torso was slick with sweat and his curls were pulled back into a bun. So, he was mouthwatering. 

 

"Yes, love?" He asked, pulling Louis in under his arm. "Can you hand me that?" He gestured to a full bottle of water standing near Louis' feet. Once Louis had handed him the bottle, he drank half of it in one go. 

 

"I've got something to tell you." Louis said. 

 

"I'm all ears." Harry promised, looking down at him. 

 

Because he wanted it to be a private moment, he stood on his tiptoes, balancing himself on Harry's shoulders, and put his mouth to Harry's ears. "I'm pregnant." 

 

Harry's reaction was delayed. He stood there with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Finally, his eyes drifted towards Louis' tummy and a grin broke out across his face. "Really? Baby!" He grabbed Louis and lifted him up, spinning him around. He sat Louis down and dropped to his knees, eye-level with Louis' tummy. Ignoring the fact that Liam and Zayn, two other alphas, were there, he rucked up Louis' shirt and stared at the tan skin of his belly. 

 

He traced his fingers over the skin lightly before pressing his hands to Louis' hips and leaning forward, peppering his tummy with kisses. "You've got my pup inside of you," He said in awe. "Your tummy is gonna get so big, so stretched out." He pressed his thumb into the hollow of Louis' belly button. " _So big_ , so  _full._ God, I can't wait." 

 

Louis twirled and buried his fingers into the loose curls at the base of Harry's neck and watched as Harry pressed his red lips to the flat expanse of his stomach.  _Won't be flat for long,_ he thought happily.  _Harry's baby will be so big, I can feel it._

 

"I take it you're happy?" He finally asked, meeting Harry's eyes. 

 

"Are you kidding?" Harry looked up at him. He gave Louis' belly button one more kiss before standing to his full height. "So happy, baby.  _So_ ,  _so,_ happy. Is it a boy? Do you know?" 

 

Louis laughed and tucked his face into Harry's bare chest. "Don't know, Haz. Won't know for quite some time. Eighteen weeks, doctor said."   
  


 

Harry's hands hadn't moved themselves from Louis' hips, and he gave them a squeeze. "How far along are you now?" 

 

Louis inhaled Harry's scent before answering. "Seven weeks, is what she said. I've got the picture in my pocket. Baby's first picture." He kept his face nuzzled in Harry's chest as the alpha slid one of his hands around Louis' hip and over his ass, giving it a pat, before slipping his hand inside the back pocket of Louis' capris. He pulled the picture out and looked at it. 

 

It was hard to make sense of all of the black and white waves, but there was a small, clear space smack in the middle, which housed an even smaller space. It was his baby, living happily inside of Louis. Sleeping, probably. Did seven week old fetuses even sleep? He likes to think so. 

 

"How about," Louis said. "You finish up here and I'll go home and make some lunch, and we can look up how our baby is doing. Okay?" 

 

Harry nodded. Even though it was a question, he liked to think of it as a demand. He would never say no to Louis suggesting that they do some research and get to know their baby better. Seven weeks pregnant, and already Louis was so good. 

 

"Do you want to keep the picture?" Louis asked, stepping away from Harry's embrace. 

 

"Better not. Don't wanna loose it or ruin it." Harry stepped closer to Louis and slid the picture back into the back pockets of his capris, copping a few feels. Louis giggled and stepped away once more. 

 

"See you soon," Louis blew him a kiss before departing the boxing ring. Harry watched him go. He couldn't wait until the baby made Louis swollen and heavy, having to waddle everywhere. He couldn't wait to see rounded out hips and a fuller ass. It would be the death of him. 

 

He was brought out of his daydream by Liam clapping him on the back. 

 

"We heard, sorry," He apologized, but the grin on his face said differently. "Congrats!" 

 

"Yeah," Zayn nodded. "Proud of you, mate." 

 

"Thanks." Harry smiled. He was proud of himself too. 

 

-

 

Louis was chewing on some broccoli when Harry entered their home. He followed the noise of clanking plates to the kitchen, which seemed to be Louis' favorite place. He had an array of foods in front of him, cutting and chopping, and chomping on some of the green stuff. Only when he turned to open the fridge did he see Harry. His face lit up. 

 

"Hi!" He greeted, digging around the fridge before pulling out a package of mozzarella string cheese. "Want some?" 

 

Harry shook his head. "No thanks love." 

 

"You sure?" Louis asked, but he sat the package on the counter anyway. Harry watched as he unwrapped a stick and began to eat it, not even peeling the cheese. Where's the fun in that? "It's super good for the baby. So is broccoli." 

 

Harry was so happy to see Louis already eating healthy for their baby. He stepped further into the kitchen and wrapped Louis up in his arms. "I love you." He said, lips against Louis' soft hair. 

 

"I love you," Louis replied, tucking his arms between his and Harry's body. 

 

-

 

After a rather good lunch, they curled up onto the bed and began to look up things about their baby. Louis held the iPad between them, and tapped away at the screen. 

 

"The baby is the size of a blueberry!" Louis exclaimed, pointing to the screen. "And he's a quarter of an inch long." He held up his thumb and pointer finger and made a quarter of an inch space between them. "That's so tiny! Tiny baby." 

 

"And," Harry spoke, reading a sentence from the screen. "He's developing one hundred brain cells a minute. Gonna be a smart one." 

 

"Well, duh." Louis rolled his eyes. "He's our baby. Course he's gonna be smart." He paused to smile up at Harry. "And his arms and legs are developing." 

 

"And his kidneys," Harry said. 

 

They read some more about their baby, and then they looked up what's happening with Louis' body. Harry wanted to know these things. 

 

"Going to the bathroom a lot?" Harry asked him, scrolling up and down the page they were on. Louis had given him the iPad and laid down beside him. Harry was still propped up on the pillows. 

 

"More than you know." Was Louis' reply. 

 

"Sensitive, swollen nipples?" 

 

He could feel Louis' eye roll. "Yes. So don't touch them." 

 

It was tempting. "Of course not, baby. Nausea and vomiting?" 

 

"Did earlier this morning." Louis pouted. "You weren't here to help me." 

 

Harry placed his hand on Louis' inner thigh and rubbed it up and down. "Sorry, baby. Next time I will be. And all of the times after that. I promise." 

 

"Good." 

 

"Have any cravings lately?" 

 

"Isn't that too early?" Louis asked. 

 

"Apparently not." 

 

"Well," Louis said, turning over onto his side. "I'll let you know when I do." 

 

"Please do. What about fatigue?" Harry looked down at Louis, who had his eyes closed. 

 

"Maybe some. It's not overwhelming, but it's there." Louis replied. "I can handle it."

 

Harry clicked the iPad off and sat it on the nightstand. "Louis, I'm not fucking around. If you're tired, sleep. Don't you dare ignore it. That can be dangerous." He was leaning over Louis, propped up on one elbow. 

 

Louis blinked his eyes open and stared up at Harry. "Hey, calm down. I'm not gonna ignore it. I promise." 

 

Harry hesitated, and then nodded. "Okay. And you're going to tell me about every symptom you have, okay? I want to be in this with you one hundred percent." 

 

Louis smiled. "Deal. Now, come and cuddle me. I want to nap." 

 

So, Harry laid himself down beside Louis but he kept his eyes open. Louis, it seemed, was already beginning to doze. He had one hand touching Harry and the other was placed across his tummy lovingly. 

 

As he watched Louis sleep, he felt so guilty. He almost kept all of this from Louis. The happiness, the joy, the love he saw in Louis' eyes. He almost denied his boy something that clearly made him so happy. Made them  _both_ happy. He almost didn't get to see Louis happy and glowing like this already. Wouldn't have gotten to see Louis running towards him and whispering the good news in his ear. 

 

Looking down once more at Louis' tummy, he smiled to himself. He would never, ever deny Louis again. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a huge fascination and pretty much obsession over the styles triplets and louis but can't do anything about it because of fours company! ugh!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta have drama once in a while

Grumpy Louis was so fucking cute. Grumpy,  _pregnant_ Louis was even better. And grumpy, pregnant Louis who yelled at Harry while keeping a hand on his tummy was to die for. Harry very well may die during this pregnancy. The amount of sheer cuteness he had to put up with on a daily basis will kill him surely. 

 

Louis was twelve weeks pregnant and  _glowing_ , even though the omega didn't think so. He had already cried about being sleepy all of the time, cried about the new blue veins that bloomed onto his skin (or under, rather). He's cried about eating so much food,  _while_ eating so much food, and he's cried about being so bloated that his pants don't fit. In all honesty, Harry didn't care one bit. 

 

He loved seeing Louis like this. As masochistic as it may sound, he loved seeing Louis so changed and affected by  _his_ baby. He loved the way Louis took multiple shallow breaths before having to dart out of bed to barely make it to the toilet. He loved the way Louis would collapse carefully onto the bed after crawling up it slowly, just to take a nap. He loved the way Louis  _always_ had his hand on his tummy. 

 

He was in love with everything about this pregnancy. He was so in love with Louis. His life was perfect, and nothing could take it away from him.

 

-

 

"Harry, what in the  _fuck_ -" Was a brilliant way to be woken up. Truly. "How could you have fallen asleep?" 

 

Harry blinked his eyes open and stared up at a very beautiful, very angry Louis. At this angle, he could barely make out the teeny tiny, almost invisible baby bump. It made him smile, which wasn't the best idea ever. 

 

"Why are you smiling? Harry!" Louis snapped his fingers a few times. "You fell asleep with something in the oven!" 

 

He did? Oh yeah. Dammit. He started to get up, but Louis crossed his arms and shook his head. 

 

"I already took it out." He said. "What were you thinking?" 

 

"Did they burn?" Harry asked, craning his head to see inside of the kitchen. 

 

"Yes! That's what happens when you fall asleep with something in the oven. Things burn!"

 

Harry stood up and pulled Louis close. "Hey, calm down. Simply an accident. I should have stayed awake, my fault." He apologized. "Just wish I hadn't burned the last two corn dogs." 

 

Louis' head snapped up. "Those were the  _last_ two?" He asked frantically. 

 

Harry nodded slowly. This wasn't going to be good. 

 

"Harry!" Louis squealed. "Those were mine! You knew they were!" Tears were forming in Louis' eyes. Uh oh. 

 

"No, baby, I swear I didn't know they were yours. You never told me-?"

 

"I did! I said to not eat them because they were mine!" Louis cried. 

 

"Baby, you never told me that." Harry wrapped his hands around Louis' shoulders and rubbed them. "You know how much I want to make you happy and comfortable. Why would I do something that makes you so unhappy?" 

 

Louis sniffled and looked up at Harry. "I didn't tell you?" He asked in a small voice. 

 

Harry shook his head. "No, baby." 

 

Louis sniffled a few more times before he giggled. It was beautiful. "Oops." He giggled some more. 

 

"Silly love," Harry pressed a kiss to Louis' forehead. "I love you so much."

 

"I love you too. And I really thought I told you." Louis said. 

 

"How about we go into town for dinner, okay?" Harry suggested. It was a brilliant idea, and Louis was starving. So, he nodded his head and stood up on his tiptoes to plant a kiss right on Harry's dimple.

 

-

 

Harry was glad that this restaurant was so expensive. That made him sound snooty, but he honestly believed that Louis deserved nothing but the best, and so did his baby. Whatever Louis ate, the baby ate. So, delicious, expensive food was what they were going to get. 

 

But, he should have asked Louis what he wanted, because apparently the restaurant specialized in seafood, which was a big no-no with Louis' stomach. At the first passing plate of calamari, Louis was turning absolutely green. Harry barely managed to get him outside and breathing fresh air before he doubled over and dry-heaved into the bushes. Not classy, but Harry didn't care. His baby was getting sick. He stood in a position that blocked Louis from anyone's views and rubbed his back. 

 

He was thankful that it wasn't raining yet, but the sky looked like it could start any second. He didn't want Louis to be sick  _and_ wet. That would be unacceptable. 

 

"Daddy?" Louis stood upright and wiped at his mouth with his sweater paws. Harry's heart melted. 

 

"Yes, love?" Harry stepped up towards Louis and wrapped him up. 

 

"No seafood." Louis muttered against Harry's chest, making Harry laugh. 

 

"Deal. Do you want to go home?" He asked. 

 

Louis shook his head. "No. I'm still hungry. Just a bit...I don't know." He shrugged. "Just wanna eat." 

 

"Alright, love. We can go anywhere you want to go." Harry wrapped his arm around Louis' shoulders and led him to the waiting SUV. "How about I drive around and if you see a place you want to try, we'll stop. Deal?" 

 

"Deal." 

 

So, they drove around, Harry smiling fondly at Louis who was pointing out different restaurants left and right. Finally, after it began to drizzle a bit, Louis pointed to a quaint little restaurant sitting on the corner. Harry pulled up front and through the glass windows he could see that it wasn't that busy. He walked around to open the door for Louis, which earned him a smile and a pat on the stomach. 

 

Inside of the restaurant was cozy and warm, and it had a good ambiance, which Harry appreciated. They were seated in a booth immediately, and Harry sat across from Louis until the smaller boy whined, so he moved and sat pressed right up against his omega. 

 

Their waitress was an omega who tried her best to flirt with Harry. But one low growl from Harry and a small whine from Louis cleared things right up for her. After that, she was composed, even though her hands were shaking a bit as she wrote down their order. Louis doesn't blame her. Harry's growl can be pretty scary. 

 

A bread basket was placed on their table beside their drinks as they waited, and Louis dug right in. It was warm and buttery and honestly the best Louis had ever eaten. He broke off a piece and held it out to Harry. 

 

"Do you want some?" He asked, mouth full with bread.

 

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "No thanks, doll. Maybe we can ask to take an order of the bread home? Would you like that?" 

 

Louis nodded eagerly. "And, I saw this bakery we passed and it had different cakes and such. Can we go there too?"

 

"Anything you want." Harry promised. They sat in silence and Louis ate his bread, staring out the window at the falling rain. It wasn't long before their food was placed in front of them. Louis clapped his hands in excitement. He was starving. He lifted his hot sandwich and inhaled it. He had requested that extra sauerkraut be put on it, and he wasn't disappointed. 

 

Harry ordered the clam chowder (after asking Louis if it was okay) and a sandwich, except he kept the extra toppings to a minimum. The food was great, if the way Louis always kept his mouth full was anything to go by. He made sure to keep one hand on or near his belly the whole time he ate, which proved to be hard because his sandwich clearly required two hands. 

 

Louis finished his sandwich and French fries pretty quickly, so he snacked on the bread basket until Harry was done, and then he made Harry order a basket of bread to go. 

 

"Love you," Louis sang as the waitress handed Harry a to-go box, after a lengthy conversation about how they didn't make the bread to go. He finally had to pay her discreetly, which worked. Louis would have thrown a fit if they didn't get the bread. 

 

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too." Harry rolled his eyes but grinned at his mate, who was clutching the bag tightly in his hand. After a quick stop at the bakery to load up on an unnecessary amount of bread, muffins, and an intimidating looking cake that Harry had to carry in two hands, they were headed home. 

 

"Guess what?" Louis asked as they headed up the mountain. 

 

"What?" 

 

"Little baby is the size of a plum!" Louis cheered, scrolling through the pregnancy app he downloaded. "And my uterus is the size of a grapefruit. It's beginning to move to the front of my abdomen." 

 

"Can I count on seeing a baby bump anytime soon?" Harry asked. He's been waiting for what seems like forever for a baby bump. He deserves to see a baby bump! 

 

Louis laughed. "I've already got the pudge, love. Have you not been looking?" 

 

"That's-that doesn't count. I want a bigger bump. Round. Just gotta have a bigger bump." Harry said, risking their lives to take a small glance over at Louis' stomach. 

 

"Eyes on the road!" Louis shrieked. "You can look all you want at home!" 

 

Harry did as Louis said and frowned. "I don't think you'll ever have a baby bump." 

 

Louis scoffed. "I'm surprised I don't have one already. You were a massive baby. Only makes sense that this one will be at least twelve pounds." 

 

-

 

Harry was terrified. Here he was, an alpha standing at 6'4, and he was terrified. He couldn't stop pacing and glancing nervously at the little screen. It showed the black and white snowy screen with his baby right in the middle, laying peacefully and comfortably inside of Louis' body. Already it was so different from the seven week ultrasound he saw. His baby actually looked like a baby. 

 

"Harold, stop pacing and come sit." Louis said, holding his hand out. He was laying down on the hospital bed with his shirt up. His belly had blue gel smeared across it. It looked rather uncomfortable. 

 

He shook his head and stared at the doctor, who was waving the wand around Louis' lower abdomen. "What are you doing now?" He asked her. "You've already showed us the baby. Is there something wrong-" 

 

He paused when he held her finger up. And then, a wet little thumping noise filled the room. Harry stopped pacing and stared at the blurry screen. "Is that-?" 

 

The doctor nodded. "Yes, it's the baby's heartbeat! I just needed you to be quiet for a second so I could find it." She smiled at him. "And the heartbeat is fantastic. Baby looks good, Mommy looks good...everything looks to be in tip-top condition!" 

 

Harry wasn't listening to the doctor. In fact, he wished she would shut up so he could hear his baby's heartbeat. This was the future alpha of  _her_ pack. She should be more respectful. He almost said something to her, but instead, he sat down carefully and quietly in the chair beside Louis and kept his eyes trained on the screen. That teeny tiny little blob had a shape and a heartbeat and he loved it so much already. He didn't think it was possible to love something that he didn't know so much. Already he wanted to hold his baby. He ached for it to be in his arms. 

 

"Harry? I think he's in shock." He heard Louis say to the doctor. 

 

She nodded. "Very common. For most alphas, it puts them in a head space of sorts. It's a very big deal for alphas to see and hear their offspring for the first time. Sort of reassures them of their status and strength. I for one think it's cute, though. Well, as cute as a brutish alpha can be." 

 

Louis reached for Harry's hand and rubbed his small fingers over Harry's larger ones. "He is rather brutish. It's a blessing and a curse." Louis laughed. "Can I have some pictures?" 

 

The doctor nodded. "Of course!" 

 

"I've started a scrapbook," Louis said to her as she printed some pictures. 

 

"Oh? That's interesting!"

 

"I thought so too! I saw the idea on Pinterest, and I just fell in love. It's a record book of sorts, too. I've categorized the weeks, and I put down what I'm craving that week or what symptoms I've had, and if there's an ultrasound, I put it at the bottom. It's so fun, and I kind of wish the baby was all grown up so I could give it to them." 

 

The doctor laughed. "Don't wish that just yet, love. Time flies." 

 

"Don't I know it. Twelve weeks pregnant already." 

 

"Thirteen, actually. Yesterday was your thirteenth." The doctor corrected. 

 

Louis lifted his eyebrows. "Oh? That's even better! When will I be due?" 

 

The doctor wrote something down on her calendar. "No later than December fifth." 

 

"Seems so far away." Louis rubbed at his tummy. 

 

"It'll fly by, mark my words." The doctor handed him the pictures and smiled. "It's just seven and a half months away." 

 

"But December? The snow gets pretty intense here..." He worried. "Would it be safe? I mean, I would have to walk here from my cabin to have the baby." 

 

"If it makes you feel more comfortable, I can bring supplies and you can give birth at home. I know I've done it before." The doctor informed him. "It's just something to think about." 

 

Louis nodded and slid off of the table. "I will definitely be thinking about it." He turned to Harry, who was now staring at his belly. "Haz, let's go. I'm hungry." 

 

Harry peered up at him. "Hm?" He asked, letting his eyes travel back down to Louis' stomach. 

 

"Oh no you don't." Louis said, using his hand to lift Harry's chin. "Come on! You can look at the ultrasounds at home. But I'm hungry!" 

 

With one last fleeting look to Louis' stomach, Harry stood up and wrapped his arm around Louis' shoulders and inhaled. Ever since he's been aware of Louis' pregnancy, he couldn't stop smelling the omega. His scent changed; became stronger. It was his addiction. 

 

"Thank you!" Louis called back to the doctor as they walked out the door. She waved, and then was out of sight. "So." He said to Harry. "Are you happy?" 

 

"With...?" Harry asked, needing elaboration. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes. "The baby, you twit." 

 

"Baby." Harry repeated. "My baby. My offspring. My sperm. The one inside of you. Growing big and strong." He made a rumbling noise in his chest which turned Louis' insides to goo. "The fruit of my loins-" 

 

"Let me stop you right there." Louis jabbed a finger into Harry's side, barely making the alpha flinch. "It's the fruit of  _my_ loins." 

 

"He came from my loins," Harry corrected. "And I can tell you exactly how he got there." 

 

Louis rolled his eyes again. "And he's  _coming_ from  _mine._ And I can tell you exactly how he'll do that." 

 

Harry smiled down at him. "You're so cute." 

 

Louis sniffed. "Tell me something I don't know." 

 

Harry barked out a laugh. "So conceited. I don't know why I compliment you all of the time. I don't even get a thank you." 

 

"You compliment me because I've got your child growing inside of me. And as for thank yous, who did you  _just_ get a blowjob from?" 

 

" _Just_?!" Harry screeched. "That was six days ago!" 

 

"It's not my fault. I just don't want to put your dick in my mouth." 

 

"Or anywhere else," Harry muttered. He hoped he had said it low enough so that Louis couldn't hear, but of course, he did. 

 

"What?" Louis stopped and crossed his arms, staring up at Harry. "What did you just say?" 

 

Harry sighed. "Nothing, love." 

 

"No! Say it! I want to hear what you said!" 

 

"i'm not doing this here-" 

 

"Harry. Tell me!" Louis demanded. 

 

"First of all," Harry growled. "You do not demand anything of me. Second of all, I don't have to tell you anything if I don't want too." 

 

"You made a crack about me not wanting to have sex, didn't you?" Louis asked. "Didn't you?!" 

 

"I did, in fact. Congratulations. You heard me." Harry rolled his eyes. 

 

"What exactly did you say?" Louis asked. His tone wasn't as harsh and his arms had fallen to his sides.

 

"For the love of God, Louis. Just let things go!" 

 

"No! Don't tell me what to do-" 

 

Harry stepped closer, now towering over the smaller boy. "You  _do not_ tell me what to do. I am your alpha and it's time you learned your place-" 

 

"My place?  _My place_?!" Louis shouted. "If it were up to you,  _my place_ would be under you! But it's not so deal with it! I'm sorry if I don't want to have sex with you every single day but in case you forgot, I've got a  _baby_ inside of me- _your_ baby-and I'm sorry that my hormones are all over the place and fucking with your sex schedule!  _You_ try being pregnant! It's not easy!" 

 

And with that, Louis stomped off, wiping at the tears that had fallen down his face during his yelling at Harry. It just wasn't fair. He's the one that has to grow a baby and try to keep it together all the time. It was  _hard_. His body was going through so many changes and Harry didn't even care. And here he thought Harry was so understanding of things. Guess not. 

 

He was glad that they were almost halfway home, because he was starting to get a bit dizzy and his head was hurting. All he wanted to do was lay down and take a long nap. And hopefully Harry wouldn't come home. He did  _not_ want to see him right now. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. People. 
> 
> I have some super exciting news.
> 
> Also, breaking out Daddy Harry ya'll.........my weakness
> 
>  Okay. Question of the day: What couple do you ship other than Harry/Louis? I ship Daenerys Targaryen and Khal Drogo SO FUCKING HARD (from Game of Thrones)
> 
> Also, in case anyone forgot, Harry and Louis are both from the UK. Louis moved with his pack to avoid other packs in London and Harry moved to do the same


	16. Chapter 16

So, it came to Harry's attention that he was a massive asshole. Shortly after Louis stomped away and slammed the door to their house, he was wanting to punch himself in the face. Honestly, if Louis had, he would have deserved it. Of  _course_ Louis is touchy and irritable and not wanting to have sex. He's  _pregnant_. His body is changing in more ways than Harry can keep up or ever know, and he should have been more understanding. 

 

That's what he'll tell Louis, too, if the omega ever talks to him again. He really hopes he does though. He can't stand being ignored by his lovely mate. It would probably kill him. Or something less drastic, but whatever. So, he headed for their cabin and entered quietly, just in case Louis was sleeping. The air in the house smelled sweeter because Louis was here. It was like an air freshener. 

 

He kicked his shoes off and shrugged his jacket off. He moved them to their respected places because if he didn't, Louis would throw a fit. He liked to have the house clean, and he would inevitably trip over something and hurt himself. So, Harry moved them. Safety first. When he was done, he went to their bedroom door, which was closed. He knew Louis was in there; he could sense him. 

 

He gave one tiny knock before opening the door and entering the room. It was dark-the curtains were drawn and the lights were off. Harry moved to flip the light on but stopped himself just in time. He knew that Louis wouldn't draw the curtains and turn the light off if he was feeling sad. He did that when he had a headache or was feeling ill. 

 

"Baby?" He whispered, walking further into the room. He made out a little lump under a blanket: Louis. When the lump didn't answer, he moved onto the bed and curled around the lump. He rubbed his hand on what he assumed to be Louis' hip. "Feeling poorly?" 

 

When he got no response, he figured that Louis was just being stubborn and not replying. So, he started to talk some more, hoping that Louis would answer when he was done. "Baby, I'm so sorry for the way I acted earlier. It's unforgivable. I used my status against you, and that's something I never wanted to do. I don't know what came over me, but that's no excuse.

 

I know you're not feeling your best right now, and I won't ever know just how much your body is changing with this baby, but maybe you can sit down and tell me? Break it down for me. That's what I need. I want to feel as close to you and our baby as possible. You know," He lowered his voice now, pretty much talking to himself. "It's not fair. You become a mommy when you find out you're pregnant. But I don't really feel like a dad until I get to hold the baby. That seems so far away. You gotta keep me updated. The only thing I'm truly aware of is how big your belly is gonna get." 

 

When Louis didn't answer again, he thought the boy was simply ignoring him. But when he pulled the covers back, they revealed a sleeping Louis, curled up in the shirt Harry wore yesterday. Harry's heart melted at the sight. Although Louis was probably still angry with him, he curled up right behind his omega anyway. 

 

-

 

"So, you want to know what's happening with my body right now?" Louis asked a few hours later. After he had woken up in Harry's arms and still tried to ignore his alpha, he couldn't after he heard Harry's request. One look at Harry's pleading green eyes made him forget all about their little spat earlier, and he grabbed the iPad to teach Harry all about his changing body. 

 

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, please. Everything." 

 

"Alright. Some of it might be a little unpleasant, but just remember: you did this to me and _I'm_  the one who has to go through it." Louis said, crossing his legs. "Now, let's begin. Well, for starters, the baby is the size of a peach. I've got one more week until I'm out of the second trimester, which is where the fun begins." 

 

"Yes, but what's happening now?" Harry asked, leaning against a stack of pillows. 

 

"Just wait, Harold. All in good time." Louis said, not looking up from the iPad. "Alright, nausea and fatigue will probably linger for a few more weeks, and the tenderness in my chest will more likely stay until the baby is born. I should also experience some lovely discharge, and that and my ever changing body can decrease sex drive," He gave Harry a pointed look, which made his alpha press his face into Louis' thigh. "And heartburn and indigestion are headed my way, cheers." 

 

Harry nuzzled his nose into Louis' thigh and pawed at his tummy. 

 

"And," Louis continued. "Hopefully I won't be hit with relaxing bowel muscles, so remind me to eat more fiber. Also, dizziness is a big one during the thirteenth week. And I think that's pretty much it. Oh! And cravings. I really haven't had any cravings yet though." 

 

Harry looked up at him with a pointed look. "How about the bread you almost murdered me for? At the restaurant?"

 

Louis rolled his eyes and sat the iPad down before curling up beside Harry. "You're so dramatic." 

 

"I had to flirt with the waitress and pay her to give us some to take home." Harry reminded him. 

 

"But it made me  _so_ happy." Louis purred, running his fingers across Harry's stomach. "And it made the baby so happy. Gotta take care of us, you know." 

 

Harry pulled Louis in closer and sighed, closing his eyes. "Always gonna take care of you two." 

 

-

 

The morning of Louis' sixteenth week, he climbed on top of Harry while he was still sleeping. His alpha was a deep sleeper, and usually he would be too, but he had something to show Harry. So, he began to poke Harry's face and chest, trying to wake him up. 

 

Finally, after what seemed like hours of poking, Harry cracked an eye open. "What?" He asked groggily. "Why are you on top of me?"

 

"Do you see this?" Louis asked, holding up a wrinkly fruit. 

 

Harry frowned. "It's an avocado." 

 

"Yes!" Louis cheered. "And it's also how big our baby is!" 

 

Harry sat up when Louis said that. He was careful not to jostle Louis, who was still in his lap, and he took the fruit from him. "Really?" He stared at the fruit in awe. Then he looked to Louis' [belly](http://www.twin-pregnancy-and-beyond.com/images/16-and-18-week-twin-belly-pics-21580086.jpg), which had gotten quite cute. "This is in here?" He pointed to the avocado and then rested his hands on Louis' tummy. 

 

Louis nodded proudly. "Yes! Isn't it so cool?" He took the avocado from Harry and slid off of him and the bed. "Anyways, wake up. I'm making something to eat. I was about to cut this up but I got sidetracked by the baby app. Coincidence, huh?" 

 

Harry nodded and watched Louis walk out of the bedroom door, positively glowing. He was so happy pregnant, and Harry could tell. Hell, anyone who saw Louis would say that he was meant to be pregnant. 

 

Not wanting to be away from his pregnant mate any longer, he tossed the covers off of himself and made his way to the kitchen with just his briefs on. Louis was standing at the counter, frowning at his stand mixer. But when he caught sight of Harry, he squealed and covered his eyes. 

 

"Naughty!" He laughed. "Get clothes on! Anyone could walk in at any moment." 

 

Harry shrugged and sat down on a stool. "Oh well. Who cares." 

 

Louis narrowed his eyes. "I care." He stated simply. "So cover up." 

 

Harry cooed. "You're so cute when you're jealous." 

 

Louis shrugged and tapped the side of the mixer irritably. "Not jealous. And this thing broke. Harry," He whined and slumped over the counter as best as he could. "Fix it." 

 

Harry eyed the machine suspiciously. He was handy, but with outdoorsy stuff and he could fix pretty much anything, but stand mixers? He had no idea how they even worked. As far as he was concerned, it was just a piece of pretty kitchen decor. 

 

"I'm not so sure that I know what that is." He finally said. 

 

Louis just groaned and stood up. Harry didn't miss the way he winced and rubbed lightly at his lower back. "Useless." He muttered, giving the mixer a seething glare before walking past Harry into the living room.

 

-

 

Two weeks later, Louis was hell to be around. He was moody and grumpy and always snapped at everyone. He was eighteen weeks now, and his posture had shifted and his back was aching and he had awful leg cramps and the doctor told him to expect stretch marks soon. Once, Harry made a remark about pregnancy not being that hard (he had a death wish, apparently), which earned him a thirteen minute screaming match with Louis, who said that until Harry's uterus was the size of a cantaloupe and only going to get bigger, he had no right to talk. It ended with Louis actually walking into the kitchen and returning with a cantaloupe, which he promptly dropped on Harry's lap. Harry had to ice his dick for an hour after that. 

 

So, Harry had learned not to say anything about anything around Louis, fearing that it would stress Louis out and give him another hit to the dick. He did not want that, and neither did his dick. But, he was hoping that today would be different, because the gift he had bought Louis had came. Now, all he had to do was wait for Louis to return, and all would be well again.

 

-

 

All was not well. It was a disaster. What was supposed to be a simple gift was seen as an insult to Louis. Harry had no idea what to do. The brand new, teal stand mixer with several different attachments was still in its box, where it would probably stay until he decided to send it back and get his money because he was sure that Louis would never use it, if his screaming was anything to go by. 

 

"What the hell is this?" Louis pointed to the box again. The lovely wrapping paper that Harry had used was ripped just enough that Louis could see what the box was. "Do you think this is funny?" 

 

Harry shook his head and leaned back into the couch. He was going to be here awhile. "No, Louis. It's not funny." 

 

"Then why did you buy it?" Louis snapped, planting his small hands on his lovely, lovely hips. "It's because I'm an omega, isn't it? You bought this so that I would use it to make you all sorts of stuff, because that's where I belong, in the kitchen, right?" 

 

Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head back. It was just better to let Louis yell at him first before speaking. 

 

"You want me to stay in the kitchen and be pregnant and cook all of the time! I know it is! You probably want me to be naked all of the time just so I can be available for whenever you've got a hard on-" 

 

Harry's eyes flew open and he lifted his head. "Do  _not_ say that. That is not what this gift was supposed to be. This is because your old one is broken and outdated. This was me trying to be a good alpha and get you something nice because I  _know_ that you've been struggling and moody lately. Do  _not_ turn my gift into something ugly and horrible. Use it or not, I don't care anymore." 

 

With that, he left the living room and walked out into the sunshine. It was a great day-the sun was shining and the wind was just the right temperature. He would have loved to go on a walk with Louis or have a picnic later, but that seemed like it was out of the question now. He didn't understand why Louis was acting like this. Sure, he was eighteen weeks pregnant and that could  _not_  be easy at all on the smaller boy, but Harry did the best that he could to ensure Louis and his baby were taken care of. 

 

He should have stormed off into their bedroom. That would have been easier on Louis, because he knows that Louis would come looking for him and the porch steps were kind of a no-no for Louis alone. Everything he did now he did thinking of how it would affect Louis. He just wished Louis could see that.

 

-

 

He didn't go far-he just walked around the grounds a few times. He wanted to be away from Louis, but not really, if that made any sense. He was expecting to go into a quiet house and find Louis either asleep on their bed or wallowing in self pity until he could apologize. But no. What he walked in on was much better. 

 

The mixer was out of the box and plugged into the wall. The bowl that came with it was out and in Louis' lap, full of cookie dough. When Harry walked in, Louis looked up, his face stained with tears and a spoonful of cookie dough on it's way to his mouth. He had to wrap his mind around what he was seeing. His pregnant omega was sitting next to the mixer, which was plugged in, which meant that Louis had used it while sitting on the floor. After that, he had cried and ate cookie dough. 

 

He didn't know whether to laugh or take pictures because it was the cutest thing he had seen to date. It was such a Louis thing to do, and he couldn't help but smile at it. He smiled through Louis' scowl. 

 

"Shut up." Louis said, stabbing the wooden spoon into the middle of the cookie dough. "I couldn't carry it to the kitchen." 

 

Harry kicked his shoes off and sat down across from Louis, who was holding the bowl in his arms, protecting it. "I'm glad you didn't," Harry said. "How did you get it over here?" 

 

Louis looked down into the bowl. "I slid it on the ground." He answered. 

 

Harry hummed. "I can't return it now." He mentioned. It was supposed to be a lighthearted joke, but Louis sniffled twice before sobbing into the cookie dough. Harry was alarmed. He watched as Louis sat the bowl down and tried to make his way over to Harry. His belly got in the way once before he was seated on Harry's lap, crying into his neck. 

 

He was talking, but Harry couldn't understand a word he was saying. He rubbed Louis' back and made sure to trail his hands down to his thighs to rub where he knew Louis would be hurting. 

 

"Baby, I can't understand a word you're saying." Harry murmured, rocking back and forth. He waited patiently until Louis had calmed down. 

 

"I don't  _want_ you to send it back," Louis hiccuped. "It's my  _favorite_ and I'm  _sorry_. I love it so much and I tried to lift it but you weren't here to help me because you're  _angry_ at me and I'm angry at me too because I know this was expensive and you love me so much and all I do is yell at you and I'm _sorry_ -" 

 

"Hush, baby," Harry said in a soothing voice. "You're going to work yourself up. Deep breaths, love. Come on now." 

 

He coaxed Louis into a few deep breaths, doing them along with his omega. He kept his hand steady on Louis back and felt each inhale and exhale. When they had done a few, Louis pulled back after wiping his face on Harry's shirt (Louis could wipe his nose in Harry's hair and he wouldn't care). They stared at each other for a few moments before Louis spoke. 

 

"I love you," He began. "And I'm really sorry. I don't know why I act that way. I just-it feels like I can't control what I'm saying. I  _know_ that you don't expect me to do anything but make sure our little pumpkin grows big and healthy, but I just can't stop myself from saying those things." 

 

Harry made sure Louis was looking at him before he spoke. "Listen to me good, okay? You've got so many hormones in your body right now and mood swings are  _normal._ You can't suppress them, so express them. Baby, you  _know_ I won't take anything you say to heart because you don't mean it. Did you feel better when you said those things?" 

 

Louis hesitated. "Yes and no," He admitted. "I felt better because I wasn't holding them in and once I said them, I stopped thinking them. But I hurt your feelings and I hurt my own feelings because that's not who you are or what you do and I don't see you that way." 

 

Harry nodded. "You did hurt my feelings," He answered honestly. "But it doesn't get to me. Sure, what you said was hurtful, but  _I_ know that it's not true and  _you_ know that it's not true. You've just got to speak your feelings before you explode like you did earlier. I'm always here to listen baby. I will drop everything to listen to you and you know that, okay? So there should be no more excuses for bottling your feelings up." 

 

Louis fiddled with the silky smooth hem of Harry's worn black shirt. "I know. I don't know why you're putting up with me-" 

 

"Stop," Harry cut him off. "I don't 'put up' with you. I'm here because I love you and you're my mate, who is carrying my child. I'm embracing this with you. Sure, it's in different ways, but I'm here with you okay? I'm here through the cravings and the mood swings and the leg cramps and the morning sickness and everything in between. We are in this together, remember? You aren't alone in this and you never will be." 

 

When he was done talking, he wiped the tears that had fallen down Louis' cheeks and pulled his omega in for a hug. It should have been difficult with Louis' rather impressive [belly](http://www.spearmintbaby.com//HLIC/fe33f2ce10b121a0ec4cd33e00a8f59e.jpg), but they made it work. He rubbed at Louis' back and down his thighs, prodding gently to relieve any pain he might be feeling. He loved doing that for Louis. He felt like he was contributing to the pregnancy instead of standing on the sidelines. He loved it when Louis asked him to do something that might annoy most alphas, like interrupting him during something important because he didn't want to nap alone, or waking him up in the middle of the night multiple times so that they could walk to the bathroom together (Louis was a tad bit scared of going through the dark by himself). 

 

He loved every single bit that came with Louis' pregnancy, because he knew that it was only a short amount of time to go through, and in the end, they would be gifted with their baby, part Louis, part him, and the thought alone of them creating that baby was enough to send him into a tailspin of happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i know the link for Louis' belly says twin, but I thought it was adorable and the perfect size for little louis


	17. Chapter 17

Harry stared at the omega laying next to him while trying to control his breathing. It was hard. He hasn't felt that exerted in months, and his body was hurting in a good way. His skin was probably flushed but it was clean, due to the fact that every single drop of come had been licked up by Louis. And it was a lot of come, too. He inhaled through his nose a few more times before propping himself up against the pillows.

 

Louis, who was sleeping soundly, was oblivious to the fact that Harry still couldn't get over what just happened. His breathing was fine and he had a smile on his sleeping face and one hand on his tummy. He seemed to be relaxed by everything, and Harry was still spinning with glee. He had thought Louis' sex drive was gone because they hadn't done _anything_ sexual in three months, but nope. 

 

He had gotten home from boxing today and had literally been pushed into the bedroom by a frantic Louis, who had torn off every single article of clothing they both were wearing and mounted his alpha. He had ridden Harry into three orgasms for each, and ate every single drop of come that hit Harry's body. He had tried to pull another orgasm from Harry, but the alpha was too worn out and had to sadly decline. His cock needed some TLC, not a blow job.

 

After Louis had ridden him, he simply pressed his soft lips against Harry's, thanked him, and fell fast asleep. No pillow talk, no loving gazes as they both came down from their highs, nothing. But Harry wasn't complaining. He got to see Louis in all of his naked, pregnant, glowing glory, and that alone was enough for him. Louis was happy and satisfied, and he was happy and satisfied.

 

-

 

Two weeks later, on the first day of Louis' twentieth week, Niall went into labor. They all saw it coming because Niall had been griping all week, but Harry was still surprised when his phone rang at eleven at night while they were getting ready for bed. Before he could even say anything when he answered, Liam simply said, "Niall's in labor and Zayn is freaking out and we really need you." 

 

So, he had dressed again and pulled a sleepy Louis out of bed, knowing that if he left his omega, there would be hell to pay. Once Louis was dressed in leggings and had pulled a cardigan over one of Harry's shirts, they made their way to the little cabin where Niall was giving birth and where Louis would be in twenty weeks. Zayn was pacing outside and chewing his fingernails. So Liam was right. Zayn was freaking out.  

 

"Alright, man?" Harry asked when they got closer to Zayn. There was a little lampost outside of the doors, casting a glow around them. Zayn snapped his head up and after a few seconds, he nodded. 

 

"Sure. I guess. It's-I don't know." He raked his hand through his hair. "Scary, is what it is." 

 

"Harry-" Louis whined. 

 

"You can go inside and talk to Niall." Harry said, kissing Louis on the forehead before patting his bottom. Louis nodded and walked into the cabin, leaving Harry and Zayn alone. When the door was closed, Harry turned to his friend. 

 

"Are you really just nervous?" Harry asked. "Not thinking about skipping out on them?" 

 

Zayn snapped his head up. "Of course not. That's my baby and mates in there." 

 

Harry sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. So what are you pacing out here for?" 

 

Zayn sighed and stopped walking. He gave a pathetic shrug. "I don't know. Like, it all seems so real now. This is something that will change all of our lives in a couple hours. I'll be a dad soon. It's...scary." 

 

Harry nodded. "I understand. It is really scary, but it's going to be so worth it when you hold your daughter in your arms." 

 

"Iris." Zayn smiled a bit. 

 

"What?" 

 

"Her name is Iris. We've decided on Iris. It means bringer of joy." 

 

"That's beautiful! What's her middle name?" Harry asked. 

 

"Fiona. It means fair. The name has an Irish origin, of course." Zayn laughed. "Iris Fiona Malik-Payne. It's mouthful. Oh my God. She hasn't even been born yet and we're already torturing her." 

 

Harry barked out a laugh. "It's fine, Zayn. No one is ever going to address her by her full name unless she's in trouble." 

 

It was quiet for a few more moments before Zayn spoke. "I guess I should go inside now." 

 

Harry nodded and held the door open for his friend. Just as they entered the small waiting room, Louis stepped out. His eyes landed on Harry and he smiled tiredly. Zayn nodded to Louis and walked into the delivery room where Niall and Liam were. 

 

"How's Niall?" Harry asked, sitting down. He patted his lap and Louis sat down gratefully. 

 

"Alright. He's all doped up and just fell asleep. The doctor said that he should be in labor in the next few hours." Louis leaned his head back on Harry's shoulder. "Is Zayn better?" 

 

Harry rubbed his hand up and down Louis' back. "Yeah. He was just nervous about being a dad." 

 

Louis hummed and tucked his fingers into the pocket of Harry's hoodie. "Are you nervous?" 

 

"For Zayn? Nah. I'm more nervous for the kid. She has no idea what she's being born into." 

 

Louis giggled. "I meant, are you nervous about  _me_ having a baby? Nervous about being a dad?" 

 

Harry thought for a moment. "Yes and no. Yes because it's a  _child, our_ child. It's overwhelming to think that we're going to go into this room two people and leave three. But no because I'm so ready to be a dad." 

 

Louis kissed Harry's jaw. "You're gonna be a great dad, you know." 

 

Harry shook his head. "I think you're going to be an even better mom." 

 

-

 

At one in the morning, Niall was still only nine centimeters dilated. He was progressing quickly, but not quick enough for Louis, apparently. The pregnant omega was walking around the waiting room, one hand on his [belly](https://littlesquatterchronicles.files.wordpress.com/2008/11/20-weeks.jpg) and the other one on his back. He was tired and the chairs in the waiting room were giving him no relief, and he was hungry. 

 

"Love," Harry tried to talk to Louis once more. Hopefully this time he wouldn't be shut down. "Let's go for a walk, okay? We can stop and get you something to eat. How about a banana? Those are so good right now, remember?" 

 

Louis, bless his heart, stopped pacing and stared at Harry before nodding. "Okay. I think it'll do me good to get out of this room. I feel like the walls are closing in on me."

 

Harry put one hand on Louis' lower back and led him outside. He was grateful for the chill in the air, as the room they were in was stuffy. He was sure that Louis was grateful for it as well. He can't imagine being big and pregnant in a hot, cramped room. 

 

"Are we going home?" Louis asked, not even trying to hide the exhaustion in his voice. 

 

"That's where the bananas are, silly." Harry nodded. "But not to sleep, sorry love." 

 

"But I'm so tired." Louis protested. Harry led them up the steps to their cabin and held the door open for Louis. 

 

"I know, baby. But Niall is almost ready to have his baby. You don't want to miss that, do you?" 

 

"No." Louis sighed. He would kick himself if he missed the birth of Iris. Niall would too. "But can we eat the bananas here? If I have to go back to that room before it's time, I'll scream." 

 

Harry laughed quietly. "I know you will, love." 

 

He sat Louis down at the island and made his way to the bowl of fresh fruit that Louis always made sure was full. He selected the best looking banana and handed it to his mate. 

 

"Here, love." 

 

Louis took the banana. "Couldn't have peeled it for me?" He joked. 

 

Harry reached for the banana with a serious and somewhat guilty expression, as if he was internally yelling at himself for not peeling it. 

 

"I'm joking, babe." Louis said, twisting the stem of the banana and pulling the yellow peel down halfway. "I don't expect you to do that for me." 

 

"I'll do it," Harry said quickly. "Anything you ask-I'll do." 

 

"I know. And sometimes, that's enough for me." Louis rubbed his hand across Harry's pectorals, tossing the thought of him sucking marks into them out the window. There was a time and place for filthy sex, and this was not it.

 

"Am I-" Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Doing enough? For you? And little Harry-?" 

 

A giggle erupted from Louis and he lowered his banana. "Little Harry?" 

 

"Shut up." Harry frowned. "I mean, I just feel like I'm not doing enough. Am I? Are you happy? Is there anything I can do that will make your life easier?" He chewed on his lower lip and blinked at Louis. 

 

"Harry," Louis reached out and grabbed a fistful of Harry's shirt, just enough to pull him in the space between his thighs. "You're doing  _more_ than enough. Really. I'm happy and the baby is happy. Please don't worry about it or beat yourself up over it. Really, I'll tell you if I begin to get unhappy or if I need something. I will." 

 

"Promise?" 

 

Louis nodded and grinned up at his stupid alpha. "Pinky promise." 

 

-

 

At three twenty in the morning, Niall finally began to push. And, because everything has to come easy to him, he delivered at four am exactly. Forty minutes of labor. Piece of cake. While Liam and Zayn were grinning triumphantly and staring down at their daughter, who was scrunched up and had a pink face, Louis was trying not to fall asleep. It was hard, too, because he was planning on being asleep four hours earlier. 

 

"Congrats!" Harry cheered when he saw Iris. He clapped Zayn and Liam on the back and peered down at the crying pink bundle. Eight minutes old and she was already beautiful. He hoped his baby was as beautiful as theirs. Well, of course they would be. He's gorgeous and Louis is-well, Louis is drop dead beautiful. 

 

"Thanks, man." Liam smiled widely. 

 

Niall cleared his throat from the bed. "Don't I get any credit? I'm the one who did all of the work." 

 

Louis smiled at his friend and rubbed his fingers through Niall's sweaty hair. "You did great, Ni!" He praised. "She's precious." 

 

"Thanks, Louis." Niall replied, situating himself further up on the pillows. He made grabby hands at Iris and soon the baby was placed in his arms. He then looked up at everyone. "So, this is where I need to feed her...so..." He said. 

 

Harry held his hands up and Liam shuffled his feet. Zayn's face grew red and Louis rolled his eyes. 

 

"Say no more, Niall." Louis kissed Niall's cheek and stood up, grabbing Harry's hand. "I think we're actually going to go home. I'm pretty tired, and I can image that you are as well. We'll come by tomorrow morning and see you all." 

 

Zayn waved. "See you tomorrow!" 

 

They made their way out into the chilly morning, both happy for Niall. Harry couldn't wait until it was Louis in the bed, sweaty and tired but happy and holding their baby. He just couldn't wait. He gripped Louis' hand tighter and they made their way back to their cabin. When they reached it, Harry made sure Louis made it up the steps and into the house safely before locking the door behind them. 

 

Louis headed straight for the bedroom and Harry followed. When he got into the room, Louis was tossing the pointless decorative pillows to the floor and pulling back the sheets. 

 

"Can you believe Niall had his baby?" Louis asked, kicking his shoes off. 

 

"Not at all. I'm still stuck on the fact that he's going to...you know, nurse her." Harry said. 

 

Louis paused and stared at Harry. "What do you mean?" 

 

"Just, it's weird kind of. Nipples are supposed to be fun and stuff. Now a baby comes in and takes all of that fun away." Harry shrugged. 

 

"You're kidding, right?" Louis asked. " _Please_ tell me you're kidding."

 

Harry shook his head slowly. "No..." 

 

"You can't be serious. I  _know_ you're not that stupid." Louis rolled his eyes. "How else is the baby going to get food?" 

 

"Formula?" Harry asked.

 

"No! You would rather have your baby's meal be some man-made powder and some warm water shaken up?" 

 

Harry's eyebrows raised. " _My_ baby? We're talking about Niall's!" 

 

Louis shook his head. "Oh, no we're not. Not anymore. I'm planning to nurse our baby." 

 

Harry shook his head. "We need to discuss this." 

 

"We are! And I'm going to nurse the baby. There, discussed." Louis propped his hands on his hips. 

 

"I don't get any say in it?" Harry crossed his arms. He could be sassy too. 

 

"Nope. I'm deciding because I'm the one who's carrying and birthing them. And I want our baby to have milk made by  _me_ , not some people in a factory." 

 

"I don't even know anything about this stuff!" Harry threw his hands up. "Nipples are supposed to be sexy and fun! What are they going to be when a baby is sucking on them hours a day?" 

 

Louis dropped his arms and stared at his mate. "You just-you fucking  _fuck_. So what?" He shouted. "Oh, poor Harry. He has to look at the nipples that his child will be eating from. What about me? I have to live with them! They're going to ache at the slightest touch for God knows how long, but it's such an inconvenience for you to  _look_ at them." 

 

Harry opened his mouth to talk but Louis held his hand up. 

 

"Save it. You're sleeping on the couch tonight. I have neither the energy nor the patience to deal with you right now." He threw a pillow at Harry and climbed into bed. "And you're not getting back into this bed until you do your fucking research. Damn amateur." 

 

Harry sighed and picked up his pillow. It was no use arguing with Louis when the boy clearly had more facts than he did. So, he just turned and closed the door behind him. He made sure that he had his phone on him, so that when he laid down on the couch, he could pull up some articles and educate himself. He searched the internet browser before coming up to a website that listed the perks of breastfeeding. 

 

While reading, he could feel the shame creeping up. He had started a fight with Louis, and he found out that he actually agreed with what his mate was saying. Milk that comes from Louis would be better for the baby, and he needed to tell Louis. And then hopefully he'd get to sleep in the same bed. He hated sleeping alone. His body was made to spoon Louis'. 

 

He picked up his pillow and crept back into the room. The lights were off and Louis was laying in the middle of the bed, pillow underneath his knees and hands on his belly. He climbed up next to his lovely mate and kissed the side of his face. 

 

"Baby," He whispered, situating himself. "I had no idea." He curved his hand over Louis' stomach and sighed. "So many benefits to it and I didn't know. I wish we could have sat down and looked it up together or something. I'm so sorry for fighting you on it. Of course we're gonna feed our baby the natural way; the  _best_ way. I looked it up. It's pretty amazing. I didn't know that it prevents babies from getting sick. I thought  _all_ babies got sick."  _  
_

 

He rubbed his hand across Louis' lower abdomen, feeling the stretched skin. "Of course I want my baby to have warm milk. No powder for him. None at all. It's gonna be sweet, I read. Maybe I can taste some when you begin to lactate. That's a fancy word, you know. It means to produce milk." He took a deep breath. "I just want you to know that I'm gonna be here and I'm going to support you no matter what. That might not have been clear before, but whatever you want to do, I'm in. You're giving me a baby, the least I can do is be your support system." 

 

It was quiet for a few minutes, and then Louis shuffled. 

 

"Of  _course_ you can taste it." The omega spoke quietly. "Gotta make sure Daddy likes it." 

 

Harry nosed at the back of Louis' neck and grinned. "Love you, baby. So much." 

 

Louis pawed at Harry and closed his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I love you, now let me sleep." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone hear where Perrie banned the boys from her and Zayn's wedding? Because if that's true, I've just lost all respect for her and pretty much all for Zayn for letting it happen. 
> 
> Zayn is a very touchy subject for me right now and I'm trying so hard not to kill him off in the book or something.


	18. Chapter 18

Something burning was not what Harry should be smelling when he steps into their cabin. No, he should smell the lovely aroma of Louis and their little baby. But instead, a thick burning smell was invading his senses, making him panic and go into full blown protective mode. He ran into the kitchen and opened the oven. Thick smoke rolled out and he waved it away, not even coughing. When he had finally cleared the smoke, he peered into the oven and got angry. 

 

There inside, sitting on a cooking sheet, were two corndogs, now blackened beyond recognition practically. He slid on an oven mitt and pulled the corndogs out and sat them on the counter. He took a deep breath, opened some windows, and went searching for his mate. It wasn't hard to find Louis. He was sleeping diagonally across their bed, clutching one of Harry's dirty tee shirts. If Harry wasn't so angry, he would take pictures. 

 

"Louis," He stood over the omega and prodded him gently in the side. It only served to make Louis curl up even tighter. "Louis," He said again, more forcefully. "Wake up." 

 

The alpha voice must have effect even when asleep, because Louis' eyes opened and he blinked up at Harry before smiling shyly. "Hi, Daddy." It was the most unsexual way to say it, too. The baby could now hear and Louis was determined to make sure that the baby knew exactly who their Daddy was, hence him calling Harry Daddy every chance he got. 

 

Harry frowned. "Do you know what I just came home to?" 

 

Louis held his hands out and waited. Harry wrapped his larger ones around Louis' smaller ones and pulled his omega up into a sitting position. "No." Louis answered, rubbing his belly. 

 

"I came home to corndogs burning in the oven." He supplied, crossing his arms over his chest. When Louis' face remained blank, he elaborated. "I got my ass reamed when you came home to me doing the exact same thing you just did. Falling asleep with the oven on. Ring any bells?" 

 

"Oh," Louis giggled. "I forgot. Are they ruined?"

 

Harry let out a frustrated sigh. "Louis. You're not getting this. It's dangerous, don't you get it?" He helped Louis out of their bed. "You can't be falling asleep with something in the oven." 

 

Louis gazed down at his belly lovingly. "I  _always_ fall asleep with something in the oven." He giggled some more. Harry huffed and turned on his heel, exiting the bedroom. He heard Louis scramble to follow him. "Daddy, where are you going?"

 

"As you can see, I'm in no mood to play this childish game. I'm going out. Probably going to go boxing with Nick or something." Harry replied, walking to the front door. 

 

"Will you go to town and pick up some more corndogs?" Louis called. "I'm all out!" 

 

"No, Louis, I will not." Harry answered, opening the door. "You need to learn how to plan these things. If you're tired, don't make food and it won't get burned. Simple. I'll be back later." He didn't wait to hear Louis' response. Honestly, he couldn't take it. He just needed to relieve some stress. Liam and Zayn were out of the question for boxing because they had been busy with Niall and their baby, who turned a month old a few days ago. 

 

He saw Nick at the boxing ring, but one look around made him realize he left the tape he wrapped his hands with at home. So, he waved to Nick and turned back around to go get it. He was hoping he could sneak in and get it, but sniffling from the kitchen made him curious. He peeked around the doorway and sighed. 

 

Louis was sitting on a stool that he had pulled up to the counter, and he was eating a blackened corndog while crying. He would sniffle, take a small bite, make himself chew it, and sniffle some more. It was sad to see and Harry battled with himself internally before stepping inside the kitchen. 

 

"Love, what are you doing?" He asked, making Louis jump. 

 

"Daddy, why are you home?" Louis asked, sitting the corndog down in a pile of ketchup. "I thought you were mad-" 

 

"I was, love." Harry said, stepping up to Louis, who reached for him. "But not anymore. Not after seeing this." 

 

Louis turned to his plate of corndogs. "What do you mean?" 

 

"You didn't have to eat those, you know." Harry said. 

 

"It's the only food the baby wants," Louis replied sadly. "I just want something else but nothing else sounds good." He began crying, sniffling into Harry's chest. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' shoulders and began to rub them. 

 

"Oh, love. Hard, innit? My poor little baby taking care of my other poor little baby. I can't imagine how frustrated you feel." Harry sympathized. "But you can try to eat other foods, right?" 

 

Louis nodded against Harry's hard chest. "But nothing tastes good. Corndogs are all they want." 

 

"I'm sorry for being so insensitive, darling. I should just keep my mouth shut from now on, hm?" Harry's fingertips tickled the back of Louis' shoulder blades. "I'll never know what you go through." 

 

Louis sniffled one last time and pulled his head away. "Do we have anything else in the freezer?" 

 

Harry shook his head slowly. "Not anything you want, love." 

 

Louis nodded and wiped his nose. Harry felt guilty for being so rude to him earlier, when he had no idea what Louis was going through. He couldn't understand how only one food could taste so good while others made the boy cringe away. He had to be understanding, and he was trying. He slipped up sometimes, but always cursed himself afterwards and made it right. And now, he had to make it right. 

 

"Okay, baby. Get your shoes on." He instructed, tapping his fingers against Louis' belly. 

 

"Why?" Louis asked, letting Harry touch and tickle his belly. 

 

"We're going to go get my babies some corndogs." 

 

-

 

That evening, with Louis' belly full of corndogs and Harry's heart full of love, Harry had Louis lay down and explain to him what was happening during this week of pregnancy. He was laying his head next to Louis' tummy and listening carefully. 

 

"And my belly button is starting to pop out, see?" Louis said, pointing to his outie belly button. 

 

Harry looked at it. "'S kind of cute." He traced his finger around it. 

 

"Yeah, it is." Louis agreed. "But the backaches and abdominal pain, not so much." 

 

Harry peered up at his mate. "What do you mean?" 

 

"My back has been hurting a lot, and the same goes for my abdominal area." Louis said to him. 

 

Harry frowned. "Why haven't you been telling me this?" Louis was supposed to be telling him everything. He wanted to know what was happening to his love. 

 

Louis shrugged. "I forgot." He said simply. 

 

"This forgetfulness is a symptom, I'm beginning to think." Harry muttered. 

 

"Ask the doctor when we visit tomorrow. I'll forget." 

 

-

 

"So, basically, when the glucose test gets back, I'll be able to determine if you have gestational diabetes." Dr. Jergens said the next afternoon. "I'm not going to say that you have it, but the baby is over the weight it should be for this week. At twenty four weeks, the fetus should weigh in around one point three-two pounds, and yours is about two pounds. It's not a lot, but we just want to be cautious." 

 

Louis nodded. Okay, so his baby was bigger than average. But who's to say what's big and what's small? Two pounds was tiny to Louis, and he was carrying the baby. He would know if the baby was to big or not, and it felt just right. 

 

Beside him, Harry was preening. His baby was already so big. It was an alpha no doubt. Usually, the first born child of an alpha and omega was an omega, but pair a good, strong alpha with a good, fertile omega, and you could very well have an alpha. Harry had put an alpha in Louis on the first try. He was so elated. 

 

"Are we finding out the gender today?" Dr. Jergens asked, posing the wand over Louis' taut stomach. Harry nodded and the same time Louis shook his head. Dr. Jergens looked between them. 

 

"We're not," Louis said, looking at Harry. 

 

"Yes, we are." Harry argued. 

 

Louis looked at the doctor. "We're not. Carry on, please." 

 

Harry began to stand up. "Now wait a minute-"

 

"I'm sorry, Harry," Dr. Jergens said. "But it's the omegas decision. I have to honor Louis' request." 

 

Harry sat back down and crossed his arms. He would be angry right now, but the heartbeat of his healthy baby was sounding through the room. ;He leaned closer and looked at the screen that showed his baby. 

 

"Next time you come in, we'll do a 3D ultrasound. The baby's face is forming still, and it's almost done! It'll be exciting to finally see a clear picture of your baby." Dr. Jergens said, turning off the machine and handing Louis some paper towels to wipe his stomach off. Harry reached for them immediately and began to clear the jelly from his mates tummy. 

 

"Do you have any questions?" She asked them. 

 

Louis shook his head. "No, but if I do, I'll let you know." They had already discussed the symptoms, especially forgetfulness, and he was happy to hear that it was a common thing for pregnant omegas. 

 

When his stomach was wiped clean, he hopped down off of the table with Harry's help and waved goodbye to the doctor. As soon as they were outside, Harry began to talk. 

 

"Why couldn't we find out the gender?" Harry asked, frowning. 

 

Louis sighed. "Because, Harry," He replied. "I don't want to know it."

 

"But  _why_." Harry asked, wanting more elaboration. 

 

"Because I don't want to know." Louis said again. "And that should be enough reason." 

 

"But it isn't." Harry bit. "I have a feeling it's an alpha, and I wanted to make sure-" 

 

" _That's_ why I didn't want to know, Harry." Louis exclaimed. "Because if it's not an alpha, or if it's not a boy, you're going to be disappointed." 

 

"Who said I was going to be disappointed?" 

 

"I just know, Harry. I know you want a boy, and you're hoping it's a boy so that we don't have to have any more babies." 

 

"That's not what I'm hoping at all. You can't read my mind, Louis." Harry growled. "Just because I was against this at first, doesn't mean I'm against it now." 

 

Louis crossed his arms. "But  _are_ you?" He asked sharply. 

 

"No!" Harry bellowed. "For Gods' sake, Louis. You are the most infuriating person I have  _eve_ _r_ met-" 

 

Louis' eyes widened and his hands flew to his stomach. "Oh!" He peered down at his belly. 

 

"What?" Harry asked, crouching down in front of Louis. "What's happening?" 

 

"The baby-the baby kicked!" Louis said happily. "They kicked me!" 

 

"Really?" Harry asked, running his hands all over Louis' tummy. Louis took Harry's hand and positioned it to the side of his belly. 

 

"Right here." He said. "Do you feel it?" 

 

Harry waited for a few moments. Just when he was about to shake his head and pull his hand away, he felt a quick little nudge against his palm. He rucked up Louis' shirt and stretched his palm out again, staring with awe. "It's-I can't-" He stuttered, shaking his head slowly. 

 

"I guess he doesn't like it when Daddy yells at Mommy." Louis giggled. 

 

Harry nuzzled his face against Louis' soft belly. "Neither does Daddy." He said, pressing a kiss to the spot where he had felt the nudge. "I love you so much." He said, looking up at Louis. 

 

Louis raked his fingers through Harry's messy ass hair and smiled. "I love you, you big dope." 

 

-

 

"Wake up." Louis prodded Harry's chest a couple of times. His alpha could sleep like a damn rock. "Harry!" 

 

Harry's eyes cracked open. "What?" 

 

"My uterus is the size of a soccer ball." Louis informed him, swiping through his baby app. "And the baby is the size of an ear of corn. Does that mean it's super long?" 

 

Harry groaned. "I don't know, Louis. Why'd you wake me up at," Harry craned his neck and looked at the alarm clock. "Two am?" 

 

Louis shrugged. "I wanted to tell you that." He said simply. "I thought it was interesting. Also, if I get hemorrhoids, I'm going to kill you." 

 

"I have no doubt that you will, love." Harry responded sleepily. He waited for Louis to say something, but when a few minutes passed, he kept his eyes closed and he relaxed into sleep again for a few, blissful minutes. Then: 

 

"Harry?" Louis asked, his quiet, melodious voice filling the room around them. Harry shifted so that Louis could lay on his side, resting his belly on Harry's body. When he felt that Louis was comfortable, he spoke. 

 

"Yes, love?" 

 

"What if-so you want your baby to be an alpha, but what if they're...not?" He asked. 

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"I mean, what if they're a weak little omega instead of the alpha you want?" Louis drew his fingers across Harry's stomach. 

 

"They won't be weak, baby. Not with us as parents." Harry wrapped an arm around Louis and kissed his forehead. "Our babies are gonna be strong and healthy, no matter what they are. Alpha, omega, or beta. No other pup in the world is going to be treated better. I promise." 

 

"You'll still love them, right?" Louis asked hopefully. 

 

Harry squeezed Louis' body to his own and chuckled. "I did not put that baby in there so that I could not love it." He said honestly. "It can come out with three heads and I'd love it." 

 

Louis giggled. "Let's hope it doesn't have three heads." 

 

Harry kissed the back of Louis' neck and closed his eyes. "They won't. They're going to be perfect, just like their Mommy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realize that this is the most pointless fic ever and i have no idea where to take this story next.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but the ending is worth it

At week thirty, Louis began nesting. At first, it was unnoticeable by Harry. He didn't notice that some of his shirts went missing, or that Louis' side of the bed grew with the pillows that he slept on. He didn't notice it until one night when he was fast asleep, and Louis woke him up. 

 

"Harry," Louis whispered. His small fingers were under the hem of Harry's worn v-neck, scrunching the fabric up so that Harry could take it off. It was harder than he thought it would be, because Harry slept like the dead. "Harold." 

 

Harry shifted in his sleep and the shirt tangled in Louis' fingers, but Harry kept on sleeping. It was frustrating to say the least. Louis adjusted his fingers under Harry's shirt again and sighed. He nudged his alpha with his elbow and waited. Finally, after a few more nudges, Harry opened his eyes. 

 

"What?" He asked groggily. "What are you doing?" He looked down at his shirt, which was rucked up against his nipples. He gave Louis a confused look. 

 

"Take off your shirt, please." Louis requested politely. He watched as Harry gave him another confused look before finally sitting up and tugging his shirt off. When Louis had the worn fabric in his hands, he brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply. The scent of his alpha was so satisfying and it made him and his baby feel safe and secure. 

 

"Did you want to do sexy time or something?" Harry asked, leaning back on his elbows. He watched as Louis buried half of his face in the shirt he'd just stripped. Then, Louis shook his head. 

 

"No thanks." Louis answered, turning his back towards Harry and laying down again. He kept Harry's shirt gripped between his hands because the smell was strong and fresh. The other shirts he had under his pillow didn't quite smell like Harry anymore. He closed his eyes and let Harry's scent lull him to sleep. 

 

Behind him, Harry sat with a perplexed expression on his face. That was weird. He'd never had Louis wake him up in the middle of the night just to take his shirt off. Usually, they would do some sort of sexual act (Louis' favorite thing right no was to be eaten out until he was crying). But, Louis was an amusing and questionable person when he was pregnant, so Harry just went with the flow. 

 

-

 

The next afternoon is when Harry really discovered that Louis had been nesting hardcore. He decided to pick up their bedroom to surprise Louis (even though most of it was Louis' things), and he wanted Louis to relax in a clean environment. So, he got down on his hands and knees to pick up some stray panties that had made their way under the bed. What he pulled out wasn't panties. 

 

It was Harry's favorite workout shirt. He thought he had lost it when Louis claimed to have misplaced it in the wash. How it got under their bed, he had no idea, because he  _always_ changed from a workout in the bathroom and made sure to put his clothes in the hamper. But, this very well could have been a mistake on his part. He could have stripped in their bedroom. He shrugged and tossed the shirt up onto the bed. 

 

He dug around under Louis' side of the bed again, this time pulling out a few (clean) pairs of his briefs. They were his favorite ones and he'd been missing them. Again, Louis claimed to have misplaced them. He frowned and dug under the bed some more, pulling out more of his things. Two shirts, a pair of his sweatpants, and eight more pairs of briefs, all which he tossed up onto the bed. 

 

He frowned and stood up, planting his hands on his hips. He surveyed the bed and something green under Louis' pillow caught his eye. He tossed the pillow aside and gaped at what he saw. Laying folded gently under Louis' pillows were multiple shirts, all worn. The thing that caught his eye was his favorite bandanna, and he wore it pretty much everyday, until he "lost" it". 

 

What was Louis doing with all of his clothes? Surely there had to be a good explanation. Maybe it had to do with his pregnancy. He pulled out his phone and dialed Liam's number. If anyone would know, it would be Liam. 

 

"Hey mate." Liam answered happily. 

 

"Hey, Li. How is everything?" He asked. He always made sure to ask how Iris was, because they got irritated if he didn't. She was just so cute and they loved talking about her. 

 

"Great! Really great. I'm happy." Liam replied. Harry could tell he was smiling. 

 

"That's great, man. I'm happy for you. But listen, did Niall do anything weird while he was pregnant?" 

 

Liam snorted. "You need to elaborate. Everything Niall did was weird." 

 

Harry looked back at the clothes he had piled up on the bed. "Did he, I don't know, take your guys' clothes and put them-" 

 

"Under his pillow?" Liam finished. 

 

"Pretty much." 

 

"Yeah, he did. All the fucking time." Liam laughed. "Zayn and I had a hell of a time finding clothes to wear."

 

Harry chuckled and sat down on the bed. "Good to hear. I just found half of my wardrobe under Louis' side of the bed and under his pillow. God knows how long they've been under there." 

 

"Probably not long. Omegas will get rid of them and find new ones when their alphas scent wears off. The clothes under the bed probably didn't smell like you anymore, and the ones under the pillow probably smell the strongest/" Liam informed him. 

 

Harry looked at the pile of shirts that were under Louis' pillow. Sure enough, the shirt he was wearing last night was on the top of the pile, crinkled. "That makes sense. I was starting to get concerned." 

 

"They'll never admit that they take our clothes, though." Liam said. "It was like pulling teeth to get Niall to finally say what he was doing. Zayn and I made a cute little game of it. It was fun." 

 

"I don't think I'll have a problem with Louis telling me what he's doing. Is there a name for this or something? Clothes-Hoarding, maybe?" 

 

Liam snorted. "That should be it, but no, it's nesting. Pretty much all omegas go through it. It's a cute thing." 

 

Harry nodded. "It really is," He said. "Weird, but cute." 

 

A cry sounded through Liam's side of the phone, making Harry cringe. He heard someone shout something in the background, and then Liam replying, shouting back. He heard Liam groan. 

 

"I'll talk to you later. Iris is crying and everyone is doing something." Liam said quickly, hanging up. Harry just laughed to himself and stuffed his phone into his back pocket. He surveyed the mess on the bed before deciding to have a little fun with this. 

 

-

 

When Louis got back from getting some more vitamins from Dr. Jergens, he headed straight for the bedroom. Harry sat on the couch and smiled to himself. He could hear Louis rustling around, and then making a noise of surprise and confusion. Then, he appeared at their doorway. 

 

"Did you...clean the room?" He asked with a tight and unsure smile on his face. 

 

Harry relaxed back into the couch and nodded. "I did. Is it a nice surprise?" 

 

Louis just stared at him. "It's a surprise, yes." He agreed. "But...I was going to clean it later." 

 

Harry shrugged. "I didn't want you to clean today. Now you can sit and relax." 

 

"Um, okay." Louis fiddled with his hands. "Maybe I'll do some laundry. Take off your clothes, please." He surveyed Harry's outfit and then shook his head. "Just your shirt." 

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You don't want my jeans?" After talking to a few other people, he knew that Louis would turn his nose up at the hard fabric of the jeans. Louis wanted soft, silky clothes. 

 

"They don't-they don't look dirty." Louis answered, shuffling towards Harry. "Can you please take your shirt off?" 

 

"I think I might keep it on." Harry said, looking down at his shirt. "I might go out later." 

 

Louis bit his lip and stepped forward. "Then..." He said, looking at the couch and then back at Harry. "Can I snuggle?" 

 

"Of course, baby. You don't even half to ask." Harry opened his arms and waited for Louis to situate himself on the couch. He laid his head in Harry's lap so that his nose was pressed right up against the soft fabric of Harry's shirt. He inhaled deeply a few times. He tucked his fingers underneath the shirt and rested them on Harry's taut stomach. 

 

"Much better." Louis said quietly, practically to himself. 

 

Harry ran his fingers through Louis' feathery soft hair and smiled down at his boy. It was so painfully obvious that Louis was smelling his shirt and trying to hide it. It was cute, though, the way Louis felt safer with Harry's things near him. It made him feel like he could protect Louis always, even when he wasn't around. 

 

"I know." Harry said into the quiet room. He felt Louis stiffen for a second, and then he had bright blue eyes looking up at him. 

 

"Uh, what do you mean?" Louis asked, pressing himself further against Harry. 

 

"All of my clothes under your pillows. You're nesting, love." He answered fondly. 

 

"You're not mad?" Louis asked, blinking up at Harry, who frowned. 

 

"Why would i be mad? You're doing something that makes you feel safe, yes?" 

 

Louis nodded. 

 

"And it makes you happy?" 

 

Another nod. 

 

"Then why would I be mad? Sure, it's a bit inconvenient to go looking for something to wear under your pillows, but love, I don't care. It's so cute, honestly, and it makes me feel good too." Harry said, tracing Louis' cheekbone with his fingertip. 

 

Louis made a happy noise and closed his eyes. "Thanks for not thinking it's weird." 

 

"But I do think it's weird," Harry responded, lifting Louis' head off of his lap and standing up. Louis made a noise of confusion and sat up. "You've never once thought of  _wearing_ any of the clothes you hide." He was smiling, which turned Louis' frown upside down. And when Harry stripped his shirt off and helped Louis out of his, he was grinning at his mate. 

 

Harry tugged the shirt over Louis' head and patted his tummy. The material stretched over his [bump](http://ideluca.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/30w.jpg) but was baggy everywhere else. Louis leaned forward and kissed Harry on his soft lips. 

 

"This is why I love you." He said, cheeks coloring an adorable pink. 

 

"And this," Harry replied, placing both of his palms on Louis' belly. "Is why I love you." 

 

-

 

"Tell me again why we're mated?" Louis snapped, crossing his arms over his very pregnant [belly.](http://i296.photobucket.com/albums/mm200/shayzeepoo/Pregnancy/34Weeks5Dayss.jpg)

 

Harry shot him a glare and put his finger to his lips. "Sh, for just five seconds. Damn." 

 

"Do  _not_ get salty with  _me,_ Harry Edward Styles." Louis sassed. "Just because I am carrying your baby does  _not_ give you control over me-" 

 

Harry slapped his hand over Louis' mouth and focused on the voice coming out of the other end of his phone. He  _mhm_ 'd when appropriate, and then began to speak. "That's great. Really, we'd appreciate it." He  _mhm_ 'd again and glanced at Louis, who was seething beside him. "Very pregnant. Yes, thank you. Thank you! Yes. Okay, sounds good. Alright, four o'clock? Great! Thanks, bye." He removed his hand from Louis' mouth. 

 

" _Why_ the  _hell_ did you put your hand over my mouth?" Louis asked, adjusting his seat back and forth. "And did you break this thing? The leg thing won't come up." He huffed and stood up. "Let's get a new one. This is more trouble than it's worth." 

 

Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the couch. "Just please sit down, love." 

 

"I can't, because the stupid chair that you broke is uncomfortable and we need to get a new one." Louis replied, staring at the offending chair (which really wasn't broken). 

 

"I just spent the past hour on the phone making sure that the very expensive baby furniture you asked for would be here by four. I am not spending another three hundred dollars on a damn chair when that one works just fine." Harry bit out. His head was already starting to hurt, and he was stressed to the max. Louis had just reached his thirty-fourth week and he was  _huge._ Everyone thought he had more than one baby in there, which he didn't, and the doctor expected him to deliver within the next few weeks. On top of that, he'd been snarky and on top of  _that_ , he'd been experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions. 

 

"What am I going to sit in when I have to rock the baby?" Louis challenged. 

 

"How about the rocking chair I just spent four hundred dollars on?" Harry replied, anger lacing his tone. "Or maybe carry them in that damned baby sling you just had to have." 

 

" _Excuse_ me for wanting the best for our baby." 

 

Harry's headache had reached maximum pressure, and all he wanted to do was sleep. "Just-stop talking for  _five_ minutes. I have to listen to you talk all day about nothing. Give me a goddamn break."  _  
_

"Oh," Louis said, dripping with sarcasm. "I'm sorry for talking. I'll just start communicating in fucking morse code or something. Maybe that will-" He stopped when Harry stood and kicked at the coffee table, turning it into splinters. 

 

"Just  _shut up_." He growled. "I can't stand being near you. There, I said it. You're annoying as fuck when you're pregnant. You nag and you pick fights over the stupidest shit, and you're so fucking ungrateful. I just spent three grand on shit for that baby and you haven't even said thank you. You ask why we're mated? I don't fucking know why we're mated. God only knows why I decided to put up with you for the rest of my goddamned life." He yelled. His vision was hazy and his heart was pounding in his ears. He needed to change and he needed to do it quick. 

 

He turned on his heel without sparing Louis a look and rushed outside, slamming the cabin door shut. Only, in his strength, it came off the hinges and crashed to the ground. He didn't even notice. He just had to get to the edge of the woods and change before he hurt someone or himself. He shed his clothing and let his wolf overcome him.

 

-

 

"He just-I can't-" Louis sobbed into his hands. He was aware of the fact that he couldn't even form coherent sentences, but he didn't care. Niall was there, and Niall would listen no matter what. 

 

"There, there," Niall encouraged. "Let it all out." 

 

He, Liam, Zayn, and Iris had come straight over, mainly because Liam and Zayn heard Harry's yelling, after Louis had called, bawling his eyes out. Niall couldn't understand what he was saying over the phone, and sitting next to him he still couldn't tell. Liam was pacing angrily outside and Zayn was picking up the pieces of the coffee table. They were both very angry with Harry right now. 

 

The front door, which had been put to the side, creaked when Liam stormed past it and into the house. Louis looked over, hopeful that it was Harry, but it wasn't. It only made him cry harder. Niall rubbed circles on his back in sympathy. 

 

"How dare he?" Liam seethed, clenching his fists. Liam was scary when he was angry. Hell, Liam was scary when he was helping old ladies cross the street and knitting sweaters for homeless animals. "I can't believe he just  _left_ -" 

 

"Liam," Zayn interrupted, nodding his head towards Louis, who was crying his eyes out in Niall's shirt. Liam hesitated but nodded, closing his mouth. He opted for a different conversation. 

 

"We'll be staying with you until I can fix the door," He said to Louis. "And we'll help sort the baby stuff out when it gets here." 

 

Louis nodded and wiped his eyes. "Thanks," He said in a shaky voice. He had no doubt that his eyes were red and his face was puffy. "I think I'm going to go lay down." 

 

Zayn and Liam nodded at the same time. "Should we wake you when the furniture gets here?" Zayn asked, standing. 

 

Louis shook his head and made his way to the bedroom. "No, please. Can you deal with it?" 

 

Niall's face had a soft look. "Of course," He nodded. "You sleep." 

 

When the bedroom door closed and Louis was out of earshot, Liam growled again. "I'm seriously going to murder him when he gets back. How dare he say all of that to Louis? How dare he say that?" 

 

Zayn shrugged and finished sweeping up the broken glass from the coffee table. "I don't know, babe. I don't know." 

 

Niall stood and picked up Iris from her carrier. "If I were Harry, I'd be scared." He said, rocking her back and forth. 

 

"Why's that?" Liam asked, sitting down on the couch and sighing. 

 

"Because he said all of that shit to Louis and then just fucking left. He's not going to get out of all of that quickly. And the baby is expected in the next few weeks. It's going to be hard." 

 

"If he ever comes back." Liam grumbled under his breath. 

 

Niall and Zayn sat down next to him. Niall placed his hand on Liam's knee. "Hey," He smiled. "Harry'll come back."

 

-

 

Harry didn't come back. Not at three. Not at four when the delivery people came. Not at five when Niall started making dinner. Not at six when everyone (minus Louis) ate dinner, and not at seven, eight, or nine. Liam's anger had increased and Louis still hadn't come out of the bedroom. They knew he wasn't asleep by the sounds of sobbing coming from behind the closed door. 

 

At ten, Niall, Liam, and Iris took the upstairs bedroom and slept, while Zayn stayed on the couch. Zayn was a heavy sleeper, unfortunately, which let Louis walk right past him and outside. If Harry wasn't going to come home, he was going to go and get him. 

 

-

 

"This is fucking ridiculous." Louis grumbled to himself, steadying himself against a tree. The forest was thick and the moonlight was barely peeking through the trees enough to make it easy for Louis to see. He cursed the eyesight omegas had. Alphas had much better eyesight. They could practically see in the dark. It wasn't fair. 

 

After resting for a bit, he continued to walk. He had his apology already on his tongue, and now he just needed to find his alpha and make everything better. And he needed to find his alpha because the woods were pretty scary at night, especially for a pregnant omega who could hardly see. 

 

"Harry," He called, stepping over a thick root. "Where are you?" His voice echoed through the woods, so hopefully Harry would hear him and take him back to the cabin. "You said I would never be alone in this pregnancy. Well, guess what? I'm pregnant and alone." 

 

A limb snapped behind him and he froze. And then- 

 

"Oh, no you're not." 


	20. Chapter 20

_"Harry," He called, stepping over a thick root. "Where are you?" His voice echoed through the woods, so hopefully Harry would hear him and take him back to the cabin. "You said I would never be alone in this pregnancy. Well, guess what? I'm pregnant and alone."_

 

_A limb snapped behind him and he froze. And then-_

 

_"Oh, no you're not."_

 

-

 

Immediately, Louis sent waves of panic and fear through the bond, hoping that Harry would understand that he was in danger. He could feel his heart rate spike and his stomach dropped. He knew just by the tone of the voice that it was an alpha-a dangerous one. He was in a scary situation and he was pregnant. This was not good. 

 

"Are you going to turn around, princess?" The alpha behind him asked in a sickening sweet voice. Louis' back went rigid and he shook his head slowly. The alpha clicked his tongue. "Now, now, let's cooperate, okay?"

 

Again, Louis shook his head and kept his eyes trained in front of him, darting them around, trying to catch a glimpse of Harry. The ground below him was frozen with pre-winter, so running wouldn't be an option, and the air around him was chilling him to the bones. His body started shaking and he pleaded to Harry through the bond. He needed his alpha, and he needed him now. 

 

"I can hear your heart rate, little one. Are you scared?" 

 

Louis' breath hitched when he felt the alpha move directly behind him. He nodded shakily. "I think...I'm going to go home now." He said quietly, taking a step forward. 

 

The alpha laughed and gripped Louis' shoulder. "You're not going home, darling. At least, not this home." 

 

Louis closed his eyes and tried not to cry. _Where was Harry?_ "What do you mean?" 

 

The alpha stepped closer, close enough that Louis could smell his strong scent. It made him recoil. "You're coming with me to your new home, lovely." 

 

Louis shook his head frantically and opened his mouth to speak, but the alpha squeezed his shoulder in a warning. Louis winced and cringed away. He wanted Harry here. Harry would protect him. 

 

"My alpha will be here any moment-" Louis whispered. He tried to make it sound convincing, but even he didn't believe it. He  _knew_ that Harry could feel what he was sending through the bond. He  _knew_ that Harry was feeling it too, but why wasn't he coming to help him? Had Harry really given up on him? 

 

"We both know that's not true," The alpha said, finally stepping in front of Louis. He was taller than Louis, of course, because every alpha was taller than omegas. He was broader too, making it seem like Louis was standing in front of a wall. "Your alpha isn't coming here because he's a little...tied up at the moment." 

 

Louis lifted his eyes and gasped. They had Harry? That's why he wasn't coming to save Louis. "What are you talking about? You have Harry?" 

 

The alpha nodded. He looked a little like Zayn, which shocked him. "That's right. And if you come with me, we won't kill him." 

 

Louis swallowed hard. They had his Harry and they were going to kill him. He had to go with the alpha now. He didn't want the father of his baby to die because he refused to go with some scary alpha. So, with one last look around the trees around him, he nodded his head.

 

-

 

The second he stepped out of the large, boxy vehicle, he knew that he had made a mistake. Harry wasn't here. He could tell by the look of several alphas standing around, leering at him. He covered his belly protectively and tried to turn back to the vehicle. A large hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

 

"Tut tut, little one." The alpha from the woods said. "Not so fast." 

 

Louis elbowed him away, not wanting to be touched by any other alpha but Harry. "I want to go home." 

 

The alphas around him laughed, and the one in front of him smiled a sickening smile. "Oh, baby, you are home." 

 

-

 

The alpha who pretty much kidnapped him in the woods was named Max, he learned. He also learned that the alpha who tried to take advantage of him while he was in heat was Tom and Harry had him killed, so there was beef about that. He also discovered the sickening and horrible reason he was here. 

 

"After you have that thing," Max settled back into his chair and grinned at Louis, who was sitting on a cramped bed with one hand chained to the headboard. "We'll dispose of it and then we can start creating new pups within the pack. You'll come to find out that our omegas are very subpar. And clearly," He gestured to Louis' belly. "You produce alphas." 

 

Louis shifted uncomfortably. "This baby isn't an alpha," He said quietly. "We don't know what it is." 

 

Max laughed. "Oh, princess, that baby is an alpha." He rubbed his scruff and studied Louis' belly. "Too bad we have to kill it." 

 

Panic rose in Louis' chest. "No! You're not killing my baby." He said as fiercely as he could. 

 

Max simply stared at Louis with a menacing smile. "Oh, you  _are_ feisty. Something I definitely want for my pups. Tell me, when are you due?" Louis folded his arms and refused to speak. Max chuckled quietly and stood, walking over to Louis. He pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket and traced the blade over Louis' stomach. "Tell me, or I'll cut it out, right here." 

 

Louis swallowed and flinched away. "Uh, not until December." He left out the part where the doctor was expecting the baby in the next two or three weeks, in late October. He hoped his lie was convincing, and he hoped that he would be rescued by then. 

 

"Perfect. It'll be nice and cold then. Perfect weather for leaving a newborn pup out in the woods." He gave Louis a wicked smile. "Many animals like to eat babies." 

 

Louis wanted to throw up at the thought of Max taking his baby away and leaving him helpless in the cold forest. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't show any weakness here. They fed on weakness. Instead, he squared his shoulders and looked up at the alpha in front of him. 

 

"If you insist on," He tried not to cringe at his own words. "Keeping me here, then I expect a few things." 

 

Max raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Like what?" 

 

"Well," He began, shaking the chain around his wrist. "This needs to go. You can lock the door, but I will  _not_ be chained to a bed like some animal. Second, I want three balanced meals a day with at least two snacks between. The meals have to be real food to, not some processed shit. I want to see grains, protein, fruits, and vegetables on that plate. Understood? Third, I want to see a doctor and the doctors visits will be private and nothing about what is said between me and the doctor is to be discussed with anyone else, understood?" 

 

Max slowly rubbed his chin and stared down at Louis. He mulled over the list of demands. They weren't unreasonable. Finally, he nodded. "Okay. Anything else?" 

 

Louis nodded. "Yes. I want to be able to go outside  _without_ anyone following me. I won't leave, but I need fresh air. Also, I will be having and keeping this baby. No one but me and the doctor will touch it, got it? And," He took a deep breath. "When it's born, you have to call Harry and let him come and get it." 

 

"No." Max said. "As far as you're concerned, Harry is dead to you. Your old pack is dead to you." 

 

"No," Louis stood. "You  _will_ call Harry and he  _will_ come and get my baby." 

 

Max turned on his heel and walked back to his chair. He made himself comfortable and crossed a leg over his knee. "Fine. But you won't see him. I'll tell him you died in childbirth." 

 

Louis clenched his jaw and tried not to cry. Poor Harry. "Fine," He choked out, sitting back down. 

 

"Now, it's time for  _my_ terms." Max grinned evilly. "The second you're recovered from having that baby, you will be bonded by our strongest alphas. That way, your body can't reject the pups. There are five of us, and we're going to take turns breeding you. You  _will_ be injected with a serum that will allow more than one egg drop." 

 

Louis cringed at the faint memory of them doing this to him once before. But at least he was saved that time. This time, he had to deal with it. It made him sick. Max continued, aware of how uncomfortable he was. 

 

"Any omega or beta you birth will be killed promptly, right in front of you. That will be your punishment for not doing your job. Alphas will be taken to a nursemaid and you will have a week recovery period before you're injected and bred again." Max informed him. 

 

Louis swallowed hard and stared at the floor. "My job?" He whispered. 

 

Max pressed his fingertips together. "Your job." He nodded. "To provide us with alphas. If you fail to do so, then you will be properly disposed of. I was thinking of sending you back to Harry, piece by piece." He stood up and walked over to Louis. He tipped Louis' head back with a finger under his chin and smiled. "Don't worry, princess. I have no doubt that you and I will produce the best babies." 

 

He laughed when Louis jerked his face back. He pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked Louis' arm from the chain. Louis rubbed at where the cuff was at, wincing at the raw skin. Before he left the room, he blew Louis a kiss. 

 

"Now, don't go running away. Wouldn't want Harry to suffer from your mistakes." 

 

-

 

"Shit, shit, shit." Zayn cursed, running from the bedroom to the kitchen. "Fuck!" He raked his hands through his hair and began to panic. Liam was going to kill him.  _Harry_ was going to kill him. He'd lost Louis. This was bad. 

 

"What's going on?" Liam asked, coming down the stairs, startling Zayn. Liam frowned when he saw how jumpy Zayn was. "What's wrong?" 

 

"Don't panic," Zayn began. "But Louis isn't here." 

 

Liam's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean?"

 

"I mean, Liam, that he's not here! He's not anywhere in this house." Zayn began to pace. 

 

"Well, where is he?" Liam cried, eyes scanning the living room. 

 

Zayn stopped and threw his hands up. "How should I know? I was asleep, and when I woke up, he was gone!" 

 

"Fuck. Harry is going to kill us." Liam muttered, covering his face with his hands. 

 

"Why is Harry going to kill you?" Niall chose that moment to enter the kitchen, holding Iris. He looked curiously from Zayn to Liam. 

 

"Uh, well, the thing is," Liam began. 

 

"Louis is gone." Zayn said. "And we have no idea where he is." 

 

Niall's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "What do you mean? Have you gone looking for him?" 

 

Liam looked at Zayn and Zayn gaped at Niall. "I knew I loved you for a reason," Zayn said, rushing past Niall to run outside. Liam nodded and followed his mate. When they got outside, they tried to be as discreet as possible, which would have worked if they weren't so frantic. Niall watched from the porch as they ran around, searching the perimeters for Louis. 

 

Finally, Liam stopped and looked at Niall. "Stay here in case he comes back. Zayn and I are going to go search for Harry." He didn't wait for Niall to answer before they were taking off.

 

-

 

"We're never going to find Harry," Zayn said, stopping to lean against a tree. They had been searching for a good hour and a half, and found no trace of Harry. Not even his scent. They were getting nowhere. 

 

"I swear, this is the way he went last..time..." Liam trailed off, sniffing the air. Zayn watched as Liam twirled around before going a completely different direction. Knowing that his mate was onto something, he pushed himself off of the tree and followed. They stopped a few minutes later and Liam sniffed again. "Smell." He said. 

 

Zayn inhaled once, twice. The scent in the air was sweet and delicate, but it was mingling with a stronger, harsher scent. "That's-" Zayn said. Liam nodded. 

 

"Louis' scent." 

 

"But the other one isn't Harry's." Zayn deduced. Liam nodded slowly. 

 

"It's familiar to me." He said, searching the treeline. "I've been close to that scent before..."

 

Zayn thought and thought, until: "It's the alpha from Juneau! Remember the three that came here, and the one almost took advantage of Louis?" 

 

"The one that was going to hurt Louis is dead. Remember?" Liam said. "But you're right." He kicked the ground. "Fuck!" He shouted. "They were the ones that kidnapped Louis in the first place! They were going to breed him over and over again." 

 

Zayn nodded solemnly. "He's pregnant, Li." 

 

Liam stopped kicking at things, panting hard. He nodded, defeated. "I know. God, I know." He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Zayn was right there with him. 

 

"We've got to tell Anne and Robin." Zayn said quietly. 

 

Liam was quiet. "I know." He finally whispered back.

 

-

 

Anne was staring out the window quietly, her arms wrapped around herself. Robin was leaning his elbows on his desk, head in his hands. Liam and Zayn stood awkwardly in front of him, not knowing how to react. He figures that it wasn't their time to be upset yet. It was Anne and Robin's. They'd probably just lost their sons omega and the heir to the pack, and their son was nowhere to be found. 

 

Finally, Robin looked up. His eyes had a fire in them that Liam and Zayn had never seen before. "We're not going to worry about Harry." He finally said. Anne's head snapped over to look at him. 

 

"What?" She asked. "My  _son_ is out there somewhere!" 

 

Robin nodded his head. "I know, Anne, but Harry can take care of himself. Louis is thirty four weeks pregnant and in the hands of other alphas. My only focus is getting him back unharmed." 

 

Anne hesitated, but she nodded. "I agree," She said. It must have been hard for a mother to say that, but Robin was right. Louis had no way to protect himself. "What can we do?" She asked, stepping forward. 

 

"First, we're going to do nothing." Robin said. "We're going to have a few people go out and find Harry. I'm thinking Ed and Stan." 

 

"Why not us?" Liam asked. 

 

"Because, I need you two here." Robin told them. "And I'm going to arrange a meeting with the pack elders of this pack, and see what can't be done." 

 

"With all due respect," Zayn began. "But wouldn't it just be better to go and storm their camp? Get Louis ourselves?" 

 

Robin shook his head. "Under normal circumstances, we would. I want to approach this with caution. Make it seem like we'd do absolutely anything, give absolutely anything to get Louis back." 

 

"But we  _will._ " Liam clarified. "To be perfectly honest, I might just leave right now to go and get him." 

 

Robin stood, shaking his head. "Don't do that, Liam. It will only cause turmoil. We need to take our time with this." 

 

"We can't!" Zayn protested. "Louis is due to have his baby within the next two weeks!" 

 

Robin stood still. Anne was frozen in place, and they both stared at the two alphas. Anne stepped forward after a minute. "What-what do you mean?" She asked, her lower lip already quivering. "He's only thirty four weeks pregnant." 

 

Zayn turned to her. "The doctor is expecting him to go into labor anytime soon. The baby is already seven pounds. Average for thirty seven weeks is around five." He hated to be the one to tell Harry's mother that her grandchild was to be born sooner than everyone thought, but Harry was dicking around somewhere only God knows and Louis was in trouble. 

 

Anne turned to Robin, horrified. "We have to find him! Robin, I mean it! No waiting, no crazy secretive military tactics! We need to get Louis back here! You know what happens to omegas who are away from their alphas during labor!" 

 

Liam stepped forward. "What happens?" He asked curiously. 

 

Anne looked him dead in the eye. "They both suffer; mother and child. What should be a labor lasting no more than eight or ten hours can stretch to twenty or thirty. During labor, the mothers physical health decreases, and labor when the alpha isn't present means that the physical health plummets. It's all about emotional and physical support, something which a pregnant omega needs." 

 

Liam shuffled his feet before looking at Robin. "Robin," He said slowly. "I'm going to say this in the nicest way possible: we are going to leave tonight and get my friend." 

 

Robin could only nod.

 

-

 

"Wait!" Louis called, trying to get Max's attention. He had just been handed his tray of dinner, which was overflowing. It seems that whoever served the food really thought omegas ate a lot at one meal. Max sighed and turned back around, walking back down the dimly lit hallway to stand in front of Louis' room. 

 

"What?" He asked, bored already. 

 

Louis turned and walked into his room. It wasn't a bad room, but it wasn't great. There was a small, lumpy twin bed in the corner, and a chair standing next to a stack of books on the cold, concrete floor. There was a small desk shoved against the wall, covered randomly in papers and pens. A door on the wall led to a small, private bathroom, which Louis was thankful for. 

 

He sat his tray down on the desk and turned to look at Max. "I just realized something." He said. 

 

Max waved his hand around impatiently. "Care to tell?"

 

Louis rolled his eyes. "Alphas, omegas, and betas don't present until they're around the age of sixteen. So, how will you know if the babies are alphas?" 

 

Max shifted from one foot to the other. "Alpha babies weigh no less than seven pounds. Anything under that, the baby is an omega, and anything under five pounds, beta. That's how we tell. It's a simple thing." 

 

"Oh." Louis said. He was hoping that he would have stumped Max. 

 

"Anything else?" The alpha asked, already turning to the door. 

 

Louis shook his head and looked down at his tray of food. "No." 

 

"Great. I'm locking you in for the night. The door will be unlocked tomorrow morning at nine sharp for your breakfast. Anything you should need is in the bathroom. Knock three times on the door if you need something or if it's an emergency. Someone will come in and check on you." Max informed him before closing the door. The click of a key turning the lock sounded, and then it was quiet. 

 

Louis sighed and picked up his fork. He studied the food on his plate, making sure that he had everything that he required. There were three thick slices of white turkey breast, a bowl of baked beans, two pieces of toast, carrots and celery, and a bowl of a strawberry, blueberry, blackberry mix. There were three cellophane wrapped cookies and he had a carton of milk, a bottle of juice, and a bottle of water. It was the most random assortment of foods, but he had at least every food group, so he couldn't complain. 

 

The food was good, but he missed Harry's food. Sometimes, when his back hurt to much, or his feet were swollen, Harry would sit him up on the counter and cook around him, letting him taste the food and caressing his belly. He missed it. He wished that he was home with Harry, but Harry didn't want him, so he was stuck here. 

 

He finished his food, keeping the carrots and celery and the cookies for later. He slid them to the corner of the desk, alongside his box of animal crackers, a granola bar, and a banana. It seemed like they didn't know what to serve him, so they piled random healthy snacks onto the tray while they were walking out of the kitchen to bring him his food. 

 

He stood and walked around the dingy, poorly lit room. It was starting to get cold, and all he could see on the bed was a few thin sheets and a quilt which looked like it would provide no warmth. He turned and walked into the bathroom to look around. Max said that he would find everything he needed, and sure enough, there were a few shopping bags sitting on the sink. He began to sift through them. 

 

Shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste, toothbrush, mouthwash, lotion, stretch mark cream, shaving cream, razors, a hairbrush, a comb, dental floss, sanitary pads for after he had the baby, a few packages of underwear (briefs) ((ew)), a few large sweaters, some sweatpants, deodorant (cucumber melon) ((yay)), and toilet paper. He sighed. They really thought of everything. It was so obvious that his being taken was premeditated, probably planned for weeks. 

 

He was to tired to shower, so he simply used the bathroom and brushed his teeth, all while staring at himself in the dirty mirror above the sink. After slipping on some sweatpants and a sweater, he grabbed a book and laid in the bed. Thank God that there was more than one pillow, because he needed one in between his legs, under his head, and on his side. 

 

He tried to read the book but he couldn't concentrate. He'd been here a day and no one's come looking for him yet. He trained his eyes on an  _S_ shaped crack running across the ceiling and sighed. Maybe Harry was truly sick of him. The words he thought Harry said out of anger must have really been said in honestly. It was a heartbreaking thing to think about, and tears welled up in his eyes when he thought about Harry's face when he was saying those awful words. 

 

Yes, Louis had been difficult, but he was just so tired and sore and he just wanted to lay down with Harry. He couldn't get comfortable and he felt frustrated at Harry who seemed to want to avoid all topics of conversation and just lay back. Louis had wanted to talk to Harry, and he was shushed time and time again. It was only natural for him to take his frustrations out on Harry. His lovely, strong Harry, who had retaliated, only stronger and harsher than Louis had ever meant. 

 

He missed his Harry so much, and the hope he had for being rescued by him was slowly depleting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well??????


	21. Chapter 21

At nine am sharp, Louis heard the lock on his door click. He lifted his head just as the door opened. A different person opened the door this time, a girl. She walked right in and handed him the tray. It was a nice change from Max shoving it at him. She even smiled. 

 

"I'm Jaci," She introduced herself. 

 

"Louis," He muttered, placing his tray on his lap. It was difficult because it was the first day of his thirty fifth week, and his belly was huge. He was so scared that he would have his baby soon. 

 

"Are you okay?" She asked, hovering over him. 

 

He nodded. "Just feeling a bit down," He answered honestly. He'd been here for a full day and there was no sign of him being rescued. Maybe no one knew he was gone yet. Maybe Harry was out looking for him in the woods? 

 

"Would you like me to tell Max that you don't wish to be disturbed?" She asked. 

 

He nodded again. "Please do." 

 

She patted his shoulder. "This isn't going to be like this for to much longer," She foreshadowed. He looked up at her to ask her what she meant, but she was already breezing out of the room, locking the door behind her. What did she mean by that? Was Harry on his way here? Or did she mean that they were going to make him have his baby soon? Both ideas scared him. He didn't want Harry coming here and getting hurt, and he didn't want to have his baby here. 

 

He sighed and stood up, carrying his tray over to the desk. It was where he ate his food so that his bed stayed free of crumbs. He sat down and stared at the food. There was a bowl of fruit, and few pancakes stacked up with little packets of butter and syrup thrown sloppily next to them, a couple of cheese sticks and a bag of pretzels. They  _really_ didn't know how to feed a pregnant omega, it seemed. 

 

He ate slowly, savoring the surprisingly good pancakes. They were nothing like Harry's, but they were good nonetheless. The fruit was tart, so he set it aside and grabbed the pretzels. He walked over to the bed and sat down, opening the bag and leaning against the stack of pillows he had. He was in the middle of reading a very riveting Jodi Picoult book, and he was eager to finish it. 

 

He got a few pages in when the lock on his door clicked and Max burst in, a wild look on his face. He ran straight towards Louis and grabbed him up by his elbow. 

 

"Hey!" Louis cried, trying to pull his arm free. Max didn't budge, though, and he pulled Louis out of the door and down a series of hallways. "What are you doing?" 

 

"Shut up!" Max growled, pushing Louis through a door. He almost stumbled and fell, but he caught himself. He stood straight and looked around. The room was smaller than his, and it was bare, save for a medical table right in the middle, and a shelf on the wall full of different syringes and tools. He began to panic. They weren't making him have his baby, were they? 

 

"What's-" Louis began to ask, but Max lifted his hand and smacked Louis across the face with the back of his palm. The force of the hit made him stumble back and hit the table, no doubt bruising his back. He cried out and clutched his cheek. 

 

"I said shut up!" Max shouted. "No wonder Harry didn't want you!" He paced by the door until another figure came walking in. When both were in the room, Max slammed the door shut and locked it. 

 

"Now?" The other alpha asked, walking over to the shelf. Louis watched as he plucked a syringe out and tapped it a few times, getting rid of any air bubbles. Max nodded his head and walked towards Louis. 

 

"What's going on?" Louis whimpered, shrinking back. Neither alpha answered him, and Max jerked his arms back behind his back. Louis cried out in pain and tried to jerk himself away. The other alpha was advancing on him with the syringe, and Max's hold was tightening painfully. 

 

"Just be calm, princess," The alpha cooed. He was so close that Louis could feel his hot breath fanning over his face. 

 

"I swear to God, Siva," Max growled. "Hurry the fuck up. We haven't all day." 

 

Siva's eyes darted to Max. "I know." And he plunged the syringe right on Louis' bond mark. "Now, let's see how long this takes." 

 

Instantly, Louis' body felt like it was on fire. A scream bubbled up in his throat and Siva smirked. Max let go of him but before he could do anything, a sharp, painful rip went down his arm. Blood began pouring out of the gash. He fell to his hands and knees, clawing at his neck. It felt as if he was burning from the inside. Vaguely, he heard the words that shook him to his core. 

 

"Now that his body will reject the bond mark, it will begin to reject the baby." 

 

-

 

Harry's eyes scanned the camp in front of him. It shouldn't be hard to find Louis, especially because there were less than ten cabins thrown about. He could have his omega in record time. He was in no mood to play around, not after the excruciating pain he'd just gone through. He figured they would sever the bond, he just didn't expect it to take this long. Sure, it hurt him, but he could only imaging how it felt for Louis. Being an omega already ensures weakness, and being pregnant and in a strange place amplifies that. Now, add a severed bond mark on top of that and you've got a recipe for disaster. 

 

He stood from where he was crouched down and cracked his neck. He was waiting for the right time to make his presence known before he began the massacre he had planned. Everyone associated with the camp deserved to die in his eyes. After he felt the agony and the fear and the pure  _need_  come through their bond, he was out for blood. He had followed Louis' scent after searching the woods twice for him, and he figured it would lead him to this pathetic pack. 

 

He chuckled to himself. They really didn't realize what he was capable of, did they? He thought that after he tore their friend limb from limb for even  _thinking_ about hurting his Louis, they would learn their lesson. Guess not. They must really like trying his patience and testing him. He crouched back down and tied his curls up in a bun. He didn't want to get his hair dirty when he was gutting each and everyone of them. 

 

His waiting game didn't last much longer because he heard voices before he saw. And what he saw made his blood run cold. It was his Louis and two alphas. He took note of their faces because that's who he would kill first. But it wasn't the sight of the alphas that made his heart stop. It was the amount of blood they were all three covered in. He knew by the smell that it was Louis'. A growl ripped itself from his body before he could stop it. 

 

-

 

Louis' head snapped up and he searched the treeline frantically. He heard Harry. His Harry was  _here._ Just the thought of Harry's presence made Louis stronger. He felt comforted even though he was being led to his inevitable death. If they got him into the infirmary building, he would surely die. His baby wasn't ready to come out, and yet his body was beginning to reject it. The pain was overwhelming. 

 

So, he did what Harry taught him to do. He fought back. He kicked and he screamed and he shoved until his vision blurred and his limbs felt heavy. He used every vocal cord he had to protest. 

 

"Stop!" He yelled, trying to jerk out of their grasp. "You  _promised_!" 

 

"Yeah, well," Max grunted, tightening his grip on Louis' bicep. "You didn't really expect me to keep it, did you?" 

 

"You said you'd bring Harry here!" He was hoping that Harry was hearing every word. Even though they couldn't communicate through a bond anymore, he somehow knew that Harry was feeling anger and probably plotting their deaths right now. "You said he could take our baby home!" 

 

Siva jerked Louis forward and snarled down at him. "This baby isn't going to be seeing much of  _anything_ , precious. We're going to kill it as soon as it takes its first little breath." 

 

Louis pulled away and squirmed, trying to get the alphas to release him. They were so close to the infirmary now. Maybe fifteen more steps.  _Where was Harry?_  He didn't have time to yell anymore because the infirmary door opened and the doctor came out. 

 

"Cut it out." Siva instructed, pushing Louis forward. "And make sure it's dead." 

 

The doctor nodded and the two alphas pushed Louis the remaining feet to the door of the infirmary. Louis looked around the trees one last time, hoping to see Harry, or to even hear him. But he saw nothing. Harry wasn't there anymore. He'd left. He'd seen what trouble Louis was in and he took off. He really didn't want Louis anymore. So, the omega hung his head and did what Harry taught him to never do. 

 

He gave up.

 

-

 

Harry's heart plummeted when he saw the look of defeat cross Louis' tired face. He was watching his omega fight back with a feeling of pride, but when he heard the words  _cut it out_ in reference to  _his_ baby, and when he saw Louis look for him one last time, coming up short, he felt anger. Louis was strong, so why was he giving up? Surely he knew that Harry wouldn't let them go through with it. 

 

He would never let  _anything_ hurt his babies. Louis  _had_ to know that. Granted, he hadn't been a very good alpha lately. Actually, he'd been a downright asshole to Louis. His boy was  _pregnant_ for God's sake, and thirty five weeks at that. He should have been nothing but supportive and understanding, and instead, he was rude and mean about it. Oh God. The last words he said to Louis were ones of him questioning why they mated. Louis was thinking that he was going to die with those words in his head. 

 

Harry couldn't let that happen. He'll be damned if he lets that happen. He can feel the anger coursing through his vein. His mind was slowly clouding, and his vision was becoming sharper. He just needed to-

 

"Harry?" 

 

Harry whipped around in defense. His hand shot out as a reflex, but he lowered it when he saw who it was. He let out a breath. "Liam." He said, knitting his brows together. "What are you doing here?" 

 

Liam raised his eyebrows and pointed behind him. Nick, Zayn, Robin, and Stan stood close by. "We're here to get Louis." He informed Harry, his tone one of judgement. "Something that  _we_ shouldn't have to do." 

 

Harry squared his shoulders and stared at Liam. "That's why I'm here." He snapped. "To get my omega." 

 

Liam narrowed his eyes. "This shouldn't have even happened in the first place. Where were you?" 

 

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm here now and I'm going to do whatever I can to get Louis back safely." Harry said, looking towards the campground. 

 

"It  _does_ matter, Harry. You said awful things to him and when your stubborn ass wouldn't come home, he went out looking for you. Do you realize that? Your extremely pregnant omega whom you distressed went out at midnight to go looking for you.  _You_ put him in that dangerous situation." Liam grabbed Harry's forearm. "And I don't think that it's best for you to be the one to get him." 

 

Harry jerked his arm away. "I fucked up Liam, but that's my mate-well he was-and that's my baby. I'll be damned if someone besides me gets him." 

 

"What do you mean?" Liam asked. "Was your mate?" 

 

Harry sighed. "They severed the bond. Hurt like a bitch, too." 

 

Liam looked back at their group of alphas and back at Harry. Then he nodded. "Alright. We've got your back." 

 

-

 

"Hold him  _still,_ dammit." The doctor said, shooting Max and Siva a look. He wanted to administer the shot minutes ago, but Louis wouldn't hold still. 

 

Max growled and held Louis down by his shoulders. "I'm  _trying_." He snapped, shoving Louis back down on the uncomfortable metal bed. Siva definitely had the worst job. He had to hold Louis' legs, and the omega was kicking hard. He didn't want the shot that would render him completely unable to move. He didn't want to lay there in agony as they took his baby from him. He wanted to have his baby naturally, to feel the contractions. Granted, he was having them now and they hurt pretty bad, but he wanted to have the labor process. They were taking it all away from him.

 

"Let me  _go,"_ Louis kicked, making contact with Siva's chest. The alpha let out a growl and tightened his grip painfully. 

 

"Just give him the fucking medicine already," Max shouted. 

 

The doctor shot Max a look. "If he doesn't hold still, I'm not going to get a vein. And if I don't get a vein, then he doesn't become paralyzed. And if he doesn't become paralyzed, I can't get the baby out! So hold him still or he'll be having this baby within the next hour." 

 

Max grabbed Louis' chin forcefully and jerked the omegas head back. "Listen here, you little bitch. Stop moving or once that baby's born, I'll snap your neck like a twig." 

 

Before Louis could respond with some sort of snarky comment, a loud commotion outside caught everyone's attention. Siva looked at the doctor and jerked his head towards the door. 

 

"Go see what that is." He ordered. "And hurry." 

 

The doctor rolled his eyes and sat the syringe down, muttering to himself. He exited the room and closed the door. Max and Siva stared after him, waiting for him to come back in. A loud shout followed by a thud was what they got. Siva looked towards Max. 

 

"You want to go next?" He asked, still gripping Louis' feet. 

 

Max snorted. "Not particularly." He answered. 

 

Siva stared at him for a moment before throwing Louis' feet down onto the table and leaving the building, yelling for the doctor. Again, a few seconds later, another shout and thud were heard, confusing Louis. What was happening? Max looked hesitantly from the door to Louis before speaking. 

 

"If you move from this table, I'll kill you." He growled before leaving the same way the doctor and Siva left. Louis lifted his head and stared at the closed door. The shouts were louder and the thuds were more deafening. He watched as the doorknob twisted, fearful that whatever was out there might come for him next. He's a pregnant omega, he would make a tasty treat to some. He bit back a whimper and closed one eye. 

 

The door swung open. "Louis?" 

 

Louis turned his head and sat up as good as he could. "Liam!" He reached for his friend. When Liam got close enough, he hoisted Louis down from the table and pulled him close. Louis allowed himself to inhale Liam's scent; it was the only familiar thing he'd seen or smelled in two days. 

 

"Are you alright?" Liam asked, stepping back to asses the omega. 

 

Louis shook his head. He traced the poorly bandaged cut down his arm and felt sick. "They gave me something, Liam," He started, stomach rolling. "They-the medicine, it took my bond away and they said I'm going to have my baby soon. They were-they were going to cut it out so they didn't have to wait long." 

 

Liam looked at him worriedly. "Are you in labor?" He asked, wrapping his arm around Louis' shoulder and walking him outside. 

 

Louis nodded and wiped his nose. "I think so. It really hurts."  

 

When his vision was finally free from any tears, Louis looked up and gasped. The commotion must've been Harry, because there his alpha stood, in all of his beautiful wolf glory, over the bodies of the doctor, Siva, and Max. Or, what was left of their bodies. Harry's muzzle and throat were dripping with blood and his eyes were bright red. His chest was heaving and he pawed at the ground around them. He looked up when he heard Louis gasp. 

 

"I thought-" Louis said, turning to press his face into Liam's chest. He heard a growl from Harry, but Liam must have held up a hand or made a face, because Harry stayed where he was. "I thought he left me again." 

 

Liam held Louis close for a few seconds and then ushered the omega away from the strong, overwhelming scent of blood. "Why did you think that?" 

 

"Because," Louis sobbed, clutching at his stomach, which was beginning to hurt a lot more now. "I heard him earlier, and I tried to look for him, but he wasn't there. I figured...maybe he got sick of me and left." 

 

"Don't think that way, Louis." Liam scolded gently. "Harry loves you so much. He has a fucked up way of showing it sometimes. You can question the clothes he wears, those stupid headscarves, his weird eating habits, but you can't  _ever_  question his love for you." 

 

Louis nodded wordlessly. He couldn't agree more. He may question everything about Harry some days, but he never dared to question the love from his alpha. Harry was everything he wanted. He knew coming into this pack that Harry was tough and cynical. He was just hoping that Harry would have grown out of that by now. 

 

"You're going to-" Liam began, but a fierce howl shook the trees around them. Louis got scared, and Liam's gaze darkened. He began to push Louis quicker. A black Range Rover came into view, along with Stan, who was pacing in front of it. "You're going to go with Stan, right now." 

 

Stan looked up at them, relief flooding his face. "Finally! I thought-" 

 

Liam shook his head and opened the passenger side. He helped Louis up in it. "No time to talk, Stan. You two need to go  _now_." 

 

Louis opened his mouth to talk, but his gaze drifted behind Liam. Three large, mean looking wolves were rushing straight towards the Range Rover. Louis was scared to bits. Liam turned and cursed. He slammed Louis' door shut and Stan peeled off, driving over the terrain recklessly. Louis couldn't help but watch in the rearview as the alphas advanced on the car. One got particularly close, close enough that Louis almost screamed, but he saw Harry's wolf sideswipe it, and they both went tumbling down a deep ravine. He wanted to cry out for his alpha, but Stan took a sharp turn to throw the wolves off and he lost sight of them. 

 

He bit his lip and tried not to cry. Harry could be dead right now and he could do nothing to help. Granted, he was thirty five weeks pregnant and the thought of facing three alphas scared him to death, but he wanted to be beside Harry, whether they were laying in bed or fending off wolves. They were made to protect each other. 

 

"We're going to be there soon, Louis." Stan interrupted his thoughts. 

 

Louis looked over at him. "Hm? Oh. Okay." He traced his fingertips over his belly, which seemed to be contracting. He was hoping to calm the baby down, but the medicine that made him lose his bond was going to make him lose his baby, and he couldn't calm anything at this point. When a particularly large wave of pain flooded through his body, he turned to Stan. "How much longer?" 

 

Stan took another sharp turn, just to be safe. He was going at least a hundred and ten miles an hour. "Give me forty minutes and we'll be there." 

 

"Forty minutes?" Louis cried, gripping the dash. "I don't think I can wait that long." 

 

Stan glanced over at him. "You're going to be fine. You're not losing that baby today." 

 

Another wave of pain had him whimpering. "I wouldn't be so sure of that." 

 

-

 

Forty minutes was cut down to thirty eight when Louis noticed that there was blood coming out of his body. The whole seat was covered in it, and his body was trying its hardest to get rid of his baby. He panicked, and Stan panicked, and long story short, Stan drove like a criminal through their camp and parked the Range Rover two feet from the doors of their doctors cabin. 

 

He helped Louis out and made sure that the doctor had him. "I'm going to go tell Anne that he's here!" Stan shouted as he ran away. "Make sure that baby stays in there!" 

 

The doctor didn't answer Stan, and instead, she led Louis straight into her little hospital room. She immediately shed his clothes and slid him into a cloth gown. She grabbed a syringe and before Louis could protest, she was swiping his arm with a cotton ball and injecting his elbow. A faint prick and the pressure of a cotton ball later, he was beginning to feel sleepy. 

 

"That'll put you out for awhile," She said, slipping on gloves and sliding to sit in front of his propped up legs. "You'll be asleep before I can even begin to check your progress." 

 

And she was right. Louis was asleep before she even finished her sentence. He didn't feel how she checked his dilation and frowned when it was already at a three, nor did he feel any of the pressure of her sliding something into his body. No, he was in a peaceful sleep, where the thought of losing his baby and Harry in one day didn't exist.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler but i promised an update

When Louis woke up twelve hours later, it was to a clear head and a full belly. He couldn't help but run his hands over his belly to make sure that his baby was actually there. When he felt movement, he smiled to himself. So Dr. Jergens had saved his baby. He was in such a happy mood now, despite the fact that he was hooked up to an IV and possibly bedridden until he actually gave birth. But, his good mood didn't last. 

 

-

 

"Wait,  _what_?" Louis asked. He was sitting propped up in his hospital bed, running his fingers over his belly and staring incredulously at Liam. Liam, who looked worse for wear. He felt a twinge of something when he remembered that Liam had stayed back to do whatever with those alphas. Kill them or tear them apart, he didn't know what. He was just glad that Liam was safely back at camp. Harry on the other hand...

 

Liam nodded. "It's pretty bad, Louis. Like, really bad. And I thought that I would ask you before we actually moved him here. So, are you okay with him being in the room here? Because if not, he said he would stay home in bed." 

 

"What exactly happened?" Louis asked. He had a sick feeling, but he wanted to know everything that happened to Harry. 

 

Liam sighed and sat at the end of Louis' bed. "He trailed the Rover until he was sure you were going to be a safe distance away from the camp. But a different alpha was getting to close, and he didn't like that, so he side-swept him. They fell down that deep ravine, which hurt the other wolf, but it really messed Harry up. He finished the alpha off, but had a hell of a time getting out. Nick and I had to pull him out, which was a struggle." 

 

Louis swallowed hard and nodded. "But what's wrong with him?" 

 

"He broke all of his ribs on his left side and shattered his shoulder. He has a few deep scratches, but those have already healed themselves. His other injuries....well, those will take a few more weeks to heal. But like I said, if you're not comfortable with him being in the bed next to you, he said he'd stay in the house." 

 

"But then how would he receive medical attention?" Louis asked, picking a thread on his blue hospital blanket. 

 

Liam hesitated. "Well, he wouldn't. Eventually he'd heal. It shouldn't take more than a few weeks." 

 

Louis was silent for a moment. "I guess it would be okay. I could just have the doctor pull the curtain between us." 

 

Liam sighed in relief. "Great. Really, Louis. Um, they're going to be bringing him in soon, but I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you." 

 

"I just," Louis began. "Don't expect me to talk to him. I'm very angry at him." 

 

Liam stood. "I understand, Louis. I'll tell him." 

 

Louis watched as Liam left the room. As much as he didn't want to see the alpha right now, he still loved him and wanted him to be free of any pain. He was doing the right thing, he hoped. He watched the door for a little while longer, until Dr. Jergens came in. 

 

"You're awake!" She said, sliding over to check his IV. "How do you feel? Any cramping or nausea?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "Maybe a bit of nausea, but nothing to serious." He answered. 

 

"Great! Now, unfortunately, I'll have to put you back to sleep in a few minutes. I need to finish what I started yesterday. This medicine will for a fact make you extremely nauseous, I'm afraid, but it should wear off fairly quickly. You won't sleep for more than two hours." 

 

"What did you start yesterday?" He asked. 

 

"For lack of a better term, I sealed up where the baby is supposed to come out. It's sort of like a plug, and when labor starts, the plug dissolves. Basically, I sealed that up with a thin membrane looking material, and when your water breaks, it dissolves it. It's like a prosthetic membrane sort of thing." She waved her hand. "That's as good as I can explain it without reading you the whole medical terminology of it. "But I need to go in and reattach it, make sure it's working." 

 

"When do you think I'll have my baby?" He asked. 

 

"I'm going to try and get you to thirty seven weeks. Then, it's up to your baby." She answered. "You're still dilated to a three, and it hasn't gone up, which is good. Your water hasn't broken and the baby hasn't detached. So, cross your fingers." 

 

Louis nodded and stared down at his belly. Dr. Jergens made herself busy, getting the medicine and filling the syringe. She was just about to wipe the inside of his elbow when the door opened. Liam and Nick came in, both helping Harry, who was hobbling and looked absolutely horrendous. His eyes were dark and his face was pale, and he was covered in blood. Every time he took a step, he winced and gritted his teeth. 

 

Dr. Jergens gasped and ran over to them. "Come on, let's get him into the bed." She said, and Liam and Nick helped Harry collapse on the bed. Louis heard the pained noise Harry made and he bit his lip. "What happened?" 

 

"He got into a riff with another alpha and fell into a ravine. All of his ribs on the left side are broken, and his shoulder is shattered." 

 

Dr. Jergens made herself busy, running to get some medicine so that she could fix Harry up. She grabbed a bottle of medicine and a needle and made her way over to Harry, who was being stripped out of his clothes by Liam. Once a gown was slid over his head, his arm was pricked. 

 

"This won't put you to sleep, I'm afraid," She said. "It'll just make you numb from the neck down for a while. I'll need to set your shoulder and wrap your ribs." Then she looked over at Louis. "Do you mind waiting, dear?" 

 

Louis shook his head at the same time Harry glanced over at him. Louis noticed that his eyes were unfocused. "No," Harry said in a gravelly voice. "Do him first. Always comes first." 

 

Dr. Jergens shook her head and grabbed the roll of bandages she brought over. "Sorry, love. Louis' condition isn't as bad as yours is now. We've got him squared away, see? Baby's still in his tummy and he's glowing. But you, you need immediate attention." 

 

Harry shook his head. Dr. Jergens sighed and turned to Louis for help. 

 

"Harry," Louis began quietly. "Please let Dr. Jergens help you. I'm fine, and our baby is fine. You know that if I needed help more than you, I'd be getting it. So, please, just let the doctor take care of you." 

 

Harry didn't answer, but he nodded his head. Dr. Jergens made her work quick, so that Harry wouldn't make a fuss again. She made sure that he couldn't feel anything, and she began to wrap his ribs, having him lean against her. When they were nice and tight, she fit him with a collar and cuff brace for his shoulder and propped him up on the bed. The whole time she was working, he was silent. 

 

When she was done, she moved towards Louis. She lifted the same syringe she had dropped when Harry came in, and she flicked it a few times. "Alright, bed time!" She joked, wiping his inner arm with a cotton ball. He winced when she pricked his skin, but the pain was overridden with a floating feeling. "Now, you'll be asleep within the next thirty seconds. Remember, this makes you nauseous, so don't be alarmed if you wake up sick." 

 

Louis nodded, but he could feel his eyes slipping shut. Dr. Jergens watched his face, putting his feet up into stirrups so that she could work better. When he was out, she slipped on some gloves and rolled her chair over. 

 

-

 

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, keeping his eyes on Louis' sleeping face. He had watched as Louis' eyelids fluttered shut. He just couldn't take his eyes off of his beautiful omega. 

 

"I am," Dr. Jergens said, reaching for something on a small metal tray she kept near her. "Making sure the prosthetic membrane I put inside of him stays put until labor. Well, until actual labor." 

 

"Actual labor?" Harry asked. 

 

"Yes. When Louis got to me, his body was preparing to expel the baby. He had been administered a lethal dose of Droxamine, which is a drug used years ago to get rid of unwanted bonding marks. It was banned a few years back for the nasty side effects. And when taken while pregnant, Droxamine recognizes the fetus as a foreign object, and begins to get rid of it. He was already three centimeters dilated when I got him." 

 

"But my baby is okay?" Harry worried. "Both of them?" 

 

"Louis is fine, baby is fine." Dr. Jergens assured him. "I've stopped the labor process and everything is as good as new." She rolled back and slid her gloves off, tossing them into the trashcan. She stood and lowered Louis' legs from the stirrups. Immediately, he curled up on his side. 

 

"He needs a pillow," Harry told the doctor. "He can't lay like that on his side for very long without a pillow. He'll start fidgeting soon." 

 

Dr. Jergens looked at Louis. "I don't believe I have any extra pillows." 

 

"He can have mine." Harry said, pulling his out from behind his back with his right hand. 

 

"Are you-" 

 

"Yes. He needs one, and my scent will help him sleep better." Harry said, handing her the pillow. He watched Louis' face for any signs of discomfort. The omega was just about to frown in his sleep when Dr. Jergens placed the pillow beside him. It was used immediately, Louis sliding it up against his side so that his belly had support. 

 

"You really love him, huh?"  Dr. Jergens asked with a small smile. 

 

Harry nodded sadly. "I do, but I don't think the feeling is mutual. 

 

"What do you mean?" She asked, washing her hands. 

 

Harry sighed and threw his head back. "I put him into this mess. I'm not a good alpha for him. We-I don't think that he'll want to bond again after the baby is born." 

 

Dr. Jergens looked at Louis' neck with a worried expression. "Oh, that's right." She bit her lip. "Labor isn't going to be easy for him." 

 

"Is there any way we can bond before the baby is born?" Harry asked. 

 

Dr. Jergens shook her head. "Not this close to his due date. I'm going to get him to week thirty seven, and then he could go into labor any time after that." 

 

"But he'll be okay, right?" Harry chewed on his lower lip. 

 

Dr. Jergens nodded. "Of course. It'll just be long and quite painful. But they'll both be fine." 

 

Harry sighed in relief. "Good. Cause I really love them. I don't want anything to happen to either of them. I don't think I could handle it." He scrubbed at his face. "I won't be able to say that for much longer." 

 

"Why not?" 

 

Harry shrugged with his good shoulder. "I think," He said. "After the baby is born, I'm going to go back to London. Louis won't want to bond again, and I can't be here knowing that he's available for someone else. Although, anyone would be better than me."

 

Dr. Jergens hummed. "I think you really need to talk this over with him." 

 

-

 

Louis blinked his eyes open, slowly adjusting to the dim light. He turned his head when he heard breathing and saw Harry, fast asleep on the bed next to his. Oh yeah. He had forgotten that Harry was in here with him. Harry was laying on his back, favoring his right side more. Louis couldn't imagine sleeping with a bunch of broken ribs and a broken shoulder. 

 

He sat up slowly and adjusted the pillows behind him. There was another pillow laying next to him-the one he was snuggling with. He was about to slide it behind him when he noticed the scent. It was rich and strong. It was Harry's. This was Harry's pillow. What was he doing with Harry's pillow? He was about to throw it back to the alpha when his stomach rolled. He was going to get sick. 

 

Thank God Dr. Jergens had taken his IV out, or else he would have thrown up in between their beds. But he managed to scramble out and barely made it to the end of his bed before he was throwing up all over the floor. He gripped the base of his bed and bent over as best as he could. He couldn't control the dry heaves that came out, and he felt disgusting. 

 

A large, familiar hand began to rub across his back. "Sh, let it out." It was so comforting to have Harry so close to him after what had felt like years of being apart. Even their destroyed bond didn't halt the feelings he had for his alpha. "It's okay, baby. Want to go to the bathroom?" 

 

Louis nodded pathetically. He couldn't say no. It's not like he wanted to stand in a puddle of his own sickness. With one hand on his lower back and the other on his belly, Harry led him to the bathroom. Louis sat on the toilet and watched as Harry used his right hand to fill up a cup with some warm water. 

 

"Rinse?" He suggested, handing the cup to Louis. Louis stood and swished the water around in his mouth. Admittedly, he leaned on Harry when he shouldn't have been, but the man was so damn comforting, and that's what he needed. He needed Harry's comfort and he needed Harry's presence. They would talk later, but he just needed to be close to his alpha right now. "Good boy." 

 

"You shouldn't be-" Louis coughed, waiting for his next wave of nausea to pass. "You shouldn't be up right now. You've got to heal." 

 

"Couldn't sleep, and I'm glad, too. Needed to help you." Harry said, wiping Louis' face with a cold cloth. "Do you feel like you might get sick again?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "Not at the moment. I just want to lay down and read a book or something." 

 

Harry nodded and walked Louis back to the bed. The mess was cleaned up and Dr. Jergens was waiting by the bathroom door, worried. "Is everything alright?" She asked when they stepped out. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Better." Louis answered honestly. "Just want to lay down." 

 

Dr. Jergens reached towards Louis, planning on helping him, but Harry shooed her away. "I'm going to do it." 

 

"Harry," Dr. Jergens frowned. "You should be sleeping right now. You need to heal properly." 

 

Harry helped Louis up into bed, keeping one hand on Louis' warm hip. He made sure that the omega was covered up before turning to the doctor. "I'll heal properly regardless. A week, and I'll be good to go." 

 

"A week?" Louis asked from his bed. 

 

Dr. Jergens nodded. "Yes. He'll be out of here before you are." 

 

"But I don't want to stay in here that long." Louis protested. 

 

"It's just for another week, dear." Dr. Jergens promised. "And then, you'll be thirty seven weeks." 

 

Louis grumbled, but sat back in his bed. "Can I have Niall bring me my iPad?" He asked Dr. Jergens. 

 

"I uh," Harry said awkwardly from his bed. "Brought the baby bag. It's in there." 

 

"You brought the baby bag?" Louis asked, watching as Dr. Jergens went around to the other side of Harry's bed and rifled through it. She produced the iPad and carried it over to him. "Why?" 

 

Harry scratched the back of his neck and looked at the ground. "I thought maybe...at first I thought that the you and the baby didn't make it, but Liam told me that you were okay, so then I thought that something had just happened to the baby, but then I found out a few minutes before they brought me here that the baby was alright, and I figured you'd need it." He trailed off. "It's stupid." 

 

"Harry-" Louis said, staring at his alpha. "It's not stupid. It's...it's just...it's exactly what I want from you." He couldn't believe that Harry was kept in the dark about their baby's condition until the very last minute. It didn't sit well with him, and he felt frustrated. 

 

Harry just shrugged and laid down on his bed. He used his right arm as a pillow, and Louis frowned. "Here," He said, tossing Harry his pillow. Not the one that was originally Harry's, because it still smelled like him, but a different one. "Please use it. That's all I want." 

 

Harry stared at Louis before nodding. He was in no place to argue with his omega right now. 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) :) :) 
> 
> surprise

"This isn't quite what I was expecting to happen," Dr. Jergens murmured, frowning. She slid out from between Louis' legs and stood, slipping her gloves off. Louis watched nervously as she lifted his gown above his belly and prodded it a few times. "The baby is in the right position, and you're dilated to a five. This isn't very good." 

 

Louis looked up at her in panic. "Is everything going to be okay?" He asked. 

 

Dr. Jergens nodded her head. "Everything is fine for now," She said. "But just to make sure, I'm going to wrap a belt around your stomach, and that's hooked up to a tocodyanometer, which will monitor everything in there. We're talking heartbeat and contractions. I need to know the second you have a contraction, okay?" 

 

"Of course." He promised. The band that Dr. Jergens put around his bare stomach was thick and a mix between a white and a gray color. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but he dealt with it because he got to hear his baby's heartbeat. Nothing was better than hearing his baby's heartbeat. "Hey, where's Harry?" 

 

Dr. Jergens looked at Harry's made bed. "He went out for a walk around the property." She answered, tightening the band. "Said he'd be back soon. My guess is that he's talking to Liam. Hopefully about this ridiculous London idea-" 

 

"What London idea?" Louis asked curiously. He noticed that Dr. Jergens silenced herself after mentioning it. 

 

"It's really not my place to tell." She said, busying herself in hooking the machine up. "You should really talk to Harry when he gets back. I'll just set this up and leave." 

 

Louis nodded and stared at the door, waiting for Harry to come hobbling through. He didn't have to wait long, because as soon as Dr. Jergens made sure everything was good, Harry was opening the door. Dr. Jergens left silently. 

 

"What's that?" Harry asked. 

 

"You absolute  _dick_." Louis said sharply, catching Harry by surprise. 

 

"Um, lovely to see you too." Harry said, sitting on his bed confusedly. 

 

"You've got some nerve, Harry Edward Styles. Some nerve indeed." 

 

"You've got to explain a bit," Harry said slowly. "I don't think I'm following." 

 

"You've told everyone but me it seems that you're fucking off to London as soon as you're healed?" Louis yelled. "But then again, I guess I don't really matter, do I? I'm just stuck in this hospital for weeks, trying my hardest not to have  _your_ baby, and you're seriously going to leave?" 

 

"No! Where did you hear that?" Harry stood up. It was clear that he was healing much quicker than everyone expected. But, he was a strong alpha, and not much could hold him up. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes. "I had to hear it from Dr. Jergens, Harry. Why on  _earth_ did you not tell me?" 

 

"Because I'm not for sure yet!" Harry shouted. "There, are you happy? I'm not sure if I'm going yet. But I'm leaning towards it." 

 

"Like fuck I'm going to let you go! You can pout and mope around as long as you want, but I'll be damned if I let you leave us again! Do you understand me? This game you have of leaving when I need you the most is getting real old, Harry. It's pathetic. What kind of alpha just leaves their omega? Their  _pregnant_ omega for that matter? Tell me!" 

 

"You're  _not_ my omega!" Harry yelled. "Not anymore. You've no say in what I do because your feelings aren't directed towards mine anymore. I could leave right now and you couldn't do a damn thing." 

 

Louis narrowed his eyes. "Fine. You know what? Go ahead and leave. I don't want you here. I've changed my mind. You don't love me, you never have. The cruel words you say to me when you're angry prove it, and so do your actions. You wanted someone to boss around, well, not anymore. Go to London. Don't expect me to follow you. And do  _not_ expect to ever see your child again. The second you leave, you're dead to me-to us. If you can't take care of us now, then I don't want you to take care of us when they're born." 

 

Harry stared at Louis, stunned by the outburst he'd just witnessed. "I'm not leaving," He finally said. "Jesus Christ, Louis. When are you going to realize that no matter what, I'm here to protect you both? Yes, I left, and I leave you too often, but dammit, I'm working on it." 

 

"Why do you keep leaving?" Louis asked in a softer tone. "Do I really drive you that insane?" 

 

Harry shook his head and stepped closer to Louis. He sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed Louis' hand up in his. "Not at all, baby. I'm just so  _scared_." His eyes were misty and Louis was shocked. 

 

"Why are you scared?" Louis asked, scooting over as much as he could, making room for Harry. The alpha settled in beside his pregnant omega and sniffed once. He ignored Louis' hand on his thigh, because if he acknowledged the fact that Louis was comforting him, he'd cry for real. 

 

Harry shrugged and looked away. "It's nothing." 

 

"Harry," Louis pleaded. "Don't start keeping things from me. Not now." 

 

Harry sighed and looked Louis in the eyes. His crystal blues were swimming with uncertainty, and that broke Harry's heart. There was no use in hiding what was eventually going to happen, and he let a few tears fall. He saw Louis' eyes track them down his face. God, he wanted to curl up in shame. 

 

" _Harry_ ," Louis whispered brokenly. "Oh, my Harry. Come here," He wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders as best as he could and cradled Harry close to his chest. Harry was sniffling into his exposed belly, absentmindedly running his fingers across the smooth, taut skin. "Why are you so upset, love?" 

 

Harry shook his head and buried his face further into Louis' belly, hoping to feel their baby kick. It would give him some grounding. He felt Louis' fingers tug through his hair gently and he closed his eyes. 

 

"Is it because of what happened?" Louis asked quietly. Harry shook his head. "Is it because I told you to go to London?" Another head shake. He sighed and looked down at his alpha-his strong, noble, alpha, who was currently sobbing his eyes out on top of his pregnant belly. It wasn't as strange as it should be. He let Harry cry for a few more minutes before asking again. 

 

"You don't...you don't want the baby, then?" 

 

Harry shook his head and wrapped his hand around Louis' thigh, squeezing gently. 

 

"Then what is it? You-" And then it dawned on him. Of  _course._ "You don't think you'll be a good father?" 

 

Harry didn't answer, but his shaking shoulders and muffled sobs answered for him. Tears pricked at Louis' eyes when he came to the realization. He held Harry even closer and kissed the crown of his head. 

 

"You're going to be...God, Harry, you're going to be a great father." He murmured to his alpha. "You're going to be  _so good_. If it's a boy, I'm gonna count on you to teach him to be strong and brave, yeah? But you've got to teach him to respect others, especially omegas. But you'll do that anyways, hm? You'll do anything I ask of you. You can teach him how to run fast and you two are going to be so good together. If he's not an alpha, then you're going to love him and treasure him and teach him how to take care of himself. He's gonna need his Daddy's support and protection.

 

"And same goes if the baby's a girl. Our little princess, hm? Or not so little, because if it is a she, she's already sitting at over seven and a half pounds. You're gonna protect her and keep her safe, and I'll teach her how to cook and we're going to spoil her-but not so much that she becomes entitled. We're going to love our little baby so much, don't you agree? They're going to look up to you and you'e got to be on your A-game. And as punishment for running off on me, I hope they get my mischievous streak. Or I'm gonna let them loose with some finger paint and all of your clothes."

 

Harry sniffled and huffed a little laugh. Louis barely heard it, but when he did, a smile grew on his face. He rubbed Harry's head a few more times before shifting,, subtly letting Harry know that it was time for a face to face conversation. Harry lifted his torso and turned his head. His face was streaked with tears, and his eyes were glassy. Louis wiped his face dry and cupped his cheeks. 

 

"Harry, this baby is something that we made  _together_. Me and you. We were so in love when we made them, and I'm still so in love with you now. Are you still in love with me?" Louis asked, searching Harry's eyes. 

 

Harry nodded. "Always." 

 

"They're going to come into this world soon, and I need you here with me. Not in London, not in the woods where you run off to, but  _here._ Right next to me. They're going to need mommy and daddy, not just mommy. Okay? I need to know if you're in this with me." 

 

Harry's eyes shifted down and Louis ducked to meet them. 

 

"I know you're scared, Haz. I am too. Trust me, I'm terrified. But, I know that together, we can do this. It's going to be so different, but so rewarding. You can't run off anymore." 

 

"No one's going to need me." Harry said, his voice thick and gravelly. 

 

Louis dropped his hands and grabbed Harry's, threading their fingers together. " _I_ need you. I'm going to need you, just like the baby's going to need me. God, Harry, it's going to be so hard, but I trust you to take care of us both. I need to know, Harry. Are you in this with me? Will you take care of us?"

 

Harry bit his lip and studied Louis' face. How could he say no? Louis was the absolute love of his life. He was crazy about the small, yet so sassy, omega. He'd been captivated by day one, when he'd met the seemingly shy boy, but quickly learned that Louis was something else. And now he was carrying Harry's baby-the baby he loved so much already, the baby he hadn't even met yet. 

 

"You're gonna get sick of me," Harry said, watching Louis' unsure face melt into a smile. "I'm going to be asking if you need anything every five minutes. And that baby, God, I'm always going to be holding them. You'll have to knock me out to take them." 

 

Louis leaned forward and nuzzled his face in Harry's neck. He allowed himself to inhale Harry's scent. "Baby's gotta eat, Daddy-o. What are you gonna do then?" 

 

"Gonna lay right next to you and wait until their tummy's all full," Harry replied. "Then, I'm gonna rock them to sleep. They're gonna sleep in the bed with us, right?" 

 

Louis laughed and shook his head. "You'll squish them, Haz. Better keep them in a bassinet until they're older." 

 

"Wouldn't squish my baby." Harry pouted, nosing Louis' hair. 

 

"You squish  _me_." Louis reminded him. "You're a terrible big spoon." 

 

Harry hummed. "You're a great little spoon. My little spoon, having my little baby." 

 

"I'm still mad at you." Louis mumbled, laying his head on Harry's chest, careful of his injuries. 

 

Harry was quiet for a moment. "I know. I am too." 

 

"Harry?" 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"I love you." 

 

"I love you, Louis. So much." 

 

-

 

"So, this sucks." Louis said, leaning over on his bed. "Like, incredibly so." 

 

Dr. Jergens nodded in sympathy and watched the monitor that Louis was sort of hooked up to. "You've got a contraction coming, dear." She informed him. "it's a bad one, too." 

 

Louis gritted his teeth and fisted his fingers in the thin white sheets. "Great." He muttered. "How long does this shit last?" 

 

Dr. Jergens looked at his chart. "The contractions or the labor?" 

 

"The labor." He breathed. 

 

"You've only been in active labor for thirteen hours." She said. 

 

" _Only_ thirteen," He sneered, groaning at a particularly uncomfortable wave of pain. "When is this baby going to decide that they want out?" 

 

"Well, since you're not bonded," Dr. Jergens began. "And since you're just now thirty seven weeks, who knows? Labor will be longer and harder now." 

 

"Peachy. I hope Harry is fine with one kid." Louis gritted, standing upright as soon as the contraction was over. "Can he come in?" 

 

Dr. Jergens hesitated. 

 

"Just until I have to push-then he can leave!" Louis promised. It was an old tradition where the father of the baby had to wait outside of whatever room their mate was giving birth in, and Louis hated it, but he wasn't about to haul his pregnant ass over to the pack elders and complain about it. 

 

"Fine. But the second you need to push, he's gone." Dr. Jergens agreed, opening the door and calling in Harry. She didn't even finish her sentence before he was running in towards Louis. 

 

"How are you?" He asked, touching Louis' belly. He got his hands slapped away promptly. "How's my baby?" 

 

"Your child is fine. They're taking their sweet time. Maybe you could hurry them up?" Louis grumbled, leaning back against the sheets. 

 

"I'd take the pain away if I could, love. You know that. I'd experience ten times this if it meant that you would be fine." Harry said honestly. Louis looked into his wide green eyes and sighed. 

 

"I know you would. It's just a bit-hard-" He cringed when another contraction pulsed through him. He squeezed Harry's hand and managed to get the alpha on the floor by the time it had passed. "Mother _fuck_." He cursed, leaning his head back against the pillows. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Louis asked, looking over at Harry, who was cradling his hand.  _  
_

"No, of course not." Harry shook his head, but he was making his way over to Dr. Jergens. "But I think I hurt it earlier, so maybe the doctor should take a look at it." 

 

Louis rolled his eyes. "Sure."

 

"Louis," Dr. Jergens asked. "Feeling anything? Pressure?" 

 

Louis shifted and nodded his head. "Maybe a bit?" 

 

She finished wrapping Harry's hand and she slipped on some gloves. "Let's check your dilation." She said, taking position at the end of the bed. She felt around, then smiled. "Alright, Dad, you're out! Momma here is about to have a baby!" 

 

Harry's face lit up and he looked at Louis. He was beaming. "Louis!" He rushed over and pressed a kiss to Louis' sweaty forehead. "I love you baby. Make me proud." 

 

Louis pushed him away. "Make me unpregnant." He snapped. 

 

Harry grinned. "About to, baby." He kissed Louis once more before leaving. Admittedly, Dr. Jergens had to push him out. 

 

Dr. Jergens suited up, sliding a smock over her scrubs and snapping on new gloves. "Put your feet up in these stirrups," She instructed, helping him a bit. "And when you feel the next contraction, I want you to give me a big push, okay? It's not going to do much, it's just going to jumpstart the process." 

 

Louis nodded and gripped the sides of the bed, bracing himself for when he felt the next contraction. It wasn't long, and the next thing he knew, he was bearing down and crying out. 

 

"Two, three, four, five," Dr. Jergens counted. "Alright, relax." 

 

Louis did with a sigh. 

 

"Don't get comfortable yet, Louis." She laughed. "A couple more pushed, and then you'll be crowning." 

 

"Crowning?" Louis panted. 

 

"It's when your baby's head starts to emerge. Every contraction helps." She informed him, looking at the monitor. "Alright, you've got another one coming. It's a big one, so hopefully we can get the baby here sooner." 

 

Louis squeezed his eyes closed and pushed, ignoring every thought in his mind to give up. He was aware that he was making an awful racket, with his groaning and crying out, but he didn't give a single fuck. 

 

"Aaaand," Dr. Jergens said. "Now we're getting somewhere! Another push!" 

 

"You're killing me!" Louis said, but he did as the doctor said. He couldn't have prevented anyway. Every single cell in his body was working towards him pushing. He counted in his head to ten and stopped, exhaling a big breath. 

 

"The heads almost out, Louis. Then it's easy sailing from there." Dr. Jergens promised. "Now, give me one big push, okay?" 

 

Louis nodded and gritted his teeth. He squeezed the sides of the bed and bore down with everything he had. He was ready to get that baby out of him. He panted and tried to breathe through his nose to prolong the push, which seemed to work, because Dr. Jergens smiled triumphantly and an immense pressure was released from his body. He slumped back against the pillows. 

 

He heard a few suctioning noises, and then a shrill cry was heard through the room. 

 

-

 

Harry was pacing back and forth, chewing nervously on his thumb nail. He could hear every cry that Louis made while pushing their baby into this world, and it made him mad that he couldn't be in there. But, rules were rules, and he would just have to change that once he became alpha. 

 

"Harry, darling," Anne said from where she was sitting. "Just relax. He'll be fine. Every omega goes through this." 

 

"I know," Harry said. "I just wish I could help." 

 

"You can help me by sitting down." Liam yawned, rubbing his eyes. He was tired. It was nearing midnight and Harry had pulled him, Zayn, and Niall out of bed to come and be with him. They complied, and here they were. He had the best friends. 

 

"Be nice," Niall chastised his mate gently. "You went through the exact same thing when I was in there." 

 

Zayn snorted. "No shit." 

 

Liam shot Zayn a look. "Like you were any better." 

 

"I was." Zayn said, quirking his lips into a smile. Liam held his face for ten seconds before he was smiling back. 

 

"You're gross." Harry said. "That's gross." 

 

Liam rolled his eyes. "You're the same with Louis." 

 

Harry smiled. "Yeah, whatever." 

 

"Do you know what you're having?" Robin asked. 

 

Harry shook his head. "No. We wanted to wait." 

 

Robin nodded his head. "That's smart. It'll be an exciting surprise." 

 

"That's what-" Harry began, but the door clicked and opened behind him. Dr. Jergens appeared, smiling. Harry held his breath. 

 

"Alright, Dad," She said, stepping aside. Harry wiped his hands on his jeans and nodded. He walked towards the room and his heart beat increased. He was so nervous. He was about to meet his child. His child. A smile took over his face and he stepped fully into the room. 

 

Louis was sitting up in the bed, with a tired smile and hair sticking to his forehead. He looked up at Harry. 

 

"Would you like to meet your [son](http://worldlivepoint.com/wp-content/uploads/cute-baby-boy-pics-2014-6.jpg)?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can now categorize me as the author who only writes bottom louis and larry with sons
> 
> im trash 
> 
> lololololololololololol


	24. Chapter 24

okay so [this](https://33.media.tumblr.com/053c6668022ee2b4294b7b88a64c1789/tumblr_inline_mp0hcazdsg1qz4rgp.jpg) is what ive been picturing louis as and [this](http://o.aolcdn.com/dims-shared/dims3/GLOB/crop/2270x2269+0+45/resize/660x660!/format/jpg/quality/85/http://hss-prod.hss.aol.com/hss/storage/midas/998a7494aeff26c4723ae66ef64324cb/201154896/459606416.jpg) is what ive been picturing harry as,,so there are some visuals haha. maybe ill include more. i like looking at fetus louis and 2015 harry

 

-

 

"Louis, can I hold him now?" Harry asked again. He was sitting next to Louis in the hospital bed, and they were both fawning over their son, who was asleep in Louis' arms. "You've been holding him forever." 

 

"Of course I have, Harry," Louis answered quietly, stroking his baby's cheek. "I just birthed him less than an hour ago. I just can't take my eyes off of him." 

 

Harry watched Louis, a small smile taking over his face. Louis stared at their son with nothing but love, and he held him so carefully. "I know, love." Harry replied. "He's beautiful. You did so good. I'm proud of you." 

 

Louis looked up at him. "Thanks," He smiled. "It wasn't easy, you know. Would have been quicker with a bond." 

 

Harry leaned over and kissed Louis' temple. "I promise you, as soon as you're feeling up to it, we'll bond." 

 

"Okay." Louis said, handing Harry their son. Harry took the small infant in his large hands and his heart rate increased. He had to care for and protect this tiny little creature. It seemed impossible. But just when he was about to doubt himself, he watched as his baby opened his eyes, blinking up at him slowly. 

 

"What do you think he's thinking?" Harry asked Louis quietly, pressing his finger to his baby's small, soft hand. He watched as his son wrapped his tiny little fingers around his larger one and his heart melted. 

 

"He's probably thinking that your hair is too long." Louis laughed. 

 

"I put it up in a bun." Harry frowned. 

 

"Hey, he's not really thinking that. Don't let him see you frown. Baby's can sense negativity. He's probably thinking that you're going to be the best daddy in the whole wide world." Louis wrapped his hand around Harry's bicep and watched as their son looked around. 

 

"He needs a name." Harry murmured, pulling his son closer to his chest. His head immediately went to Harry's shirt and he began to root around. Louis laughed. 

 

"I think he needs some food." He said. "Hand him here." 

 

Harry almost didn't want to, but his son needed food, and who was he to deny it? So, he handed the small baby, who had begun to kick and whine, over to Louis, and watched as Louis slid down the top of his gown and brought their son up to his chest. It took a few tries, but he finally latched onto a nipple, making Louis wince. 

 

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked, scooting even closer. 

 

Louis nodded his head. "Kind of, but I'll get used to it. Can you support his head?" 

 

Harry nodded eagerly. Of course he would. But he hesitated before doing it. Nursing was a special bond between mother and child, and he didn't quite feel right on stepping in. "Are you sure?" He asked. 

 

Louis nodded. "It would help me a lot." 

 

Harry couldn't refuse after that. He was here to help Louis with whatever he needed. So, he cupped the back of his baby's soft head with his hand and waited. Louis laid his head down on Harry's shoulder and sighed. 

 

"He needs a name." 

 

"Did you have anything in mind?" Harry asked. 

 

Louis hummed. "Maybe just a few things." 

 

"Like?" Harry pressed. 

 

"Well, we could name him after you?" Louis suggested. "But we wouldn't call him Harry. We'd call him Edward?" 

 

That sounded really familiar. Why did it sound so familiar? Harry stared down at his son, and then it hit him. Edward was their sons name in his dream. Named after him, of course, but called Edward. He nodded his head. He was jumping at the thought of naming his son after him. 

 

"That's great, love. Really." He said, his voice tight. Louis looked up at him. 

 

"Alright?" He asked. 

 

Harry nodded and thumbed over his sons forehead. It was so soft. He had so much hair. It was dark and thick and so incredibly soft and wispy. His little button nose was Harry's favorite feature, though. He'd gotten that from Louis. 

 

"He's perfect." Harry said quietly. leaning down to press a kiss to his sons forehead. The door to the room opened and Dr. Jergens stepped in, smiling. 

 

"Is he latching on good?" She asked, grabbing a manila folder. 

 

Louis nodded. "Yeah. I think he's almost done. He seems to be falling asleep on me." 

 

Dr. Jergens nodded. "They'll do that. Would you like to hear his stats?" 

 

Harry and Louis nodded. 

 

"Alright, well, he weighs seven pounds, twelve ounces, and he's nineteen inches long, which is great for being born at thirty seven weeks. Now, at his weight, and this is my own, medical belief, I do think that he's going to present as an alpha. There's no way to know for sure, he might just be a big omega. He's passed all of his tests and he's perfectly healthy." 

 

"That's great." Harry smiled at Louis. 

 

"Now, Mommy," Dr. Jergens said, directing her attention to Louis. "You're going to be needing a lot of rest the next few weeks. This labor wasn't easy on you. But some good news is that you'll be able to go home possibly tomorrow." 

 

"Good. I'm tired of this hospital." Louis cheered, lifting Edward from his chest and handing the sleeping baby to Harry, who took him carefully. Louis adjusted his gown while Harry cradled the small baby to his broad chest. 

 

"I bet. Now, I want you to rest. Okay? Thirteen hours of labor should have made you pretty exhausted, and it's nearing two in the morning." Dr. Jergens stood. "Oh, and before I forget. What's his name?" 

 

Louis smiled widely at her. "Harry Edward Styles Jr. But we're going to call him Edward." 

 

"Marvelous name for your first born," Dr. Jergens complimented. "Now, Harry, make sure that he sleeps. Okay? Edward should be good sleeping for the next few hours, but if you want to sleep too, Harry, you can put him in this bassinet and call for me. I'll come and get him." 

 

Harry nodded. "Gotcha." He said. He made room for Louis to lay down and curl up, still holding Edward. "You good, love?" 

 

Louis nodded and closed his eyes. He laid so that his nose was pressed against Harry's thigh, so that he could smell Harry's scent all night long. "Wake me up if he does, okay?" 

 

Harry used one hand to cup his son to his chest and used the other to rub down the side of Louis' body. "Maybe. It depends on how much sleep you've gotten." 

 

"Harry," Louis whined. 

 

"Shush, love. I need you to sleep for me, okay? Trust me when I say that he'll be okay." 

 

"Fine. But if you want to sleep, which you should, then wake me-" 

 

"Louis, love, darling, baby,  _please_ sleep. I need you to sleep." Harry said in an exasperated tone. 

 

"Alright, alright. I'm sleeping. See?" Louis closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. His plan of trying to fake Harry out must have backfired because not even two minutes later, he was dead asleep, one hand curled against Harry's leg. 

 

Dr. Jergens had dimmed the lights when she left, but Harry could see fine. He stared down at Edward, who was sleeping soundly against his chest. He pressed his nose against his sons soft hair and inhaled. The baby smell was addicting. He allowed himself a few more sniffs before settling back against the pillows. He wanted to sleep but he didn't want to let his baby go. The struggle was real. 

 

In the end, he made himself comfortable, creating a small space between him and Louis to lay Edward down in. The way he was laying, he now had his arm under Louis' neck and Edward was safely cradled in between them, still sleeping happily. He stared at his little family for a few more minutes before closing his eyes and letting the sleep overtake him. 

 

-

 

He woke up some hours later with a baby staring at him. Edward wasn't making any noise, he was simply laying there. Harry blinked and looked right back at his baby. 

 

"Hello, baby." He greeted. "Did you have a nice nappy-bye time?" 

 

Edward stared back at him, kicking his feet. 

 

"I see." Harry replied. "Well, are you hungry? Perhaps in need of a diaper change? Or maybe you just wanted to stare at Daddy while he slept?" 

 

Louis shifted in his sleep, and Harry flickered his eyes to his omega. Thankfully, he was still sleeping. But the movement made Edward jerk and try to find out why Louis was moving. 

 

"Oh, concerned about Mommy, are we?" Harry asked, placing his hand on Edward's stomach. "Me too. That's why we need to be quiet, because we want Mommy to have as much rest as possible. You were quite the labor, I was told. But worth it, though. Of course you were. My precious little baby is worth everything in the world, yes he is." 

 

"Harold." Came Louis' tired voice. Harry looked up at him. His eyes were still closed and he still looked like he was sleeping. "I love you so much, but please lower your voice." 

 

"Sorry, baby. We'll go back to sleep." Harry quietly responded. 

 

Louis opened his eyes and blinked them a few times. "Is he hungry?" 

 

"Well, he hasn't said it in so many words." Harry answered, looking at his poky little baby, who was trying to find Louis. "He keeps looking for you." 

 

"That's because," Louis said, sitting up. "I've got the food. When you start producing milk from your nipples, then you can have him. But for now, can you hand me my baby?"

 

Harry nodded and lifted Edward up to Louis. As soon as Edward was against Louis' chest, he began to search for his food. Louis giggled down at him and unfastened his gown, giving Edward easier access. The baby latched on immediately. Louis winced at the new tugging sensation. 

 

"Me next?" Harry asked hopefully. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes and patted Harry's hair. "You wish." 

 

Harry pouted. He really did wish.

 

-

 

"Knock knock!" Dr. Jergens said the next morning. "You've got some people out here who are going stir crazy. Shall I let them in?" 

 

Harry looked at Louis, who nodded. Edward had just been fed and changed, and he was good for some company. He was a delightful baby already. Hardly cried. Dr. Jergens nodded and a few seconds later, Anne, Robin, Jay, and Dan came in, smiles gracing all of their faces. 

 

"Well?" Jay asked, heading towards her son. "Which is it? Boy or girl?" 

 

Louis had forgotten that they hadn't bothered to tell anyone about their son yet, and he blushed. "It's a boy, mum." He answered. 

 

"How precious!" Anne clapped, leaning over Harry to look at the infant. "He's got your nose, Louis!" 

 

"Thank God," Louis laughed, looking at Harry. 

 

"Hey," Harry protested. Louis reached up and rubbed Harry's cheek. 

 

"Only kidding, babe. I love your nose." He assured his alpha. 

 

"And he's got Harry's eyes!" Jay said. "I can already tell that they're going to be green." 

 

"Look at that hair," Dan commented, leaning forward to touch Edward's hair. The baby jerked and looked up at him. 

 

"And what's his name?" Robin asked. 

 

"Harry Edward," Louis answered. "But we're calling him Edward." 

 

Anne and Jay cooed, while Robin and Dan nodded approvingly. 

 

"Strong name," Dan complimented. 

 

"Do you know of his status yet?" Robin asked. 

 

"Dr. Jergens thinks he'll present as an alpha, but until then, we're not going to put him in a box." Louis said. 

 

Robin looked confused. "What do you mean?" 

 

"Whenever parents have a suspicion of what they're pups might present as, they start treating them as an alpha, or an omega, or a beta. We're not going to do that. I want him to grow up to make his own choices and decisions without Harry and I telling him who he's going to be." 

 

Robin frowned and Harry knew what was coming. He spoke before his stepfather could. 

 

"As future leader of the pack," He began, shooting Robin a silencing look. "I think it's a great idea, and our minds can't be changed." 

 

Robin opened his mouth to reply, but Anne put her hand on his arm, shaking her head. "It's wonderful, boys." She said. "It really is." 

 

"Thank you, Anne." Louis smiled at her. 

 

"So, when do you get to go home?" Jay asked. "I've seen what Harry did to the place. It looks fantastic." 

 

Louis looked over at Harry. "What did you do?"

 

"He set up all of the baby's things!" Anne jumped in. "It really is a nice setup. I'm so glad you two opted for a bassinet. Cribs are rather large and bulky." 

 

"You set up all of the baby furniture?" Louis asked, his eyes watering. 

 

"I did." Harry answered, rubbing Louis' thigh. "Knew just how you wanted it, too." 

 

Louis sniffled and leaned his head on Harry's shoulder. "Thanks, love." 

 

Harry kissed the top of his head. "Anything, darling." 

 

Jay cleared her throat. "We're going to leave you three alone now," She said, grabbing Dan's hand and heading for the door. "Let us know when you're ready for us to visit when you get home! I've just got to get my hands on that baby." 

 

Anne and Robin followed. "Oh, I know what you mean, Jay." Anne said, her voice getting quieter as she shut the door. When they were alone, Harry looked over at Louis. 

 

"I can't wait to take you home so you can see it." He said. "It's great. You'll love it." 

 

Louis looked up at Harry and puckered his lips. Harry leaned down and kissed him immediately. "I think I will, too, love." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, my mind can't be changed. if you want to know why im going to do what im going to do, please feel free to ask me on tumblr. I'm happilylarryao3 on there.
> 
> and someone commented about the Strict oneshots-they are being written as fast as I can!!!! 
> 
> And on an exciting note-I'm so close to 1000 kudos!! I love you all!!! 
> 
> this was short, but I had to get it out.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT

"Oh!" Louis said as he stepped out of the infirmary's doors. "It's snowing!" 

 

"Yeah, baby," Harry said, stepping up next to him, holding Edward's carrier. "It's been snowing a lot. That's why I gotta get you and baby boy home. It's supposed to get a lot worse tonight." 

 

Louis looked up at the sky and pulled his jacket closer to his body. "Really? Doesn't look like it." 

 

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis' shoulders and led him away from the cabin. "You say that now, but when it's dumping six inches of snow tonight-" 

 

"Six inches?" Louis asked, surprised. "Already?" 

 

"What do you mean, already?" Harry asked, keeping a firm grasp on his sons carrier. He would die if he accidentally dropped it. 

 

Louis shrugged. "It's only...holy shit. When was he born?" Louis stopped and looked up at Harry, worried. 

 

"Relax, baby doll. He was born on the fifth. Today is the seventh." Harry assured him. "I think that extra day in the infirmary really threw your clock off." 

 

"Maybe." Louis agreed. "Can we hurry? I'm starving." 

 

"What, the food Dr. Jergens provided wasn't enough?" Harry joked. 

 

"You'd think for being a doctor in such a camp, she'd have better food." Louis griped. He walked the last few steps up to their house and waited for Harry. "Hurry up, slowpoke. I wanna get my hands on that baby." 

 

"You just fed and changed him before we left!" Harry said, unlocking their door and opening it for Louis. They stepped inside and were enveloped by the warmth of the cabin. Louis shrugged his jacket off and turned to Harry. 

 

"Chop chop! I want to cuddle with my love." Louis said, stepping out of his shoes. 

 

Harry grinned. "Alright, baby. Let me just go put him in his bassinet." 

 

"We can cuddle later. But I want my new love." Louis rolled his eyes. Harry sat the carrier down to take off his jacket, and he watched as Louis crouched down and lifted the blanket that was covering the top. He cooed at Edward, who was sleeping peacefully. 

 

"You know what they say, love," Harry warned. "Never wake a sleeping baby." 

 

"That's just an old wive's tale." Louis replied, lifting Edward out of the carrier carefully. He cradled the baby to his chest and smiled at Harry triumphantly. "He knows it's me, that's why he's still sleeping." 

 

"He knows he's safe," Harry pointed out, walking over to the couch to collapse on it. Louis sat next to him and leaned back, cupping his hand on his sons bottom. 

 

"Of course. He's the safest right here, in my arms." Louis smiled proudly. "Nothing's gonna hurt my little baby." 

 

"You'll be worse than me if someone messes with him," Harry mused, leaning forward to rub Louis' shoulder. 

 

"Well, duh." Louis said, leaning back into the touch. "He's my itty bitty baby." 

 

Harry watched Louis, enraptured in the way that he cradled their son so gently to his chest, the way that he looked at the small infant with so much love in his eyes. It was overwhelming that this was his life now. He had a mate and a son and a home and he was happy. He was blessed that things hadn't turned out differently. He was lucky to have brought home his mate and child. 

 

"And Daddy's not listening to me, not at all," Louis cooed down at their sleeping baby. "He's being weird again. Daddy's weird, but I'm going to let you figure that out on your own." 

 

Harry smiled, perfectly aware of everything Louis was saying. "Tell him that his Mommy is a liar," He said, sitting up and leaning his head on Louis' shoulder. The strain hurt but he made it work. "But he'll figure that one out on his own." 

 

Louis jabbed Harry with his elbow. "Don't be putting senseless lies into our sons head. He's going to love his Mommy so much. Isn't that right, little one?" 

 

Harry kissed Louis' cheek and stood. "You said you were hungry, love?" He asked, stretching. 

 

Louis stood up with him. "Yes. I don't want to put him down though." 

 

"The struggles of parenthood," Harry mused, walking into the kitchen. He was thankful that his mother and Louis' mother had gone shopping the day prior so that their cabinets and fridge was restocked. Especially since the impending storm. 

 

"No, the struggles of  _motherhood_ ," Louis corrected, following Harry closely. "I can't stop looking at him. He's breathtaking." 

 

"I know, baby. You did such a great job." Harry wrapped his arms around his two favorite people and breathed them in. The delicate, sweet scent of Louis mingled perfectly with the fresh, clean scent of their son. "But I need you to eat now. Remember you've got to do things while he's sleeping."

 

Louis nodded. "I know. You're right. I'm going to go lay him down." 

 

"Alight, love. I'll be in here, scrounging up something to eat." Harry replied, opening the cabinets. He really wasn't hungry, but he knew that Louis was. After eating the bland food in Dr. Jergens' office, he wanted to make Louis something filling and flavorful. 

 

A few minutes later, Louis came back in, rubbing his eyes. "He's sleeping, still." He told Harry, sitting down on a stool. He propped his elbows up on the island counter and stared at Harry. "What are you doing love?" 

 

Harry hummed. "Trying to figure out something to eat." 

 

"For whom?" Louis prodded. 

 

"You." 

 

"Don't trouble yourself." Louis yawned. "Just heat something up and I'll be good." 

 

"I don't want your first meal out of the hospital to be something I've heated up." Harry frowned. 

 

"Seriously, Harry. Just put a frozen pizza in the oven and lets go snuggle on the couch. Really. I've been wanting pizza like mad lately." Louis slid off of the stool and walked out of the kitchen to the small pantry, where their large freezer sat. He lifted the lid and dug through it, producing a box of pizza. He closed the lid and walked back into the kitchen, tossing the pizza to Harry. "Now, I'll be on the couch waiting." 

 

Harry frowned, but he did as Louis asked. When the pizza was out of the box and into the oven, he made his way into the living room. Louis was sitting on the couch, reading something. He looked up when Harry sat down next to him. 

 

"What's up, frog face?" He asked, tossing the pamphlet to the coffee table. "No cuddles?" 

 

Harry immediately opened his arms and Louis burrowed into him. "Are you sure you want a pizza? I could make you a nice salad or something. It's healthier." 

 

"I just gave birth. The last thing on my mind is eating healthy." Louis said. 

 

"It would help with the baby weight," Harry tried. 

 

Louis stiffened. "It would," He agreed slowly. "But I'm really not focused on that right now. I'm focused on our son. Does it...does my baby weight bother you?" 

 

When Harry heard the apprehension and nervousness in Louis' voice, he cursed himself. He kissed the top of Louis' head. "Of course not. It came out all wrong. I love your brand new curves. Really. I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise." 

 

Louis relaxed back into Harry's chest. "Good. Because they're here to stay for awhile." He tapped his fingers against Harry's knee. "But i heard breastfeeding really helps with the baby weight." 

 

"That's interesting, baby. You think it'll help?" Harry asked, roaming his knuckles across Louis' belly, which was still big. If you didn't know him, you might think he was still pregnant. 

 

Louis shrugged. "I hope so. I'm not in any big hurry to lose weight, but if it happens, I won't complain. I just won't actively start trying to lose weight until he's older. It's ridiculous for some people to have a baby and then immediately begin to exercise. I can't even begin to imagine exercising after what I just went through. He was a large baby." 

 

Harry hummed. "Yes he was. My big, healthy boy." 

 

"You just love him so much, don't you?" Louis smiled. 

 

"More than anything." Harry replied instantly. 

 

"So does that mean I can count on you to get up with him when he wakes in the night?" Louis asked. 

 

"Uh. Sure?" Harry answered. "I mean, yeah. If you want me to. But I can't feed him? You've got the milkies-" 

 

"Milkies?" Louis raised his eyebrows. "Honest to God, Harold. How old are you? Am I going to have to nurse you and rock you too?" 

 

"Yes." Harry answered. "Harold would like that very much." 

 

Louis groaned and pushed Harry away, standing up to stretch. "Get away from me. You're so weird I can't stand it." 

 

Harry grinned and stood up behind him. "Harold loves you very much." He said, hooking his chin on Louis' shoulder. 

 

"I might actually hit you if you refer to yourself in third person again." Louis warned, reaching back to pinch Harry's love handles. They were probably his favorite things on Harry. 

 

"Can't pinch Daddy, lovely." Harry scolded playfully. He made his way in front of Louis and grinned down at him. "Hi." 

 

Louis grinned back up at him. "Hi." 

 

"Have I told you today," Harry whispered. "How much I love you?"

 

Louis bit his lip and shook his head. "Nope." 

 

"I do. So,  _so_ much." Harry leaned down closely, close enough to where their breaths mingled. He barely pressed their lips together when Louis pulled away, staring at their bedroom door. 

 

"Sh," He said, listening. 

 

"What-" Harry asked, but Louis slapped his hand over his mouth. A few seconds later, crying could be heard. Louis removed his hand. "How did you-?" 

 

"Mommies know, Harry," Louis said, making his way to their bedroom. Harry stood there bewildered for a second before following. His hearing was superior to Louis', and yet he didn't hear a single thing. When he got to their bedroom, he leaned against the door-frame and watched. 

 

"Someone's not happy," Louis held Edward up and kissed his scrunched little face. "No they're not. But momma's here and everything is going to be just fine." He walked around the room, rocking Edward, who had quieted down quite a bit. He stopped in front of Harry. "Say hi to Daddy!" 

 

Edward stared up at Harry, his nose wrinkled. Louis laughed. 

 

"Why is he looking at me like that?" Harry asked, peering down at his offspring. 

 

"He's just never seen such a tall froggy before, that's all." Louis giggled. Harry frowned and turned on his heel, but Louis caught his elbow, still laughing. "Wait! Don't leave, it was a joke. See, Edward's smiling now! He's smiling at Daddy!" 

 

Harry looked down at Edward, whose nose was still wrinkled. "No he's not." 

 

"He was." Louis insisted, changing Edward's position so that the baby was resting on his chest instead of in his arms. Harry watched as their newborn curled up as best as he could in Louis' embrace. It made his heart warm. "He was smiling because he knows he's gonna get his momma's good looks instead of Daddy's amphibian ones." Before Harry could leave, Louis tightened his hand on Harry's bicep. 

 

"Louis-" Harry began, but Louis looked up at him. He had the most serene, happy look on his face and Harry almost lost his breath. 

 

"He's asleep," Louis whispered, taking his hand off of Harry's bicep and supporting his son with it. "Look how sweet he is." 

 

Harry stepped closer and placed his large hand over Louis' smaller one so that they were both resting on Edward's small, warm back. He trailed his eyes from Edward's thick head of hair down his small body to where their hands were. He thought it was a good representation of how things would be from now on; both of them supporting Edward, and him supporting Louis. 

 

Yeah, he could do it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so if you will all kindly go to my tumblr (happilylarryao3) and read the list of one shots i thought up for the strict series, i would appreciate it!
> 
> also, stripedandbowtied, i am halfway (finally) done with your request!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> So, this whole ordeal with No Control has really really made me proud to be in this fandom. HOWEVER.......after shazaming the song eighty thousand times, we're still behind on the Billboard Song of Summer Chart. SO, will you beautiful people (if you already aren't) PLEASE go here:
> 
> http://www.billboard.com/articles/columns/pop-shop/6561441/2015-song-of-the-summer-poll-vote 
> 
> and under the "Other" category write: One Direction, "No Control"
> 
> you can copy and paste, that's what I've been doing. ALSO, get No Control trending again! I don't believe it is anymore :( I just really want the boys to see how special they are to us, okay? 
> 
> So, thanks in advance and I hope you enjoy this update, which is so short I'm ashamed. But there will be some nipple play in the next chapter!

Louis was shooting daggers at Harry. If looks could kill, he'd e dead. It was three in the morning and Louis was sitting tiredly at the edge of their bed, struggling with Edward, who wasn't latching on right. It was frustrating the first few times, now it was just maddening. Edward was fussing and Louis was beginning to get stressed. His nipples were sore and he had been the only one getting up with Edward since they brought him home a week ago. 

 

He stood and walked around to Harry's side of the bed. He glared down at his alpha. "Harry," He said aggressively. "Wake up."

 

Harry didn't wake up. He laid there, still sleeping, Louis hated him. He reached down and jabbed Harry's shoulder, trying to inflict as much pain to his sleeping alpha as possible. He hoped it bruised. The jab made Harry shift and sigh in his sleep. 

 

"I swear to God," Louis jabbed Harry angrily with every word. "If you don't wake up, I'm going to kill you." 

 

Harry turned his head and blinked up at Louis blearily. "Wassit-?" He asked confused. His eyes flickered from Louis' face to their baby, who was squirming in Louis' arms, back to Louis' face again. He blinked his lids heavily a couple of times. 

 

Louis opened his mouth to speak, but the the stress of struggling with Edward and the fact that he'd been up every hour on the hour with the baby got to him. Nothing but a squeak came out of his mouth and tears welled up in his eyes. Of course, Harry caught on right away, and he tossed the blankets off of his body and stood up, reaching for Louis. 

 

"What's wrong?" He asked, checking over his mate and baby, making sure nothing was physically hurting either of them. But something was, he just couldn't see it. "Why are you crying, love?" 

 

Louis sniffed and held Edward closer to his chest. He had the most wiggly baby in the whole world. Edward rooted around Louis' chest and began to whimper. Harry caught the movement and watched Edward, eyes flitting back and forth from Louis' chest to his baby. Louis saw the realization cross Harry's face. 

 

"Oh, love." He said quietly. "He won't eat?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "No. He'll latch onto me, but he can't stay on. I don't know what's wrong with me." 

 

Harry rubbed his hands up and down Louis' arms. "Shh, nothing is wrong with you." He soothed. "Let me help, and then we can go to Dr. Jergens tomorrow and see what's happening, okay?" 

 

Louis nodded and let Harry lead him to the edge of the bed before taking Edward. Louis crawled up onto the bed and got comfortable before holding his hands out for Edward. Harry handed him their baby and crawled up beside Louis. 

 

"Alright, is he ready?" Harry asked, watching as Louis brought Edward to his chest. Louis nodded, and Harry cupped the back of Edward's head. It took a few tries, but Edward finally latched on. Louis winced as his baby began to eat. The tugging sensation hurt but he was just so happy that Edward was finally eating. Edward's eyes slipped shut and he kept one hand on Louis' chest. 

 

"Hurts a little," Louis said, stroking Edward's cheek. 

 

Harry hummed. "I bet. How long does he usually stay on?" 

 

"This is the longest and it's only been a minute." Louis replied. "I think with you propping him up, it helps."

 

"Think so?" Harry wondered, watching to make sure Edward was still latched on and eating properly. He could see his baby's mouth moving quickly. It was like he was trying to eat as much as he could before he couldn't stay latched on anymore. "He's hungry." 

 

"I know." Louis said, feeling shame creep up on him. His baby shouldn't be hungry, but he was, and it was all Louis' fault. "I just wish I could do this right. Then he wouldn't be so hungry." 

 

"Hey, hey," Harry cooed. "None of this is your fault, okay? This is something that happens a lot, and it's just unfortunately happening to you. It's not going to last forever, and look! He's eating so good now. All it took was just a little help. See?" 

 

Louis nodded and leaned his head on Harry's shoulder. "I just hope he gets full. Maybe then he'll sleep." 

 

"Has he not been sleeping?" Harry asked, frowning when Louis shook his head. 

 

"He'll sleep for maybe an hour, hour and a half. He's always so hungry when he wakes, I can tell. He can get latched on and stay for maybe a minute, but I guess it hurts him to much or something, because he can't get back on for awhile. But he never cries, never. He's such a good baby. He doesn't deserve this." Louis said sadly. 

 

"I know, baby." Harry felt guilty. He'd been unaware of everything that was happening around him. He should have been up with Louis, helping with their son. A week into being a dad and already he was screwing up. "I should have been up with you. I'm sorry." 

 

"It's alright," Louis whispered, watching as Edward's eyelids fluttered a few times, a sign that he was so close to sleep. And right on cue, his little mouth went slack around Louis' nipple and his little head lolled back a little. Harry was still cradling his head and made no move to remove it. 

 

"Is he full do you think?" Harry asked, peering down at his son. 

 

Louis nodded. "Definitely. He's out cold. Hopefully for a few hours. We both need it." 

 

Harry got up on his knees and held his hands out. "I'll put him back in his bassinet." He said. He watched as Louis kissed Edward's soft face before handing him over. Harry cradled his small son in his hands and carried him over to the bassinet at the end of the bed. Edward curled up into his arms before letting out a sleepy noise. Harry had to look down to make sure he was still sleeping, and he was. 

 

Pressing a kiss to Edward's forehead, he lowered the baby into his bed, making sure he was comfortable before crawling back in bed with Louis. He turned onto his side and stared at Louis, who was laying on his side, facing Harry. 

 

"Better?" He asked, tracing his thumb lightly over Louis' nipple, which was covered by the thin material of one of Harry's older shirts. Louis jerked a little at the touch. 

 

"A little," He replied, reaching to grab a handful of Harry's shirt to tug him closer. He yawned and closed his eyes when Harry was finally settled up against him. 

 

Harry kissed Louis' forehead and cuddled him closer. "Go to sleep, love. I'll make sure to take care of Edward if he wakes." 

 

So, Louis closed his eyes and let himself breathe in Harry's scent, which lulled him to sleep. Harry stayed up for a few more minutes, listening to the soft, steady heartbeat of Louis mixed with the faster, sweeter heartbeat of Edward. He was so in love with everything about his life. 

 

-

 

The next day, Harry sat patiently in the hospital room, holding Edward, as Louis rested against the bed, holding his paper gown shut with one hand. He kicked his feet back and forth and waited for Dr. Jergens to speak.

 

"Does it hurt when you nurse?" Dr. Jergens asked, looking up at Louis.

 

"Sometimes. It's not really painful, it's just...not my favorite feeling in the world." He answered.

 

 

"And do you leak when you're not nursing the baby?" 

 

Louis nodded. "All the time." 

 

"The reason I'm asking is because you seem to have hyper-lactation, which is a high milk supply." Dr. Jergens sat her clipboard down and walked over to Louis. "What happens is that when you have a high milk supply, it has nowhere to go. It settles right there, which makes the nipple engorged. And an engorged nipple means that the baby can't latch on for more than a few seconds without slipping back off."

 

"Oh," Louis looked over at Edward, who was sleeping peacefully. "How do I fix it? How long does it last?"

 

"It's quite easy to remedy. With all of this milk, it can be quite easily become overwhelming, and we don't want that for mommy nor baby. Pumping a bit before each nursing session can ease your milk supply. You can use a pump, but also doing it by hand can be quite effective. I also suggest that you sit and do feedings more frequently. Random bits of nursing throughout the day can ease the flow, too." 

 

"So, instead of when he cries, just sit down maybe every hour and see if he latches on?" Louis asked, trying to understand. 

 

Dr. Jergens nodded. "Yes. If he latches on, chances are good he's hungry. See, when babies first begin nursing, they get about a half teaspoon of colostrum, and with each feeding, it grows until they can get the more nutritious, creamier milk. That fills them up fast. Soon, your body should slow down and produce just enough milk as needed. Until then," She walked over to a drawer and opens it, pulling out a box. "You'll need these." 

 

She handed Louis the box of nipple pads and turned back to her clipboard. "I'm not going to lie, it will hurt for a bit, but as soon as the pressure from pumping or hand expressing is gone, you should feel so much better." She faced Harry. "This is something that you can do, too, you know." 

 

Harry blinked at her slowly, opening his mouth a few times. "I mean..." 

 

Louis decided to save him. "He's been a really big help with this," He told Dr. Jergens. "Really supportive of this little fiasco, as well." 

 

Harry nodded, happy. He lifted Edward up and situated the infant on his chest, cradling his back. "That's right. But how can I help? I get that I can be supportive, but is there anything else I can do?" 

 

Dr. Jergens nodded. "Of course. You can assist with the pumping or hand expressing. It's all up to Louis, really." 

 

Louis looked over at Harry with a smile on his face. "I want your help, love." 

 

Harry grinned and blew him a kiss. "Anything, baby, you know that." 

 

Dr. Jergens just rolled her eyes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now, the explanation for my shoddy updates and sporadic schedule:
> 
> my job has me working over forty hours a week, no breaks, no days off unless I'm pretty much dying. My shifts are until midnight which leaves very little energy to write. I'm really trying keep everyone's interest, but the last chapter failed epically and I have no idea what to do anymore. 
> 
> Is anyone still interested in this?


	27. Chapter 27

"Ow,  _fuck_." 

 

" _Language!_ " 

 

"Harry, if you say one more-" 

 

"There! You've got it."

 

They were sitting on their bed, attempting to attach a pump so that Louis could have some relief before Edward started fussing, wanting to be fed. They struggled more than they should have with the pump, and Louis was starting to get snippy. Poor Harry-all he was doing was helping. 

 

"Do I though?" Louis asked, reaching for the directions one more time, which apparently was a bad move. Something pinched him and he dropped the pump into his lap. "Ow! I do not have it! It just pinched me!" 

 

Harry reached over and grabbed the pump. "We've just got to do this slowly." He said, looking the piece of plastic over. 

 

Louis slumped back into bed and frowned. "It's useless. It's not going to work. I don't  _want_ it to work. I just want to be comfortable." 

 

"Hey," Harry tossed the pump back into its box and tossed it to the ground. He scooted closer to Louis and wrapped his arms around his distressed omega. "Poor love. I understand baby. We won't use the pump anymore, okay?" 

 

Louis nodded and leaned his head on Harry's shoulder. "I guess I have to wait until he wakes up." He grumbled. 

 

Harry was silent for a beat before speaking. "Maybe...I could help?" He said, sounding unsure. 

 

Louis looked up at him. "What do you mean?" 

 

"Like, I dunno, maybe I could-?  _Help_." He replied.

 

"You want to hand express?" Louis asked, trying to make sense of what Harry was asking. 

 

Harry shook his head. "No. Like... _help."_

 

Then it dawned on Louis. "Oh.  _Oh._ You want to-? That's-" He laughed. 

 

Harry shifted away from him and moved to get off the bed. He was frowning. Louis stopped laughing and grabbed onto Harry's elbow, gripping tightly. Harry tried to shake him off roughly, but Louis was having none of it. 

 

"Hey, stop. I just had a baby." Louis said, trying to pull Harry back in. Of course, when he mentioned the baby thing, Harry was much easier to persuade. He was a sucker for Louis when the omega pulled the baby card. "Now, look at me."

 

Harry shook his head and stared at the comforter. He felt Louis prodding his shoulder a few times before a hand snaked up to his chin and gripped it. Louis tried to turn his head, but he resisted. 

 

"Ooh, scruff." Louis said, tracing his thumb over Harry's little patch of hair. "I like it. It's rugged and manly, just like you." When Harry didn't respond, Louis continued. "Harry, I want to talk to you, and it's much easier if you're looking me in the face. Makes me feel like you care." 

 

Harry's gaze snapped over to him. "I always care." He replied lowly. 

 

A small smile broke out across Louis' face. "There he is. Hi. I'm sorry I laughed at your suggestion." 

 

Harry shrugged. "It was stupid anyway." He mumbled. 

 

"No it's not." Louis disagreed. "None of your ideas are stupid. You just want to help me, yeah?" 

 

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Just wanted to taste it a bit, that's all." 

 

And fuck if that didn't get Louis a little hot and bothered. "Harry, I-of  _course_ you can. I wouldn't keep that away from you."  _  
_

 

Harry turned his head so fast that Louis was afraid his neck would snap. His face was one of surprise. "I can? Really?" 

 

Louis nodded vigorously. "Yeah, yeah. You can. If you still want." 

 

"I do." Harry blurted, already moving closer to Louis. 

 

"I do too." Louis' heart was beating in anticipation. He was excited to see where this would go. "Where-how do you want to do this?" 

 

Harry looked at him for a moment before pushing Louis' back by the shoulder. "You can lay down and get comfortable." He instructed. "And I can hover over you maybe. Think that'd work for a bit." 

 

Louis nodded and pushed the pillows into a heap before laying down. He spread his legs so that Harry could rest comfortably between them. He watched as Harry eyed him hungrily before leaning down. He closed his eyes when he felt Harry press kisses from his belly button up to his sternum. 

 

"Gonna start now, okay?" Harry asked lowly. "Which one hurts the most?" 

 

Louis hesitated before pointing to his right one. Harry ducked his head down and kissed around it, and already it was enough stimulation to get the flow going. Harry hadn't even started sucking and already he was leaking. God, it was embarrassing. He covered his face. Harry wasn't having it, and he pulled Louis' hands away as soon as they got there. 

 

"You will  _not_ be embarrassed by this, understand?" He growled deeply. "I like it and it helps you. Don't hide from me." 

 

Louis nodded weakly and Harry leaned back down, pressing the pad of his thumb against Louis' nipple. When he pulled it away, it was wet. He cursed lowly and leaned down. He pressed the tip of his tongue to the sensitive bud, and that's when he lost control. He gave one more long lick with his tongue before sealing his mouth around the nipple and making a long sucking motion. 

 

Louis fisted his hands in Harry's hair and tugged. "To much," He squeaked. "Slowler-smaller.  _Harry-_ listen." The long pulls hurt the worst. It felt as if he was nursing a vacuum cleaner. And with one more sharp tug to Harry's hair, the alpha listened and stopped the sucking. He waited a few seconds before starting again, this time slower, smaller pulls. Immediately, Louis felt the relief.  _  
_

 

He felt Harry relax; now putting all of his weight on top of Louis. He kept one hand around the side of Louis' throat and the other was on Louis' side, propping him up by the elbow. The sensation was overwhelming, and he knew that Harry would have to pull off soon if Edward was going to eat later. So, after a few more minutes, he gently tugs Harry away from his chest. 

 

" _No_." Harry growled in his alpha voice. Louis dropped his hands from Harry's hair and stared up at his alpha in surprise.  _  
_

 

"But," He squeaked out. "Edward." 

 

Harry's face softened at the mention of his infant son, and slowly his senses came back to him. Of  _course_ he had to stop sucking on that one. There needed to be milk left in it, but if it were up to him, he'd have sucked Louis completely dry by now. "Sorry, baby." He said, nosing against Louis' soft cheek. "Next one?" 

 

Louis nodded and rubbed Harry's biceps. "Please, but don't use that voice again. I don't like it." 

 

Harry kissed Louis' cheek and nodded once. "I'm sorry, love. Don't know what came over me. I'll be better with this next one." True to his word, Harry wrapped his plump lips around Louis' nipple and suckled for a bit, slowly and softly. It was much more satisfying now that Louis wasn't in so much pain, and that Harry knew what he was doing. He let himself relax back into the bed and closed his eyes. 

 

When he finally felt better, lighter almost, he tugged at Harry's hair, pulling the alpha off gently. Harry didn't growl or snap, but he whined and tried to latch back on. Louis sighed and shifted his body. 

 

"Harry," He said, trying to capture the alphas attention. Harry's eyes flickered up towards his. Louis could see that his lips were red and wet. "Gotta leave some for the baby, remember?" 

 

Harry blinked a few times before nodding slowly. He looked back down at Louis' chest. "Just don't wanna." He pouted, rolling off of Louis and onto his back. 

 

"I know, but this is an every time thing, okay? I feel so much better." He curled up into Harry's side and closed his eyes. "Thank you." 

 

Harry nuzzled at the top of Louis' head. "You're welcome, baby." 

 

-

 

"Are you ready?" Harry asked Louis for the third time. Louis rolled his eyes and slid Edward's baby cap over his head. It was cold outside and he didn't want his baby to be exposed anymore than necessary. They were taking Edward over to the pack house to finally introduce him. 

 

"Give me a moment, Harry, jeez." Louis huffed, making sure Edward's warm onesie was buttoned up right. When he was confident it was, he laid Edward in his carrier and covered him with a warm blanket. 

 

"You've had days to get ready for this, Louis." Harry clipped from the door. 

 

"Don't get an attitude with me right now. And you could help, you know." Louis replied, slipping his feet into his shoes and pulling his coat on. He zipped up and gave Edward the once over. The infant was sleeping soundly. He leaned over and pressed a delicate kiss to Edward's forehead before standing upright and lifting the diaper bag up. "Carry this," He said, holding it out to Harry. 

 

"Thought I was carrying Edward?" Harry asked, but he took the bag. 

 

Louis shook his head. "You were, but you're being rude and he's my baby, so I want to carry him." Louis informed his alpha. Harry rolled his eyes and watched as Louis made sure Edward was completely covered and warm before lifting the carrier up. "Now I'm ready to go." 

 

"Great," Harry opened the door for the two. "And we're only ten minutes late." 

 

"Seriously," Louis said. "Lose the attitude. I'm tired and I don't want to deal with it right now." 

 

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded. "You're right. Sorry doll. I'm just nervous." 

 

"It'll be fine," Louis promised. He stepped into the pack house when Harry opened the door and kicked off his shoes. Harry did the same, sitting the diaper bag onto the kitchen counter. Louis sat the carrier down and pulled the blankets off of Edward, who was still sleeping. He lifted the baby up and cradled him close. 

 

"Do you think everyone's already here waiting?" Harry chewed on his bottom lip. 

 

"Yes, Harry." Louis said, cooing down at Edward. "They wouldn't start without us." 

 

"I'm still nervous." Harry began to pace back and forth, hands behind his back. 

 

"Harry, it will be fine. Everyone will love my little baby." Louis stroked Edward' cheek and the baby stirred, opening his dark eyes. 

 

"I contributed, you know." Harry said, glancing over at Louis. "He's mine too." 

 

"Nooo," Louis baby talked. "He's momma's little angel, yes he is. Momma did  _all_ the work. Don't listen to Daddy. He wants to take the credit. We won't let him, no we won't." 

 

"Louis," Harry whined, literally whined. "Don't turn my baby against me." 

 

"I'm not, Daddy." Louis replied, rubbing Edward's back. "Now, let's go. We've kept everyone waiting long enough." 

 

They entered the large, open living room and Anne rushed over towards them. 

 

"How are you?" She asked them, but she kept her eyes on Edward, who was laying content in Louis' arms. "Warm? Come, stand by the fireplace." She led them over to the fireplace and handed Harry a cup of hot chocolate. Louis would have taken one, but he was holding Edward. 

 

"We're fine," Harry said to his mother. "Where is everyone?" 

 

Anne looked outside through the large window. "They should be back soon. They went hunting." 

 

Harry frowned. "Without me?" He was surprised and a little hurt. "Why didn't Robin ask me to go?" 

 

Anne gestured to Edward. "You've got a son, Harry. And he's less than a month old. It's a blessing to get to spend time with him." 

 

"It is," Harry agreed immediately, lest Louis get the wrong idea. "I just...an invitation would have been nice." 

 

"You'll have plenty of times to direct pack hunts when you're the alpha male, sweetheart." Anne assured him. 

 

"And when will that be?" Harry snapped, crossing his arms. 

 

Louis shot him a look. " _Harry_ ," He chastised quietly. He was grateful that the pack elders hadn't come in yet, or else Harry would have been mocked for letting his omega speak to him in such a manner. 

 

"It's quite alright, Louis." Anne said, resting her hand on Louis' arm. "And Harry, you'll be alpha male soon enough. Your father and I just figured that with Edward and the bonding situation, that you'd want a little more time figuring things out, instead of rushing right into taking care of the pack." 

 

Harry shuffled his feet and sighed. His mother was always right. "I do. You're right. I want to get settled into this new life first." 

 

Louis smiled next to him and shuffled closer to his alpha. They stood there for maybe ten more seconds before the doors opened and all of the alpha and beta males came through, fresh from the hunt. A few seconds after that, the omegas came in and some came downstairs. The pack elders sat themselves on a row of chairs facing Harry and Louis. Anne took a seat next to an empty chair, which was for Robin. 

 

Robin walked over to Harry and Louis and stood, waiting for the group to quiet down. When it had, he cleared his throat. "Many of you have been curious about the newest pack member," He began. "And even more so because it came from your future alpha male. Well today let your minds rest easily, because for the first time since they were born, I present to you Harry Edward Styles Jr, or more formally known as Edward." 

 

The pack applauded and some even craned their necks, trying to catch a glimpse of Edward, who was concealed against Louis' chest. Harry stood next to Louis, his arm wrapped around Louis' shoulder. He had a proud smile on his face and he looked down at his baby adoringly. 

 

"With Dr. Jergens's vast medical knowledge, she has also predicted that, by Edward's size at birth, the boy will present as an alpha." Robin continued. "Do not let the sheer cuteness of this baby sway you, because I for one believe that he will be the strongest we've seen yet." 

 

Louis absolutely fawned over Edward after that, not taking his eyes off of his baby. Surely Edward would be the strongest alpha; he'd been the product of an extremely strong alpha and an extremely strong omega in love. His baby was to be feared. His cutesy, chubby, roly-poly, itty-bitty, dimply, wispy haired baby boy. 

 

"Now, we celebrate the birth of our newest member and toast to many more for Harry and Louis!" Robin concluded. More applause and everyone got up, making their way to the dining room, which had a table covered in food and drink. Louis and Harry stayed behind. They needed the pack elders to bless Edward before they could do anything else. Robin led them to a room down the hallway where they waited. Harry took Edward, as it was customary for the alpha to hold the child. 

 

They didn't have to wait for long before the elders came in, one after the other. They were more traditional alphas, just like Harry. They believed an omega had a place, and it was raising pups and making the alpha happy. They had worn, rough, dark skin and long gray hair, pulled back. They were no nonsense and wise, and very respected. So respected that Harry wanted to bow when they entered the room. 

 

When the door was closed, the room fell quiet. The only sounds were from Edward, who was squirming and whining in Harry's arms. Unsure of what to do, Louis looked up at Harry, down to Edward, and back up to Harry. Harry nodded and Louis took Edward, cradling him close. As soon as Edward was back in Louis' arms, his whining ceased and he fell silent. 

 

One of the elders stepped forward. "He responds very well to his mother," He noted, staring at Louis and Edward. "That is a good thing. He will learn the most important and valuable life lessons from his mother." 

 

Harry nodded his head once in agreement. He had no doubt in his mind that Louis was the only one who could teach their son things. Well, he could teach their son how to hunt and fight, but Louis could teach him how to care for people and be generous. 

 

Another stepped forward and addressed Harry. "When are you planning to bond again?" 

 

Harry looked over at Louis, who was readjusting Edward's blanket. "As soon as we're ready." He finally answered. "A new baby can be quite overwhelming, and I want Louis' body to have time to heal." 

 

The elder nodded his head, happy with Harry's answer. He glanced back at the others, who all nodded simultaneously. Then, he turned back to Harry and Louis. "Harry Edward Styles, née Edward, born in November, has received our blessing. May he grow stronger and wiser with every passing day." 

 

-

 

Later that night, after a rather long celebration and a rather large feast, Louis and Harry were finally home. Harry had jumped straight into the shower, and Louis sat down to feed Edward. The baby had eaten more than Louis had expected, and it thrilled him. After Edward had finished, Louis laid him on the bed and changed his diaper and slid him into a onesie. 

 

As he buttoned up the onesie, he pressed kisses to Edward's soft tummy. "Is my itty bitty baby sleepy?" He cooed, rubbing Edward's feet through the soft fabric. Edward kicked his feet in response. "Momma will take that as a  _yes_." 

 

He lifted Edward up and rocked him back and forth, lulling the small infant to sleep. Edward was such a good baby. He rarely cried, and when he did it was either because Louis was taking to long to feed him or Harry was holding him. Other than that, he was a happy baby, which Louis was so thankful for. 

 

Just as Edward had finally succumbed to sleep, the bathroom door opened and Harry stepped out, wearing tight black Armani briefs and nothing else. He stepped over to Louis and hooked his chin over his omegas shoulder, staring down at Edward. 

 

"He sleeps like you, you know." Louis whispered to Harry. 

 

"And how do I sleep?" Harry wondered. 

 

"With your mouth open. And you sometimes put your hand up next to your cheek and it squishes it up. He does the same. Watch," Louis laid Edward down into his bassinet and they both stared down at him. About a minute later, his little mouth fell open and his cheek squished against his hand. Harry nearly died with the sheer cuteness of it. It was to much. His baby was a doll. 

 

"But it's cute, yeah?" Harry asked Louis, leading him over to the bed. 

 

Louis scoffed playfully. "Only when he does it. On you it's annoying." 

 

"Hey," Harry frowned, lifting the blankets up so Louis could crawl under them. When they were settled, Louis faced him and smiled. 

 

"Only kidding, love." He assured his alpha. "It's cute when you do it. Not  _as_ cute, but still cute." 

 

"All I wanted to hear." Harry replied, kissing the top of Louis' head. "Now, get some sleep." 


	28. Chapter 28

Harry was sleeping peacefully when he was rudely shoved awake. He'd grown accustom to it, because Louis never really understood the concept of sleep, especially after having Edward. He never got mad though, because he loved them both so much, and usually, he was woken up because Louis wanted him to see something cute Edward did. So, he rolled over and propped himself up. Louis was sitting cross legged on the bed, facing him. 

 

"Watch!" He said when Harry gave them his full attention. He was holding Edward, who was wide awake in his arms. He looked down at Edward and said, "Who's Momma, baby boy? Where's Momma?" 

 

Harry watched the six week old baby, trying not to let his eyes close. He was tired. Just as he was about to roll back over, Edward's eyes darted over to Louis and he kicked his feet, a wide, toothless smile covering his face. Harry stared. 

 

"Wait, what?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

 

"He's smiling!" Louis said excitedly. "He's got facial expressions!" 

 

"Are you sure? It could be gas. Do six week old babies even have expressions?" Harry wondered, staring at his little baby. 

 

Louis nodded. "Yes, well, Edward does. Here, watch." He handed Edward to Harry, and Harry cradled him close. But Edward still screwed his face up and began crying and squirming. Louis cackled and took him back, and the crying ceased. 

 

Harry frowned. "I don't like it when you do that," He snapped. "I get it, he doesn't like me. But stop rubbing it in my face." 

 

Louis' face dropped and he held Edward against his chest. "Harry, what?" He asked, confused. 

 

Harry shook his head and rolled over. "Just forget it." 

 

Louis opened his mouth, but he closed it again. What was he supposed to say to that? He knew that Harry struggled with Edward, and especially when Edward always screamed when Harry was holding him. But Edward didn't hate Harry, he just wasn't used to him. Louis had been the one with all of the contact; the feedings and the baths, and the changings and the holdings. It was natural that Edward was closer with him. 

 

He sighed and got off the bed. Edward had fallen asleep in his arms and it was time to put him in his bassinet. He made sure that he was safe and secure before crawling back into bed with Harry, where he spooned right up against his alpha. He pressed his nose to Harry's spine and breathed him in. 

 

"Harry," He said quietly. "You know Edward loves you, right?" 

 

Harry didn't respond.

 

-

 

 

 Early the next morning, Louis woke Harry up once more. It was still dark outside and probably would be for several more hours. The fact that it was six am didn't help much either. But, he still waited until Harry was blinking his eyes open and staring up at him. 

 

"I need you to cuddle me while I feed Edward." Louis explained, holding Edward, who was squirming and trying to root around at his chest. 

 

Harry looked confused. "What?" He asked. "Why?" 

 

"Can you please just do it?" Louis tried not to roll his eyes. Harry gave him a weird look but he sat up anyways. Louis made himself comfortable and he felt Harry wrap his limbs around him. When they were settled, Louis finally began to feed Edward. 

 

"What is this accomplishing?" Harry asked after a few seconds. 

 

"When he nurses, his focus is on my face," Louis explained. "But now, he'll see yours as well. He'll associate you with this, and he'll stop crying whenever you hold him." 

 

Harry sighed heavily. "I don't think that's what it's about. He doesn't like me, Louis." 

 

"He's six weeks old, Harry." Louis reminded him. "He's incapable of hate. Especially to one of his own parents." 

 

"Those words have no meaning," Harry muttered. "You don't know what it's like. I can't even  _look_ at him without him bursting into tears. But the second he smells you, he's all bright eyed and happy."  _  
_

 

"Harry," Louis turned to look at his mate. "That's because I carried him for eight months, and I birthed him, and I feed him. Of course we're going to be closer; I was the first person he ever knew. I'm familiar to him." 

 

"It just..." Harry trailed off. "It hurts." 

 

Louis leaned his head back on Harry's shoulder. "I know, love. It'll get better, I promise." 

 

-

 

Louis hated seeing Harry so down. They had a baby now; Harry should be feeling nothing but bliss. Instead, he couldn't even enjoy fatherhood because he thought their baby hated him. So, Louis was trying new things to help Edward get used to Harry. So, the next morning, he waited for Harry to get out of the shower. He walked around the room with Edward in his arms, hoping the baby would stay sleeping long enough for him to try something out. 

 

A few minutes later, Harry came out, wearing nothing but briefs. Louis walked over to him and handed him Edward. Harry took the baby but he had a confused look on his face. 

 

"What-" He began to ask. 

 

"Cradle him to your chest," Louis instructed. Harry did so, but he still gave Louis a funny look. "The skin to skin contact is something he's used to," Louis explained. "He'll feel the warmth and security, and realize that it's Daddy protecting him. If you hold him just right, he can hear your heartbeat, and he'll discover your scent." 

 

Harry held Edward even closer and looked down at the sleeping infant. "What if it doesn't work?" He asked. 

 

"Don't think like that." Louis chastised, wrapping his sweater tighter around his body. "Try singing to him, too. I'm really hoping this works, because I'm going to go cook now and I don't want him fussing." 

 

Harry nodded and followed Louis out of their bedroom. While Louis went into the kitchen, he walked over to the couch and sat down gingerly, as to not wake Edward. He made it successfully and he leaned back, hitching Edward higher up on his chest.  He kicked his feet up onto the coffee table and rubbed his fingertips over the smooth, bare skin of Edward's back. 

 

A few seconds later, Louis came in. He draped a blanket over Edward's back. "I know that you're keeping him warm, but I just want to make sure." He explained, straightening back up. 

 

Harry nodded. "I understand, love." 

 

"Niall and the boys will be coming over soon," Louis informed him. "In a few minutes, actually. That's why I'm cooking." 

 

"Finally, a home cooked meal." Harry joked. Ever since Louis got out of the hospital, he'd had zero time for cooking. Reheating, yes. Cooking, no. Absolutely not. But Harry didn't care one bit. He was happy to eat whatever because he knew that his baby was getting the best care out there. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes and landed a kiss to the top of Harry's head. "You can cook too, you know." He sang as he walked into the kitchen. Harry settled back into the couch and reached for the remote. He clicked on the TV and flipped through the channels. It was hard to pay attention to the television when he was holding Edward, because he'd much rather listen to the rhythm of his baby's heart beat. 

 

He sat there and rubbed his hand up and down Edward's back until there was a quick knock at the door before it opened. Niall shuffled inside, holding Iris. Liam and Zayn followed. Liam was holding a diaper bag and Zayn was carrying what looked to be a large mat with dangling toys. Niall headed straight for the kitchen, and Liam and Zayn collapsed onto the couch next to Harry. 

 

"If I'd have known that we'd have to carry this much  _shit_ everywhere we go, I'd-" Zayn began, but Niall's voice interuppted. 

 

"You'd  _what_ , Zayn?" He challenged, balancing Iris on his hip. 

 

"I'd not complain about it." Zayn finished, not wanting to get in trouble with Niall. 

 

"That's more like it." Niall smirked satisfied. 

 

Harry laughed at Zayn. "You're so whipped." 

 

Zayn shot him a look. "And you're not?" He asked with his eyebrows up. Harry proudly shook his head no. 

 

Liam snorted. "Yeah right. All Louis has to do is snap his fingers and you're there." 

 

Harry shook his head again. "Not even close." 

 

Just then, Louis' voice rang from the kitchen. "Harry?" He called. "Could you come and rub my shoulder for a moment? Hurts something fierce." 

 

Before Louis even finished the sentence, Harry was up. "Coming, love." He ignored Liam and Zayn's cackling and headed straight for Louis. He held Edward in the crook of his elbow and used his free hand to rub at Louis' shoulder until his omega was satisfied. When he sat back down on the couch, Liam and Zayn smirked at him. 

 

"That's different," Harry informed them, situating Edward back on his bare chest. "I don't want him to be hurting." 

 

Liam rolled his eyes. "Whipped, mate." 

 

Zayn agreed with Liam. "It's sad, really. You're so incredibly whipped."

 

Harry shrugged. "Fine then. But I don't call it being whipped. I call it doing something for the love of my life because he just had the first of many of my babies and I would do anything for him." 

 

Zayn and Liam were silent. 

 

Then, "Whipped  _and_ sappy. Poor Louis." 

 

-

 

"Louis," Harry poked Louis awake. "Wake up, I need to show you something."

 

Louis grumbled and tried to burrow further under the blanket he was covered with. "Go away. It's nap time." 

 

"Not anymore. He's been awake for ages." Harry told him, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

 

Louis' eyes flew open. "What do you mean? I didn't hear him crying!" 

 

Harry smiled widely. "That's because he didn't cry! I lifted him up and he didn't cry! And we snuggled on the couch for a bit and he even-wait, just watch." So Harry held Edward in the crook of his elbow and smiled down at the baby. "Hi baby boy, it's Daddy." 

 

Edward's face split into a smile and he waved his arms around. 

 

"See?" Harry turned to Louis. "He loves me!" 

 

Louis leaned forward to press a kiss to the soft, wispy hair atop Edward's head. "Of course he loves you, Harry. That's what I've been telling you for ages. But I'm so happy that you're finally seeing it too!" 

 

Harry beamed down at his son. "I'm so happy right now." 

 

Louis laid back down and rubbed his knuckles on the small of Harry's back. "You'd better be. Don't need you running off again." 

 

Harry shook his head. "I'd never leave." 

 

"I'm glad. I would hunt you down and kill you for leaving our son." Louis informed him seriously. 

 

Harry smiled down at Edward, who smiled back up at him. "I'd never leave him. Ever." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im eating fiber and drinking water right now so that ill get diarrhea so i can call into work tomorrow


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and i am so sorry!

Ever since Harry had the breakthrough, as he liked to call it, with Edward, it was difficult for Louis to even hold the baby for more than two minutes. After that, Harry would hover and pace, hands twitching with eagerness to take his baby back. If it wasn't so annoying, especially when he really wanted to bond with Edward, Louis would find it cute. But it wasn't. Especially at three in the morning. 

 

"For God's sake, Harry," Louis griped. He was feeding Edward, who was content and happy in his arms. Harry kept pacing, even though he should be in bed sleeping, and it was starting to grate on Louis' nerves. "Stop pacing and go to sleep." 

 

Harry looked at him but kept pacing. "I'm waiting until he's done. Then I can cuddle him for a bit." 

 

"He'll be asleep, Harry. Now, seriously, you're giving me a headache." Louis looked down at Edward, who was slowing his sucking. He was almost finished. 

 

"Louis." Harry's tone was a tad sharper than it had been a few seconds ago. "Just do your job so I can hold him." 

 

"Whoa, what?" Louis asked in disbelief. "My  _job_? This isn't a  _job_ , Harry." 

 

Harry shook his head, a bit condescendingly if you ask Louis, and stared at the omega. "Don't start right now. It's to early to deal with it." 

 

"What has gotten into you?" Louis asked incredulously. "Why are you acting-" 

 

"Louis," Harry interrupted. "Seriously." 

 

"-like nothing I say matters?" Louis finished, glaring at Harry. "Don't brush me off!" 

 

Harry rolled his eyes, which was the last straw for Louis. He slid out of bed, still holding a still-eating Edward, and shouldered past Harry. He walked through the living room, into the kitchen, and over to the small staircase that would take him upstairs. 

 

"We're sleeping upstairs." He said coldly to Harry, who'd followed them. "Don't bother me until morning." 

 

"There's no heat up there," Harry informed him. 

 

"It's where I'd rather be, so." Louis said, climbing the stairs. There might be no heat, but there were sure a ton of blankets, and he'd keep his son warm. He heard Harry grumbling, but he chose to ignore it in favor of making sure the bed would be safe for Edward. He kept Edward latched on and he sat on the side of the bed, rolling a thick blanket up and pushing it to the side of the bed against the wall. That should create a safe barrier. 

 

He felt Edward's lips go slack around his nipple and he looked down. Sure enough, Edward was asleep. He pulled back the quilts and made himself comfortable on the bed, laying Edward down right next to him. He rolled onto his side and kept on hand loosely around his baby, making sure that if Edward moved during the night, he'd feel it. With one last irritated sigh, he fell asleep.

 

-

 

"-and Momma's crazy, but everyone knows that. Why do I put up with it? Well, there's a thing called love, little one, and Daddy is in love with Momma, so that's why. And I wonder everyday why Momma is in love with me, you know? Seems crazy. Your Momma is so perfect and sometimes I'm a real f...frog. Daddy's a real frog to Momma sometimes." 

 

Louis shifted in the warm bed and tried to block out the talking that Harry was doing beside him. Wait, what? He cracked open an eye slowly and looked around. He was laying in their bed, downstairs, and he was covered up and warm. How in the hell did he get down here? It was still dark outside, so maybe he was dreaming? 

 

A shift in the bed made him realize that he was not dreaming. In fact, he was laying curled up next to Harry, while the alpha held their son, speaking to him. So that's who Harry was talking to. 

 

"I'm really glad you have your Momma, you know," Harry said to Edward, holding the baby close to him. Edward was blinking up at him slowly, as if he was hanging onto every word, understanding it for what it was. "You'll get nothing but the best. And I'm always gonna be here too, don't forget, but I really think that you'll learn so much more from Momma than from Daddy." 

 

He closed his eyes and listened to Harry talk to their son. It was so cute, and for a few minutes, he could forget all about their little fight earlier and enjoy this moment for what it was. 

 

"Daddy was mean earlier, hm? I know you didn't like that. I saw your little face scrunch up when Daddy said those things to Momma. You're so protective of Momma already, and Daddy is so proud. If I'm ever not around, I want you to take care of your Momma. But don't count on me not being here, because I will be. I'll always be here with you two. It's that silly little thing called love again, don't you know?" Harry whispered the last part to Edward. Louis assumed that Edward was finally asleep. 

 

Sure enough, Harry lifted himself off of the bed and carried Edward over to his bassinet. "I love you, little one." Harry said, laying him down. Louis wanted to open his eyes and look at the sight, so he did. Harry was laying Edward down with such care and when the baby was down, he stood over the bassinet and watched him, making sure he would fall right to sleep. 

 

When Harry was back in bed, Louis spoke, making Harry jump. "Why were you talking yourself down to Edward?" 

 

"Jesus," Harry said, placing his hand on his chest. "Have you been awake this whole time?" 

 

Louis nodded and lifted himself up onto an elbow. "Yes. Why were you saying all of that to Edward?"

 

Harry shrugged. "It felt like an apology, and I knew he would accept it no matter what." 

 

"Harry, I'd accept an apology too, you know." Louis informed him. It was sort of sweet though; the way Harry was apologizing to Edward. 

 

"I know," Harry sighed. 

 

"Harry, you can't say those things to me," Louis said, looking into Harry's eyes. "Really. It hurts my feelings and it makes me feel...inferior to you. Like, I know that I am because of the fact that I'm an omega, but you've got to treat me equally here. Please. We have to be equal. I don't want Edward growing up to think that alphas don't have to respect anyone, especially omegas. I don't want my baby to be like that."

 

Harry reached for Louis' hands and grasped them in his own. " _Baby_ , of course you're not inferior to me. Never." He promised. "If anything, you're superior. God, I just love you so much." He shook his head and stared at the bed for a moment. "I really don't know what came over me earlier. Honestly. I'm so sorry for that. Please forgive me." 

 

"Of course I forgive you," Louis leaned forward and pecked Harry's forehead. "But if you ever pull shit like that again on me, don't think I won't hurt you." 

 

-

 

"You're going where?" Louis asked three days later. Harry had just gotten back from a pack meeting and was now laying sprawled out on their bed. Louis stood over him, hands on his wide hips. 

 

Harry huffed and turned his face. "Maybe Maine." He said, words still a bit muffled by the pillow. 

 

"Why?" Louis asked. There was no reason that Harry should be going to Maine. 

 

Harry shrugged. "Robin wants all of us to go." 

 

Louis sat on the edge of the bed. "All of you, as in.....all of the alphas?" 

 

Harry nodded. "Yeah." 

 

"Harry, you can't just leave." Louis said, standing to pace. "You've got a baby! And hello? Remember me? I'm kind of sought after." 

 

Harry looked over to Louis and rolled his eyes. "Don't bring that up." He said. "And I know I've got a baby." 

 

"So why do you have to go?" Louis asked again. 

 

Harry sighed and rolled over to sit up. He sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for Louis to come over. He wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and leaned his forehead on his omegas soft tummy, which was still big from Edward's birth. He loved it. "Not sure. I think Robin has got some friends there? He was talking about expanding our pack again." 

 

"Well, that's not such a bad idea." Louis carded his hands through Harry's messy hair. "What do you think? You're going to be taking over soon," 

 

Harry groaned. "Don't remind me." He nuzzled further into Louis' stomach. "And it's a good idea, but I don't know. I'm so confused." 

 

"About what, baby?" Louis asked. 

 

"Just don't know if taking over the pack would be good for me right now." Harry answered. 

 

"Why? I think it'll be great. You'll be fine, love." Louis promised. 

 

"It's not that. I know I'll be a good leader, but..." He paused. "It really changed Robin when he first got here." 

 

Louis frowned and rubbed at Harry's tense shoulders. "How do you mean?" 

 

"He was angry all the time, and he never really spent time with us. My mom and I." Harry said. "The stress really got to him. He didn't get the hang of it for a few years. It was rough. Even rougher because he had the elders breathing down his back. They tried to tell him what to do. It was scary at first." 

 

Louis leaned down and kissed the top of Harry's head. "I know you'll do so much better at handling it, baby. You're a born leader. I know that it might get stressful, but I need you to know that I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what, okay? We're in this together."

 

"I just don't want to be angry and stressed all of the time. I take everything out on you. I don't want to do that anymore." 

 

Louis sighed and rubbed at Harry's shoulders some more. He knew that Harry had a difficult time projecting his anger out in useful ways, ways that wouldn't harm him or Edward. He'd been better at controlling his temper now that Edward was here, but sometimes he had to leave and take a few minutes to himself. He got snappy easily, but Louis just ignored it half of the time. He was a bit iffy on Harry taking over the pack so quickly, but he had faith in his alpha. If he didn't think Harry couldn't do it, he would stop him. 

 

"I support you no matter what, Harry, okay?" He finally said. "If you don't want to do it, you don't have to. But, if you do want to do it, I'm here, one hundred percent, alright? Edward and I will be right here, okay?" 

 

Harry just nodded and squeezed Louis closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really terribly sorry about how long it took for this to come out!!! my job is taking a crazy amount of energy out of me. i work 48 hours a week and overtime, and i try to write when i get home at midnight, but im usually to tired. so, because im sick, you guys get this little short thing. 
> 
> again, so sorry!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really thought i would never have to ask this in an abo fic, but please, suspend your beliefs a bit. 
> 
> also, i write my characters how i write them and i don't think it's going to change anytime soon
> 
> i know nothing about traveling with babies, so again, suspend your beliefs

Seven days later, Louis was standing tiredly in a small airport in Juneau, cradling Edward, who was fussing a bit. Harry was standing at the counter, chatting with someone who worked for the airline, and Niall was making sure that Iris was comfortable in his lap. Zayn and Liam were in the little gift shop, hoping to buy some things to keep themselves entertained for the upcoming thirteen hour flight. 

 

It was five twenty in the morning and Louis was tired. He'd been up all night with Edward, and when Edward woke up at three and decided to stay up, Louis had no choice but to stay up too. He hated it but he loved it at the same time. And he only glared at Harry a few times while rocking the infant in his arms. 

 

"Stop pacing," Niall said tiredly. He rested his head in one hand and rubbed Iris's head with the other. Louis slowed down but he kept pacing. 

 

"Can't. Pacing gets him to sleep faster." Louis whispered, supporting Edward's head with his palm. "And I really need him to sleep so I can sleep." 

 

"Just have Harry take care of him for a few hours." Niall suggested, stifling a yawn. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay. Harry doesn't even get up with him at night anymore. He's not going to sit with Edward for thirteen hours while I sleep." Which was true. Harry had broken his promise of getting up with Louis every night, and he neglected to see when Louis really needed to sleep. It made Louis furious. 

 

"He'll have no choice. I doubt that he'll wake you up once you're asleep." 

 

Louis just shook his head. "I'm not even going to try to sleep. I'm just glad that I was able to bring his carrier." 

 

"I thought you were just going to hold him on your lap?" Niall asked. He had planned to do that with Iris, but he too brought her carrier. 

 

"I was, and I probably am, but I want him to be safe is something goes wrong. And turbulence and  _whoops_ \--right out of my arms." Louis replied. He looked down at Edward, who had finally settled. He was sleeping peacefully now. Louis sighed in relief and sat next to Niall. 

 

"Finally asleep, I take it?" Niall asked, cracking a small smile. 

 

Louis nodded and leaned back, closing his eyes. "Finally. I just pray to God that he stays asleep while we board and take off. I already know I'm going to panic, and I really don't want him stressing me and everyone else out with his crying." 

 

Niall placed a sympathetic hand on Louis' knee. "I'm sure he'll stay fast asleep." 

 

Louis didn't reply. He just kept his head tilted back and tried to block out some of the noise so that he could at least get a fifteen minute nap in. That, of course, was quickly squashed when he heard Anne and Robin's voices, followed by the rowdier voices of some of the other alphas of the pack. He groaned and lifted his head up. Harry was making his way over to his mother and Robin, and Nick and Ed broke through the crowd and made their way into the gift shop, presumably to get some food. A few other alphas that Louis knew the names of but couldn't recall mingled behind Robin and Anne. 

 

"What time is it?" Louis asked Niall. With the airport seemingly louder, he let the little dream of getting any sleep fly away. 

 

Niall looked at his phone. "Two thirty three." He replied. 

 

"Do you want to go and look around the gift shop?" Louis asked, standing up. He was careful not to jostle Edward. Niall nodded and stood up alongside him, lifting Iris into his arms. She was now supporting herself and Niall could prop her on his hip. They made their way into the gift shop and stayed to the side where the alphas weren't. It was to early to deal with their noisiness. 

 

"Need a snow globe of Alaska?" Niall asked, pointing to a shelf of them. 

 

"I'm good, thanks." Louis replied, shaking his head. "Living in Alaska is like living in a snow globe. Fitting, hm?" 

 

"Very much so," Niall agreed. 

 

"Do you think we can take food on the plane?" Louis asked, making his way over to a few rows of snacks and such. Niall followed. "I didn't get to eat anything this morning and I'm starving." 

 

"I hope so," Niall answered, lifting up a bag of candy. "Because I want to buy something." 

 

"I do too," Louis replied, lifting a few little boxes and packages of stuff, reading the price and labels. "I might get Harry some chocolate. He really likes that. Maybe something a bit sour, too. He likes a variety." 

 

"Zayn and Liam will eat anything," Niall said. "Literally, anything." 

 

"Must be nice. Harry is picky sometimes. Although, he always does eat what I make. It's thoughtful." Louis mused, readjusting Edward in his arms. He should have let Harry hold the baby, but Harry was busy and he really didn't feel like talking to Anne and Robin, as bad as that sounds. 

 

"I think you're a great cook," Niall praised. 

 

"Thanks, Niall. This is why you're my favorite." Louis replied. "Well, besides my little baby and Harry." 

 

Niall nodded. "Understandable." 

 

They continued to browse through the gift shop, grabbing what they needed. Louis settled for a few bags of candy and a couple granola bars, some water, and a few magazines. Niall got virtually the same, except he got some bags of chips. A very unhealthy breakfast, but so what? They could do what they wanted. They had just received their bags from the cashier when their plane departure was called over the loudspeaker. 

 

"I'm glad we already got our bags checked," Louis said as they walked out. They made their way back over to where they were sitting previously and got themselves and their babies ready. Louis carefully laid Edward down in his carrier and made sure he was warm. Edward, bless his little heart, stayed fast asleep. Iris, however, blinked her hazel eyes open and made a face. 

 

"No, please, no," Niall whispered. As if she could understand what he was saying, Iris blinked a few times before falling right back to sleep. They both breathed a sigh of relief. Iris was known for her ear splitting cries. Louis was proud that Edward only produced soft little whimpers. 

 

A hand on the small of his back startled Louis, and he looked up. Harry was standing next to him, eyebrows raised. "Ready?" He asked, curling his hand around Edward's baby carrier. Louis nodded and Harry slipped his free hand into Louis', twirling their fingers together. 

 

"I got some candy," Louis said as they made their way to the gate. "Not sure if you'd want some this early, but it's a seventeen hour flight, so..." 

 

Harry smiled down at him. "Thanks, baby." Harry handed someone their boarding passes and she smiled and nodded at them. "How do you feel about the flight being so long?" Harry asked him once they were walking to board the plane. 

 

Louis shrugged. "Seventeen hours is a long time. I can entertain myself, but I'm more worried about Edward and how he'll act. I don't want him being upset the whole way. I want him to sleep." 

 

"Are you going to sleep?" Harry asked. He'd noticed the way Louis blinked his eyes slowly, as if trying to keep them open was a struggle, and how he'd stifle a yawn into his hands. He knew that Edward had kept Louis up all night. 

 

"Probably not." 

 

"Wrong answer." Harry stated. "If he's sleeping, you're sleeping."  

 

"Are you going to watch him?" Louis asked. He asked it in a voice that was soft and not at all challenging. He wanted a happy Harry for this long plane ride--not a Harry that would brood the whole way right next to him. 

 

Harry sat the baby carrier down in their first class seat and nodded slowly, a frown gracing his face. "Don't I always?" 

 

Louis smiled and nodded. He liked that Harry thought that he was taking care of his son more than he actually was. Now, if he would just actually do it. "Of course you do. I just wanted to...make sure." He unwrapped his scarf and tucked it in the small carry-on he had. "So I can sleep?" 

 

Harry nodded and looked down at Edward, who was fast asleep, nose scrunched. It was so cute. "Yeah, love. I can handle him for a few hours." 

 

Louis sighed in relief and sat down. He was glad that they had purchased first class seats, because now he could recline his seat and there was a little pull out foot rest. He was sleeping easy today. 

 

"Are you all good to go?" Liam asked, suddenly appearing next to Harry. 

 

"Yeah, I think so," Harry answered, looking to Louis, who nodded. "Yeah, what about you guys?" 

 

Liam looked behind him, to where Zayn was struggling to put their carry-on in the overhead compartment and Niall was tapping his foot while switching Iris' baby carrier from one hand to the other. He sighed and looked back at Harry. "We're getting there." 

 

"Right, well," Harry clapped Liam on the back. "Good luck." 

 

Liam made a face and headed back to his family. Meanwhile, Louis was accepting a blanket from a stewardess. He declined the pillow because Harry was going to be sitting next to him. He could just rest his head on Harry if he didn't recline. 

 

About fifteen minutes later, everyone was strapped in and ready to go. Louis was covered up and reclined and Edward was sleeping happily in Harry's arms. He wanted to hold him while they took off. Thankfully, the turbulence wasn't as bad as he expected and soon they were in the air. Once the plane was settled, they were offered breakfast. Harry accepted the menu he was handed and flipped through it. The selections weren't bad, and soon, he had a plate of breakfast right in front of him. 

 

-

 

"Momma's faaaaast asleep," Harry cooed down at Edward. The baby blinked up at him and smiled, waving his hand at his Daddy. "And Daddy gets to spend as much time with you as he wants. We're going to be seeing a lot of each other these next few hours, little one, so get used to seeing my face." 

 

Edward kicked his feet and sneezed, looking up at Harry in surprise. Harry couldn't even suppress the laugh that came out of his mouth. Edward always looked so stunned when he sneezed. It was so cute. When Edward had finished his little sneeze fit, he turned his head over to Louis. He knew that his momma was near, and he was right! 

 

Harry followed the baby's gaze and smiled. "You just love your Momma, hm?" He asked, lifting Edward up to kiss his dimpled cheek. "I do too! You're just like Daddy. I love you so much, little one." 

 

-

 

By the time lunch rolled around, Louis was awake and leaning over Harry, making sure Edward was comfortable while he napped. He'd slept for a good few hours and he was so thankful that Harry had watched their baby. He'd slept through breakfast and couldn't wait until the steward came around with the lunch menu. When they did, he was handed a menu and Harry was handed a menu. 

 

He didn't think anything of it and began reading it. The more he read the options, the more he frowned.  _Kale salad? A single chicken breast? Two slices of white meat turkey?_ Were these really his options? He flipped the menu over and saw a list of fruits, vegetables, and the only drink option: water. He craned his head to look at Harry's menu. Those options were way better. He was confused. 

 

Harry noticed Louis trying to read his menu and he looked over at the omega. "What's wrong? Does yours have typos or something?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "I don't-I don't think so?" He said, unsure. "I think that mine is right, but they're different-" 

 

Harry snatched the menu out of his hands and read it. He grew angrier with every word he read. Finally, his eyes landed on a word at the top corner of the menu:  _omega_. They had separate menus for alphas and omegas. What. The. Fuck. He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. And then, all hell broke loose. 

 

He called the steward, a beta thankfully, over, and stood to his full height. He held the menus in his hands. "What the fuck is this?" He asked, his voice menacing. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he had the attention of everyone in the first class cabin. 

 

The steward looked at the menus and back to Harry, confused and a bit scared. "Those are the menus, sir. Is there a problem-" 

 

"Of course there's a fucking problem!" Harry shouted, clenching the menus in his hands, wrinkling them. "The problem is that the menus are different! Who are you, who is the fucking  _airline_ to decide what my omega eats? No one but him decides that!" 

 

The beta stepped back and raised his hands. "Of course, sir-" 

 

"These options are bullshit! A kale salad? What the fuck?  _Two pieces of turkey breast_?" Harry mocked. "Only light, healthy foods for the omegas because God forbid they eat anything heavier than a piece of goddamn lettuce." 

 

"Sir, it's just regulation-" 

 

"Fucking bullshit is what it is," Harry interrupted. "Now," He tossed the omega menu to the floor. "Take that and get it out of my sight. Then, you're going to come back and take our orders and you will get everything my omega asks for." 

 

The beta nodded his head and bent down to pick the menu up before scurrying away. Harry let out a deep breath and sat back down, rubbing his temples. Louis glanced over at Edward, who had miraculously stayed asleep during his Daddy's outburst. He waited a few more seconds as the chatter in the cabin returned before turning to Harry. He rubbed his hand up and down Harry's arm. 

 

"Hey," He said quietly. "Why'd you do that?" 

 

Harry looked over at him. "That was bullshit, Louis. Why can't  _you_ decide what you want to eat? Why does someone else get to decide that for you?" 

 

Louis tilted his head and smiled. "I'm glad you did it though," He said. "It would have taken multiple kale salads to fill me up." 

 

Harry cracked a smile. "I know love. I thought about Edward the whole time I was yelling." 

 

"Why?" Louis asked. 

 

"You're breastfeeding him, and you need good food so that you can supply him milk. It just made me furious that someone was limiting your options. A kale salad wouldn't have done anything for your milk supply. In order for him to be strong and healthy, you've got to be strong and healthy." 

 

Louis squeezed Harry's bicep and leaned forward to peck his alpha's lips. "Thank you. I love you." 

 

"I love you, baby." 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i'm sorry for the lack of updates but im trying to write as best and as fast as i can! but i have a slipped disk along with sciatica and a few days ago i hurt my back pretty severely and the pain is excruciating. i can hardly stand without falling and i can barely walk. 
> 
> just letting you all know that i really do write when i can!!
> 
> update on my back: im bedridden until saturday yay

Louis stepped out of the airport in Camden, Maine and looked around in awe. It was such a nice change of scenery from Alaska. Instead of a dark sky and blistering winds, there was sunshine and glittering snow. Of course, there was snow in Alaska, but in Maine it seemed so much more beautiful. He loved it already. He held Edward closer to his chest and made sure his baby was covered and warm. He left Harry behind to schlep their bags. Niall stood behind him holding Iris, who was awake and chattering happily to herself. 

 

"I could get used to living here," Louis said to  Niall. "Can you imagine it? Actual sunshine!" 

 

"I know. It's such a shock." Niall answered. "And this is a pretty nice town, I can tell. We haven't even seen it and already I feel at home." 

 

Louis nodded in agreement. "I might house hunt, just for fun." 

 

"Ooh, good idea!" Niall said, pulling out his phone. 

 

"Are you already looking?" Louis asked, leaning over to glance at Niall's phone screen. Niall shook his head. 

 

"Just looking at the attractions here, you know. Things to do." Niall answered, typing away on his phone. 

 

"That's a good idea." Louis praised. He loved looking things up and researching them. "Maybe-" 

 

"There you are," Huffed an annoyed voice from behind him. He turned and saw Harry walking towards him, frowning and pulling their luggage behind him. "Why did you run off?" 

 

"I didn't," Louis promised, kissing Harry's chest. It was the only part of his alpha he could reach without standing on his tiptoes. "I told you I was going outside. And you grunted in response." 

 

"Well," Harry said, pulling Louis closer to him. "Still scared me." 

 

"Sorry, babe." Louis nuzzled Harry's chest. "Won't happen again." 

 

Liam and Zayn appeared beside them moments later, carrying their own bags. "Well," Liam said. "Robin and Anne said that they'd meet us at the hotel. They've still got to get their bags." 

 

"Alright," Harry replied. "Ready?" 

 

-

 

"I could just stay here forever!" Louis exclaimed. He was laying on his back on their hotel bed, with Edward laying beside him. The seven week old baby was gurgling and kicking his feet and arms. "Edward agrees with me." 

 

Harry looked over at them from where he was standing, folding their clothes and putting them in the dresser. "I don't think he's ever going to  _not_ agree with you." 

 

Louis leaned up on his elbows and hovered over Edward, kissing his soft little baby face. "Of course he's not. He's Momma's little baby angel." 

 

"I can see that I've already been bumped to second place in your life," Harry joked, zipping their suitcases up and shoving them under the bed. He arranged some of Edward's things on top of the dresser. 

 

"Of course, Daddy," Louis said, still talking in his baby voice. "My itty bitty baby boy comes first now."

 

Harry abandoned the things on the dresser and collapsed on the bed next to Louis and Edward, making both Louis and the baby jostle. Edward jerked and looked around. Harry laughed and laid his head right down next to Edward. 

 

"Hi baby," He greeted. Edward reached his hand out and grabbed Harry's nose. 

 

"Maybe, baby," Louis said to the baby. "You'll be lucky enough to have Momma's nose. Not Daddy's." 

 

Harry frowned and grabbed Edward's soft little hand, kissing it. "Hey," 

 

Louis climbed over to Harry and straddled him. Once he was comfortable, he laid down so that his head was on Harry's chest. "Just kidding, babe. I love your nose." 

 

"I'm not so sure I believe you," Harry said, remembering the many cracks Louis has made about his nose. 

 

Louis squeezed Harry's biceps reassuringly. "I really do. I especially love it when you're eating me out and it's bumping-" 

 

" _Jesus_ ," Harry choked, tightening his hands on Louis' hips. "You're going to get me hard and it's a really inappropriate time." 

 

Louis giggled and nuzzled Harry's chest. "Mm," He hummed. "Maybe I want you to be hard." 

 

"I'm in a constant state of arousal when you're near," Harry replied. "But I don't think this is the right time. Our son is looking at me. He's judging me." 

 

"He doesn't know what he's seeing, Harry." Louis promised, nipping at Harry's chest. 

 

"He doesn't like that I'm touching you so inappropriately." Harry said, trailing his hands down to Louis' bottom to give it a squeeze. 

 

"He's so protective," Louis cooed. "But when he goes to sleep tonight, you're mine." 

 

-

 

 "Edward loves it here," Louis said to Niall, gesturing down to his curious little baby, who was strapped to his chest and looking around. They were seated inside of a little hole-in-the-wall pizza place and absolutely loved it. The atmosphere was delightful and the food was even better. 

 

"Iris does too," Niall agreed, holding Iris on his lap. She was clapping her hands and making random noises. He picked up a piece of pizza and nibbled on it. "What do you think Harry is doing?" 

 

Louis shrugged. It wasn't uncommon for omegas to be kept in the dark about something their alphas were doing, especially if it was something so important as scoping other packs. "Who knows? I try not to ask too much about things like that. I don't want to frustrate or stress him out even more." 

 

Niall handed Iris a little yogurt bite from the container he always carried. "Do you think that he'll like the pack here?" 

 

"Probably not." Louis answered honestly. "He doesn't really like packs like this." 

 

Niall raised his eyebrows. "Packs like this?" He quoted. 

 

"You know," Louis said, lowering his voice. "Coastal packs. He prefers more rugged, dangerous packs." 

 

"That makes a little sense." Niall replied. "Not much, but a little." 

 

Louis nodded but didn't reply. He looked at the full pizza pies on the table and looked up at Niall. He took Edward out of the baby sling and held him in his lap. "When do you think they'll be done?" He asked. "We've been here for quite awhile." 

 

"Wait no longer," Came Harry's deep voice from behind him. Louis jumped and turned around. He smiled when he saw Harry and he slid into the booth, giving the alpha room to sit. Liam and Zayn slid in beside Niall and the two dug into the pizza. Harry just reached for Edward, a smile lighting up his face. 

 

"Jeez," He said once Edward was in his arms. "How big is he?" 

 

"He's ten pounds two ounces," Louis announced proudly. "He's a big boy." 

 

"That big already?" Harry asked in surprise. 

 

Louis made a face at him. "You were a gigantic baby at birth. Massive." 

 

Harry made a weird sound and shrugged his shoulders. "I was an alpha baby. Supposed to be big." 

 

"And," Louis rubbed Edward's head affectionately. "She suggests that he too will be an alpha. Maybe that's why he's so big." 

 

"But she also said that he could just be a big omega." Harry pointed out. 

 

"Omega babies never reach ten pounds by this age." Louis said matter-of-factly. 

 

Harry turned to Niall, who was sitting in between his alphas and loving every second of it. "Niall, how much did you weigh at birth?" 

 

Niall pouted while Liam and Zayn laughed. "That's not a fair question. I was a hefty baby." 

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "That doesn't answer my question, Ni." 

 

Niall let out a sigh. "I was nine pounds even." Liam and Zayn's cackling got even louder and Louis cracked a smile. "Hey! Stop laughing! It's not my fault!" Niall protested. 

 

Liam stopped laughing and wrapped his arm around Niall. He was still smiling a bit. "We know, darling. Sorry for laughing." 

 

Zayn nodded. "Yeah, sorry babes." 

 

Harry looks at Louis in triumph. "See?" 

 

"Niall!" Louis frowns. "There is no way you were nine pounds at birth!" 

 

"How much did you weigh?" Niall asked, eager to know. 

 

Louis crossed his arms. "I'm not saying now." 

 

"Aw," Harry cooed into Louis' ear. "Come on, baby. We won't judge." 

 

"Six pounds." Louis said quietly after a few moments. He expected to hear loud laughter and digs, but there was silence. He looked up a few seconds later to meet the endeared faces of Harry, Niall, Liam, and Zayn. "What?" 

 

"My little omega," Harry cooed, wrapping his arm around Louis' shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss. 

 

"I should have known!" Liam said. "You're just so tiny." 

 

Niall nodded his head happily. "You really are! So small. Small little Louis." 

 

Louis pouted and snuggles closer into Harry. "I am not small! I'm average!" 

 

"You're five foot seven inches-" Harry held his hand up when Louis opened his mouth to protest. He was five nine, dammit. "And you come up to my butterfly tattoo. You're small." 

 

Louis made a face. "Yeah, whatever. Maybe you're just freakishly huge." 

 

Harry leaned in and lowered his voice. His lips brushed against Louis' ear, sending shivers down the omegas spine. "Huge where it counts," He whispered. "And if you be a good boy, Daddy'll let you have it tonight." 

 

Louis just swallowed hard and tried not to blush. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update on myself: I got an MRI scan and I was told that I had one major herniated disk and another one at a different location in my lower back. A lumbar epidural steriod shot was administered (those things aren't fucking around. they hurt like motherfuckers. to me anyway) which promptly numbed my ass and one leg. joy. 
> 
> i visit my chiropractor tomorrow and get the rest of the results. and i may also have to quit my job. which i don't want to do because i make over a thousand dollars a month, believe it or not.

"I hope you realize the significance of this," Louis panted, hovering himself over Harry's thick cock. He was shiny with sweat and he had slick running down the backs of his legs, but he wanted to make damn sure that Harry understood. "And I hope that you're treasuring it as the moment it is." 

 

Harry stifled a groan when the soft skin of Louis' cheek rubbed up against the head of his aching cock. Louis grinned sheepishly and righted himself from where he was jostled. He looked over at the little bed next to theirs and tried to make a view of Edward. Harry tightened his grip on Louis' hips and actually whined. 

 

"Stop." He growled. "Stop teasing. Either sit down or I'm going to flip you over and-" 

 

"I don't think I'm prepped enough," Louis worried, turning his head back and craning it, trying to catch a glimpse of his own slick hole. No such luck. He was an omega, not a contortionist. 

 

Harry tossed his head back and groaned. "Baby," His voice was tighter than his grip. "I just spent the past hour eating your ass and I had four fingers up you the whole time. Four!" He held up the four extremities that had been given the pleasure of being inside of Louis. "You're stretched." He promised. 

 

Louis hesitated and sunk down a little bit further, just allowing the swollen, leaking head of Harry's cock to press itself up against his hole. He felt that if he moved a single millimeter, Harry would pop through. "You've got to wear a condom." 

 

Harry whined even louder and shook his head. "Please don't make me move." He pleaded. "I will  _die_ if I have to get up. I mean it, Louis." 

 

Louis rolled his eyes and shifted up on Harry's body. He heard the slap of Harry's cock falling onto his belly and he smiled to himself. He reached around on the bedside table for a large condom-the largest they came. Alphas had specialized condoms because of they're knots. They expanded so much to allow the omega to feel full and satisfied without the risk of unwanted pregnancy. They came in different sizes because not all alphas were created equal. Harry and his monster cock were living proof. 

 

"Here, you big baby." He waved the foil packet around. "Shall I put it on you?" 

 

"With your mouth," Harry suggested lewdly. "I always want your sinful little lips around me." 

 

"God, you're such a pervert." Louis opened the condom packet and pulled it out. "Are you ready?" 

 

Harry nodded sadly. He hated wearing condoms. Mainly because he wouldn't get to see his seed spill out of Louis whenever he pulled out. That was always the fun part. He loved to get his fingers and mouth wet with it, to just absolutely eat it out of Louis until the omega was crying and pulling at his hair. 

 

"Don't come," Louis ordered, sliding the condom over Harry's length. The sensation of the slick rubber against his heated cock was almost uncomfortable. He was sheathed in something but it wasn't Louis, and he needed to come  _fast_. This was their first time having sex in seven weeks and he was more than excited. He watched as Louis tossed the empty foil to the floor and proceeded to mount him once more. 

 

" _Now_ can you ride me?" Harry asked. 

 

Louis smirked and reached behind himself, lifting Harry's cock up and steadying himself over it. He dropped his hips until Harry's head was pressing against his rim. Instead of sinking straight down, he rubbed Harry's cock back and forth, teasing him. Harry whimpered and tried to buck up. 

 

"Nuh uh, love." Louis warned. "You're so demanding, and I just wanna have a little fun." 

 

"Louis," Harry warned through gritted teeth. "If I nut, that's it for tonight. No more. I don't care if you come or not." That was a lie. Louis' pleasure always came before his. It turned his balls the deepest shade of blue whenever he had to literally hold in his orgasm until Louis was satisfied, but hey. Nice guys  _do_ finish last. 

 

Louis grinned wickedly and sank down an inch. The head of Harry's cock finally breached him and Harry let out a howl. Louis just smiled in satisfaction and sank down even further. It felt so good to have Harry inside of him again. He felt so full and so.. _claimed._  Harry let out an animalistic growl so loud he's surprised Edward didn't jolt awake. 

 

"So  _tight_ ," Harry gasped out, throwing his head back against the pillow. Louis watched his throat move as he swallowed hard. Harry was so passionate about this--about  _him._  

 

"Well, it has been a few months since something's been in me, so," Louis said, making sure to clench and unclench his hole around Harry's length, just to tease the poor alpha. Harry caught on quickly enough and moved his hips up just a fraction, making his cock bump up against Louis' prostate. That earned him a quiet whimper from the breathtaking omega sitting on top of him. 

 

"So easy to pleasure," Harry said in awe, letting his hands roam all over Louis' thighs and hips. He squeezed the soft flesh and Louis looked down. 

 

"Don't focus on any of that," He demanded, pushing Harry's hands away from where they'd settled on his hips, which were still wide from birth. It was harder for him to bounce back from pregnancy because he was so curvy to begin with. 

 

Harry frowned. "Focus on what?" He asked. "Your hips?" 

 

Louis nodded. "They're still big." 

 

Harry's frown deepened. "Are you embarrassed of them?" 

 

Louis shrugged and rubbed his thumb over Harry's pelvis. "Just don't like them very much." 

 

"You understand that they're this way because you had my son seven weeks ago, right?" Harry asked. "And you're not going to lose all of the baby weight in one day? It's a process and quite frankly, I'm glad you're not trying to get rid of it. You've got more important things to think about and you know it. You take care of my son  _so good_ and you earned each pound you gained, okay? It's normal, and natural, and goddammit, it's hot as hell." 

 

Louis raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Wait, you like them?" 

 

Harry nodded vigorously. "I do. I love them. Love sucking on them and biting them. I love it when we spoon and you're cuddled up right next to me and I can just lay my hand on your hip and fall right to sleep." 

 

"I didn't know you felt that way." Louis said shyly. He was blushing from they way Harry was talking about his  _hips_. He could only imaging what Harry would say about his tummy or his thighs. 

 

"Oh baby," Harry smiled up at him. "There's a lot you don't know." He moved his hands down to Louis' thighs and squeezed. "I love your thighs and the way they squeeze around me when I'm inside of you, or when I carry you. I love the way they look in my sweatpants and in your damn leggings. They're so soft and I just want to live between them." 

 

Louis batted Harry's hands away and began to move slowly. He'd almost forgotten that Harry was throbbing inside of him. Harry must've too, because as soon as Louis' tightened around him again, he lost his breath and his eyes went hazy. But that didn't stop him and his speeches. No, he just moved his hands from Louis' thighs to his ass. He slapped the cheeks and smirked up at Louis. 

 

"Oh my God," He began. "I can't even  _begin_ to tell you how much I love your ass. In my sweatpants, in your leggings, in those sexy little panties you like to wear for me, just plain bare. I love it. It's so round and firm and I  _love_ the way it bounces for me," He emphasized his words with another quick slap, gripping the skin and moving it up and down, making his ass jiggle. He spread the cheeks and moves his fingers down to where his cock was nestled tightly in Louis' hole. He skimmed his fingers over where their bodies met and Louis jolted. "I love the way you take my cock. It's so big and you're so small, and yet it works.  _God_. You look so hot on top of me and under me." 

 

"Harry," Louis whined. He wanted to pick up speed but Harry's fingers on his hole was making it difficult for him to function. 

 

"I've got you baby," Harry promised. He finally moved his fingers and spanned them across Louis' tummy. His soft, beautiful tummy. 

 

"Harry, don't-" Louis protested, whining when Harry's cock brushed against his bundle of nerves. 

 

"Sh," Harry soothed. "Love it, love your tummy.  _God_ , this is where you kept my baby safe for eight months. This was his home and it's so damn beautiful. So soft and so beautiful. You carried my baby inside of you and you should not be ashamed or embarrassed of your tummy. I love it. I love laying my head on it when we lay together. And I can't wait to get more babies in there." 

 

Louis reached for Harry's hand and he threaded their fingers together. "Harry," He pleaded. "I need-" 

 

"I know what you need baby." Harry promised. "Daddy's got you. Don't worry." 

 

And boy, did Harry have him. Quicker than Louis could blink, Harry had him on his back, legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He barely had time to grab onto Harry's biceps before the alpha was drilling into him, filling every space of him up. It was a pleasure that he'd missed for weeks, and now they were both making up for lost time. He threw his head back and Harry began to press kisses up his neck, nipping and biting at the soft flesh. 

 

"Gonna take care of you," Harry promised. "Gonna take care of you and my baby, and all of our other babies. Always so  _needy_ , you are. Aren't you baby?" 

 

Louis dug his nails into Harry's biceps to keep himself steady. Harry's thrusts were sending him all over the place. "Always need you." He answered choppily, his breathing coming out in shallow bursts. 

 

Harry pressed searing kisses across his face, petting his hair. "I know baby. Always need me. Needed me when you were so big and pregnant. Couldn't hardly get off of the couch. Needed me as a pillow, remember? Always had to lay on me. Needed me as a footstool and a personal chef and a shoulder to cry on. You're always gonna need me," Harry hovered himself over Louis and met his blue eyes. "Just like I'm always gonna need you."

 

Louis hitched his thighs further up on Harry's torso and wove his fingers through Harry's damp hair. He nodded jerkily and took a few unsteady breaths. " _Daddy_ -" He pleaded. 

 

"What do you want baby?" Harry whispered, nudging Louis' cheek with his nose. 

 

"Bond me." 

 

Harry pulled back and stared into Louis' eyes. They were a bright blue but there was a depth to them; something Harry had only seen when Louis was holding Edward after having him. They were swimming with affection and love, and completion. He was complete, and that made Harry happy. He felt that they were back on track with their relationship. They had a son, they were happy. 

 

"Are you sure baby?" He asked, making sure that Louis was completely aware of what he was asking. 

 

Louis nodded. "Never been more sure of anything in my life." He whispered. He wasn't in the throes of a heat so his head was clear. "Please, make me yours." 

 

"You've always been mine, baby." Harry said lowly. He moved his face into Louis' neck and inhaled deeply. Louis' scent drove him wild. He could drown in it. He nosed over the bond mark and nipped at it. 

 

"Harry," Louis pleaded, turning his head to give Harry further access. "Please." 

 

"Patience baby." Harry whispered. "Gonna bite you when I knot." And at the rate he was moving inside of Louis, it wouldn't be long. Louis was impossibly tight around him and the wet heat was driving him up the wall. It was all he could do not to knot when he had first entered Louis. 

 

Louis didn't have to wait too much longer before he felt Harry's knot begin to swell inside of him. He tightened his grip and whined. "Harry-" 

 

Harry kissed all over his face. "Sh, love. I know. We're almost there." He reached one of his hands down and wrapped it around Louis' cock. He pumped up and down, watching in fascination as a look of pleasure crossed Louis' face. "Gotta come for me first baby." 

 

Louis nodded his head quickly and arched his back. He was so close he could taste it. He focused on the way Harry was touching him and the way Harry was moving in and out of him and a few seconds later, come was painting his stomach. He breathed heavily and barely cleared his head when Harry was burying his teeth into the bond mark; his knot swelling and locking them in place. 

 

Harry made a few choking noises as he came. His hips jerked with the force of his orgasm and he let a loud moan reverberate through the room. Almost immediately after he had bitten Louis, he could feel their souls connecting once more. It was a welcome feeling. He knew that with this bond, his sole purpose in life was to fight for and protect Louis and their pup. He would die for them. 

 

Between their bodies, Louis had come once again, not as forceful as his last time but still strong. He was shaking with pleasure and slight over-sensitivity and mild discomfort, but he was bonded and he was happy. He felt complete again. He felt their souls come together and his love for Harry grew. 

 

Above him, his alpha panted and withdrew his teeth from Louis' neck. He lapped over the bond mark with his hot tongue, sealing it up. Once he was done, he pulled back to look at it. The mark was just two deep puncture wounds, but the ring of the purple and black bruise around it was what he was more concerned about. A second bite mark between the same two people was rare, and he knew it had to hurt. The bruise would go away in a few hours, maybe a day, but he didn't want any added discomfort for his omega. 

 

His omega. Louis was his again. Well, Louis had  _always_ been his, but now, it was real. They were each others, physically and emotionally and mentally. 

 

They were one.

 

-

 

"This is crazy." Louis murmured, looking at his bond mark in the bathroom mirror of their hotel room. It was tender to the touch and bright purple, shadowed by black. Although it hurt, he was happy nonetheless. He was bonded again and he wouldn't dare hate it. 

 

"Sorry, darling." Harry said from their bed. He was rocking Edward back and forth, tickling his soft, pudgy tummy. Edward was smiling like crazy. Harry was thrilled at his little baby. "I really didn't think it would hurt you that much." 

 

Louis sighed and pulled up the collar of Harry's sweater back up and left the bathroom. He climbed up on the bed and sat next to Harry. "It's alright. Worth it, definitely. It'll heal soon." 

 

"So you're happy? You don't regret asking?" It was the second time he was asking. He was worrying that Louis would somehow change his mind. 

 

Louis laughed and shook his head. "No, I don't regret asking. Stop worrying about it." 

 

"Sorry baby. Can't help it." Harry held Edward up in front of him and blew on his face. The baby absolutely loved it and he laughed like mad the whole time. He would clap his hands together and roll his head back. 

 

Louis hooked his chin on Harry's shoulder and watched the two interact. "It's like he loves you more than me now." 

 

Harry hummed and made a face at Edward. "Of course not. You're his Momma. He'll never love anyone more than you." 

 

"That's right," Louis nodded, grabbing Edward's hand and squeezing it. "And he'd better never forget it." 

 

"I really don't think you'll allow that." Harry snorted. "I pray for the person that tries to tear you two apart." 

 

"I pray for the person who has to deal with you if that ever happens," Louis retorted, closing his eyes and laying back down on the bed. Out of habit, he brought two of his fingers up to his bond mark and lightly touched it. 

 

"Don't make it worse," Harry said a few minutes later. 

 

"It hardly hurts anymore." Louis replied, lying a bit. It still throbbed if he put pressure on it, but who cares? He was bonded again and was keeping it that way. The next time someone tries to break the bond, they'll have to kill him. And he won't go down without a fight. 

 

"I'm glad we're finally bonded again." Harry said, as if reading his mind. Louis peeked up at him and stuck his tongue out. 

 

"I'm glad you're not a jackass anymore." He retorted, leaning up on his elbows. When Harry raised his eyebrows, Louis elaborated. "When I first met you? You were a complete shit to me. I'm glad that changed." 

 

"All I had to do was see you in heat baby. That's all it took for me to fall in love with you." Harry smiled at him widely. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes and grabbed the room service menu from their bedside table. "I was a mess." 

 

"A hot mess. My mess." Harry leaned back, holding Edward on his chest. The baby curled up and closed his eyes, letting out a few disgruntled huffs. "Always gonna be my mess." 

 

"And you're always going to be my jackass." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the next few days, ill be uploading the first few chapters of Strict VI !!!! 
> 
> we're getting hella thunderstorms/tornadoes/hail here so eek hope the power doesnt go out because ive got to binge watch OITNB season 3!!!!!!!!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise epilogue!! sorry guys! i wanted to go ahead and get into the sequel!

A week later, they found themselves in a suburb of Seattle. It was cold and snowy and rainy all at once and Louis was having none of it. Although it was much better than Alaska, he would rather they go somewhere warm for a change, like California. He didn't dare suggest that to Harry, who was in a perpetually pissed off mood ever since he couldn't invite the pack in Maine to join with theirs. Too weak, he had said. And the omegas were in poor condition. 

 

So here they were, sitting in a cramped hotel room while Harry and Robin met with the local pack leaders, hashing out bribes and plans and ideas. He hadn't seen anyone from the pack, but from the way Niall talked, he had. And Niall described them as no-nonsense, tattooed, ex con-looking men with God complexes. Well, Louis was bonded to one, it seemed, so he wasn't really fazed. But what bothered him was that this pack liked to share omegas.  _Share._ And Louis was not about to be a member of a pack of swinging alphas. Hell no. 

 

So, later that night, when Edward was asleep and Harry came into the hotel room, Louis sat him down. He planned on laying out the law with his alpha. He felt that it was important for him to have a little say in what Harry did. Not all of the say, but at least a little. 

 

"Harry," He began, standing in front of his alpha, who was wearing a blank expression on his face. Great, he was already bored. "I think you need to know some things about this pack before you invite them to join ours." 

 

Harry raised an eyebrow but kept his gaze trained on Louis' concerned face. "Okay." 

 

"Niall told me that he'd heard some things about the alphas of that pack...and I'm not sure that I like it." Louis said, glancing at Harry to see his reaction. It was unfazed. 

 

"Like?" 

 

"Well, for starters he said that they all looked like they had just gotten out of prison." Louis began. 

 

"Some of them had." Harry interrupted. 

 

"Does that bother you?" Louis asked. 

 

Harry shrugged. "Not really." 

 

Louis opened his mouth but nothing came out. He sighed and continued. "And he said that he'd heard some rumors about them...sharing omegas?" 

 

"Oh, yes." Harry nodded, but said nothing more. 

 

Louis frowned. "Does  _that_ bother you?" 

 

Again, Harry shrugged. Louis was getting frustrated. "Again, not really. They have their ways of doing things, just like we do." 

 

"Harry, they  _share_ omegas. At some point, that has to get a bit incestuous." Louis snapped, crossing his arms. 

 

Harry stood and stared down at Louis. "Get used to it. They're strong, and they're powerful, and they're lethal. They're also joining. So don't be shy. Get to know them." 

 

Louis shook his head. "I won't associate myself or my son with them. Harry, it's bad news." 

 

Harry let out one of the most menacing growls Louis had ever heard. He stepped closer and Louis backed away, shielding himself in front of Edward's little baby bassinet. "You will do as I say. In a few days, I'll be pack leader and I will make the decisions. Now, get used to it." 

 

And with that, he turned on his heel and left the room, shaking the walls with how hard he slammed the door. It was all Louis could do not to break down in front of Edward, who was sleeping so peacefully. 

 

If this was his life to come, he wasn't sure how he would handle it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short, but again-moving into the sequel! Look for it in a few days or so!

**Author's Note:**

> So, ideally, I'll update about twice a week. I may update more, or less. Who knows?


End file.
